Thank You, William Shakespeare
by Gabsikle
Summary: AU Kendall had admired the shy and religious Logan from afar for years. He finally befriends Logan in their Shakespeare class. Could this friendship lead to something more? Kogan slash.
1. Becoming Friends

_**I know... I should be working on Sweetheart. But I'm SO stuck. Like, I know where I want to go, but getting there is the problem. So, I ended up writing this. I'm not sure how long it will be, and I don't know how good it is. But I will go on until it's finished, and hopefully work on Sweetheart as well. **_

Chapter One: Becoming Friends

It was the first day of school at St. Joel High School. Kendall Knight's Senior year. He was happy that it was his final year at that hell hole. He wouldn't have to sit through a stupid mass every month. He wouldn't have to deal with religion class, and the bigoted assholes in the school. Kendall was tired of them and their shit. Every year, he had to hear about how being gay was wrong. Which irked Kendall. He had come out to his mom and sister in the eighth grade, and hated being told he would rot in hell by some teacher.

"I'm gonna get her this year," James Diamond-one of Kendall's best friends-said to him and their other friend Carlos Garcia.

Carlos sighed and shook his head. "She never gave you the time of day before. What makes you think she will now?"

"I'm not the same kid I was Freshman year," James said.

Kendall finished putting all his things in his locker. "You're just into her because she's the only girl who hasn't thrown her panties at you."

"You're just jealous that I get more pussy than you."

Kendall snorted. "Yeah. Because we know how much I love pussy." He smiled while his friends laughed. "Anyway, James, don't get your hopes up. It hasn't happened before. Why would it happen now?"

James crossed his arms and stared at Kendall. "Coming from the guy who's obsessed with a straight religious freak."

Kendall calmly shut his locker. "I am not obsessed with him."

James looked at Carlos. "I bet he'll have the dude's schedule memorized by Wednesday."

Carlos shook his head. "Nah. He'll have it down tomorrow."

Kendall shot them both death glares. "I know i don't have a chance with him. I mean, Christ, he wears a purity ring. There's no way he'd look at another guy. I've accepted that."

"Then stop scanning the hall for him," James said with a smug grin.

"I am not! I was j-just... I was..." Kendall sighed in defeat. "Fine. I was looking for him" Kendall turned his head and saw the object of his desire at his locker. "Shit! There he is!" He hid behind Carlos and James, peering over their shoulders to watch. "Only he could make these ugly ass uniforms look hot."

The guy in question, Logan Mitchell, felt eyes on him. But he refused to look around to see who was watching him. He figured someone was probably making fun of him. Something Logan was used to. He was a nerd and one of the more religious kids at the school. A main target for bullies.

"Hi, Logan."

Logan inwardly groaned. It was Mary. A girl with blonde, curly hair. She was the president of the We Love God club-Logan found it a stupid name. She went to the same church as Logan, and had a huge crush on him since the fourth grade. Logan wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hi, Mary."

"So, you gonna come to the meeting after school?"

"I told you on Sunday that I would."

"So... you sure you don't wanna be the vice president?"

"Positive. I told you. I'm not a leader. I'm content with just being a member."

"Will you actually go on any outings this yeah?"

"Maybe."

"Look at that skank flirting with him," Kendall said from behind James and Carlos.

"Well, he doesn't seem interested," Carlos commented.

James smacked Carlos. "Don't give him any hope!"

"I was just saying! Logan keeps stepping away whenever she gets closer. And look! He just cringed!"

"Can you blame him though?" Kendall said. "She's fucking annoying." The bell rang and Kendall perked up. "I wonder if I'll have homeroom with him again."

"You have every year," Carlos reminded him.

Kendall walked around to face his friends. "Should I bother talking to him?"

"You try and fail every year," James said. "What you need to do is get over him."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Befriend him. Hearing him talk about girls and God and shit will turn you off of him."

Kendall frowned. "He'd never be friends with me."

"You never know unless you try," Carlos said. "So get to class and try!" He pushed Kendall forward.

As they watched him walk away, James said to Carlos, "This is a lost cause. I shouldn't have suggested it."

"Nah. You were right. Kendall has him on a pedestal. He thinks Logan's shit doesn't stink. He needs to learn that it does."

**...**

Kendall did have homeroom with Logan. Instead of trying to talk to him, he just stared at Logan for the entire period. The way Logan would sometimes bite his lip was sexy as hell. And sometimes he chewed on his pen. Kendall couldn't stop himself from imagining that mouth somewhere else on Kendall's own body. Kendall shifted in his seat a little. It was the end of the period and he couldn't get up while half hard. He had to think of something unsexy. He looked at his Lit teacher. She was old, fat, and wrinkly. Kendall imagined her naked. Problem gone.

The bell rang. Kendall wanted to at least mutter a "hello" to Logan really quick. But Logan moved fast. Kendall sped up and got into the hall just as some douche knocked the books out of Logan's hands.

"Hey!" Kendall shouted. "Not cool, Corey!"

Corey turned to Kendall. "Why are you trying to defend him, fag? People like him don't give a fuck about your kind."

Kendall rolled his eyes. He kneeled down and helped Logan gather his books. "Some people are idiots."

"It's fine," Logan said. "We're told to forgive. Um. I don't have a problem with you... you know... being... gay."

Kendall smiled. "Some of your friends do."

"I'm not really friends with them." The bell rang and both boys stood. "We're late. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." He watched Logan walk away. That was pretty much his first real conversation with Logan. And it had gone well. Kendall practically skipped to his next class.

**...**

Logan hated being late to class. Especially Math. His best subject. But his encounter with Kendall was... pleasant. He had had classes with Kendall since Freshman year, but never really spoke to him. And Kendall seemed really nice. Logan just hoped Kendall didn't have a thing for him.

The only seat left in the classroom was in the back, next to Camille. Logan had known her since the sixth grade when she moved next door to him. She was the first non-church friend he had made. Actually, the only. Logan gratefully sat next to her.

Camille leaned closer to Logan and whispered, "I saw you on the floor with Kendall Knight."

"He was helping me pick up my books. Someone knocked them out of my hands."

"You know he's gay, right?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm aware. And stop making that face. I told you we're not talking about... _that_."

"You can't avoid it forever, Logan. We're gonna have to have a _real _talk about it. I mean, you've been avoiding it since Sophomore year."

"And I thought we reached an understanding. We... talk, but not about me."

"You can just-"

Logan stabbed her with his pencil. "Pat attention to the teacher."

Camille giggled and faced the front of the room. Until she felt eyes on her. She turned to her left to see James staring at her. "What?" she whispered harshly.

"Nothing," James answered before looking down at his desk.

After class, James found Kendall at his locker. "He was hitting on her."

"Huh?"

"Your man was totally hitting on my woman."

Kendall chuckled. "They're just friends, James."

"How do you know?"

"If they were into each other, they would've dated by now. What class do you have with them?"

"Calc."

"Lucky."

"What do you have next?"

"Shakespeare."

"Damn. We're not in the same class."

"It sucks. Everyone I know from Shakespeare last year is in your class." Kendall shut his locker. "Gotta go."

Kendall walked into his classroom. He tripped over his feet like an idiot when he saw Logan sitting in the second row. Kendall was surprised. Logan didn't seem like the type of kid to take Shakespeare. You had to do little performances in front of the class, and Logan never spoke much.

Kendall casually took the seat in front of Logan. He had a plan. In every Shakespeare class, there were Shakespeare Ones and Twos. The Twos were those who had taken the class the year before. The Ones were those who had never taken the class. Part of the requirements of the Twos was to help out the Ones with various assignments. Kendall was a Two, and Logan was obviously a One. When their teacher would ask a Two to find a One, Kendall planned on pouncing.

Kendall saw that bitch Mary walk in. She was also a Two. Kendall figured she wanted Logan as well. Kendall would _not _let that happen. Luckily, no more seats next to Logan were open, so Mary had to sit on the other side of the room.

The bell rang, and their teacher Mrs. Spalding walked in. She went over what everyone was expected to do in the class. Then she told all the Twos to find a One and answer any questions they had.

Kendall turned around to face Logan. "Hi. You're a One, right?"

Logan smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm a Two. Ask any questions you want."

Mary walked up to them. "Hey, Logan. Wanna partner up?"

"Sorry, Mary," Logan said. "Kendall already snatched me up."

"Oh." She frowned at Kendall then walked away.

Logan let out a breath. "Thank you. I know we're supposed to love anyone, but I can't stand her."

"A lot of people feel the same. Um. Can I ask why you chose to take this class?"

Logan sighed. "I needed a Fine Arts credit, and I suck at anything that has to do with drawing or painting, so..."

"You nervous about having to perform in the front of the class?"

Logan bit his lip. "A little."

Kendall managed to contain himself at the lip bite. "It's actually not that bad. Um. She gives us time during some classes to work on that stuff..."

"Are you volunteering to help me with that?"

"Yeah. If you want."

"I'd like that."

Kendall grinned. "Uh. Mary may try to snap you up for duet and final performances."

Kendall's attempt at subtlety was obvious to Logan. And his eagerness to work with Logan was endearing. "Well, I guess I'll just have to agree to work with you for those things."

Kendall's grin widened. "Awesome. There's no one else cool in this class anyway."

"You think I'm cool?"

"Uh. Well. Um. Well, f-from what I know of you."

Logan chuckled. Kendall was kind of adorable. Then he got rid of that thought. Things like that shouldn't be going through his mind. "You seem nervous."

"Nervous? Me? Psh. No..."

"I'm not gonna, like, try to Save you or anything."

"I know. I just... always kinda wondered what it would be like to talk to you. I mean, you don't speak much, and you're labeled a religious freak..."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. It's not easy for me to make friends. And I've always wondered what it'd be like to talk to you too."

"Y-y-you've noticed me?"

Logan tilted his head. "Yeah. We've been in the same homeroom since Freshman year, and have had various classes together."

"Right."

"Talking with you is surprisingly easy. Usually conversation doesn't flow well..."

Kendall placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. He just wanted to touch him so badly. He felt little jolts of electricity run up and down his arm at the contact. "I'm glad to help with the conversation flow." He saw Logan look at his hand and pulled it away. "Sorry. I swear I'm not hitting on you."

"Oh, it's fine. I didn't think you were. And I highly doubt you would anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't imagine that someone like me is your type."

"Wh-" The bell rang.

"So it's agreed?" Logan said. "You and I work together all year?"

"Um. Yeah."

Logan gathered his things and stood. "Thanks, Kendall." He hurried out of the room before Mary could get to him.

Logan walked to the cafeteria, slightly flustered. Kendall shouldn't have affected him like that.

Logan entered the cafeteria. He dreaded the fact that the only people he'd be able to sit with would be the God club.

"Logan!" He turned and saw Camille running at him. "We have the same lunch period!"

Logan looked up. "Thank you, Jesus!" Freshmen through Junior year, Logan and Camille hadn't had the same lunch period, much to Logan's disappointment. He looked at Camille. "Please tell me I can sit with you."

"Of course!" She grabbed his wrist and led him to her table. "I'm sitting with Stephanie King."

"Oh. I know her." They got to the table and Logan put his things down. "Hi, Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled. "Hey, Logan."

"Logan?" Mary stood on front of him, a disappointed look on her face. "Aren't you going to sit with us?"

"Nah. I'm going to sit with Camille. We haven't had a lunch period together since grade school, so..."

"Fine," Mary spat before walking away.

"You really need to drop those freaks," Camille commented.

Two tables away, Kendall was taking his seat. "Why does James look pissed?" he asked Carlos.

"Logan and Camille," Carlos answered.

"Logan? Where?"

Carlos pointed. "We say here because James wanted to creep on Camille. Then Camille saw Logan, got all excited, and ran over to get him. He ditched the God lovers to sit with Camille and her hot friend."

"That's Stephanie King," Kendall told Carlos, his eyes never leaving Logan. "She's, like, a horror buff. She started the horror movie club when we were Freshmen."

"I may have to join this club."

"You do that," Kendall said. "Anyway. I have Shakespeare with Logan."

Carlos rolled his eyes-not that Kendall noticed. "And you stared at him the whole time. Nothing new."

"_No_. I actually spoke to him."

James stopped glaring and looked at Kendall. "Shit. Really? About what?"

"Well, since he's a One, I told him I'd help him out. And since that Mary bitch is in our class and he doesn't like her, I snatched him up for the duets and final performance."

Carlos let out a whistle. "Damn. So much progress in one class period."

"And," Kendall went on, "Logan said he has issues making friends, but it was easy to talk to me." Kendall finally looked at his friends and did a little happy dance in his seat.

"Don't get your hopes up," James warned. "Remember: he's straight. He's not gonna magically fall in love with you."

"I know, I know," Kendall said sadly. "But I think you're right about being friends with him. Maybe I'll stop having these stupid fantasies about him. And, James, maybe I can get him to put in a good word with Camille."

James scowled in Logan's direction. "If he doesn't try to get her first."

At Logan's table, Stephanie said, "Why is Kendall Knight staring at Logan?"

"Where?" logan asked. Stephanie pointed, and Logan looked. His eyes met Kendall's, and Logan smiled and waved. His smile widened when Kendall waved back. He looked back at Stephanie. "I believe Kendall and I have just become Shakespeare buddies. He saved me from Mary."

"I think he wants you," Camille said.

Logan let out a laugh. "He does not."

"Logan," Camille began, but stopped at his stern look.

"We're moving on from this subject," Logan said.

Camille frowned at him. "Fine."

Stephanie looked at them in confusion for a minute then said, "So, first meeting of the horror movie club is tomorrow."

"So?" Camille asked.

"Could you please join? You too, Logan? We need more members. And ones that aren't annoying nerds who'll hit on me all the time."

Logan and Camille laughed.

"Fine. I'll join," Camille told her.

"I guess I'll give it a try," Logan said. "It doesn't interfere with my other clubs."

Stephanie smiled. "Awesome. Can you ask Kendall, Logan? Then have him get Carlos and James too?"

"Sure."

"Could you do it... now?"

"Um. OK." Logan got up. "Need any trash thrown away?" Camille gave him her whole tray. "Cute."

Once Logan was gone, Stephanie stared Camille down. "On a scale of one to ten, how gay is Logan?"

"Shit. How'd you know?" Camille asked.

"I have excellent gaydar. Do his religious friends know?"

"_No_. And don't say anything to him about it. He refuses to talk about it. Or even act on it with a guy."

"Are you the only one who knows?"

"Yeah."

"So he's dated all these religious girls..."

"Because they won't want to have sex. Or so he thought. He always ended it because they wanted more."

"Can you blame them? The boy is fine."

"I know. It's so unfair."

"What do you think about him and Kendall being Shakespeare buddies?" Stephanie wanted to know

"I have no idea. Maybe Kendall will help him confront his feelings?"

After Logan threw the garbage away, he went over to Kendall's table. "Hey," he said to Kendall.

"Hi," Kendall said happily.

Logan felt awkward under James' and Carlos' stares. "I've, um, been sent here on a mission."

"Sit," Kendall said. After Logan did, he asked, "What mission?"

"Stephanie wants me to ask you guys to join her horror movie club."

"The hottie sitting with you and Camille?" Carlos asked.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah. They, uh, need more members, and when she found out Kendall and I bonded in Shakespeare, she sent me over here to ask you guys."

"Whose name did she say first?"

"Uh. Kendall's."

"Duh. You were talking about him. Did she mention me or James first?"

"You..."

"Fuck yeah!" Carlos threw his hands in the air in triumph. "That almost never happens! I actually have a chance with her. When's the meeting?"

"Tomorrow."

"You can count me in."

"Will Camille be there?" James asked. At Logan's nod, he said, "I guess I'll go too."

"What about you, Logan?" Kendall asked. "Will you be there?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"So. You'll go?"

"Yup."

"OK. I'll go tell Stephanie." Logan stood. "Carlos. Um. Don't, like, hit on her. I mean. Be friendly and yourself, but don't hit on her. Let her, you know, come to you."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"She, um, seemed annoyed about other guys in the club hitting on her. So, be different?"

"OK," Carlos said. "Thanks, Logan."

"Sure. So, uh. Bye, Kendall."

"Bye, Logan." Kendall watched him walk away. He eventually turned to his friends. "See? He's awesome."

Carlos nodded. "It was nice of him to give me advice on Stephanie."

"I still don't like his involvement with my woman," James said.

Kendall tossed a napkin at him. "She isn't yours. She barely speaks to or looks at you. And there's nothing going on with her and Logan."

**...**

After school, Logan walked into the room where the We Love God club met. Mary immediately went up to him.

"What is with you today?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You talked to Kendall Knight all during Shakespeare, and you didn't sit with us at lunch."

Logan let out a sigh. "Camille and I have been friends since sixth grade. We haven't been able to have lunch together since eighth grade."

"So you're gonna sit with her everyday?"

"Yes."

Mary pouted. Logan figured she was trying to be cute. She failed.

"What about Kendall?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"You know he's gay, right?"

"I have been informed, yes."

"What of he tries to turn you?"

"Mary. One can't be turned gay. You either are or you aren't."

"If we can turn people strai-"

"Those people are just-"

"Alright. We won't have this argument again. Just promise me you won't let him turn you gay."

"He's not going to turn me gay, Mary."

"Good." She looked around. "Well. Everyone's here. I'm gonna start the opening prayer."

Once the meeting ended, Logan rushed didn't want Mary catching him and try to convince him to hang out.

He walked through his front door and went into the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Logan. How was the first day of school?"

"It was fine."

"You make any new friends?"

Logan sighed. His mother was always on his case about making friends who weren't involved in church and God. She felt Logan sheltered himself too much. She feared he was hiding himself from the world. She didn't want him becoming too naive or distant. She didn't want him to be like how she used to be. Which is why she was thankful Camille was Logan's friend. She took him out of his bubble a little.

"I guess I did," Logan said.

"You guess?"

"Well. There's this guy I had homeroom with since Freshman year. We have Shakespeare together this year, and he started talking to me during it. And, um, Camille's friend Stephanie asked me to join her club."

"That's fun. You have any classes with Camille?"

"Yeah. Calc. And we have lunch together."

"Good. Good."

"Yup. Well. I'm gonna go upstairs and change. Maybe read."

"OK. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

As Logan changed, his thoughts drifted to Kendall. He couldn't believe Kendall had actually wanted to talk to him for awhile. Kendall seemed nice. And sweet. He also had a dazzling smile. And pretty eyes. And those lips-

Logan shook his head. He couldn't let himself think those things. He's managed to avoid "inappropriate" thoughts about actual guys he knew in real life fore years. He couldn't let one guy ruin it. Ruin him and his relationship with God-the one thing that helped him feel not so alone when he had no friends.

Logan figured it would be best if his friendship with Kendall didn't go beyond school. Or he could let things run their natural course. He'd have to see.

_**So yeah. I hope this wasn't bad, or anything. **_


	2. Getting Closer

_**Ah! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life has gotten in the way. **_

_**I'm sorry if the end of this chapter isn't as good as the first half. There was a huge chunk of time in between writing... **_

Chapter Two: Getting Closer

Kendall was actually excited for school the next day. He would have Shakespeare with Logan, and see him at the horror movie club after school. And maybe he could convince Logan to sit with him at lunch.

Kendall had thought about Logan non-stop after lunch the day before. Logan's awkwardness around James and Carlos was adorable. It made Kendall so happy that Logan had smiled and waved at him. He replayed every conversation he had with Logan a million times. Logan was the last thing he thought about before he went to sleep. He even dreamed about Logan.

James walked up to Kendall and asked, "What's with the stupid grin on your face?"

Kendall refused to look at him. "Uh... Nothing."

"Kendall."

Kendall sighed and shut his locker. He faced James. "I was thinking about Logan."

James shook his head at Kendall in disappointment. "Befriending him was supposed to lead to the opposite of this."

"James, we've only just started speaking to each other. when I get to know him more, I probably won't find him as appealing." He looked over James' shoulder. "Oh. There he is." He pushed past James and made his way to Logan.

Logan had to force himself to not look for Kendall when he entered school. He didn't need to be tempted by some charming guy. Some guy that made his stomach flip at the simplest touch.

Logan felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped.

"Sorry!" Kendall said, holding his hands up. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Logan let out a breath and shut his locker. "It's OK. I'm just used to being pushed a lot."

Kendall frowned angrily. "People do that to you often?"

"Yeah." Logan shrugged. "I'm used to it. It's been happening since kindergarten."

"_That _long? What the hell is wrong with people?"

Logan smiled a little. He liked that Kendall was getting mad about this. "Being smart somehow automatically makes you a target. And I've always been small. Plus, I never talked, so everyone knew I wouldn't tell."

Kendall put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "If I had known you back then, I would've kicked their asses."

Logan chuckled. "That's sweet of you to say."

Kendall gave Logan's shoulder a light squeeze. He was happy Logan didn't seem uncomfortable at his touch. "What can I say? I'm a sweet guy. Born that way." The bell rang and Kendall reluctantly removed his hand. "We should get to class."

"Yeah."

"We're going to the same place," Kendall pointed out. "Walk together?"

"Sure."

Kendall barely paid attention in class. He was too busy admiring Logan. He studied Logan's jawline. His nose. His lips. His chin. His eyelashes. Kendall suddenly wished he could draw so that he could sketch that beautiful profile. He also wanted to touch that face. Run his fingertips down Logan's cheek. What he would give to feel those lips against his own.

The ringing of the bell shook Kendall from his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking those things anyway. The point of becoming friends with Logan was to get over his crush. Not intensify it.

He saw Logan head for the door, and quickly went after him. "Logan!"

Logan stopped walking in the middle of the hall. And Corey ran into him.

"Watch it, freak!" Corey yelled as he pushed Logan to the floor.

Kendall gasped and ran over to Logan. He knelt down, grabbed Logan's books, then helped Logan up. "I'm so, so sorry! That's all my fault. Where's Corey? I'll kick him in the shins."

Logan took his books from Kendall. "He's gone. And it's OK. I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the hall."

"That didn't give him the right to push you down!"

"Calm down. I guess I'll just wait for you after class from now on. I'm, um, not used to waiting for someone..."

Kendall smiled. "Well, now you've got me."

Logan smiled back at him. "I guess I'll have to do the same after Shakespeare?"

"You guessed correctly."

The bell rang and Logan said, "See you later."

"Can't wait."

**...**

Mid-way through their Calc lesson, Camille leaned closer to Logan. "Do you ever not end up on the floor with Kendall?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I got pushed over and he helped me No bog deal."

"Uh-huh."

Logan looked at her. "Get that smirk off your face."

"Logan. He totally wants you."

"No, he doesn't. Why would someone like him go for a nerd? And it's not like I'd ever date him anyway."

"Sure."

"Leave me alone. I'm actually here to learn."

"Logan, you gotta stop-" When Logan gave her an angry glare, she stopped talking. But she refused to give up. Logan needed to stop hiding his true self. He had to start embracing his homosexuality. It was wrong of him to let all those sweet girls who liked him think they had a chance. And he was getting to know a great guy who had a thing for him. Logan should let himself fall for Kendall. Then Logan would be truly happy.

Camille sighed. She just wanted what was best for her closest friend. She felt eyes on her and looked to her left. "Stop staring," she whispered to James. "It makes you look like an idiot."

James stopped looking at her, and slumped lower in his seat, embarrassed.

**...**

As soon as Logan took his seat, Mary was there. "So, you know the duets?"

"Sorry, Mary. I already have a partner," Logan told her happily. He was so glad Kendall had anticipated this moment for him.

"Who?"

"Kendall."

Mary let out a little whine. "Final performance?"

"Kendall again."

"You said you weren't going to let him turn you gay." She heard a chuckle and spun around. "What?" she spat at Kendall.

"You can't turn someone gay. Just like how a person can't be turned straight, so don't bother saying that can happen."

Mary looked up at Kendall, anger in her eyes. "Like you don't want him to be gay."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to be friends with the dude. I'm not trying to fuck him." Though Kendall imagined it would be nice.

"Even if he were," Mary said, "he would _never _sleep with you. I hear you're a slur anyway. And you had syphilis."

"Have you been talking to that fucker Brian? Because he's a dirty liar. He was upset that I dumped him, and-"

Logan stood and got between Kendall and Mary. "Mary. You know it's never a good idea to listen to ugly rumors."

"And that rumor _isn't _true," Kendall put in.

Logan looked at him. "I believe you." The bell rang. "Go to your seat, Mary."

"I can't believe you/re siding with this sinner," Mary said before walking away.

"I'm so sorry about that," Logan said to Kendall as they sat. "That was so rude of her."

"It's OK. That fucking rumor though. Did you hear about it when it spread Sophomore year?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I never believed it though. You don't seem like someone who sleeps around a lot."

"I'm not! I swear! I mean, yeah. I've had sex. But only with boyfriends. So. Yeah." Kendall blushed and turned around to face the front of the room. He had just made a total ass of himself.

Logan lightly tapped Kendall's shoulder. When Kendall looked at him, he said, "Don't be embarrassed. You were being honest. And, um, at least you only sleep with people you're in a relationship with. Unlike many of our peers."

Kendall smiled at him. "Thanks." Mrs. Spalding walked in and he turned around.

Mrs. Spalding began to talk about Shakespeare's sonnets. Kendall didn't bother to take notes. It's not like there were any tests in this class. Everyone was graded on their performances, a few shirt papers they had to write, and various random assignments.

"Now," Mrs. Spalding said, "in a few weeks, you'll be performing a sonnet in front of the class. You can pick whichever one you want. You'll have to have it memorized." She looked around the room. "Do any of you Twos still remember your sonnet from last year?" Several people raised their hands. She smiled. "Kendall. Would you like to perform your sonnet as an example for the Ones?"

Kendall groaned. "Why me?"

She chuckled. "You were the one who improved the most last year."

"But-" He didn't want to make an idiot of himself in front of Logan. Again.

"Who wants to see Kendall perform?" Mrs. Spalding asked the class.

The first person to start clapping was Logan. Kendall turned around to look at him. "Really?"

"I wanna see what you can do," Logan told him.

Kendall sighed and stood. He walked to the front of the room.

"Tell us your sonnet number so they can follow along in their sonnet books," Mrs. Spalding said.

Kendall cleared his throat. "Sonnet eight." Kendall closed his eyes so he could get in the zone. He quickly ran through the sonnet in his mind, and told himself to not look at Logan. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and began:

"Music to hear, why hear'st thou music sadly?

Sweets with sweets war not, joy delights in joy.

Why lovest thou that which thou receivest not gladly,

Or else receivest with pleasure thine annoy?

If the true concord of well-tuned sounds,

By unions married, do offend thine ear,

They do but sweetly chide thee, who confounds

In singleness the parts that thou shouldst bear.

Mark how one string, sweet husband to another,

Strikes each in each by mutual ordering,

Resembling sire and child and happy mother

Who all in one, one pleasing note do sing:

Whose speechless song, being many, seeming one,

Sings this to thee: 'thou single wilt prove none.'"

Logan was once again the first to clap. He had been absolutely mesmerized by Kendall. The way Kendall spoke, it was like he understood it perfectly. As if he was William Shakespeare himself. When Kendall sat down, Logan whispered, "That was amazing,."

Kendall looked at him. "Thanks."

"Why'd you pick that sonnet?"

Kendall let out a chuckle. "It mentions music. I like music."

Logan grinned at him. "It worked for you."

"Thanks."

A few more people did their sonnets from the previous year. Their homework assignment was to pick a sonnet, and begin memorizing it.

The bell rang, and Logan and Kendall left the classroom together.

As they walked, Kendall said, "You should sit with us at lunch today."

Logan reached his locker and Kendall stopped so they could continue talking. "B-but. Camille and Stephanie."

"They can sit with us too. That way Carlos can start to make his move on Stephanie."

Logan smiled. "I'll talk to Camille and Stephanie."

"OK. See you in the cafeteria." Kendall went to his own locker to get his things for the class he had after lunch.

When he got down to the cafeteria, he saw Logan talking to Camille and Stephanie. He walked up to them. "Hi."

"Hey," Logan said. "They're fine sitting with you. I, um, just thought it would be awkward sitting with James and Carlos without you there."

"Understandable. Come on." Kendall led them to his table. He asked James and Carlos, "Is it OK if these three sit with us?"

Carlos perked up. "Sure."

"A-alright," James said.

Kendall, Logan, and the girls sat.

"You guys looking forward to the horror movie club?" Stephanie asked them.

Carlos nodded. "Oh yeah. We all dig movies, but Kendall's the one hardcore into horror."

Kendall shrugged. "I find some of them hilarious."

They went on, talking about various horror movies they all liked. Except Logan.

Kendall nudged Logan a little. "What's your favorite horror movie?"

Logan bit his lip and looked down at his food. "I, um, haven't ever seen a horror movie..."

"What?" everyone but Camille cried.

Camille giggled. "I've tried to get him to watch at least one. But he refuses to give in."

Stephanie grinned at Logan. "Why? re you scared?"

"N-n-no," Logan stammered.

"Suuure," Carlos teased.

Logan frowned. "I just, uh, don't enjoy, you know, being scared. And, like, with the blood and gore stuff. I don't wanna, um, puke. Or whatever."

Kendall decided that embarrassed Logan was one of the most adorable things ever. "I'm sure you can handle horror movies better than you think."

Logan smiled at him. "You're probably wrong about that." His eyes stayed locked with Kendall's for a little while longer before he turned to Stephanie. "Aren't most horror movies R-rated?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Well. At this school. And surely not everyone is old enough to watch them."

"The school lets us watch the movies. I had to do a lot of arguing for that. And anyone under seventeen needs to get a permission slip signed by their parents," Stephanie answered. "Also, I always have to give a little speech about how pre-marital sex, under-aged drinking, drug use, and murder is wrong. And that the school does not condone any of it."

Carlos looked at her in admiration. "You really fought for this club."

"Hell yeah I did," Stephanie said. "There are other movie clubs in this school. The horror genre deserves to be appreciated just as well."

"It's cool how passionate you are about this."

"Thanks," Stephanie said with a smile.

"You did good giving Carlos advice," Kendall whispered to Logan as Stephanie told Carlos about a shirt horror story she was writing.

"I did?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah. Usually he'd be going on and on about how attractive she is, and he'd be trying to act all macho and shit. Right now, he's being himself. And he's actually being kind of charming."

Logan looked at the two chatting away happily. "Well, I'm glad to be of help."

Camille had been watching both of her friends talking with the guys who were into them. Then she felt eyes on her _again_. She glared at James. "What are you looking at?"

"N-n-n-n-nothing," James said.

A girl stopped at their table. "Hi, James."

James' demeanor changed. He threw a flirty smile onto his face. "Hey, Cindy. How are you? You are looking quite lovely today."

The cindy girl giggled. "Thanks. I'm good. Um. What are you doing this weekend? Maybe we could hang out?"

"Maybe. I'll have to see if I'm busy or not. Bye, Cindy."

"Bye, James," Cindy waved and walked away.

James looked back at Camille, who looked annoyed. "What?"

"How may time have you screwed her?" Camille wanted to know.

"Twice..."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

"What's your-"

The bell rang. Camille looked at Logan. "See you at the club meeting after school."

James frowned as her watched her leave.

**...**

Logan shut his locker and jumped when he saw Kendall. Kendall laughed. "Sorry I keep scaring you."

"It's OK," Logan said. "You sneaky like a ninja."

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to walk to the club meeting with me."

Logan gave him a smile. "Sure."

As they walked, Kendall asked, "Are you excited about experiencing your first horror movie at some point?"

"Not really..." Logan said honestly. "Being scared will make me look like more of a loser than I already am."

They stopped at the door to the room where the meeting was in. "You're not a loser," Kendall told him.

"Yes, I am." Logan opened the the door, and they both stepped into the room.

Stephanie was in the front of the room, setting up a movie. She was ignoring the Sophomore and Junior boys who were trying to talk to her. Camille, Carlos, and James were all sitting in one corner toward the front. Camille was talking to Carlos and ignoring James. Logan and Kendall joined the three.

"Do you guys know what we're doing?" Kendall asked.

"We're gonna watch some lame PG-13 movie," Carlos said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just because there aren't any tits in it, doesn't mean it's lame."

"He's just pissy because all those dudes are harassing Stephanie," James said.

Logan looked at Carlos. "Um. You did good with her at lunch. Just keep that up."

Carlos nodded. "Right."

"Take your seat!" Stephanie announced. She gave a little summary about the movie they'd be watching. "After the movie, we'll talk some business." She hit play then took a seat between Carlos and Camille.

"Does it get annoying?" Carlos whispered to Stephanie.

"What?"

"All the dudes trying to flirt with you. Or is it, like, flattering?"

Stephanie shrugged. "At first it was nice. A real confidence boost. But after turning them down again and again, yet they won't give up? It's frustrating."

"It must be."

Instead of paying attention to the movie, Kendall watched Logan. Logan was biting his lip, obviously little nervous at the prospect of being scared. Then something happened that made Logan jump. After, he laughed at himself.

Kendall nudged him with his elbow. "See? Being scared isn't so bad."

Logan grinned at him. "You were right."

Once the movie ended, Stephanie stepped to the front of the room. "OK. In two weeks, it's the activities fair. Whoever wants to help out can sign up. But. If too many people do, I'll only pick a few of you." She shot a look at her group of friends and they got the hint. They needed to sign up for her sake. "And for those of you who are under seventeen, take these permission slips for your parents to sign."

They all signed up for the activities fair. Kendall was about to speak to Logan when Camille said, "Logan, can you give me a ride home?"

Logan gave her a confused look. "What happened to your car?"

"My mom needed it because hers is in the shop. You gonna take me home or what?"

Logan smiled. "Sure. Bye, guys. Bye, Kendall."

Kendall waved. "Bye, Logan."

**...**

Later, Kendall got home to find his mother excited. "Uh. What's going on, Mom?" he asked.

His little sister Katie groaned and his mom said, "You remember my friend Leslie?"

Kendall nodded. "The one who's always popping out babies?"

"That's her! Well, she's pregnant again and wants me to be the godmother!"

"That's great, Mom!"

"I know. But here's the thing. "

Kendall sensed he was about to be told something that would make him unhappy. "What thing?"

"To be a godparent, you need to get a letter or something proving you're a church goer."

"OK..."

"So we need to start going to church."

"What?" both Kendall and Katie cried.

Their mom rolled her eyes. "We'll stop going after the baptism."

"Why do _we _have to go?" Katie asked, gesturing between her and Kendall. "We're not Catholic like you."

"We are doing this as a family," Mrs. Knight insisted. "You understand?"

"Yes," the siblings mumbled.

"Good. We're going to St. Rose's on Sunday."

**...**

Logan and his parents arrived at church Sunday morning. For once, his mind wasn't on the impending mass. His thoughts kept drifting to Kendall. To the conversations they had before first period, or during lunch, or in Shakespeare. He thought of the knowing looks Camille would give him whenever he was late to Calc-thanks to talking with Kendall in the hall. He thought about every touch from Kendall. Every smile Kendall gave him. Kendall was taking up too much space in Logan's brain. And they only started talking that week.

His grandparents-on his mother's side-were standing on the stairs outside the church. They were talking to some other members of the church, as usual. Logan followed his parents toward his grandparents. He said a quick "hello" to them then let his eyes scan the parking lot. One person caught his attention. Logan walked back down the stairs and headed to the person. "Kendall?"

Kendall's face brightened when he saw Logan. "Hi! You go to church here?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. My whole life. Um. What are you doing here?"

Kendall sighed. "My mom's friend os pregnant and wants her to be the godmother. And you need, like, a letter or some shit as proof you go to church?" After Logan's nod, he went on, "So my mom is making us go to church every Sunday until after the baptism."

"Are you even Catholic?" Logan wanted to know. "You never get Communion at school masses."

Kendall grinned. "You noticed that?"

Logan bit his lip and blushed a little. "Yeah..."

"My mom was born and raised Catholic," Kendall told Logan. "My sister and I aren't. We don't really have a religion."

"OK. Uh. Your mom should get to know Father Liam. He's cool, so when the time comes, he'll sign off for your mom to be a godparent."

"Thanks. Which one is he?"

"The young one."

Kendall pointed. "You mean Father Hottie over there?"

Logan turned and laughed. "Yeah. That's him. And the people he's talking to? My parents and grandparents."

Logan saw a woman and girl come up to him and Kendall. "Kendall," the woman said, "we've been looking for you."

"Sorry, Mom," Kendall said. "I was just talking to my friend Logan."

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Logan! Kendall talks about you _so _much!"

This time, Kendall was the one to blush. "Mom" He looked at Logan. "I don't talk about you that much."

"Yes, you do," Katie said. "Like, all the time."

Kendall glared at her. "Katie!"

Logan just chuckled. "Mass will be starting soon. Do you guys, um, wanna sit with me and my family?"

"That would be nice," Mrs. Knight said. She and her children followed Logan up the stairs.

After Logan did introductions, Mrs. Mitchell said, "Kendall? Logan's told us about you! You have no idea how happy we were to hear that Logan has started to make more friends."

"Mom," Logan said with a slight whine. "You make me sound like a huge loser."

Mr. Mitchell put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "You're not a loser, son. We've just always wanted you to have more close friends."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we take our seats now?"

For the first time in his life, Logan wasn't able to pay attention during mass. Kendall had sat next to him. Close enough that their sides were touching. Logan couldn't stop himself from wondering if God was testing him. His ultimate temptation was sitting right beside him in a house of the Lord after all. And the worst part was, Logan didn't know whether or not he was passing or failing the test. Especially since he was enjoying the closeness to Kendall.

Once mass ended, Mrs. Mitchell said to Mrs. Knight, "After every mass, there's a nice little breakfast buffet in the activities building. Would you like to join?"

"Sure," Mrs. Knight said with a smile. When Katie groaned, she elbowed her daughter lightly. "We'd love to. Right, kids?"

"Whatever," Katie said.

"I'd really enjoy that," Kendall said. "Breakfast is the best meal ever."

"This is so weird," Logan said to Kendall while they ate.

"How?" Kendall wanted to know.

"I just don't associate you with church."

"What do you associate me with?"

"School. You're, like, a school friend."

Kendall frowned slightly. "Well. What is Camille?"

"A school and home friend."

"Home?"

"Yeah. I met Camille when she moved in next door to me. I was really happy when we ended up going to the same school."

Kendall took a bite of his bacon. "Do you, like, have a thing for Camille?"

Logan burst out laughing. "No way! I could _never _think of Camille like that. We will always be just friends."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Good?"

Kendall looked uncomfortable for a second. "Uh. Well. James is really into Camille. He thinks you're trying to get her."

"_That's _why he gives me death glares all the time," Logan said.

Kendall laughed. "Yeah. That's it."

"I can try to get Camille to soften up to him."

"He would like that. What does she have against him anyway?"

Logan sighed. "She got burned by a man slut before, and James-"

"Has a reputation," Kendall finished. "He used to be fat, and then when he lost weight, girls started throwing themselves at him. His reaction was to just take everything that was coming at him."

"Kendall," Logan said as he put a hand on Kendall's arm, "it looks like we're going to have to play matchmaker."

Kendall grinned. "Sounds fun. You think they'll actually be good together?"

"As long as he won't cheat on her."

"Logan. James has been obsessing over her since freshman year. He acts differently around her. He truly likes her and would never cheat on her."

"Awesome."

Kendall looked past Logan. "My mom's talking to Father Hottie."

Logan snorted. "Don't call him that!"

"What? He's hot. It's a shame he's a priest." Kendall noticed that Logan's hand was still on his arm.

"Even if he wasn't, he'd be married to some woman."

"How do you know?"

"I've talked to him. He said he was seriously dating a girl while he was contemplating becoming a priest."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "You've had serious talks like that?"

"I've gone to him for... guidance. It's easier to talk to him because he's younger, and not an old fart like Father Mike."

While Kendall and Logan were laughing, Mary walked up to them. "Kendall."

Logan finally took his hand off Kendall's arm. "Leave him alone, Mary."

"Mrs. Mitchell," Mary said, ignoring Logan. When she got the woman's attention, she continued, "Are you aware that your son is talking with a homosexual?"

"Mary!" Logan yelled. "You don't say things like that!"

Mrs. Mitchell looked at Mary. "We don't judge people based on their sexual orientation."

"Maybe I'll tell Logan's grandparents then."

Kendall stood up. "I'm gonna find my mom and sister so I can leave." He walked away.

Logan gave Mary an angry look before following Kendall. He grabbed Kendall's arm when he caught up. "Wait."

Kendall stopped. "What?"

"Not everyone here is like Mary."

"And your grandparents?"

"Yeah. Them too. But don't leave because of people like them."

"I;m used to it, Logan. No big deal."

"It is," Logan insisted. "She hurt your feelings."

"Why do you care?"

"You're my friend."

"Just a school friend."

"For now."

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well. Someday we could hang out outside of school..."

"Really? You don't care that I'm-"

"I already told you it didn't matter."

Kendall smiled. "You're a good person, Logan."

"I try."

"No. I think you were born that way." Logan still had hold of his arm.

"So-"

Logan was interrupted by Katie walking up to them. "Kendall, Mom's ready to go."

Kendall nodded to her. "OK." He looked at Logan. "Looks like I was gonna be leaving anyway."

Logan released Kendall's arm. "Alright."

"I feel the need to warn you," Kendall said, "that I'll be forcing you to spend time with me outside of school a lot."

Logan grinned. "I look forward to it."

_**Yeah. The ending? Not so great. But It'll get better. I swear. :)**_

_**In other fun news, I get to see and meet Big Time Rush on Sunday! /happy dance I'm so excited. **_


	3. James and Carlos Figure it Out

_**I know it's been a little while since I last updated this. I am sorry. But I hope it was worth the wait... **_

Chapter Three: James and Carlos Figure it Out

"He was just so... sweet," Kendall told James and Carlos on Monday about his experience at church with Logan.

"Do not tell me you are falling harder for him," James said. He didn't want to see his friend's heart get broken.

"I'm not," Kendall said. James and Carlos didn't believe him. Kendall wasn't even sure if he believed himself.

"We just don't want you to start thinking you have a chance with him all of a sudden," Carlos said. "You know, just because he was 'sweet' to you at church, doesn't mean he wants you."

"I know that," Kendall snapped. "God. I hate that you two treat me like I'm some fragile, lovesick, preteen girl. I'm aware that I don't have a chance with Logan."

Carlos sighed. "We just don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't. Can we change the subject?"

"I went out with Cindy Saturday," James told his friends.

Carlos asked, "Did you get lucky?"

James smirked. "Oh yeah." He and Carlos high-fived.

"you're gonna wanna stop doing that," Kendall warned James.

James gave him a confused look. "What?"

"If you want Camille," Kendall clarified. "You're gonna have to stop hooking up with whoever rips their panties off for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Logan."

James squinted at Kendall. "And how does lover boy know this?"

"He and Camille have been friends for awhile. Some man whore broke her heart. That's why she doesn't like you that much."

"How do I know he's not trying to worm his way in there?"

"I'm not," a voice said from behind James. James turned around to see Logan.

"How can I believe you?" James wanted to know.

"Camille's like a sister to me," Logan said. "I could _never _think of her like that."

"Are there any girls you're interested in?" Carlos asked Logan. He hoped Logan would say yes so Kendall could stop fantasizing about them being together.

Logan quickly glanced at Kendall before looking back at Carlos. "No."

"No girls at all?" Carlos pressed on.

Logan shook his head. "Nope."

"Not even at church?"

Logan sighed. "There are no girls that I'm interested in."

Carlos pondered that while James asked, "So, you'll help me with Camille?"

Logan smiled at him. "Of course. I hear you really like her, and she deserves someone who's really into her." He snuck a peek at Carlos. He could practically see the wheel churning in Carlos' mind. Carlos was about to get it. Crap.

"So what can I do to get Camille?" James asked.

Logan focused on James again. "Well. Stop seeing other girls for starters."

"I can do that," James said. "What else?"

The bell rang and Logan said, "We'll talk about it later, OK?"

James nodded as Logan walked off with Kendall. He looked at Carlos. "Why do you have your thinking face on?"

"Something Logan said..."

"About me and Camille?"

Carlos smacked James' arm. "Not everything is about you. I'm talking about when I asked him if he was into any girls."

James rubbed his arm. Carlos was quite a strong one. "So?"

"He kept saying there aren't any _girls _he's into. He was stressing the bit about girls. James. What if-"

"He can't be," James said. "He's dated girls."

"So? Plenty of gay guys date girls before coming out. I mean. He's religious. It's probably taken him awhile to admit it to himself."

James thought for a moment. "Huh. We must do some observation and research before coming to any conclusions. And don't tell Kendall about your theory."

Carlos shook his head. "I won't. We can't get his hopes up in case we're wrong."

The bell rang again. "Shit. We're late. Text me with any details you gather."

Carlos saluted James before they parted ways.

**...**

When Kendall walked into Shakespeare, he noticed Logan frowning into his sonnet book. Kendall sat. "What's up?"

Logan looked up at him. "I, um, have no idea what sonnet to pick."

"You'll figure it out," Kendall assured. "And you'll do a great job performing it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna do terrible."

"You're gonna be terrific."

"I'm not gonna do as well as you or any of the other Twos."

Kendall smiled. "You mentioned me first."

Logan bit his lip and blushed. "Well. I was kinda amazed by you..."

"But half the people in this class are much better actors than me."

Logan's eyes went to his desk. "Not to me," he whispered.

The bell rang. "You really think I was good?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

Mrs. Spalding walked in before Kendall could respond. "OK, class! Today we're going to begin watching Othello." She handed out some worksheets. "I want you all to answer these questions while watching it. You can work with a partner if you want."

Kendall scooted his chair back so he was next to Logan's desk. "Partners?"

Logan smiled at him. "Sure."

Logan had issues paying attention to the movie. Kendall was seated close to him. And he sometimes felt like Kendall's eyes were on him. It made Logan tempted to glance at him, but he didn't give in. Instead he let his mind wander a little too much. He imagined himself alone with Kendall. Maybe in Logan's living room or bedroom. Cuddled next to each other watching the movie. Logan had never enjoyed-or even wanted to-cuddle with the girlfriends he had before. But the idea of cuddling with Kendall was appealing.

Logan let out a breath and tried to focus on the movie. He failed, of course. It frustrated Logan. He'd been attracted to guys before, but he was able to keep them from getting to him. Before Kendall, that is. Logan had noticed Kendall Freshman year. He sat there in homeroom with his wonderful laugh and nice eyes. Logan should've predicted this. He should've known Kendall would be the guy to get under his skin. To wiggle his way into Logan's life. Be the one who ruined his plans.

The bell rang, shaking Logan from his thoughts. "We'll keep watching the movie tomorrow," Mrs. Spalding told the class.

As Logan waited for Kendall to gather his things, Kendall said, "You didn't do much writing."

Logan sighed. "I was having trouble focusing."

Kendall handed Logan his worksheet. "You can use mine to answer the questions you missed."

Logan took it. "Thanks. It won't happen again tomorrow."

They walked out of the classroom. "No problem," Kendall said. "We all have those days."

"I don't. Usually."

Kendall gave him a pat on the back. "Bound to happen eventually, I guess."

They made their way to the cafeteria. They both set their books on the table. Kendall followed James, Carlos and Stephanie to the lunch line. Logan went to one of the fridges they kept in the cafeteria to get his lunch. Then he took a seat next to Camille.

"So I went to the bookstore yesterday," Camille told Logan.

Logan looked at her. "Yay?"

"I got some new yaoi," she said in a sing song voice. She laughed when Logan pretended to not care. "Stop acting like you don't give a shit. You know you're gonna ask to borrow it."

"I almost hate you for being right," Logan said with some defeat. "What's it about?"

"Student and teacher."

"Curse you for knowing my weaknesses."

Camille smiled brightly. "What else are best friends for? You want me to come over after your Jesus club so you can read it?"

"You already finished it?"

"Oh yeah. It's really hot."

"You're one of the reasons I'm going to hell," Logan told her.

Camille tilted her head. "What's the other reason?"

Logan looked across the cafeteria. The other four were making their way back to the table. "Kendall," he said to Camille.

Camille put a hand on his shoulder. "Does this mean you're gonna stop pretending being someone you're not?"

"I'm not pretending," Logan insisted. "I'm doing what God would want."

Camille rolled her eyes. "You don't know if God wants you to pretend to be straight."

"Quiet. The others are coming." Logan thought for a minute then added, "Be nice to James."

Camille looked disgusted. "Why would i be nice to a whore?"

"He has self-esteem issues."

"Gorgeous people don't have self-esteem issues."

Logan smirked at her. "You think he's gorgeous?"

"Shut your mouth."

Kendall was the first to reach the table. He sat next to Logan. Stephanie, Carlos, and James sat across from them.

"So you'll all help me with the activities fair next week, right?" Stephanie asked.

They all nodded and Logan said, "Anything to get me out of being stuck with Mary for two periods." He looked at Kendall. "She tried to get me to do it after you left church."

Kendall chuckled. "She is such an annoying bitch."

Logan bit back a laugh. He nudged Kendall a little. "It's not good to say mean things."

Kendall poked his side. "Like you weren't thinking it."

"But I didn't _say _it."

"So that makes you a better person than me?"

"Yup," Logan teased.

The two giggled then stared at each other for a short while. Then they let themselves get sucked in by their friends' conversations.

"So, Kendall," Camille said at one point. "You into yaoi?"

Logan almost choked on his drink.

"Um. I've never read it," Kendall told her. "I usually just, you know, watch pron..." He tried to avoid Logan's gaze. He really needed to learn how to control what came out of his mouth.

"What kind of little kinks do you have?" Camille asked.

Logan glared at her. "Are these questions necessary?"

Kendall laughed nervously. "Uh. I tend to like student-teacher things. And doctor-patient."

Logan's eyes widened for a second. It figured Kendall would be into those things too.

The bell rang and everyone stood. Logan tapped Kendall's shoulder. When Kendall looked at him, Logan said, "Sorry about Camille. She can be... nosy."

Kendall smiled, glad Logan wasn't disgusted by him. "No problem. You should've heard the things Carlos and James asked when I came out to them."

Logan let out a chuckle. "I imagine they wanted all the dirty details."

The two began to walk. "And they wouldn't stop pestering me until I told them everything they wanted to know. But it made me happy they weren't grossed out by me."

"They seem like really good friends," Logan commented.

"They are. I'm lucky to have them. Camille seems like a good friend to you."

Logan smiled. "She is. I was a lonely kid. I mean, I had my church camp friends, but Camille was my first _real _friend. The first person I ever really clicked with. I can tell her anything. And I know she won't hate me."

"So you didn't make your first real friend until..."

"Sixth grade." Logan stopped walking. "This is my class."

"OK. Bye." Kendall gave him a little wave. Logan waved back then walked into the room. Kendall continued down the hall.

He couldn't believe Logan hadn't made a true friend until sixth grade. He was such a sweet and kind person. Why wouldn't someone want to be friends with him? Kendall had wanted to know Logan since the first moment he laid eyes on him. Kendall now wished he had made a move to do so sooner.

**...**

"So who wants to volunteer to help with the activities fair?" Mary asked. It was after school and they were at their We Love God club meeting. A few people raised their hands and Mary wrote their names down. "What about you, Logan?"

Logan didn't know why she was asking. He had already said no. He looked around before focusing on Mary. "Uh... I never have before."

"Well, why not this year?" Mary asked.

"I'm, um, helping out with the horror movie club."

Mary dropped her notebook and pen on the desk then crossed her arms. "A club dedicated to killers is more important to you than a club dedicated to God?"

Logan felt really uncomfortable. He hated that everyone's eyes were on him. "Stephanie was in desperate need of volunteers. I, um, don't see what the big deal is."

"Why is that club suddenly more important than this one?" Mary asked angrily.

"Why do you-"

"Is Kendall also doing this?"

Logan nodded. "Along with Camille, James, and Carlos."

"Can't you see that Kendall is trying to turn you gay?"

Logan stood and tried to remain calm. "He is not trying to turn me gay."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you can't turn someone gay!" Logan was getting really tired of this argument. "He even said so himself. You can't magically make someone gay. A person is either gay or not. No one can change them."

"But we-"

"I'm leaving," Logan announced. He grabbed his things and stormed out. This isn't the first time Logan had done so. He had gotten into arguments during club meetings before. If it got too frustrating, he would leave before he said something he'd regret. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings or get even angrier. It was always just best to leave.

Logan pulled into his driveway. His parents weren't home from work yet, so he went to Camille's. He knocked on the door.

Camille opened it and looked surprised. "I didn't expect you for another half hour."

Logan walked in. "I got into an argument with Mary. Before things could get ugly, I left."

They went into Camille's living room and sat. "What'd you argue about?"

"She keeps saying Kendall's trying to turn me gay."

"Well, he is into you," Camille told Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes. "He is not."

"He _totally _is. He wants you Logan. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing."

Camille sighed. "Logan you gotta stop pretending. Do you really think it's OK to trick girls into believing you're straight? Do you actually think it's right to plan on lying to some girl long enough so she'll marry you and have your children?"

"It's what-"

"Don't you say that it's what God wants! God doesn't want you to lie. To hurt people."

"Who would I be hurting?" Logan wanted to know.

"The chick you end up marrying. How do you think she'll feel, knowing her husband doesn't really love her? And you'll probably break a few guys' hearts along the way. And you'll be hurting yourself. It can't be good for you. Pretending. Denying yourself what you really want."

"But-"

"And what about Kendall?" Camille went on. "You're gonna do things that will give him hope that he has a chance. Then you're gonna turn him down and destroy him."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about him," Logan said.

"Do you like him?"

"How could one not? He's funny and nice and great to get along with. It's weird. I've only known him for a week, but it feels longer."

"You should give him a chance," Camille said.

"I'm just gonna let the friendship progress as it will. Now where's that yaoi you were telling me about?"

**...**

Later that night, after doing his homework, Logan allowed himself to read the yaoi Camille gave him. Logan knew that reading these things were a sin, and that touching himself while doing so was an even bigger sin. But watching gay porn-which Camille also introduced him to-and reading yaoi had kept him from pursuing guys for years. Now that Kendall was in his life, though, Logan didn't know how long that streak would last. Especially since one of the guys in the yaoi reminded him of Kendall.

Logan reminded himself to yell at Camille before he began reading. Camille was right. It _was _hot. Logan was getting more aroused with each turn of the page. He slid his hand down his pants and began to slowly stroke himself. Eventually, he grew tired of the book and tossed it aside. He shut his eyes and let his imagination take over. Thoughts of a certain blonde boy sucking him off quickly filled his mind. Logan sped up the movements of his hand and soon he was coming, biting his lip so he wouldn't moan out the name of the boy he was fantasizing about.

After catching his breath, Logan went into his bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, then shoved his soiled clothes to the bottom of his hamper. He went back to his bedroom, put on his pajamas, then fell into bed.

Logan sighed, realizing what he had done. That was the first time Logan had ever touched himself while thinking of an actual person-not a porn star or actor or someone he made up. Logan would definitely be mentioning this the next time he went to Confession.

**...**

The next week,before first period on Monday, Kendall walked up to Logan. "Can I ask you a question?"

Logan jumped. He still wasn't used to Kendall sneaking up on him. "Um. Sure."

"Is church ever not boring?"

Logan laughed. "For you? Probably not."

Kendall put a hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt. "I can't believe you don't have any faith in me! What kind of Jesus freak are you? You should be laying your life on the line to make me a believer!"

Logan laughed again and shoved Kendall lightly. "You're so weird."

Kendall shrugged with a smirk. "It's part of my charm."

"I bet it makes all the guys flock to you."

"Hell yes, it does."

They stared at each other for awhile, just smiling. Until they heard a throat clear. They turned and saw Stephanie. "Hi," she said awkwardly.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"You guys gotta come to the gym after first period," Stephanie reminded them.

"And we gotta stay through second and third?" Logan wanted to know.

Stephanie nodded "Yup. Our table is by the boys' locker room." The bell rang. "See you guys there," Stephanie said before walking away.

Logan and Kendall started to make their way to class. Logan said, "You know, I never helped out with the activities fair."

Kendall faked a gasp. "Not even for God?"

Logan chuckled and gave him a push. "Sometimes I just can't stand a few members of that club."

"Like Mary?"

"She's definitely one of them. I walked out last week because of her."

"Oh? Why?"

"It was, like, the five millionth argument we've gotten into over you."

Kendall stopped walking. "Me?"

Logan turned to face him. "Yeah. She doesn't like that I'm friends with you."

"Why?"

Logan sighed. "She's had a crush on me since we met at church camp. She doesn't even like me talking to girls. And for some reason, since you're gay, she feels really threatened."

Confusion flashed across Kendall's face. "Does... she have a reason to be threatened... by... me?"

Logan bit his lip as the bell rang. "We're late," he said quietly.

Kendall briefly wondered why Logan didn't answer his question. It should've been an easy answer. Something that would help Kendall get over his crush. So that he would know he doesn't have a chance with Logan. Kendall's question shouldn't have given him a surge of hope.

Kendall let out a breath. "Right. Let's get to class." When they began walking again, he decided to lighten the mood. "You must be regretting becoming my friend. I always make you late to class."

That got a smile out of Logan. "You're lucky you're entertaining. Or else I would drop you."

Kendall let out a loud laugh. "See? It's that charm I was talking about earlier."

**...**

Kendall didn't pay any attention during first period. He He kept running through what had happened with Logan. Was there any possible way Logan could be gay? Or was Kendall just letting his imagination get to him?

Before Kendall knew it, the bell rang. He gathered his things and smiled at a waiting Logan. "While we work at the activities fair, can I borrow your notes?"

Logan smirked at him. "Were you not paying attention?"

"Not at all."

Logan chuckled as they made their way to the gym. "You really need to work on that. And, yes, you can borrow them."

They entered the gym and quickly found Stephanie and Camille. The two girls were setting up the table.

"Ladies," Kendall greeted.

"Hey," Stephanie said with a smile. "Um. When people come to our table, remember to give them some candy."

James and Carlos arrived. "So, what's the game plan?" James asked.

Stephanie said, "Carlos and I will wait at the entrance to encourage people to visit our table. Camille and James will walk around trying to convince people to visit our table. Logan and Kendall will stay here." She handed Kendall a sheet of paper. "Those are answers to any questions people will ask. And remember, all, we need more girls."

"Do we have permission to bash other clubs?" James asked.

stephanie thought for a minute. "Yes. But in the nicest way possible. Now. Move out!"

Everyone separated. After they sat, Kendall asked Logan. "Did you talk to Stephanie about Camille and James?"

Logan smirked. "Yup. She was all for it. It's a shame Camille looked disappointed about working with James."

"But James looked _way _excited."

"Poor guy." Logan got a notebook out of his bag. "Here's the notes from Lit."

Kendall took it. "Thanks." He grabbed some candy and started to eat.

Logan opened his sonnet book and glanced at Kendall. "Hey. That candy isn't for us."

Kendall pouted. "But I love Starburst."

"Well, me too. But-"

"Want some?" Kendall held out a handful for Logan.

Logan sighed. "Gimme."

"You pick a sonnet yet?" Kendall asked.

"Nope. Did you?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. The Twos perform before the Ones."

"I know. But still."

"You'll find the right one. Eventually." Kendall paused for a moment, deciding to take a chance. "You can come over to my house on Friday, and we can work on it."

"Um..." Logan grabbed his planner and looked through it. "Looks like I can do that."

"You actually use the planner they give us?"

"Yes. I'm a very organized person when it comes to learning."

Kendall poked Logan's side. "Nerd." When Logan bit his lip and looked down in embarrassment, Kendall added, "It's cute."

Logan looked at him and smiled. "Thanks," he whispered as the Sophomores and Freshmen entered the gym.

Camille had been watching them, a grin on her face.

"Uh. Why are you smiling?" James asked her.

Camille let out an annoyed sigh. "Nothing."

"You're watching Kendall and Logan."

"Yeah. So?"

James looked down at his feet. "You know. Kendall has a huge crush on Logan."

Camille laughed. It was a glorious sound to James. ""Yeah, I know. Kendall kinda fails at hiding it."

James nodded. "Yeah... Too bad Logan isn't gay." When Camille didn't say anything, he went on, "Or is he?"

Camille's head snapped in James' direction. "What makes you say that?"

"Uh... Well. Carlos and I have been watching Logan interact with Kendall. And he... looks at Kendall differently. He even seems like he flirts with Kendall a bit."

"Why do you care?" Camille wanted to know.

"Because Kendall has been crushing on Logan for years. It was sad that he pined over a guy he had no chance with, and who he hadn't even talked to. When they started to become friends, Carlos and I hoped Logan going on about God and girls would help Kendall realize he would never be with Logan. But the way Logan's been acting has been giving Kendall hope, I think. And I don't want Kendall getting his hopes up then end up hurt. So, is he gay or not?"

Camille raised her eyebrows. "You really care about your friends."

"Yeah. I do."

Camille let out a long breath. "You can't tell anyone. Logan is really... conflicted. I'm the only person who he'll kinda talk about it with. I mean, the guy is ready to marry a girl and live a lie because he think God wants it that way. Kendall is the first guy he's letting himself get close to. I'm really hoping Kendall will be the one to help Logan finally accept himself."

"Poor guy," James said quietly.

At the entrance to the gym, Stephanie said to all entering, "Be sure to visit the horror movie club's table."

"So what do you think of Logan?" Carlos asked her.

"Um. He's nice. Why?"

Carlos shrugged. "Kendall has this huge crush on him. And it's obvious that girl Mary likes him. Just wanted to know what's so special about him."

"Well. He's sweet and cute. Too bad he's..." Stephanie stopped herself.

"He's what?" When Stephanie said nothing, he continued, "Logan's gay, isn't he?"

Stephanie nodded.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.

"I figured it out after talking to him for a bit. It's, like, a family gift. We can all tell when someone's gay. How'd you figure it out?"

"It was something Logan said one day. He kept stressing that he wasn't into any _girls. _So then I started keeping a close eyes on him. He acts differently around Kendall. Like he's into him."

Stephanie nodded. "I think he is. But you can't say anything to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Camille says he's not ready to come out. Hell, he hasn't even uttered the words 'I'm gay.' It's just kind of an accepted thing between him and Camille."

"How'd she find out?"

"No clue. But she's known him for years. He's her best friend. She must've figured it out somehow."

All of the Freshmen and Sophomores left the gym. Second period was almost over, and once third period began, the Juniors and Seniors would arrive.

Logan and Kendall were glad for the break.

"I think I've picked out a sonnet," Logan said to Kendall.

"Oh? Which one?"

Logan handed Kendall the book. He pointed to the page and said, "This one."

Kendall read through it. "Good one." He smiled at Logan. "I can't wait to see you perform it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna be terrible."

"You'll be brilliant. Especially after we work on it Friday."

"What's happening on Friday?" Both boys jumped at the voice. It was Mary. They had been in their own little world and she ruined it.

"Kendall's gonna help me with my sonnet on Friday," Logan told her.

"You know," Mary said, "I could always help you."

"I'm fine working with Kendall."

"But-"

Kendall jumped in. "Oh my God, Mary. Take a fucking hint. Logan doesn't want to spend any time with you."

Mary slammed her hands on the table. "I know your game, Kendall Knight. You're trying to lure Logan into a life of sin. I will not allow you to turn him into a deviant like yourself."

"Mary, leave him alone," Logan said. "He's not doing anything wrong. And you shouldn't be saying such cruel things to him."

Mary glared at Logan. "You'll eventually see what he's doing." She straightened herself. "Are you coming to the meeting after school?"

"Maybe," Logan told her. Once she was gone, Logan turned to Kendall. "I'm sorry about her."

Kendall offered him a smile. "I've heard worse."

"It's still not cool." Logan was quiet for a moment. "You're a better person than she'll ever be."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't pretend to be something you're not. She acts like she's a good Christian, but she's really not. You're just you, and anyone who wants you to be any different can eff off."

Kendall laughed. "Do you ever swear?"

"I try not to."

Kendall poked Logan's forehead. "We're gonna have to chance that, my friend."

Logan grinned. "You're such a bad influence."

"You dig it."

"Only a little," Logan told him.

Finally, the activities fair was over. Logan and Kendall went off to the cafeteria for lunch. Stephanie and Camille stayed behind to clear the table first. Carlos and James went to James' locker to have a quick talk.

"Logan is definitely gay," Carlos said.

"I was just about to tell you that! How'd you find out?"

"Stephanie told me. You?"

"Camille."

"Should we tell Kendall?" Carlos wondered.

"No way."

"Why not? He'd be happy."

"Because," James said, "Logan isn't out. What if Kendall makes a move and Logan turns him down? It'll break his heart."

"So... We do nothing with this information?"

James shrugged. "I guess. I'm pretty sure Camille thinks spending time with Kendall will help Logan come out."

"Alright. So we give it time, and eventually Logan will tell Kendall?"

James nodded. "And then they'll probably get together."

Carlos smiled. "Sounds like a solid plan."

_**I hope this chapter wasn't bad. I'll try to be quicker with the next one. **_


	4. Drunk Logan

_**Yeah. Sorry this took so long. I really have no excuse. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy. **_

Chapter Four: Dunk Logan

Logan walked up to Camille's locker before first period on Friday. "What am I gonna do?"

"About what?" Camille asked.

Logan groaned. "I'm going over to Kendall's after school today. He's gonna help me with my sonnet."

Camille said, "I don't see what the problem is."

"His little sister has a student counsel meeting after school, and his mom will be at work." Logan started to feel panicked. "We're gonna be alone in his house for at least an hour. Again: what am I gonna do?"

Camille shrugged. "Work on your sonnet?"

"Be serious," logan begged.

"Or you could make out with him."

"Camille!"

She rolled her eyes at Logan. "I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"I've never _really _been alone with Kendall before. I'm kinda freaking out."

Camille put her hands on Logan's shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Just be yourself. Don't act any differently around him than you normally do. And it's not like he's gonna jump you or anything." She chuckled at Logan's frown. "You kinda wish he would, don't you?"

Logan laughed a little. "Who wouldn't want that?"

Camille removed her hands from Logan's shoulders. She smirked. "You've had little fantasies about him, haven't you?"

Logan looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "Maybe," he said with a blush. "It doesn't help that you keep giving me yaoi and porn that features guys who look like Kendall."

"Really?" Camille said, feigning innocence. "I had no idea!"

"You are a terrible liar."

"Hey." Camille pointed at him. "I can be a beast at lying."

The bell rang and Logan sighed. "Kendall's gonna pretend to be all hurt because I didn't see him before the bell."

Camille snorted. "Jesus. You two are already acting like a couple. You should just fuck and get it over with."

"Camille! There's no need to be crass!"

Camille let out a giggle. "Just go see your future husband."

Logan stuck his tongue out at her then made his way to class. He thought about Camille's parting words. Logan had planned on sucking it up and marrying a girl, even after he realized he preferred guys. But Kendall was a game changer. He may be able to make Logan change those plans.

Logan reached his destination and smiled when he saw Kendall waiting outside the room. "Hi."

Kendall grinned at him. "Hey." They walked into the room. "Where were you earlier?"

"I, um, needed to talk to Camille about something."

Kendall gave Logan an exaggerated pout. "The person you live next door to is more important than me? Someone you only see at school?"

Logan laughed. "i told her you would pretend to be hurt. And I'll be going to your house after school."

"But to do homework," Kendall pointed out. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Carlos and James are dragging me to a party so I can be the designated driver. You could come along and keep me company."

Logan frowned. "I don't know. I've never been to, you know, a typical high school party."

"No time like the present."

"But-"

"You don't have to get drunk or anything," Kendall promised. "Just hang out with me and watch people make asses of themselves. It's fun. Please?"

Logan sighed. "How can I deny those puppy dog eyes?"

"Yay!" Kendall hugged him tightly. "You're the best."

The bell rang and they took their seats. Logan started to wonder what he got himself into.

**...**

When everyone was settled at lunch, Kendall said to James and Carlos, "Logan will be accompanying us to the party tonight."

"_What_?" Camille cried. "I tried to get him to go to so many parties last year. He _always _refused. What'd you do to convince him?"

Kendall shrugged. " I guess he likes me more than you."

"Guys, I'm right here," Logan said to them.

"Wait. Whose party?" Stephanie wanted to know.

"That girl Annie," Carlos told her. "The one who showed up to the horror club meeting this week."

"That's the party Camille and I are going to!"

"Awesome," James said. He looked at Logan. "Have you ever had alcohol before?"

"Yeah."

Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Church wine doesn't count."

Logan bit his lip and looked down. "Then no, I haven't."

Carlos bounced up and down excitedly in his seat. "We need to get you drunk for the first time!"

"I have always wondered what a drunk Logan would look like," Camille said.

Kendall looked at Logan and noticed he seemed nervous. "Don't peer pressure him. He can stay nice and sober with me."

"And I will have to go home later," Logan put in.

"Not if you spend the night at Kendall's," James suggested. "Unless that would bother your parents."

"Um. It wouldn't," Logan said. "They actually love Kendall. And the do want me to do more things 'normal teens' do. They'd probably be OK with me staying the night."

Kendall's heart thudded in his chest. Logan would be sleeping at his house. "Cool. But you still don't have to drink."

"Well-" Logan began, but was cut off.

"You really should," Stephanie said. "It's a thing 'normal teens' do."

"It'll be fun," Carlos added.

"Why do you guys want him drunk so badly?" Kendall asked.

"Because Logan's probably a hilarious drunk," Camille answered. "And he'll enjoy himself."

Logan thought about that for a moment. "Well. Camille has never steered me wrong when it comes to things I'll like. Though they're all things that'll land me in Hell..."

"Are you gonna get smashed with us or not?" James asked him.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I will."

James and Carlos cheered then high-fived.

"Camille," Kendall said, "how are you and Stephanie getting home?"

"Stephanie lives about a block away from Annie's house, so we're walking," Camille told him.

Kendall nodded. "Cool. James. Carlos. Will you be staying at my house too?" Kendall really hoped they weren't. He wanted alone time with Logan. Even if nothing would happen.

James shared a look with Carlos before saying, "Carlos will stay at my dad's place with me. He and the new wife will be out all night, so they won't notice us coming home drunk. Hell, even if they are home, they'll be drunk too." At Logan's confused look, James said, "My dad's new wife is a lot younger and they go out with her friends and party. Whether I'm there for the weekend or not."

"Well, that sucks," Logan said to him. "I'm sorry it's like that."

James shrugged. "I'm used to it now."

The bell rang and everyone went off to class. James and Carlos walked together.

"You understand why Logan needs to get drunk tonight, right?" James asked Carlos.

"Oh yeah," Carlos said with a nod. "Drunken words are sober thoughts. Drunk Logan may reveal his sexual orientation or crush to Kendall."

James put an arm around Carlos. "You really are more clever than you appear."

Carlos glared at him. "I'll pretend there was no insult in that statement."

**...**

Logan felt nervous as he followed Kendall home. He was thankful he had brought a change of clothes with him so he wouldn't be stuck in his uniform all day. Though that still didn't ease his worries about the party. He had never been to one and was actually planning on getting drunk. Logan wouldn't have trusted Camille's opinion if she hadn't been right about yaoi and porn. But Logan didn't really want to make an idiot out of himself. Especially in front of Kendall. Kendall. Logan would be spending the night at Kendall's house. What if he let temptation get the best of him? He would be under the influence of alcohol after all. Would he be able to control his actions?

They pulled in front of Kendall's house. Kendall got out of his own car then waited for Logan to get out of his. Logan walked up to Kendall then admired the house. "Your place is nice."

Kendall chuckled as they walked to the door. "It's just a normal, boring house. Nothing special."

When they stepped inside, Logan said, "It suits you." The house definitely had a lived-in feeling about it. It wasn't immaculately clean, but it wasn't a total mess either. They passed by the living room and Logan saw two comfy looking couches, a large screen TV, and two bookshelves filled with DVDs. As they walked up the stairs, Logan looked at the various family photos on the wall. The Knight family appeared to be a happy one., even though there didn't seem to be a dad.

"My room suites me even more though," Kendall said, and they walked into the room.

The room did suite Kendall more than the house. It was painted a forest green color. Most of the walls were covered with posters of various bands as well as some movie posters. On top of one of his dressers was a TV and several video game systems. Across from that was Kendall's bed, which had a dark brown comforter. Against one wall was Kendall's desk. His laptop and some video games sat on it. Logan snuck a peek at Kendall's closet. He saw a lot of plaid and what appeared to be dozens of pairs of Vans. The side table by Kendall's bed had a lamp, alarm clock, and... a jewelry box? Logan guessed that was where Kendall kept the bracelets he wore.

Kendall put his book bag on the desk chair. He walked over to his closet and kicked off his shoes. He turned to Logan who was standing by the door awkwardly. "Um. You can change in here and I'll change in the bathroom."

Logan looked confused. "Do you usually change in different rooms than your friends?"

Kendall grabbed a shirt from his closet then walked over to his dresser. "Well. I know some guys are uncomfortable changing in front of a gay dude. I don't want you worrying about me jumping you or something."

Logan laughed. "I know you wouldn't do that." Logan tried to convince himself that he didn't care if they changed in the same room or not. But Logan knew his attempts were fruitless. He wanted to see Kendall without s shirt. And pants. And-Logan stopped his mind from going any further.

Kendall grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top from his dresser. "You are probably one of three guys who don't give a shit about that."

Logan put his bag on Kendall's bed and started to pull out his clothes. "Are James and Carlos the other two?"

Kendall chuckled as he took off his uniform sweater vest. "That would be correct."

Logan took off his shoes, his eyes watching Kendall while he unbuttoned his shirt. "I'm sure there are other guys who aren't bothered by you."

Kendall slid his shirt off then tossed it in the hamper he kept in his closet. "You have no idea how much shit I got during gym class Freshman and Sophomore year."

Logan finally let himself breathe. He had stopped once Kendall's shirt was off. He found himself really enjoying Kendall's slim and slightly toned body. "Uh." Logan cleared his throat. "You had problems with gym class?"

Kendall nodded and put his white tank top on. "No one wanted to change around the fag."

Logan took off his own sweater vest and frowned. He started unbuttoning his shirt and asked, "People really said that?"

Kendall sighed. He turned around and undid his pants. While changing into his jeans, he said, "Yeah. People complained to their parents. Then the parents complained to the school." He turned around and had to hold back a gasp at the sight of a shirtless Logan. "Um. I was called into the principal's office one day, and was told that I had to change in a bathroom stall and was not allowed to linger in the locker room."

"That is so unfair!" Logan put on a light blue button up. Instead of buttoning it, he continued talking, "What did your mom do about this?"

Kendall tore his eyes away from Logan's exposed skin. "My mom threw a bitch fit in the office one day. They claimed there was nothing they could do about it. Apparently, _a lot _of people were uncomfortable with me. A few guys said I was checking them out. And I _so _wasn't. I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I never once glanced at anyone."

"That's not right at all. I bet, like, one idiot had a problem."

"Uh-huh."

Logan noticed that Kendall was staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

Kendall blushed and looked down as he put on his plaid shirt. "Nothing. It's just..."

"What? You can tell me." Logan finally started to button his shirt.

That helped Kendall focus. "Um. It's just that I didn't expect you to be as muscular as you are."

Logan chuckled. "Since I was bullied a lot my dad decided I should start working out after I graduated eighth grade. One of our extra bedrooms was turned into a gym. So now if anyone tries to mess with me, I can fight back. Though I'm against violence, so I doubt I'll do any fighting."

"But you still work out."

Logan started to undo his pants. "Yeah. I mean, it's good to be healthy."

"Cool." Kendall let his gaze drop to the floor as Logan took off his pants. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself if he saw anymore of Logan. "Uh. You and James could talk gym with each other. He's a little _too _into it sometimes." He heard Logan zipper up his pants and looked up.

"He's probably afraid of getting fat again." Logan put on his last article of clothing-a black sweater vest.

"You know," Kendall said to him, "you're the only guy I know who can pull off a sweater vest."

"Thank you?"

Kendall chuckled. "You're welcome. Now. Get out your sonnet book so we can work on this."

They worked for about forty-five minutes. Kendall gave Logan tips on how to sound more natural while he was performing. He told Logan to not put so much emphasis on the words that rhyme, and told him when to pause or stop while speaking. Logan actually felt a little more confident after working with Kendall.

"So," Kendall said, "you think we did enough for today?"

Logan nodded. "I think so. Um. Is there anything you need help with? I'm very good at math, you know."

Kendall smiled. "I do know. And there actually is something I don't get."

They worked for another half an hour before Mrs. Knight called them down for dinner. Logan followed Kendall to the kitchen.

"Hello, Logan," Mrs. Knight said happily. "It's nice to see you outside of church."

Logan smiled at her. "Good to see you too. Dinner smells delicious."

"Spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread," Mrs. Knight told him. "I hope that's OK. You aren't a vegetarian, are you? Oh God. I know I should've-"

"Mom," Kendall interrupted. "He's not a vegetarian. You've seen him eat bacon at the breakfast buffet after church."

Mrs. Knight took a deep breath. "Right. You know, Logan, it's been awhile since Kendall's brought a new friend over."

"_Mom_," Kendall whined. "You're making me sound like a loser."

Katie walked into the kitchen then. "You are a loser, Big Brother." She grabbed a plate off the counter and served herself some food.

Logan gave Kendall an amused look. "Is she often this mean to you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Always." He handed Logan a plate. "You first."

They all got their food then sat at the round kitchen table. Kendall had gotten himself and Logan each a can of root beer.

"What about me?" Katie asked her brother.

"You were mean to me, so no root beer for you," Kendall said smugly.

Before Katie could speak again, Mrs. Knight asked, "How was your day, kids?"

"Everyone I work with is an idiot," Katie said. "The vice president, the treasurer, the secretary, all the representatives."

Kendall looked at Logan. "Katie is the student counsel president at her grade school. Except she's more like an evil dictator."

"Hey!" Katie cried. "I run a fair, but firm student government."

Logan laughed at them. They were indeed the happy family they appeared to be in the pictures. Mrs. Knight listened s her children talked about their day. Then they both paid attention to her as she talked about work. It was a nice little dynamic for Logan to be included in. Not that he didn't have lovely moments with his family. They got along well. But sometimes his parents got busy with work. And he was always busy with school work, so he could get into a good college as well as take his mind off of fantasizing about boys. So most weekdays Logan was on his own for dinner.

"What about you, Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked. "How was your day?"

"Um..." Logan thought for a moment. "I got an A on my History test, and I'm pretty sure I aced my pop quiz in AP Bio."

"Aw. Kendall brought home a stray nerd," Katie said.

Kendall chucked a meatball at her. "Be nice to my friends."

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Kendall, no throwing food. And, Katie, don't you dare retaliate." She then took a calming breath. Logan assumed this happened often. "So, what are you boys up to tonight?"

"We're going to a party," Kendall told her. "It's gonna be Logan's first high school party."

"I have a question for you, Logan," Katie said, changing the subject.

Logan nodded. "Um. OK. Go ahead."

"You're religious, right?"

"Yes..."

"What's your views on creationism versus evolution?"

"Katie," Kendall hissed. "Don't try to start an argument with Logan."

Logan chuckled. "It's OK." He looked at Katie. "You see, unlike a lot of people, I know we shouldn't take the Bible too literally. Like, the creation story was a way to explain out calendar. It's pretty hard to believe that animals and humans just popped up out of nowhere. I definitely believe in the theory of evolution. I mean, I also believe God had a part in it. Like, through His will it happened. Just because I believe in God doesn't mean I don't believe in science."

Kendall was thoroughly amused. He could tell Katie wasn't expecting an answer like that.

Katie decided to press on. "You know my brother's gay, right?"

"Yes," Logan said. "Why do people assume I don't know this?"

"Well, what are your views on homosexuality?"

"Katie, you're being a little rude," Mrs. Knight said.

"She's being a lot rude," Kendall corrected.

"I don't mind," Logan assured. "Father Mike had preached that being attracted to the same sex isn't a sin. It's... having sex that is the problem."

"How?" all the Knights asked.

"Uh. According to Father Mike, it's because sex is meant to create life." When none of them said anything, Logan went on, "Have you ever seen Monty Python's Meaning of Life?" They all nodded. "You know that Every Sperm is Sacred song?" More nods. "Well, um, it's viewed as a sin because the man's seed isn't going to a woman's egg in attempt to create life. That's also why Catholic's view masturbation and using condoms as wrong."

"But what about lesbians?" Kendall wanted to know. ""And couples who can't have kids?"

"With couples who can't conceive, it's supposedly OK because if nothing was wrong with either the man or woman, they would be able to reproduce."

"But-"

"I'm very aware of the flaws in explanation," Logan said. "No one said it all made sense."

"But what's _your _opinion?" Katie wanted to know.

Logan sighed. This was a somewhat loaded question for Logan. He felt it was fine for others, but for him... "We're also told that sex is about love. I personally think any sex without love is wrong. Or at least some deep feelings for your partner. I don't think gender should matter."

"Are you a virgin, Logan?" Katie asked.

"KATIE!" Mrs. Knight and Kendall yelled.

Logan held up his left hand for Katie to see. "I wear a purity ring, so yeah."

"Ew. Why do you wear that?"

"Well, Katie, I kinda made the promise on fourth grade. That's when I got more into my religion. I think part of me did it to fit in with the other kids from church, and another part to please my grandparents. It was an easy decision to make back then."

"Are you allowed to change your mind?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Yeah. Though technically, it's breaking the vow. But who knows? I may meet someone who means enough to cause me to break it. My parents never wanted me to do it anyway."

Before Katie could speak again, Mrs. Knight said, "Katie, why don't you start your homework?"

Katie groaned. "Fine." She got up and put her dishes in the sink. Then she left the kitchen.

Kendall grabbed his and Logan's plates. After he got rid of them, he asked Logan, "Do you want to play some video games until it's time to go get James and Carlos?"

Logan smiled. "Sure."

As they went upstairs, Kendall said, "I think Katie approves of you. Usually, she hates religious people."

"I assume it's because a lot of them have problems with you."

"Yeah. And since you don't, and actually gave her pretty good answers to her questions, she's cool with you."

"I feel honored," Logan said. "Do I get a prize?"

When they reached his room, Kendall turned to face Logan. Their bodies were only centimeters apart. "I can buy you a cookie at lunch on Monday."

Logan smirked. "You better."

**...**

"Do you know how many people will be at this party?" Logan asked Kendall as they drove to pick up Carlos and James.

"A good chunk of the Senior class." Kendall snuck a glance at Logan. He was biting his lip worriedly. "You don't have to be nervous."

"But I am."

"Well, once you start drinking, you'll calm down. If you actually still plan on doing that."

Logan let out a breath. "I do. Um. Will you make sure I don't so anything stupid?"

Kendall chuckled. "I'll look after you, buddy."

Logan smiled. "Thanks."

They pulled into the driveway of James' dad's house. Kendall honked the horn and they waited patiently for James and Carlos.

"James likes to pretty himself up before a party," Kendall told Logan. "So it may take awhile."

Logan shrugged. "I don't mind waiting."

The pair just talked about random things until James and Carlos finally emerged from the house.

"You ready to party, Logan?" Carlos asked when he and James got in the car.

Logan sighed. "I guess. Um. James. Do you usually... hook up with girls at parties?"

"Yeah," James said. "Why?"

"Well, uh, Camille is going to be there."

"I know. Wh-"

"_That's _why it took him so long to get ready," Carlos put in.

James smacked the back of Carlos' head. "Shut up. Why do you bring this up, Logan?"

Logan cleared his throat. "Don't hook up with any girls tonight. That won't help your case with Camille. She'll just dislike you more if you get with girls right in front of her."

"Am I allowed to flirt with Camille?"

Logan laughed. "You can try. I mean, she tends to ignore you."

James sighed sadly. "I know. It sucks."

"Just stick with me tonight," logan told James. "She's not gonna ignore her best friend all night."

James grinned. "Carlos and I were gonna harass you all night anyway."

Carlos ruffled Logan's hair. "We're gonna get you trashed tonight."

"Awesome," Logan said with a hint of sarcasm.

They pulled up in front of Annie's house. "Damn. This is a nice neighborhood," Kendall commented. The house, and all the ones surrounding it, were huge. Kendall figured they could be considered mansions. "Stephanie seriously lives here?"

There was a knock on the driver's side window. All four boys screamed.

"Speak of the devil," Kendall said when he saw Camille and Stephanie. He, Logan, James, and Carlos all got out of the car.

Camille went up to Logan and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to finally get to go to a party with you!"

Logan chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You just can't wait to see me drunk."

Camille grinned widely. "You know it." She grabbed Logan's wrist and led him to the house.

Kendall locked his car and quickly followed them.

"Kendall is gonna be on Logan like a hawk tonight," James said, slightly amused.

"This is gonna be such a fun night," Stephanie said. "Let's go." She and the other two ran to catch up with their friends.

"To the kitchen!" James cried. "We gotta get Logan his first shot." He put his arm around Logan's shoulders and guided him to the kitchen.

"Don't give him anything too strong," Kendall said.

"He'll be fine! Won't you, Logan?"

"Um..." Logan looked back and forth between Kendall and James. Kendall appeared to be worried for Logan. James just seemed excited. "I guess I will be..." Suddenly, a full shot glass was thrust into Logan's hand. He glanced around and saw that Carlos had poured some drinks, and was handing them to all their friends. Except Kendall, of course. "Um. What is this?"

"Blueberry vodka," Carlos answered. "It's good."

Camille raised her glass. "To Logan's first party!"

The little group cheered, clinked glasses, then downed their drinks.

"Oh my," Logan said after he finished, "it burns the throat."

"Here. Drink this." Stephanie gave him a fruit punch looking beverage. Logan knew there had to be alcohol in it.

Logan lifted the cup to his lips. Carlos tilted the end of the cup so Logan was forced to gulp. "Drink it all up, big guy."

Logan finished it and asked, "What was in that?"

Carlos raised a finger to his lips. "Shh. That's not important."

Camille gave Logan another cup. "Take this and we'll go mingle and shit."

"What's in this?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "Stop asking questions and drink."

Logan took a sip. "Not too bad."

Camille beamed. "Good. Let's go have some fun."

**...**

A couple hours had passed. Logan's head felt funny, an effect of the alcohol, he knew. He was finding a lot of things funny, and was saying things he wouldn't normally say. But he was having a pretty good time.

He and his friends were all sitting in one of the guest bedrooms. He was on the bed with James and Camille. Carlos and Stephanie were sitting on the floor. Kendall sat in a chair.

"Come on, Logan," James urged. "Say it."

"Nooo," Logan said with a whine.

"It'll be fun," Carlos put in.

"Guys, stop pressuring Logan," Kendall said to his two best friends.

Stephanie pointed at him. "Don't act like you don't wanna hear Logan swear."

"I know I do," Camille said. "I've known this fucker since sixth grade, and he has yet to utter a curse word."

Logan took a quick swig of his drink. "Fine!" he yelled. "I'll say one." He took a deep breath. "Damn."

Everyone laughed.

"Lame!" Carlos told him. "You can do better than that!"

Logan frowned. "Ass?" When everyone laughed again, Logan cried, "Fuck you guys!" He then gasped and covered his mouth. Everyone cheered.

"That's more like it!" James said. "Say it again!"

"Fuck!"

Kendall found Logan saying this a turn on. Innocent little Logan, shouting the F-bomb at the top of his lungs. Kendall wanted to hear Logan say that in a more erotic setting.

Suddenly, Logan stood up. "Kendall? I don't feel so good." He stumbled in Kendall's direction.

Kendall got out of his chair and quickly went up to Logan. "You feel sick?" Logan nodded. "You wanna leave?" Another nod. "Carlos. James. It's time to go."

Both boys complained, but got up anyway.

"You girls want a ride?" Kendall asked.

"We can totally walk," Stephanie said as she tried to stand. But then she fell over.

"I don't think I can morally let you two walk in this condition," Kendall said. "Let's go."

They all made their way to Kendall's car. Logan held onto Kendall so he wouldn't fall over. Kendall unlocked his car, then Carlos, James, Camille, and Stephanie all squeezed into the backseat.

Logan started to speak, "I think I'm gonna-" He let go of Kendall, fell onto his knees, and threw up on the lawn.

When Logan was done, Kendall kneeled next to him and rubbed a hand up and down his back. "You OK?"

Logan nodded and wiped his mouth. "I feel... a little better."

"Let's get you in the car." Kendall helped Logan onto his feet. He guided Logan to the car, opened the door for him, and placed him in the passenger seat. He shut the door then said to himself, "Time to drive the drunks home."

It was only about a minute's drive to Stephanie's house. When Kendall pulled the car over, the two girls stumbled out of the car.

"Bye, boys," Stephanie said.

Camille smiles. "Bye, Logan. Bye, Kendall. Bye, Carlos." She then frowned and said with a flat tone," Bye, James."

Kendall didn't drive away until they were safely in the house.

"Camille actually said good bye to me!" James cried cheerfully.

Even though Logan felt terrible, he turned to James. "She even talked to you at the party. You're getting there."

James grinned at him. "Thanks for the advice, man."

"No problem." Logan then faced forward and rested his head on the window. He found the coolness of the glass relaxing. Logan didn't understand how he could go from feeling great to feeling terrible in almost no time.

James and Carlos jabbered on about Camille and Stephanie while Logan tried to will his sick feelings away.

"Here we are," Kendall announced as he stopped the car. He watched James and Carlos go to the house then looked at Logan. "You OK?"

"Ugh."

Kendall chuckled. "You'll feel worse in the morning."

"Fuck," Logan moaned.

And Kendall felt a little jolt of lust. He cleared his throat. "Let's get back to my house."

There was silence for several moments, then Logan spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"You're a guy who finds other guys attractive."

"That's generally what being gay means."

Logan smacked Kendall's shoulder. "I haven't asked my question yet."

Kendall laughed a little. "Sorry. Ask your question."

Logan took a deep breath. He didn't know what possessed him to ask the question. Well. He kind of did. He wanted to know if Camille was right. "As someone attracted to guys, do you find me good looking?"

Kendall stopped at a red light and looked at Logan. "Where is this coming from?"

"I'm drunk? Humor me, please. But be honest."

Kendall figured he should speak the truth-toned down a bit. Logan was wasted, and probably wouldn't remember the next day anyway. "You are very, very good looking, Logan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's kinda ridiculous."

Logan laughed then mumbled, "You're not so bad yourself."

"What?" Kendall wasn't sure if he heard Logan right.

"Nothing."

They soon arrived at Kendall's house. Kendall got out of the car before going over to the passenger side. He opened the door for Logan. "You good to walk?"

"I kinda wanna be carried."

Kendall laughed. "I'll assist you." Kendall helped Logan into the house. Logan stumbled several times.

Somehow, they managed to make it upstairs to Kendall's room. Logan walked over to the bed and sat on it. "I wanna sleep."

Kendall walked over to his dresser, and got out two pairs of pajama pants and two T-shirts. "You gotta get changed first."

"No." Logan let himself fall back so he was laying down.

Kendall let out an amused chuckle and walked over to Logan. He placed the pajamas on the bed then removed Logan's shoes for him. "You gotta get changed, Logan."

"I don't wanna."

Kendall sighed. He figured Logan would regret sleeping in his clothes. Kendall had helped change his drunken friends before, but this was different. He wasn't attracted to James or Carlos. Kendall thought it over for a minute and figured he could control himself.

Kendall grabbed Logan's arms and pulled him into a sitting position. "Arms up," he commanded. Logan lifted his arms and Kendall took off the sweater vest. "Can you unbutton your shirt yourself?"

Logan yawned. "You do it."

_He is not making this easy on me_, Kendall thought to himself. He felt Logan's eyes watch him intensely as he undid the shirt. He assisted Logan in removing it then put the T-shirt on Logan.

Logan's hand came up to touch Kendall's face, startling Kendall. "You're pretty gorgeous," Logan whispered.

Kendall laughed nervously. "Thanks. Um. You can take care of your pants yourself."

Logan let his hand fall and whined a little. "Too much work."

"Now you're just being lazy." Kendall helped Logan stand, but let him do the rest. He put Logan's clothes on a chair. He then moved back the covers of the bed. "Be sure to lay on your stomach," he told Logan.

Logan crawled into the bed and plopped onto his stomach. As Kendall covered him with the blanket, he said, "Your bed is comfy."

Kendall smiled. "I know." He ran a hand through Logan's hair. "Sleep."

Kendall quickly changed before getting on the bed-over the covers. He fell asleep to the sound of Logan's steady breathing.

_**Sorry if this wasn't so good... **_

_**Anyway, I'll try to be better about quickly updating. :D**_


	5. Starting to Make a Move

_**I know I said I would work on getting this up soon after the last chapter, but alas, that did not happen. Life issues got in the way that no one cares about because you're here to read a story and every thing's fine now so whatever (horrible run on sentence...) **_

_**Anywho, if the next chapter isn't up soonish after this one, I give you all permission to come find me and punch me in the face. **_

_**Now on with the story. **_

Chapter Five: Starting to Make a Move

Logan opened his eyes and immediately regretted the decision. He shut them quickly so the splitting headache would go away. He buried his face in the pillow and groaned. The chuckle he heard made him aware of the person next to him. Logan turned his head and risked opening his eyes. He saw Kendall sitting up.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," Kendall said with a smile. "You hungover?"

"I believe so." Logan noticed Kendall wasn't under the covers. "Did you sleep on top of the covers?"

Kendall blushed a little. "... Yeah..."

Logan finally sat up. "Why would you do that?"

Kendall looked down at his hands. "I, um, didn't want you thinking I would molest you or something in your sleep."

"I know you wouldn't do that," Logan told him, his headache temporarily forgotten.

"I just didn't want-"

"Have people had issues with you and sleep overs before?"

Kendall sighed. "Well. Yeah."

"What happened?" Logan wanted to know.

"Um. James used to always have a bunch of us sleep over after his birthday party. You know, Freshman year I came out. Some guys asked James not to invite me, he told them if they had a problem to not come. A few people did plan on staying, but demanded I sleep in a different room. I told James I would leave, but he kicked everyone out who had a problem with me. Only three other guys besides me and Carlos stayed. About nine others were invited. We lost a lot of friends from grade school that day."

Logan shook his head. "What is wrong with people?"

"Don't know," Kendall said, "but I'm used to it."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You shouldn't have to deal with cruelty."

Kendall looked at him. Compassion swam in Logan's eyes. "It's not big deal."

"Yes. It is a big deal."

Kendall smiled at him. "Thanks. For caring." They just smiled at each other for awhile before Kendall asked, "What do you remember about last night?"

Logan let his hand fall from Kendall's shoulder and groaned, his headache coming back. "Ugh. I remember everyone shoving drinks in my hands. And whenever I asked what was in it, they told me to shut up and drink. Um..." Logan replayed the events in his mind the best he could. "I actually danced."

"It was quite a scene," Kendall told him.

Logan shoved Kendall a little. "I know I'm a terrible dancer." Logan thought again and his eyes widened. "Camille gave me a lap dance at one point."

Kendall laughed. "She did! James looked like he wanted to kill you! He was so jealous. Good job on not getting turned on at all."

Logan snorted. "It helps that I can't think of Camille that way at all."

"Other guys would."

Logan just shrugged. "I remember us getting tired of all the people and going into one of the guest rooms." Logan gasped. "You guys forced me to swear!"

Kendall giggled. "I didn't do anything. I mean, I didn't stop it. It was _very _amusing. You should do it more often."

"It was rather freeing," Logan said with a nod. "I remember feeling sick so we all left. I- oh God. I threw up on the lawn."

Kendall found it cute how Logan's face turned red. "At least you didn't throw up on any people."

"You have?"

"Yup. And it was on a guy I was into."

"Oh no." Logan was trying to suppress a fit of giggles.

"Obviously, a relationship did not happen. He avoided me like the plague after that."

Logan managed to calm himself. "I'm sorry."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Um. What else do you remember?"

Logan bit his lip as he thought. Then he blushed. "I asked you if you thought I was attractive."

"You did..."

"And you said it's ridiculous how attractive I am."

"I did..."

Logan smiled a little. "Thanks for humoring me."

"Well. I-I meant it," Kendall whispered.

Logan felt his heart speed up. "I feel honored to make your list of good looking guys."

"You should. It's not an easy list to make."

Logan laughed with Kendall. "I'm sorry I made you practically strip me. That must've been awkward."

"Don't worry," Kendall said. "I've had to do it for James and Carlos before." Kendall paused for a moment. "You remember what you said to me?"

"I, um, called you gorgeous."

Kendall moved a little closer to Logan and put a hand on his knee. "Logan. Is there... something... going on with you?"

Logan sighed. "You don't even wanna know. It's so messed up."

"But we're friends, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"You can tell me anything," Kendall said.

Logan put a hand on top of Kendall's. "I know. I just don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

"I'll be here when you are ready."

Logan gave him a smile. "Thanks."

There was a knock on Kendall's door. "Will you make breakfast?" they heard Katie ask.

"Sure, Baby Sister!" Kendall called. "I'll be down in a minute!" He looked at Logan. "Mom works on Saturdays, so I'm in charge of food until dinner. Mom always brings home take out."

Logan removed his hand from Kendall's. "Nice. What time is it?"

Kendall looked at his clock. "Like twelve-thirty."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I've never slept this late on a weekend."

"Really? You don't sleep in?"

"I usually sleep until nine, eat, do some homework, have lunch, go to Confession-"

"Wait, wait," Kendall interrupted. "You seriously go to Confession?"

"Yes..."

Kendall started to laugh so hard he doubled over. "I've never met someone who regularly does that!"

Logan smacked Kendall several times. "It's not funny!"

Kendall straightened and composed himself. "It's hilarious. Are you gonna survive not going today?"

Logan glared at him. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Logan picked up a pillow and snacked Kendall's head with it. "Jerk."

Kendall pushed him a little then got off the bed. "Wanna help me make breakfast?"

"Can I get some Advil or something first?"

Kendall chuckled. "Sure. It'll be in the little cabinet in the bathroom."

Logan nodded and stood. "OK. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Logan went into the bathroom. He found the Advil and took two. He looked at himself in the mirror. Logan was pretty sure Kendall now knew. He figured it out. Stupid Logan had to go get drunk and call Kendall gorgeous. Logan figured he should probably keep his distance from Kendall. Something inside of Logan felt pain at the thought. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stay away from Kendall. Not now. Not ever. He was in too deep.

Logan ran his hands over his face. "Shit. Huh. Swearing does feel pretty good."

Down in the kitchen, Katie asked Kendall, "You have fun last night?"

"Yeah," Kendall said as he got out what he needed to make breakfast.

"Have any _special _fun last night? With Logan?"

Kendall turned to his sister. "What are you getting at?"

"Did you and Logan do anything interesting?"

Kendall scowled at her. "We came home and went to sleep. Why would you ask something like that?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "You two are obviously into each other. Why wouldn't something happen?"

"Because Logan's not gay... I think."

Katie quirked an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Well." Kendall sighed. "He asked me if I thought he was attractive during the ride home. Then, in my room, he called me gorgeous."

"See? Logan is _so _gay. His religion is just keeping him from admitting it."

"But at dinner last night-"

"Just because he's OK with others being gay, doesn't mean he's cool with himself being gay."

"How does that make any sense?" Kendall asked.

Katie shrugged.

Logan walked in then. "So. What are we having for breakfast?"

Kendall looked at him and smiled. He really liked seeing Logan in his pajamas. In his kitchen. With bed head. Kendall found himself wanting to see that everyday. "Pancakes and bacon," he answered Logan after clearing his head. "You wanna help?"

Logan walked up to Kendall. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"You able to make bacon?"

"Don't insult me." Logan grabbed the bacon and readied the stove. "Get ready to taste the best bacon you've ever had."

"If it sucks, I'm no longer buying you a cookie on Monday," Kendall said as he started the pancake mix.

"And when you tell me it rocks, I expect two cookies."

Kendall smirked. "Challenge accepted."

Katie watched the two carefully as they made breakfast. There was a ridiculous amount of flirting between them. And when one wasn't looking, the other stared. Almost longingly. She figured Logan needed to come out soon before he and her brother went insane. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kendall asked her to get out plates and get them something to drink. She did so, and also got out to syrup and butter.

Kendall put pancakes on everyone's plate and Logan did the same with the bacon.

When they all sat, Logan watched as the other two took a bite of the bacon.

"Shit!" Kendall exclaimed. "This _is _good. Really good."

Logan grinned smugly. "So I get twi cookies on Monday?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yes. I bow down to you, Mighty King of Bacon."

After they finished eating, Logan tried to help clear the table. But Kendall stopped him. "You're a guest," he said. "Katie will do that."

"Excuse me?" Katie asked.

Kendall giggled, grabbed Logan's wrist, and dragged him upstairs.

Logan was laughing as they entered Kendall's room. "What a mean big brother you are."

Kendall shrugged with a smile. "We made breakfast. It's only fair that she clean up."

"I guess." They were silent for a moment, just smiling at each other. "Um. I should get going home. Uh. I'll go change-"

"You can leave in my pajamas," Kendall told him. "I don't care."

"Oh. Well. I'll wash them and give them back to you on Monday."

"Dude. It's fine. Just keep them." Kendall liked the idea of Logan having some of his clothes. Even if he never wore them again. It was enough knowing they were just in Logan's room.

"Um... OK..." Logan gathered his things. "I'll just get going then."

"I'll walk you to the door."

When they reached the door, Logan turned to face Kendall. "Well. Bye."

Kendall grinned at him. "See you at church tomorrow."

"Right. Bye."

"Good-bye, Logan." Kendall didn't shut the door until Logan's car was no longer in sight.

That night, Logan slept in Kendall's pajamas.

**...**

Logan was both excited and nervous to see Kendall on Sunday. He was excited being he had a ridiculous urge to see Kendall's face again. To hear his voice. Which Logan thought was stupid. Twenty-four hours hadn't even passed since he last saw Kendall. They even texted a bit the day before. So it wasn't like Logan was getting a lack of Kendall. He was also nervous because he wasn't quite sure where things stood with Kendall. Logan was pretty sure Kendall had figured out his sexual orientation. Or at least had suspicions. Logan did call him gorgeous after all. And Logan was pretty sure some flirting had gone on while they were making breakfast. Also, their departing words were... awkward. It felt like they should've been doing something else besides saying "good-bye." Something physical maybe. Like a hug. Or even-Logan didn't see a point in denying he wanted it anymore-a kiss.

When Logan and his parents got to the entrance of the church, they saw the Knights talking to Father Liam. As Logan and his parents walked in their direction, Kendall turned and smiled at Logan. Logan felt his heart speed up a bit. Not good.

Logan's parents went up to Father Liam, and Kendall came to Logan. "Hey."

"Hi, Kendall."

"Did your parents find out you got wasted Friday?"

Logan laughed a little. "I told them I got drunk."

"And?"

"My dad seemed pleased, and my mom looked amused."

Kendall laughed. "Your parents are so weird."

"Yeah," Logan agreed with a chuckle. "But I love them. And I think they were just happy that I was actually out doing something with my peers."

"We should do it again sometime," Kendall suggested. "Maybe Carlos, James, and the girls will talk you into getting high."

"I doubt that'll happen." The church bells rang. "Mass is gonna start."

Kendall sat next to Logan again. And as he did every time before, he was sure to be sitting a little too close to the other boy. This time, though, Logan appeared a little more flustered about it.

Kendall started to ponder what Katie had said the day before. Could Logan really be gay too? That must've been the messed up thing Logan had been talking about. But why would it be that Logan's cool with others being gay, but not himself? Logan even said that he thought gender shouldn't matter when it came to love.

Kendall glanced at Logan-who was biting his lip. He figured Logan must've been really, really confused. Kendall then vowed to himself to do anything he could to help Logan. Even if he had some selfish reasons for doing so.

Logan felt Kendall's eyes on him. He turned his head and smiled. Kendall gave him an even bigger smile back. Logan felt that little flutter in his chest and looked down at his lap. He should not be having thoughts about another boy in a house of God.

Mass finally ended, and the Mitchells and the Knights went to the breakfast buffet.

Mary immediately cornered Logan. "I hear you went to a party Friday night."

"Um... I did."

"With Kendall Knight."

"He drove me there, yes."

Mary scowled. "And you got drunk."

"So?"

"Can't you see he's a bad influence on you, Logan?" Mary asked.

Logan scoffed. "Kendall was the only one _not _pressuring me to get drunk."

"A ruse obviously. I mean, you spent the night at his house."

"Are you stalking me?"

Mary ignored Logan's question. "He just wanted you drunk so he could take advantage of you."

Logan groaned. "Just because Kendall's gay, doesn't mean he wants to get into my pants. I remember everything from that night, OK? He didn't try to molest me or anything. And even though we slept in the same bed, he made sure to sleep above the covers so I wouldn't think that. I would really appreciate it if you got off my case about Kendall. He's my friend, and your just gonna have to deal with it." Before Mary could speak again, Logan stormed off. When he took his seat at the table, he noticed a plate of food in front of him.

At Logan's quizzical look, Kendall said, "I saw Mary interrogating you, so I figured I should get you some food and save you time."

Logan sighed happily. "Thank you."

"Was she giving you shit about me?" Kendall wanted to know.

Logan started to eat. "Always. That girl needs a new hobby."

Kendall laughed. "She must have one crazy crush on you."

"Ew."

"What? She not your type?"

"Not even close," Logan said.

Kendall was about to question Logan further, but Logan's grandparents came to the table and started talking to Logan.

_Next time, _Kendall promised himself.

**...**

Kendall walked up to Logan before first period on Monday. "So, I talked to James and Carlos," he said.

"And that's unusual how?"

Kendall shoved Logan a bit. "No need to be a smart ass."

Logan laughed. "Sorry. What'd you guys talk about?"

"We should all see a movie on Friday. You, me, the guys, and the girls. Carlos and James wanna try to make some moves on Stephanie and Camille." _And maybe I could make a move on you, _Kendall added in his head. He had discussed the possibility of Logan being gay with his friends, and they told him there was no harm in hitting on him a bit.

"Sounds like fun," Logan said. "What movie?"

Kendall shrugged. "We can work that out at lunch."

The bell rang and they made their way to class. Logan said, "When we go to the movie, we can't let Camille sit next to me or Stephanie."

"So she can't ignore James?"

"Exactly. She should probably sit on the end with James sitting next to her. I can make up a game plan with Stephanie."

"Playing match maker is such hard work," Kendall said, making Logan laugh.

"It'll be worth it. I just want my best friend happy," Logan told Kendall.

"And so do I," Kendall said as they entered the classroom. "What about you, Logan? You got your eye on any ladies?"

"Ladies?" Logan chuckled quietly. "No. No ladies."

"What about-" the bell rang, cutting Kendall off.

"Um. We'll talk after class," Logan said, and scurried off to his seat. He was pretty sure he knew what Kendall had planned on asking. Logan wanted to avoid answering it for as long as possible. He still needed to sort some things out. He needed to decide if risking his relationship with God was worth being with a guy. And not just any guy. Kendall. Logan was pretty sure Kendall was the only guy who could make him do that.

Class flew by for Logan. He was busy contemplating his life. It went on forever for Kendall. He was anxious to try to get Logan to admit he liked guys. Then maybe Kendall could worm his way in. Kendall didn't think he ever wanted anyone as much as Logan. Maybe it was the forbidden fruit air Logan let off. Or maybe it was just because Logan was so adorable and wonderful.

Kendall ran up to Logan once the bell rang. "So," he began but never got to finish. He had been pushed into a wall by Corey.

"Out of the way, fag," Corey growled.

Logan felt anger rise in him. "What's your problem?" he yelled at Corey.

Corey stopped walking and went up to Logan. "Why the fuck do you care? He your boyfriend or something?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "He's my friend. And you have no right to treat him so cruelly."

"Aw. How cute. Jesus freak has a crush on fag boy. Aren't you afraid that'll land you in hell?"

"Just leave Kendall alone," Logan said to Corey.

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"You don't wanna know."

Corey pushed Logan to the ground. "Don't test me, homo," he warned then walked off as the bell sounded.

Kendall went to Logan and helped him up. "Where did that come from?"

"I just _really _didn't like seeing him shove you into that wall."

Kendall smiled at him as he placed a hand on the back of Logan's neck. "You care. That's so sweet."

Logan laughed a little, somewhat uncomfortable with Kendall's close proximity. "Of course I care. I mean, you're my friend."

Kendall moved a little closer to Logan and whispered, "Thanks."

"No... problem. Um. We should get to class," Logan said as he felt Kendall's fingers gently rub his neck.

Kendall nodded slightly, but didn't move. "OK."

Logan just looked at him and chuckled at a thought he had.

"What?" Kendall wanted to know.

Logan tried to step back, but Kendall wouldn't let him. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

Logan sighed. "It's just... your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're just a really nice color is al. Kinda pretty."

Kendall let out what sounded like a giggle. He grinned and poked Logan's nose. "Yours are just s lovely." He back away from Logan. "Gotta get to class. See you in Shakespeare."

Logan watched him disappear around the corner. "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself.

Logan got to his Math class later than he ever had. Camille gave him a confused look, and he just shrugged.

He took his seat and tried to focus. For a moment in the hall, he had been sure Kendall was going to kiss him. He had even _wanted _Kendall to kiss him. Logan wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep control around Kendall. He may end up putting his relationship with God on the line to be with Kendall. Was Kendall even worth it? Logan wondered. He had only been friends with the guy for a few weeks. Though Logan had been admiring him from afar since Freshman year. But still. Logan didn't really know him that well.

The bell rang, surprising Logan. He had been so lost in thought, he missed the entire lesson.

"Can I borrow your notes, Camille?" he asked. "For some reason, my mind was somewhere else."

Camille giggled and handed him her notebook. "No problem. And I bet I know where your mind was."

"Oh?"

Camille smirked. "You were thinking about the person who was the reason for you being late."

"Corey pushed him into a wall," logan told Camille as they began to walk, james close behind.

"He did?" James asked angrily.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I've never wanted to punch anyone before then. He noticed James and Camille share a knowing look. "What?" he asked them.

"Nothing," they both answered quickly. A little too quickly in Logan's opinion.

"OK... Uh. I gotta get to my locker."

James and Camille stopped walking as Logan hurried away.

"Um. Kendall's trying to plan a movie trip for Friday," James told Camille.

"He gonna try to make a move?"

"Maybe."

Camille nodded. "Will all of us be going?"

"He doesn't want Logan to think he's planning a date."

Camille chuckled. "Logan's not dumb. He'll catch on eventually."

"I guess."

"I should probably sit away from Logan at the movie. That way it'll be easier for Kendall to get his attention."

"Nice plan," James said. "Um... You could always... sit next to... me?"

Camille looked at him for a minute. "We'll see." She then walked away.

James smiled at her retreating figure, sensing a slight victory.

**...**

Logan and Kendall were sitting in the hallway during Shakespeare. They were supposed to be working on their sonnets. Which they did. For about five minutes. Kendall already had his memorized, and Logan over his twice before he realized he was prepared. Currently, they were talking while Logan copied Camille's Calc notes.

"Camille sucks at note taking," Logan commented.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Um..." Logan didn't want Kendall to know he had been thinking about their almost maybe kiss. "Um. I was still fuming a little about Corey."

"Oh," Kendall said with what sounded like disappointment.

"Yeah. I, uh, guess I feel a little protective of you for some reason..." He looked at Kendall out of the corner of his eye, and saw Kendall's face light up.

"Oh really?" Kendall asked.

"Don't ask me why. Because I have no idea where it came from."

Kendall smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad it was me you were protective of."

They both sat in silence for a moment while Logan continued to copy Camille's notes. Logan found he couldn't concentrate while Kendall''s eyes were on him, so he gave up.

"You done?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head. "No. But i can work on it later."

"OK. Hey, um, can I ask you something?"

Logan looked at him. "Sure."

"You've dated girls, right?"

"... Yeah. So?"

"Uh. How many?"

"Two."

"Were they... serious?"

"Not really," Logan told Kendall. "At least... on my end."

"What do you mean?" Kendall questioned.

"I started going out with them because my grandparents set us up. They both go to our church, and my grandparents thought it was weird I hadn't had a girlfriend yet. I don't know why. I was only a Sophomore. I dated Claire for, like, three months. And Grace for five the beginning of last year."

"Why'd it end with them?" Kendall asked when Logan didn't continue.

"With Grace it was because I wouldn't go as far as she wanted to physically. And Claire didn't like how I never seemed... into it when we made out." Logan looked away from Kendall. "I overheard them talking once. Mentioning how I never got 'excited.'"

"Girls and their gossip." Kendall paused for a moment. "Do you know why you didn't get 'excited' as you say?"

Logan let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I know why. And don't even ask, because I won't tell you."

"Yet."

Logan smiled at Kendall. "Whatever. Did you date any girls?"

Kendall snorted. "Fuck no. Freshman year I dated this guy Dylan for..." Kendall counted in his mind. "Ten months. He, um, punched me when I broke up with him."

"Oh my God!" Logan had the sudden urge to run this Dylan person over with a truck.

"Yeah. Anyway. I dated Brian for... Seven months Sophomore year. And you know that lovely rumor he spread when I dumped him. I guess it didn't help that a month later I started dating Monty. We were together eleven months before I ended it with him. He left me lovely dovey voicemails everyday for two months begging me to take him back. He eventually gave up since I never called him back. Though he does still text me on occasion."

"Wow," Logan whispered. "Why the dramatic break ups?"

Kendall let out a breath. "Well. They all told me they loved me, and I was honest when I said I didn't love them back. With Dylan, I broke up with him right away. Hence the punch. Brian gave me some time, but was bitter when I finally admitted I didn't love him."

"Resulting in a nasty rumor."

"Exactly. Monty refused-I think still refuses-to believe I don't-slash-didn't love him back. I'm pretty sure he's still holding out for me. Especially since I haven't been with anyone else after him."

"Huh."

Kendall sighed. " I know you must think I'm a huge douche for dumping dudes who loved me, breaking hearts in the process."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's knee. "I don't think that. It would've been bad if you had led them on. You couldn't help if you didn't love them."

Kendall put his hand on top of Logan's. "I mean, I wished I loved them. I wanna be in love. Like _so _bad. But... I _need _to be sure. My mom had convinced herself she was in love with my dad. Then he went and left after Katie was born. Once she dealt with the heartache, she realized she probably never loved him. I just... wanna avoid that. I don't wanna waste my time and attention and heart on someone I don't _really _love."

"You'll find true love, Kendall. I mean, you're still in high school. You've got time. And when you do find it, it'll be totally worth the wait."

Kendall looked at Logan with sad, but hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so."

Kendall smiled. "Thank you, Logan." Then, without thinking, he placed a kiss on Logan's forehead. He heard Logan's breath hitch and backed away. "S-sory. Sorry." He took his hand off Logan's. "I don't know wh-"

"It's OK," Logan told him quietly. "It's OK."

"You sure?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

Mrs. Spalding stepped out into the hall. "Five minutes until class is over," she announced before going to one of the stairways to warn another group working on their sonnets.

Logan stood. "We better head back to the classroom."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

Logan picked up his books then held out a hand for Kendall. Kendall took it and let Logan help him up.

They entered their classroom, took their seats, and patiently waited for everyone to return. When they dod, Mrs. Spalding said, "Alright, everyone. Tomorrow we begin performing sonnets. The Twos will be going first. OK?"

Everyone mumbled a "yes" just as the bell rang.

As they made their way to the cafeteria, Logan asked Kendall, "Are you nervous about having to perform?"

"Nah," Kendall said. "I know what to expect, and I have more confidence about it than I did last year. Are you?"

"I'm just praying O don't have an anxiety attack."

Kendall chuckled. At the same time, though, he was thinking how odd it was that there should be so much awkward between him and Logan after what happened in the hall. But things were like normal. Actually, there were plenty of moments that should've led to awkwardness. But it never happened. Logan still stayed around, and acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if Kendall kissing his forehead was an everyday thing. Kendall would be lying if he said he didn't want that. Except the kissing would be on the lips.

When they entered the cafeteria, they went their separate ways. Kendall to the lunch line, Logan to go get his packed lunch. Logan then went and sat at the table, where Camille and Stephanie already were.

"What's with the thoughtful look?" Camille asked.

Logan smiled. "It's nothing really."

Stephanie could tell Logan _really _wanted to talk to Camille about something. Instead of leaving the table, she asked, "Does this have something to do with Kendall?"

Logan widened his eyes in shock before glaring at Camille. "Did you-"

"She didn't tell me anything," Stephanie said. "I figured it out."

"How?"

"A hidden talent. So what's on your mind?"

"I-" Logan sighed. "Somehow we ended up talking about Kendall's desire to fall in love. Then Kendall kissed me-" The two girls squealed. "_On the forehead_." They pouted, but recovered quickly.

"Why'd he do that?" Camille wanted to know.

Logan shrugged. "I said something nice and reassuring."

"You two just need to fuck already," Stephanie said.

"Am I, like, really obvious?" Logan asked Stephanie.

"Before you started hanging out with Kendall? Np," she said. "Now? It's not _that _obvious. It takes a trained eye."

Before Logan could respond, Kendall, James, and Carlos returned to the table. Kendall sat next to Logan, smiled at him, and handed him two cookies. "Your prizes."

Logan laughed. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did. Katie was pleased with you, and you helped make a kick ass breakfast."

"Well, since you also helped with breakfast..." Logan broke the chocolate chip cookie in half and handed one piece to Kendall. "You deserve some of the prize."

"Thanks. Though I was hoping for half of the M&M one."

"Too bad. They're my favorite."

They all spent the lunch discussing their plans for Friday. They agreed on a new comedy that was coming out. They decided to talk about times on Thursday.

All during the lunch period, Kendall's arm was draped over the back of Logan's chair. Every so often, he would run his fingertips down Logan's arm. This would usually result in Logan giving him a smile. Underneath the table, their legs were touching. They didn't separate until the linch period was over.

So far, Kendall's plan was going smoothly.

**...**

Logan had managed to avoid any arguments with Mary at their club meeting on Monday. Though he could tell she wanted to start something. On Tuesday, Kendall wasn't able to perform his sonnet. They ran out of class time. During the horror movie club, they watched some crazy Japanese movie. Kendall brought Skittles to snack on, and refused to share them with anyone but Logan. The two sat really close together. And Kendall would whisper little jokes in Logan's ear, causing Logan to laugh and Stephanie telling them to "shut the fuck up."

Logan was nervous on Wednesday. He would finally be performing his sonnet.

"Logan, you're gonna be fine," Kendall said when they walked into Shakespeare.

"I've just never performed in front of people."

"You've given presentations before."

"Yeah, but that's different," Logan said. "It's more professional, and you don't need any acting skills."

"You'll do a wonderful job. You did fine when practicing."

"Well, I'm comfortable with you. Not all these people."

When they sat, Kendall turned to face Logan. "If it'll help, you can just look at me while you perform."

Logan smiled at him. "OK. I'll do that."

"Alright!" Mrs. Spalding said, getting everyone's attention. "We only have one more Two going today, then we'll start on our first batch of Ones. Kendall?"

Kendall got out of his seat and went to the front of the room. "I'll be doing sonnet 105." He let everyone open their sonnet books so they could follow along before beginning:

"Let not my love be call'd idolatry,

Nor my beloved as an idol show,

Since all alike my songs and praises be

To one, of one, still such, and ever so.

Kind is my love to-day, to-morrow kind,

Still constant in a wondrous excellence;

Therefore my verse to constancy confined,

One thing expressing, leaves out difference.

'Fair, kind and true' is all my argument,

'Fair, kind, and true' varying to other words;

And in this change is my invention spent,

Three themes in one which wondrous scope affords.

'Fair, kind and true' have often lived alone,

Which three till now never kept seat in one."

Logan was, of course, the first to clap. He was still amazed by Kendall and his ability to make the words of Shakespeare sound so natural.

Once Kendall sat again, Mrs. Spalding asked, "Who would like to go next?"

Logan raised his hand. He figured it would be best to just get it over with. He went up to the front of the room when he was called on. "Um. I'll be doing, uh, sonnet eighty-seven." He bit his lip and looked around the room, his heart pounding. Then his eyes fell on Kendall. Kendall gave him a reassuring nod, and he got the courage to speak:

"Farewell! thou art too dear for my possessing,

And like enough thou know'st thy estimate:

The charter of thy worth gives thee releasing;

My bonds in thee are all determinate.

For how do I hold thee but by thy granting?

And for that riches where is my deserving?

The cause of this fair gift in me is wanting,

And so my patient back again is swerving.

Thyself thou gavest, thy own worth then not knowing,

Or me, to whom thou gavest it, else mistaking;

So they great gift, upon misprision growing,

Comes home again, on better judgment making.

Thus have I had thee, as a dream doth flatter,

In sleep a king, but waking no such matter."

Logan's voice shook a few times, but besides that, he assumed all had gone well. If the giant smile and loud clapping from Kendall was anything to go by.

"Thank you, Logan," Mrs. Spalding said with a grin.

Logan let out a breath and took his seat.

Kendall turned around to face Logan and ruffled his hair. "You did an excellent job."

Logan couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face. "Thanks. It went better than I thought."

"You were amazing."

"You're exaggerating."

Logan was still in a good mood as they made their way to lunch. Logan joined the girls at the table and listened to their chatter. Soon, a cookie was waved in front of his face.

Kendall sat down and placed the M&M cookie in front of Logan. "For you."

"Why?"

"For doing such a wonderful job in Shakespeare."

Logan chuckled. "Thanks. Will I get one after my monologue?"

Kendall poked his nose. "Maybe."

Logan looked over at Camille and Stephanie. The two girls were grinning like fools. He put his focus back on Kendall. "You said you have a Math test on Monday?"

Kendall started to eat his food. "Yeah. I'm gonna fail that shit."

"I can, um, help you study on Friday. You can come over to my hose before the movie. I mean. I live pretty close to the theater."

Kendall smiled. "OK. I'll just go straight to your house after school."

"Don't you need to pick up Katie?"

"Nah. She carpools everyday with one of her friends who's also in student counsel."

"One of the idiots she was talking about?"

Kendall laughed. "Yeah."

As those two continued to talk, Camille said to Stephanie, "It's amazing with them. It's like the rest of us don't exist. It's just all Kendall and Logan."

"I think it's cute," Stephanie said. "Romantic."

"I've never been that way with a girl," James put in.

Camille rolled her eyes at him. "Have you even been serious with a girl?"

"... No..."

"Exactly. You've never really cared about a girl, so naturally you wouldn't know what it's like."

"No offense, Camille, but you don't know my feelings." James stood up to go throw his garbage away.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Carlos asked Camille.

Camille shrugged. "I don't like sluts."

"I know it hasn't been long, but he hasn't fucked random girls in awhile. Because he's trying to get on the good side of a girl he's liked since Freshman year. So, you think about that." Then it was Carlos' turn to stand. To throw away his trash and talk to James.

Stephanie started to laugh and Camille snapped at her, "What?"

"James and Carlos just told you off. It was awesome. Logan's cookie looks good. I'm gonna go get one."

After Stephanie was gone, Logan glanced around. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Are you OK, Camille?" Kendall asked. "Did something happen?"

Camille shook her head. "I don't know..."

**...**

Friday finally rolled around. Kendall was excited to see where Logan lived. After last period, he quickly packed his things. He heard a laugh and looked up. "Hey, James."

"In a hurry there, buddy?" James asked.

Kendall chuckled. "I may be a little anxious to be alone with Logan. Um. His parents probably won't be home until after we leave for the movie."

James raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Gives you plenty of time to make a move."

Kendall shut his locker. "I have to be slow about this. And a hundred percent sure."

"I thought certain events led you to conclude-"

"I still have to tread carefully. He may still be weird about it. Loving God and all that shit."

"Even though he's cool with other people being gay."

"Do people ever make sense?" Kendall asked James.

"Good point. Here comes your lover boy. Hey, Logan."

"Hi, guys," Logan greeted. "You ready, Kendall?"

Kendall nodded. "Yup."

Logan looked at James. "So, we'll be meeting you and Carlos at the theater?"

"Yup," James confirmed. "Um. What are-"

"Stephanie is gonna be hanging out at Camille's house," Logan told James. "They'll be following us to the movie."

"Right. OK." James cleared his throat. "Well. I gotta go. My mom's assistant is on maternity leave and hates the temp, so I must go relieve the poor woman for a few hours."

"Damn. That sucks," Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan wanted to know.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my mom," James said, "but she's a huge pain in the ass."

"Please tell me you're getting paid," Kendall said.

"I am. My mom wouldn't let me go to the movie-or give me money to pay for it-unless I worked. I'm gonna get paid for the hours I work."

"I wish you luck, my friend." Kendall turned to Logan. "Let's get going."

It wasn't a long drive to Logan's house. And Kendall felt slightly uneasy at seeing it. The house wasn't mansion-like as the ones in Stephanie's neighborhood were. But it was still larger than Kendall's house. Kendall got out of the car and looked at the stone house with its black shutters and large black front door. A big dogwood tree was in the middle of the front lawn.

"What do your parents so?" Kendall asked as Logan unlocked the front door.

"My mom's a real estate agent, and my dad's a partner at an accounting firm. Why?"

They stepped into the entranceway of the house. Logan put his coat on the coat rack, and told Kendall to do the same. Logan then opened the drawer of a small table and put his keys and wallet in it.

"Your house is just really nice," Kendall said.

Logan dropped his backpack at the base of the stairs, and Kendall followed his example. "My parents bought it from my dad's parents after they got married. It's big enough for the amount of children they planned on having."

"Planned?"

Logan bit his lip. "They, um, wanted a decent amount of kids because they both grew up with siblings-my dad six, my mom five-and loved it. But, um, my mom had issues getting pregnant. She had complications with me, and after I was born, the doctor told her she could die if she had anymore."

"I'm sorry," Kendall said. "I'm sure Carlos' family would be willing to donate a kid."

Logan laughed. "How generous of them."

"I know Carlos won't miss one of his four brothers."

"Maybe I'll have my mom call Mrs. Garcia. Um. You want a tour? Of the house?"

"Sure."

"Follow me," Logan led Kendall down the black carpeted hall. Logan pointed to the left. "Right there is our dinning room."

"Nice," Kendall commented. A large table sat in the middle of the room under a chandelier. Chine cabinets filled with plates, cups, and various other silverware lined the walls.

Logan stopped walking. "We should probably go through here." They went into the dinning room and walked through a set of doors, which brought them to Logan's kitchen. There was grey tiling on the floor, black cabinets, a black fridge, and marble counter tops.

"You guys seem to lead toward the color black," Kendall said as he took a seat on top the kitchen island.

Logan chuckled and went to the fridge. "Yeah. It's my dad's favorite color. He was also way into Black Sabbath and whatnot back in the day. You want a drink? We have Pepsi."

"Sure." After Logan handed him the can of soda, Kendall said, "I think I have a new respect for your dad."

"Of course. You wanna see the living room?"

"OK." Kendall hopped off the island and followed Logan. They went through a set of sliding doors into the living room. The black carpeting continued here. There were two grey couches and a grey recliner. A large screen TV was against one wall as well as three shelves of DVDs. Kendall noticed the varying decorating tastes of Logan's parents. Both women's magazines, entertainment magazines, and tabloids sat on the black coffee table. Some framed band posters hung on the white walls-Pink Floyd, Metallica, Black Sabbath, AC/DC, and so on-in addition to some religious art. A crucifix hung over the TV.

Kendall watched Logan move some black curtains aside, revealing some sliding glass doors. "Here's our backyard," Logan said to him.

Kendall walked up to Logan and looked out. "Damn." The swing set from Logan's youth was still there beyond the porch. A few feet away was a black gazebo. A little father back was a row of trees, and behind them... "Is that a creek?"

"Yup," Logan said with a smile. :Some parts of it get up to my knees these days. But when I was a kid, I used to kinda swim there in the summer with my toys. Since I didn't have any friends, I _refused _to go to the community pool." Logan laughed at the memories. "There's a little bank with sand, and I used to pretend to go on trips to the beach along with my toys and imaginary friends."

Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulders. "I bet it was an adorable sight."

"Oh, it was. We even had little imaginary barbecues and surf contests."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. I didn't start to get lonely until, like, third grade. Up until that point toys and imaginary friends were enough."

"I would've been friends with you," Kendall told him.

"I don't know," Logan said. "I was a weird kid."

"Dude. My best friends were still Carlos and James. They were bat shit crazy."

This got a laugh out of Logan. "But my imaginary friends were Biblical characters and angels."

Now it was Kendall's turn to laugh. "I don't find that hard to believe."

"You don't think it's odd?"

"Nah. I was friends with several ghosts, Spiderman, a vampire, a pack of werewolves, and some fairies."

Logan smiled at Kendall. "If we had known each other back then, we would've had some epic adventures."

"You and I can still have epic adventures together," Kendall said quietly.

"I'm sure we can." Logan cleared his throat. "Uh. If you ever need roses..." logan pointed. "My mom planted a rose bush over there."

"Cool. So. Is there anymore of the house?"

"Yeah." Logan stepped out of Kendall's hold. He grabbed Kendall's wrist and led him back into the hall. "That door right there leads to the bathroom." They walked down the hall a little farther and went into another room. "This is what we call the den."

"You sure it's not a library?"

Logan just laughed in response. There were a lot of bookshelves in the room. One was for Logan's dad, four for his mom, and three for himself. There was a red love seat against one wall, and another wall had a bunch of family photos. In the middle of the room sat two desks facing each other. Both had laptops on them and what looked like really comfy chairs-not the average desk chairs.

"On weekends my parents work in here together," Logan told Kendall as he let go of Kendall's wrist. "Sometimes I'll read in here. Uh. My dad's bookshelf has mostly records and copies of Rolling Stone."

Kendall noticed a record player sitting next to one bookshelf. "Cool. What about your mom? And you?"

"My mom's bookshelves have a few Bibles, family photo albums, and books she's read. Mine just has books I've read."

Kendall walked up to the wall of photos. He paid special attention to the pictures of Logan when he was little. "You were so cute. Were you Baby Jesus?"

"Yup. At out church's Nativity play."

Kendall smirked at him. "And you were nervous about performing in front of people. You did it when you were a baby!"

"Shut up." Logan walked out of the room, and Kendall went after him, laughing. "Ready to go upstairs?" Logan asked.

"Alright."

The both grabbed their bags and went up to the second floor. The walls were no longer white, but a light purple and the carpeting was a dark purple.

Logan pointed to the left. "That door leads to my parents' room. My dad let my mom have full control over that. _Lots_ of pink." Logan opened the door to their right. "Here's out little gym."

The walls were painted yellow. There was a TV an an iHome. The gym included a treadmill, an elliptical machine, an exercise bike, a Bowflex, and a place to lift weights.

"Nice," Kendall said. "Maybe instead of joining a gym, I can come here."

Logan shut the door. "I'd like that." They continued down the hall. Logan opened the door on the left. "Here's the guest room." The walls were painted a sky blue color, the bedspread was white, and there was on dresser. Logan shut the door again. He pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "That's my bathroom." He then turned to the right and opened another door. "And here's my room."

The one room Kendall was dying to see. He was pleases to see it wasn't as neat as the other rooms in the house. His bed wasn't made, which surprised Kendall slightly. The walls were painted a dark blue and Logan's bedspread was a dark grey. Logan had a couple of medical related posters on his walls, and even a couple movie posters. Kendall also saw a painting of two children walking over a rickety bridge with a raging river beneath them, an angel standing behind them. Logan's closet door was open, and Kendall saw Logan's nicer clothes and school uniforms hung up in there. There was also a mirror on the door, and several pairs of shoes were piled on the closet floor. Logan's dresser was across from the bed. It had a TV, DVD player, and some DVDs on it. Against one wall was Logan's desk. His laptop and a few computer games were on it. There was also a cup filled with pens, sharpies, and highlighters. Kendall even saw a calendar that he's only before seen teachers use. He imagined more office supplies were in the desk drawers. The beside table had a lamp, alarm clock, Logan's phone charger, and remote on it.

"It's not as clean as the rest of your house," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "My mom's used to keeping a clean house. It was one of her jobs as a kid at her house. I clean, but find making the bed every morning stupid."

"Because it just gets messed up later."

"Exactly," Logan said while he got out a change of clothes.

The two changed quickly. Talking and occasionally sneaking glances at each other while doing so.

Once they were changed, Logan asked, "Do you wanna study here, or on the living room?"

Kendall thought for a moment. "Well... The TV down there is bigger."

Logan laughed. "OK. We'll work downstairs. And maybe I can order some pizza. My mom left money."

"Can it be pepperoni?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled at Kendall's adorableness. "Of course it can."

Logan helped Kendall study for about an hour. Apparently, that was the limit of Kendall's attention span when it came to homework. So Logan ordered the pizza. They ate as they watched TV, and finished the pizza as well as an order of cheesy bread.

"Can I go into your backyard?" Kendall asked at one point.

"Um. Sure..." Logan got off the couch and unlocked the sliding glass doors. He opened them and stepped outside, Kendall on his heels. "You wanna check out the creek?"

"_Yes_."

Logan held out his hand and Kendall took it. Logan guided Kendall toward the trees and down the little path that Logan had ended up making as a child. They went down the shirt path to the bank. Using some rocks as steps.

"This was the famous Mitchell beach," Logan told Kendall.

Kendall could imagine the young Logan he saw in the pictures splashing around in the water with his toys and various characters from the Bible. He took a seat. "My fairy friends would've loved it here."

Logan sat down next to him. "I can't believe you had fairies as imaginary friends."

"Must've been the homosexual in me, I guess."

Logan chuckled. "You know. I had a pretty decent Barbie collection for a boy."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I used to play hospital. My toys were the patients and I was the doctor. And hospitals don't have only male GI Joe looking patients. Or animals. So I requested Barbies for Christmas one year. I even got a doctor Barbie and a nurse Barbie. I was _so _happy my hospital finally had a staff."

"No one thought it was strange you wanted Barbies?" Kendall asked.

"My parents understood. My dad's family thought it was cute. My grandmom and granddad though... They feared it was too feminine and would threaten my masculinity."

"They thought you'd turn out gay."

"Which is dumb," Logan said. "Some of my very straight male cousins played with Barbies."

"I never asked for Barbies. I just ides Katie's." Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "Where'd you play anyway?"

"The den used to be my playroom. It was a pretty kick ass playroom."

Kendall let out a fake gasp. "Did you just swear? While sober?"

Logan shoved Kendall off his shoulder. "Jerk face." He sighed. "I've found swearing to be quite a stress reliever. I don't do it often though. Or always when I'm stressed."

"LOGAN!" they heard a voice call. Camille.

Logan stood. "I'M BY THE CREEK!"

"IT'S TIME TO LEAVE FOR THE MOVIE!"

"OK! WE'LL MEET YOU OUT FRONT IN A MINUTE!" Logan turned to Kendall. "Time to go." Logan held out his hand. Kendall took it and allowed Logan to help him up.

Their hands stayed united up until they made it to Logan's car.

**...**

"How was your alone time with Logan?" Carlos asked Kendall as they-along with James-waited for Logan and the girls to get their tickets.

"I got a tour of his house," Kendall told them. "I learned some things about Logan. We kinda held hands."

"Oh?" James said.

"Yeah. It was no big deal. The first time it was just so he could lead me somewhere. The second time, he helped me stand and we just didn't let go until we reached the car. Like, my hand stayed in his while he locked up."

Carlos poked Kendall's stomach. "Someone's gonna get a boyfriend soon."

Kendall pushed him away. "Shut it. Here they come." He put on a huge smile when he saw Logan. He put an arm around logan and asked, "How do you feel about sharing a large popcorn with me?"

"Sounds good," Logan said.

Their friends watched the two get in line.

"They're so cute," Stephanie said happily.

"So Logan admitted it to you?" Carlos asked Stephanie.

"Kinda."

"Why didn't he deny it?" James wanted to know.

"I think it means Logan's more comfortable with himself and his sexuality," Camille said. "Hopefully the next step will be him finally saying he's gay."

"You guys coming?" Kendall called. He and Logan already had their food and drinks.

"You go save our seats," Stephanie told him. She looked at James and Carlos. "Will you boys get our stuff? Camille and I need to go to the ladies room."

"OK," Carlos said before James or Camille could respond. "Meet you in the theater."

"So," Kendall said to Logan as they say, "you and Stephanie come up with a plan?"

"Yup. They should be in the bathroom until James and Carlos get here. Stephanie will be next to you, then Carlos, then James, then Camille."

"Nice."

"And Stephanie conspired with Carlos to get the guys to buy their food."

Kendall grinned. "So it feels like a date for both couples."

Logan nodded. "Awesome, right?"

"Yeah. Too bad neither of us have someone..."

Logan laughed nervously. "I don't know. We're, uh, sharing popcorn. Pretty date-like."

"You better not try to take advantage of me when the lights go down," Kendall whispered. He grinned at Logan's blush. "I am a gentleman after all."

"Um... I-I-um. I wouldn't dare."

Kendall leaned closer to Logan. "You're cute when you're all flustered and stuttering."

"Thanks?"

Kendall giggled. "You're welcome. Hey-"

"Hi!" Carlos said. "So I'm sitting here?"

"Yeah," Logan said after he found his voice. "And James id right next to you."

"Sweet," Carlos said, and he and James sat.

Kendall sighed, upset that his moment was ruined. He slumped down in his seat with a pout on his face, and placed his head on Logan's shoulder for the second time that night.

Stephanie and Camille finally joined them, and took their seats just as the previews began.

Kendall and Logan shared the popcorn, Kendall's head never leaving Logan's shoulder. Logan was surprised by how natural it felt. As if Kendall did this all the time. Logan felt his heart flutter every time their fingers brushed while grabbing popcorn. Eventually the popcorn was gone, and Kendall placed his hand on Logan's knee. That's when Logan stopped paying attention to the movie. He didn't know what to do. Should he take hold of Kendall's hand? Or should he push Kendall's hand away? Was there something he should say? Before he could make a decision, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh dear Jesus," he whispered.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"If you look to your right, you will see Carlos and Stephanie making out."

Kendall sat up and looked. He had been so wrapped up in the movie and his closeness to Logan that he didn't notice the two next to him. He shared a look with James and they both rolled their eyes. With some bitterness.

Soon the movie ended and the pair was still going at it.

James smacked the back of Carlos' head. "The movie's over. You can stop shoving your tongue down her throat."

Stephanie and Carlos finally pulled apart. They looked at each other and giggled before standing.

The group went into the lobby, and Stephanie pulled Carlos aside.

"Did you know this would happen?" Logan asked Camille.

"She told me in the bathroom that she was gonna ask him out after the movie." Camille quickly glanced at them. "Which I assume she is doing now. But I had no idea they would practically dry hump in the theater."

"I can't believe this," James said to Kendall. "Out of the three of us, _Carlos _being the first to be in a relationship Senior year? The guy who's never dated at all. I mean, with my track record and yours, you'd think it would be one of us."

Kendall looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah. _Real _great track records we have. Every time I broke up with someone they went psycho, and your longest relationship was a month and a half."

"But I've been trying to change my ways."

"Have you really?" Camille asked, not believing him.

James spun to face her. "_Yes_, Camille! I have! I know it's only been a month, but I've really been working at it. God! Are you blind? Or are you purposely not letting yourself see it?" He didn't let her answer. Instead he said, "Carlos! We gotta go!"

Carlos gave Stephanie a quick kiss and walked up to James, a bounce in his step.

Logan gave Carlos a pat on the back. "I'm happy for you, buddy."

Carlos smiled widely. "Without your advice she never would've noticed me. And we're going on a date tomorrow! My first date ever!"

Logan smiled back at him. "Hopefully you'll have a repeat of tonight."

James grabbed Carlos' arm and pulled him away. "Let's go."

"Bye!" Carlos called to his friends as he waved.

"What was James talking about?" Camille asked as Stephanie joined them.

Logan sighed. "It's so painfully obvious I'm not gonna tell you." He turned his attention to Kendall. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kendall put an arm around Logan.

They left a dumbfounded Camille to listen to a babbling Stephanie.

**...**

"You know,," Logan said to Kendall while driving, "I never got why people make out in movie theaters."

"Me neither!" Kendall exclaimed. "You pay all this money to see a movie and get food, but you just waste it all to make out. I mean, just go to an empty parking lot or something to do that. It's free and private."

Logan stopped at a red light and looked at Kendall. "Have you made out in a car in an empty parking lot?"

"Um... I've done _much _more than just make out."

"Oh." The light turned green, and Logan kept driving. "Is it, like... difficult to do it in a car?"

Kendall was relieved Logan didn't think he was some slut or freak. "It depends on the car."

"Huh. I feel like it would be awkward."

"Oh it is. You gotta position yourself just right so you're at least semi-comfortable, and make sure nothing's poking you. It was usually a last resort thing. Monty had-still has-a small ass car with no backseat. I would always hit my head somehow. Or honk the horn. I never really enjoyed it. It was easier with Brian because he had an SUV and we would just crawl into the back." Kendall looked at Logan. "And you didn't ask me to go into detail."

Logan laughed as he turned onto his street. "It's fine. I was actually kinda curious."

Kendall smiled. He couldn't stop himself from imagining him and Logan. Their bodies tangled together in Logan's backseat, windows fogging, Logan crying out Kendall's name, and- Kendall was brought back to reality when the car stopped and was turned off.

"My parents are home," Logan said. "They'll be expecting you to say hi."

Logan got out of the car and Kendall followed. "I was just gonna get my things and leave..."

They reached the front door. Logan looked at Kendall and said, "Too bad. They'll never shut up about it if you don't go talk to them. They freaking love you."

They stepped inside. "Um..." Kendall was at a loss for words.

Logan grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. "Your things are where they are anyway."

"Damn."

They entered the room where Logan's parents were cuddled on the couch. "Please stop that," he said to them.

They didn't move. Instead, Mrs. Mitchell said, "Hi, Kendall. You two have fun at the movie?"

"Yeah," Logan said as he let go of Kendall's hand and went to gather Kendall's things. "Though Carlos and Stephanie started making out in the theater."

Mr. Mitchell let out a loud laugh. "Good for Carlos. We need to meet that kid someday since he's your friend now. That James boy too. You guys could have a movie night here!"

Logan rolled his eyes and handed Kendall his things. "I'll run it by them, Dad."

"Kendall likes the idea. Don't you, Kendall?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Um... Sure." Kendall said. "Uh. I'm sure everyone would like to see your house. It's really nice after all."

Mrs. Mitchell groaned. "You're just being nice. There's too much black in this house."

"Before a decorating argument breaks out," Logan said, "Kendall must go."

"Nice seeing you, Kendall," Mr. Mitchell said.

Kendall smiled. "See you guys at church."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's back and pushed him out of the living room. "Better get you out of there before they ask your opinion about the house and what they could do to improve it," Logan mumbled as they walked down the hall.

"They did seem pleased to see me," Kendall said.

"They ask about you _all _the time."

They walked up to Kendall's car. Kendall quickly threw his things in the backseat then leaned against the car. "I wonder why."

Logan shrugged. "It must be because the only friend I had before you was Camille."

"Maybe." Kendall recalled Logan's dad looking at their attached hans when they entered the living room. He didn't seem surprised or freaked out. "I, uh, had fun today."

Logan smiled. "Me too. Maybe I should invite everyone over one day."

"Yeah. It'd be fun."

And the feeling that they should kiss or something struck Logan. Again. They were just staring at each other with the tension hanging in the air. Logan eventually spoke, breaking the trance. "Uh... hug good-bye?"

Kendall chuckled. "Sure." After their embrace, Kendall's hands went to Logan's face. He then planted a kiss on Logan's forehead.

"Is, um, that gonna be a regular thing?" Logan asked quietly. "You kissing my forehead?"

Kendall dropped his hands. "S-s-sorry. I didn't know it bothered you."

"It doesn't!" Logan said. "It doesn't. I... kinda like it."

The worry melted off of Kendall's face as he grinned. "Then I guess I'll do it more often." Kendall opened his car door. "I'll see you at church."

"Y-yeah. I'll, um, text you later."

As Logan watched Kendall drive away, he knew the night's fantasy would involve him and Kendall in the backseat of a car...

_**Yeah... Sorry this took FOREVER to happen. I'll try super duper hard to be better about it. **_


	6. Finally

_**So... I know it's been awhile. But this chapter turned out to be REALLY long. I wanted the last several bits to happen in this chapter, but it took a little while to get there. **_

_**So Yeah. I hope you all enjoy. **_

Chapter Six: Finally

Logan was talking to Kendall by his locker when James came up to them. He place his forehead on Logan's shoulder and whined, "Logan, why is your best friend such a bitch?"

"Oh no," Kendall said. "What happened?"

James lifted his head. "She and I were listening to Carlos and Stephanie babble about Homecoming next week. I turned to Camille and asked her if she had a date. She told me no, and said that if I even thought of asking her, she'd hit me. What happened? i thought things were looking up. Did something change?"

"Well, she's been bitching about you a lot more..." Logan said.

James looked at Kendall, confused. "Did Logan just swear?" he asked Kendall. "Without us forcing him to?"

"That's a result of us corrupting him," Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan looked unamused. "I guess that's what happens when one hangs around with a bunch of heathens." He laughed when Kendall stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyway. James. Her complaining about you means she's been thinking about you. _A lot_. She's been calling me every night. And if I don't answer, she leaves me really mean voicemails."

"How is this good for me?" James asked.

"You're on her mind," Logan told him. "She says all of these bad things about you to try and convince herself she doesn't like you."

James frowned. "Well, what can I do to make her admit she likes me?"

Logan just shrugged.

"Give her a little more time," Kendall said. He held up a finger when James started to protest. "If she doesn't come around before a set time, you need to take drastic measures."

"What kind of drastic measures?" James and Logan asked.

"We give her until November," Kendall said.

"Next month?" James asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yes, James. Next month. Anyway. After then. Make her jealous."

"Are you telling him to use another girl?" Logan asked. "James has moved beyond that?"

"Yeah! I have," James said. "Though the idea is appealing..."

Logan held up his hand. "No. Here's what you're gonna do. If Camille doesn't come around by next month, it's time for you to move on." He covered James' mouth when James tried to speak. "You're gonna try a relationship with some other girl. And if you make Camille jealous? Awesome. And if you still feel you'd rather be with Camille after she admits her feelings, go for it. But don't break the other girl's heart. OK?"

James nodded and Logan removed his hand. "Thanks, Logan," he said before walking away.

Kendall looked at Logan. "Your plan was exactly the same as mine!"

"But," Logan said, "mine was more thought out, and makes James seem like less of a jerk."

Kendall smirked at him. "You sneaky bastard." The bell rang. "Hey. Are you going to Homecoming?"

Logan snorted. "No. I've never been to a dance in my life. And I don't plan on starting now." He started to make his way to class.

Kendall went after him. "You've _never _been to a dance?"

"Nope."

"Is it because you've never had a date? I never did. Well. Mostly because same sex couples aren't allowed at our school dances, and all of my boyfriends went to different schools. Point is, it was still fun."

Logan stopped walking and turned to face Kendall. "I could've had dates. I mean. There was my exes, and Mary asks me to every dance. But... dances just aren't my thing. I can't dance anyway. You saw me at that party."

"But you were drunk."

"I'm not much better sober," Logan said. "I promise."

"You should go," Kendall said.

"Why do you care?" Logan asked.

"Because it'll be more fun with you there. Carlos and Stephanie will be an annoying couple, James will be chasing after Camille, and I'll be all alone. Unless you go."

Kendall was pouting at him and Logan sighed. "I'll think about it..."

"You do realize I won't stop bugging you until you agree to go, right?"

"I'm aware. But I'm not going down without a fight."

**...**

Mary was waiting by Logan's desk when he entered Shakespeare. "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you going to Homecoming?" Mary wanted to know.

Logan sat. "I'm not planing on it."

"Wh-"

"Logan!" Kendall walked in, interrupting her. He sat and looked at Logan. "I know how to get you to go to Homecoming."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"What if we all go over to your house after?"

Logan glared at him. "You're going to plant the idea in my parents' heads. Then get them all excited about me having friends over, so they'll be disappointed if it doesn't happen!"

Kendall smiled. "I'm a devious one, aren't I?"

Logan sighed. "It would make my parents happy. Seeing me with a group of friends."

"You're seriously going to let him sleep at your house?" Mary asked Logan. "Wh-"

"Oh my God, Mary, shut up," Kendall said.

Logan looked at Mary. "Kendall's my friend. He's allowed to spend the night at my house. I've spent the night at his."

"Well... you'll be needing a date."

"No," Kendall and Logan both said.

Logan glanced at Kendall quickly before saying to Mary, "Kendall doesn't have a date. He needs a fellow dateless friend to hang out with."

"And if you were Logan's date, you wouldn't let him near us," Kendall added.

Mary shook her head, frustrated. "Don't you see what he's trying to do, Logan? He doesn't want you to have a date so he can spend the entire dance with you. Just you and him. So it'll feel like a date. Then he'll try to _kiss _you or something gross like that. He's trying to make you gay."

Logan took some calming breaths. It really bothered him that Mary insinuated kissing Kendall would be gross. He was actually pretty sure sharing a kiss with Kendall would be glorious. "Mary. I'm getting really tired of having this argument with you. You can't _make _someone gay. And Kendall isn't putting together some ridiculous plan to get into my pants. Right, Kendall?"

"... Right..." Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "You could've said that with a little more conviction."

Kendall chuckled. "Sorry. Next time." The bell rang and he turned to Mary. "Hurry on over to your seat. I need to work on turning Logan to the dark side, and you're getting in the way."

Mary let out a huff and stomped away.

Logan sighed. "She's gonna be on us all during the dance now."

"Don't worry," Kendall said with a smile. "I'll protect you."

"Will you beat her down if you have to?"

"Hell yeah. I'm not above hitting a girl."

Logan couldn't hold back a laugh. "I'm glad to know you believe in equality between men and women."

"You know it." They smiled at each other for several moments before Kendall said, "Uh. My Math test is after lunch."

"You want to go over it a bit more during lunch?"

"Please?"

Logan smirked. "Will I get a cookie for my troubles?"

That earned a playful eye roll from Kendall. "Fine. Am I going to have to give you a cookie for every little thing you do? Like a puppy?"

Logan tilted his head. "Well. I am adorable like one."

Kendall wanted to lean forward and kiss Logan on the lips, forehead, everywhere. And while he knew Logan was OK with forehead kisses, he didn't think it happening in public would be cool with Logan. So instead he poked Logan's nose and said, "You're way more adorable than a puppy."

Logan bit his lip while blushing as Mrs. Spalding walked in. She told them that they all needed to pick out their monologues. She also said that they would be working on ideas for their class' performance at the city's Shakespeare Festival. But first they were going to spend the next few days watching Much Ado About Nothing.

While Mrs. Spalding set the movie up, Kendall moved his chair so he was next to Logan. He also rested his arm on the back of Logan's chair. The urge to touch Logan was too great. He just _needed _to be close to him. So of course his fingertips ran up and down Logan's arm several times. Then, at one point, Logan put his hand on his own knee, but some of his fingers settled on Kendall's. Kendall almost died. Never before had two fingers touching his knee driven him crazy. He had the ridiculous desire to jump Logan. He would've ravaged Logan right there on the classroom floor if it was appropriate.

Logan felt eyes burning a hole in the side of his face for ten minutes. So he finally looked at Kendall. "What?"

"Um... um... uh. Nothing?"

"You're staring at me."

"No I'm not."

Logan let out a quiet chuckle. "Yes you are."

"I think you're losing your mind." Kendall put his focus back on the movie. Logan was still looking at him, so he smirked and said, "Now who's staring?"

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked Kendall's leg. "You're so odd."

"You love it," Kendall whispered.

The bell rang, and they both gathered their things before making their way to the cafeteria. Kendall's comment from earlier left hanging in the air.

But, as usual, no awkwardness lingered between them. Logan helped Kendall study for his test, and they shared the M&M cookie Kendall bought-Logan couldn't deny Kendall's pout.

"So I hear Kendall talked you into going to Homecoming, Logan," Stephanie said.

"This is true," Logan confirmed.

"What the fuck?" Camille complained. "First Kendall convinces you to go to a party, and now he talks you into a dance? But not me. Your best friend in the entire world?"

Kendall laughed and put an arm around Logan. "It's because I bribe him with cookies."

"That," Logan said, "and he said he would tell my parents about me going and you guys staying over after. They would throw a party knowing that, and if I told them it wasn't happening, it'd kill them. So. You guys wanna stay at my house after Homecoming?"

"And see where you live?" James said. "Hell yeah."

"What does the house of religious people look like?" Carlos wondered.

"Kendall didn't tell you?" Logan asked. They both shook their heads in response.

"There's a lot of black on the first floor," Kendall told his friends. "Even in the bathroom. And Logan's dad has a bunch of band posters up in the living room. Like AC/DC and shit."

James nodded in approval. "Awesome."

"Has Logan told you his parents' love story?" Camille asked Kendall.

Kendall looked at Logan. "No. He didn't."

"Tell us!" Carlos urged. "I _love _love stories."

James rolled his eyes. "Hey, Stephanie, how does it feel being the man in your relationship?"

Carlos punched James' arm. "Will you tell us, Logan? You have time before lunch ends."

"Fine," Logan said. "My parents met in college. My mom was a naive, sheltered, religious girl. She was living in the dorms. Her first time on her own. Some people thought she was weird because she never partied, hadn't gotten to first base with a guy, wanted to stay a virgin until marriage, and didn't approve of co-ed dorms. So she, um, didn't really have any friends in college. But then she met my dad her second semester. They had a History class together, and he knew of her since his best friend was dating her roommate at the time. He told me that when he first laid eyes on my mom..." Logan trailed off for a moment and smiled. Then he looked at Kendall. "Something about her drew him to her. He just _had _to get to know her, and he knew he would regret it forever if he didn't."

"So what'd he do?" Kendall asked.

"He tried to talk to her," Logan said then laughed. "She barely said a thing to him. He was one of those guys that wore all black, listened to metal, had long hair. The kind of guy her parents told her were bad and to stay away from. But that didn't stop my dad. He believed-still does believe-in going after what he wants until he gets it. So all of a sudden, my mom saw him everywhere. Whenever she was at the dinning hall, he was there. Every time she was at the library, so was he. He would even be in her residence hall sometimes, and he didn't even live in her building. Anyway. He would always try to talk to her, and she'd shoot him down."

"Poor guy," Kendall commented.

"Yeah," Logan said with a laugh. "But one day her roommate made her cry. Something about her being an annoying, ugly, freak. So she went outside, climbed a tree in the quad, and cried-something she did as a kid. Now, it was late at night, and that happened to be the tree in which my dad would, um, smoke weed under."

"You're dad actually told you that?" Stephanie asked.

"Not until I reached high school," Logan told her. "It was when my parents gave me the drug talk, and said how I should stick to pot if I ever do plan on doing drugs."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get on with the love story."

Logan laughed. "OK. So while my dad was smoking, he heard crying in the tree. He climbed it and was surprised when he saw my mom. He eventually got her to talk. And in a moment of frustration, my mom took my dad's joint from his hand and tried to smoke it to prove she wasn't lame. He said the coughing fit she had was so adorable. After that, they became friends. My dad took her to parties, but didn't force her to drink or anything. Which she didn't do until Sophomore year, but whatever. He also took her to concerts and kept her safe from all the pervs in the pit. In return, he let her take him to Bible study, and concerts for her 'shitty music' as my dad calls it."

"The things ones does for love," Kendall said.

Logan smiled at him. "Yup. So. My dad was stuck in the friend zone all through Sophomore year, through first semester Junior year. My mom's parents loathed my dad, and didn't want my mom to be friends with him. But my mom refused to ditch him. He made her happy, and introduced her to people she's still friends with today."

"When'd they finally get together?" Carlos asked.

"He's getting there," Camille said. "It's so sweet."

Logan took a breath. "OK. During their winter break Junior year, my dad took my mom to a New Year's party. At midnight, he kissed her. When she asked why, he told her his number one New Year's resolution was to let her know his feelings. To this day, it's the only resolution he kept."

"AW!" everyone one of his friends said.

"My grandparents freaked out when they started dating. Well. Grandmom and Granddad. Gran and Gramp-my dad's parents-love my mom. Thought she was a good influence on my dad back then. Grandmom and Granddad warmed up to my dad after graduation though. My dad had to cut his hair because accountants have to look 'professional and stuff.' Um. A year after they graduated, my dad proposed. My mom said yes immediately. Then her parents said they wouldn't pay for the wedding since my dad wasn't Catholic."

"So, he converted for her," Kendall said.

Logan grinned. "He did. Even though my mom told him he didn't have to, and that she didn't care. But he knew it would save her drama with her family, and that she secretly wanted it."

"Did they ever have sex?" James asked.

"Um, no," Logan said with a chuckle. :He knew she wanted to wait until marriage, and he respected that."

"No touching below the belt? No hand jobs? Blow jobs?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, James. They made up for lost times during their week long honeymoon. Never did any sight seeing. Yeah. They tell me a lot of things I don't wanna know when they're drunk..."

Kendall laughed. "And then a few years later they had you?"

"They did," Logan said. "And lived happily ever after."

The bell rang. Stephanie and Carlos gushed about Logan's story as they made their way to class. James told Camille he didn't get why people waited until marriage to have sex, and Camille called him stupid.

"I want a love like your parents'," Kendall said to Logan.

Logan put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You'll find it/"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Since no one was around anymore, Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "I hope you're right."

Logan gave Kendall's shoulder a squeeze. "I am."

**...**

The Wednesday before Homecoming, Kendall went over to Logan's house after school. Kendall was going to help Logan pick out a monologue for Shakespeare, and Logan was going to help Kendall study for Bio. Plus, Kendall's house was going to be filled with Katie's friends. They had some History project to work on, and Kendall didn't want to be around for that.

The two boys were in Logan's room. They had started out in the living room, but Kendall kept getting distracted. And Logan knew it was crucial for Kendall to pass his test. Kendall would be in danger of failing the rest of the year if he didn't get a B. Logan sensed he'd be helping Kendall with Bio again very soon.

Kendall laid down on the ned. "Can we take a break? Or at least turn on the TV?"

"No." The TV in the living room took all of Kendall's attention. When Logan turned that off, Kendall started looking through the magazines on the coffee table. Logan took them away from Kendall, but then Kendall started making trips to the kitchen for snacks and drinks. Logan sighed and jabbed Kendall in the side with a pen. "Sit up."

Kendall buried his face in a pillow. "I don't wanna," was his muffled reply.

Logan shook his head and laughed. "You're like a child." He bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

Kendall turned his head to look at Logan. "Is it Bio related?"

"No. It's. um... You don't have to answer it if it's too sensitive a subject..."

Kendall sat up. "Uh. What is it that you wanna ask me?"

"I'm just curious..."

"About?"

"Your dad."

"Oh." Kendall and Logan were silent for awhile. "Why?"

"Well. I've just been wondering what happened. I mean. I know he's alive, and that he and your mom divorced. But that's pretty much it. You don't have to talk about it. It was rude of me to ask. I-"

"Logan. It's OK," Kendall said. "I, um, don't usually talk about it. Mostly because I just don't like my dad."

Logan nodded. "I figured. So, what happened?"

Kendall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "My mom had been through a lot when she met my dad. She just got out of a relationship with a guy who cheated on her, and she just made the decision to drop out of college."

"Your mom's a college drop out?"

Kendall shrugged. "Yeah. She used to be the type of person to just wing it. College involved to much planning for her. She figured she would find the job she wanted one day, and if she needed more of an education, then she's get her degree."

"Huh. Pretty cool," Logan said.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, she had been in a journalism class with my dad and he-being the jackass that he is-made a move on her as soon as she and her ex broke up. While they dated, he worked on getting his degree and she worked as a waitress at various places."

"What does your dad do?" Logan asked.

"Journalist. After he graduated, he got a job at the local newspaper. He managed to get my mom a job as their secretary. A couple years later, they saved up enough money to buy and apartment and get married."

"You once said that your mom _thought _she was in love with him."

"Yup," Kendall said. "At first she was just with him to spite her ex. I guess they were just together so long, and things were stable with him, she convinced herself she loved him so she'd be happy. But she married him before she realized it, then had me."

"Alright."

"But, um, I guess I wasn't the son he imagined. Like, I wasn't good enough, or something."

"You were just a little kid!"

"I know. So he convinced my mom to have another kid in hopes of getting the boy he wanted. Instead, we got Katie. Then he goes and blames my mom for not giving him the kids he wanted."

Logan looked appalled. "That... that asshole!"

"Yeah. I know. My mom didn't like the man he turned out to be, so she filed for divorce. I guess they fought a lot too. But I was so little, I barely remember."

"Where is he now?"

"He got another job at a bigger newspaper upstate. When I was ten, he remarried this chick who already had two sons. The kind of sons he dreamed of. One's a Junior in high school, the other's a Freshman. He's editor of that newspaper now. My mom works at the same newspaper still, but now head of Human Resources as you know."

"Does it bother your mom that he's married and she's not?"

"Nah. She actually likes being single. No man to bring her down," Kendall said with a smile.

"How often do you see your dad?"

"He lives, like, two hours away, so for only about two weeks every summer. He sends us birthday and Christmas money, and pays for child support and shit. So... yeah."

"Sorry."

Kendall shrugged. "Don't be. I stopped caring about him a long time ago."

Logan could tell from Kendall's tone that he did care. Kendall just didn't _want _to care. "Um... What'd he do when you... came out?"

Kendall sighed. "He wasn't mad or anything. But he seemed... disappointed. Whatever. He got the sons he always wanted from his new wife."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "He doesn't deserve you as a son."

Kendall smiled at him. "You're too nice."

"Nah. Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything to keep me from studying."

Logan rolled his eyes. "How did you know?"

"That I'm gay?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmmm." Kendall thought for a moment. "I guess I started to suspect in sixth grade. Carlos and James would talk about hot girls all the time, and I just didn't see it. I mean. I can appreciate the beauty of women, but they just never turned me on. And I caught myself staring at guys, but not girls. Once I accepted it, it wasn't hard to admit it."

"Huh."

"Any other questions you wanna force out of me?" Kendall really didn't wanna continue studying.

"It's kinda an awkward question, but I'm curious."

"Um. OK. Shoot."

"It's about... sex."

"Gay sex?"

Logan blushed, bit his lip, and looked down. "Yeah."

"Ask away."

"Um. Well, uh... uh... um... doesn't it, like, hurt?"

Kendall laughed. Logan was so cute when he was embarrassed. Kendall turned to face Logan and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "It hearts like hell the first time. And even for awhile after that. And if you hadn't done it in awhile. It's not _too _bad if you're prepared properly, and have decent lubrication."

"Oh. So you..."

"Are a bottom? Sometimes. It's depended on my boyfriend and the situation."

"And you've only been with three guys?" Logan wanted to confirm.

"Yeah. Oh my God. With Dylan it was both our first time. It sucked _so _bad."

Logan fiddled with his purity ring. "I hope my first time isn't too awful."

"I'm sure it'll be fine when it's with the right person," Kendall said. "And even if it's not the right person, it gets better the more you do it. Until you lose your feelings for the person. Then it gets boring."

"Oh..."

"So. Why the sex questions?"

"Well. In porn-"

"Wait!" Kendall perked up. "You've watched porn? Gay porn? As in guy on guy?"

Logan's face was redder than it ever had been before. "C-C-Camilled sends me links, and makes me read yaoi."

"_Makes _you?"

"Well... well... w-well..."

Kendall moved so he could sit next to Logan again. "Logan," he said softly, "is there something you want to tell me?"

Logan let out a little whine. "No... yes... I don't know! I never actually told anyone! Camille figured it out and so did Stephanie. But I've never said it. Even to myself. It's so messed up! For so long I planned on just sucking it up and marrying a girl. Then we've have two kids, just like I've been told all my life God wants. And all of it just doesn't make sense. Like with you. I have no problem with you being you. I don't think you're gonna go to Hell. So why should it be any different if it's me? I-"

"Logan. Shh." Kendall put an arm around him. "You're confused and conflicted. It happens. That's not your fault."

"It's just so stupid."

"No. It's not. And understandable with your background and all."

"But-"

"Stop." Kendall pulled Logan closer. "You'll figure it all out eventually. And I'll always be here to help you in any way you need."

Logan grabbed Kendall and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "No problem." Kendall was really proud of himself for remaining so calm. Logan pretty much admitted to being gay, and Kendall wanted to jump for joy. But he knew Logan needed him to be just a friend at the moment, he didn't need Kendall hitting on him.

Logan pulled away and looked at Kendall. "Did you know?"

Kendall shrugged. "I started to wonder."

Logan groaned. "I'm obvious, aren't I?" He really wanted to smack Stephanie for lying to him.

"No, you're not. I probably only noticed because I was looking. And was hoping..."

"What do you me-" There was a knock on Logan's door. He scooted a little bit away from Kendall and said, "Come in."

Mrs. Mitchell stepped into the room. "Hi, Kendall."

Kendall smiled at her. "Hello."

"Mom. You're home early," Logan said.

"Only by half and hour," she told him.

Logan's eyes widened. "Really? It's seven thirty? Already? Kendall, I'm so sorry I kept you here so long." He stood up and started to gather Kendall's things.

Kendall laughed. He grabbed Logan's arm to stop him from scurrying around. "Quit your spazzing. I lost track of time too."

Logan looked at him and frowned. "You didn't get to have dinner."

Mrs. Mitchell cleared her throat. "I can make dinner. I so rarely get to do so on weekdays. That is, if it's OK with your mom, Kendall."

Kendall got his phone out of his pocket. "I'll text my mom." As he did so, he said, "Katie's probably still bossing around her little group for their project." His phone went off. He read the text and grinned. "She says it's fine. And that I'm lucky I'm here and not home. Katie must be a nightmare right now."

"Excellent," Mrs. Mitchell said. "I've got some Hamburger Helper..." She walked off.

Logan smiled at Kendall. "Now my mom's all excited. And her love for you has grown."

Kendall shrugged. "I can't help that I'm a lovable guy. Well. It appears you've packed all my things."

"I have..."

"Guess that means we're done studying."

Logan glared at him. "You sneaky bastard."

Kendall got off the bed. He went up to Logan and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I know. Let's go help your mom with dinner."

**...**

Two days later-the day of Homecoming-and the dinner Kendall had with his family was still on Logan's mind. Kendall had gotten along so easily with Mrs. Mitchell. Kendall even joked around with Logan and his mother as they all made dinner together. Kendall was the one to insist that they saved some for Mr. Mitchell, who showed up soon after they finished eating. Then Kendall stayed until after Mr. Mitchell was done as well.

Logan looked in his rear-view mirror at Kendall's car, following him home. He couldn't believe Kendall fit in so well with his parents. It was as if Kendall was already part of the family. This did not help with the conflicting emotions Logan was having about Kendall.

They pulled up outside of Logan's house. Logan got out of his car with a confused look on his face. His mom's car was in the driveway.

Kendall walked up to Logan. "Why is your mom home?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

Logan made his way to the house, Kendall behind him. "I hope not."

Both boys dropped their things in the entranceway, and made their way to the living room. They stopped at the door to the room. Logan recognized the voices of his grandmom and granddad. He sighed in relief as he remembered.

"What?" kendall asked in a whisper.

"My grandparents' car is in the shop today. My mom got off work early to drive them home and back eventually so they wouldn't have to wait there. I guess they talked her into coming here."

"So nothing's wrong?"

Logan smiled. "Nope."

"I've heard some things about your son," they heard Logan's granddad say.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed. "And what's that, Dad?"

"It's about that boy he's been hanging around with," Grandmom said. "Is it true he's a homosexual?"

"Yes. So?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Do you really want your son hanging around with a fag?" Granddad questioned. "He could become one himself!"

Kendall frowned then glanced at Logan. The guy looked furious. "Logan..."

Instead of responding, Logan stormed into the living room. "How dare you speak badly of Kendall!" he screamed.

Kendall walked in and looked at Mrs. Mitchell. "Sorry for... interrupting."

"Logan, don't you talk to your granddad like that!" Grandmom scolded.

"He called Kendall a fag!" Logan said. "That is ridiculously cruel! God wouldn't-"

"God wouldn't approve of this queer's lifestyle!" Granddad yelled as he pointed at Kendall.

"Granddad-"

"Logan," Kendall said as he put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "It's OK."

"It's not OK!" Logan cried. "And don't act like it doesn't bother you! I can see the hurt in your eyes! You shouldn't have to deal with this... this shit!"

Logan's grandparents' gasped. They had never heard him swear before. Neither had his mom, but she suppressed her shock as she stood. "Logan, why don't you and Kendall go work on your homework in your room until Camille comes over to get ready for the dance?"

"You're going to let him be alone with the homo?" Granddad asked. "What if he tries to turn Logan?"

"You can't turn someone gay!" Logan screamed.

"If we can make them straight again-"

"That is pure bullshit and you know it! Just ask cousin Randall. Oh wait. You can't. Because he's fucking dead!" Logan stomped away and Kendall ran after him, sending an apologetic look to Mrs. Mitchell.

They reached Logan's room, and Logan slammed the door shut.

"Logan, you don't have to be so upset," Kendall said calmly.

"How are you not?"

"I'm used to it. What happened to your cousin?"

"You shouldn't have to be used to it." Logan sat on his bed. He sighed. "I was ten and Randall was seventeen when he was found out. His mom is my mom's sister. After his parents caught him with his boyfriend, they sent him to one of those straight camps."

"Did he want to be 'turned' straight?" Kendall asked as he sat next to Logan.

Logan shook his head. "No. I heard that he threw a fit when they dragged him away. His brother Andrew is only two years older than us. Anyway. He came back a year later, and it was obvious to us kids that Randall was just pretending to be happy. You could just see the misery in his eyes. They wouldn't let him see _any _of the friends he had before he was sent away. And Andrew told me how badly Randall wanted to see his boyfriend. Eventually, all the pretending became too much for Randall, and he, um, killed himself."

"That's terrible," Kendall whispered.

"I know. Andrew snuck the boyfriend into the funeral..."

"I can't even imagine what that must be like. For everyone involved."

"Yeah. It sucked." Logan chuckled. "Andrew kept in touch with the boyfriend-Harry. When Andrew turned eighteen, he and Harry began sneaking around. And after Andrew graduated, they ran off together."

"So there's a love story in the tragedy."

"I guess."

"You still talk to Andrew?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. On Facebook. He and Harry all still together. They moved to Canada. My aunt and uncle feel like failures for having two gay kids."

"Your parents aren't like that, Logan."

"I know." Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. "But it's nice to hear someone say it."

Kendall ran a hand up and down Logan's back. "You know what'll make you feel better?"

"What?"

"Teaching me some Math. Maybe even some Bio."

Logan smiled. "Alright. I'll go get our things from downstairs."

Kendall stood and stopped Logan from getting up. "No way. I don't need you beating up an elderly man. _I'll _get our stuff. Some drinks too?"

"OK."

"You should probably change into something more comfortable. Because later you'll be all decked out in semi-formal attire."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kendall laughed as he walked out of Logan's room. He went downstairs and headed to the kitchen first. He could still hear arguing going on in the living room.

"That boy is obviously a bad influence on Logan," Logan's grandmom said.

"He is not," Mrs. Mitchell said. "Logan has never before actually gone out and done things on weekends. And I can tell he's happier with the new batch of friends he got thanks to Kendall."

Logan's granddad asked, "What if Logan turns out gay because of this kid?"

"I don't care!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled. Then she lowered her voice. "I don't care if Logan turns out gay."

"If he does, you'll have to-"

"_No_," Mrs. Mitchell interrupted her father. "Alex and I would _never _send Logan away. Especially after what happened with Cindy and her kids."

Kendall breathed out a sigh of relief as he opened the fridge. Logan wouldn't have to worry about that if he ever came out to his parents.

Some came into the kitchen as Kendall grabbed two cans of Pepsi. "Logan?" It was Mrs. Mitchell.

Kendall shut the fridge. "Sorry. No."

"Even better." Mrs. Mitchell walked up to Kendall. "I'm so sorry for my parents and how they acted."

"It's OK," Kendall told her. "It doesn't bother me as much when it's older people. Born and raised in a different time. It sucks when it's people my age."

"You still shouldn't have to deal with it." When Kendall laughed she asked, "What?"

"You sound like Logan is all."

"Oh. Is he upstairs?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. He's cooling off. I volunteered to get us beverages and our school things so he can tutor me a bit. Take his mind off things."

"I've never seen Logan like that. Have you?" Mrs. Mitchell wanted to know.

"Um. Yeah. At school. This jerk pushed me into a wall, said some mean things. Logan got really mad. Didn't know he had it in him."

"He must really care for you," Mrs. Mitchell said softly.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess."

"Joanna, we have to go!" Logan's granddad called.

"I should go," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Me too," Kendall said with a smile. "Logan's probably having an anxiety attack. Thinking his grandparents are trying to Save me or something."

**...**

Camille walked into Logan's room a few hours later, her arms full, yelling, "I have arrived!"

"Thank the Lord!" Kendall cried as he threw his books onto the floor. "No more studying!"

"You haven't even been paying attention for the past half hour," Logan said.

Kendall looked at Logan and smiled. "And now you'll stop pestering me about it."

Logan rolled his eyes as he began to put his things away. "Whatever."

Camille shut Logan's door with her foot. She then walked over to Logan's bed and laid her dress on it. She placed her shoes and make-up supplies next to it.

Kendall walked up to her and poked the side of her head. "Did you get your hair done?"

Camille pushed his arm away. "Yes. Stephanie and I went after school."

"But she has a date, unlike you."

Camille glared at Kendall. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"You would have a date if you asked James like I suggested," Logan said as he got his outfit out of his closet.

Kendall pointed. "I had my stuff draped over the chair. Where'd it go?"

Logan chuckled and pulled Kendall's stuff out of the closet as well. "I put them in here when you took a bathroom break."

"Aw. Just like your mom," Camille teased.

Logan took off his shirt. "You're cruel," he said as he put on a white button up.

Camille looked at Kendall and watched him do the same, except his shirt was light blue. And she thought it was a damn shame that these two fines boys were gay. She was alone in a bedroom with two hot guys who were stripping, and they only had eyes for each other. She took her own shirt off. Kendall briefly glanced at her, gave her an exaggerated look of disgust, then out his ficus back on Logan as he changed his pants. Kendall definitely knew how to charm the ladies. Camille took off her pants and stepped into her short-but not too short for her Catholic school's taste-strapless, black dress. "Can one of you boys zip me?"

Logan walked up yo her and zipped the dress. "You look nice."

"Just wait until I doll myself up," she said as she made her way to the mirror with her make-up supplies.

"How does your bra stay up without the straps?" Kendall asked.

Camille shrugged. "I don't know. Ask the bra manufacturers."

"You two are so weird," Logan commented as he tied his tie.

"Can you do mine?" Kendall asked.

"Don't you know how?"

Yes. "No. Please, Logan?"

"Fine." Logan went up to Kendall and did his tie. "Done." He looked up at Kendall and smirked. "You filthy liar."

Kendall grinned like a devil. "What gave me away?"

"Your mouth tell lies, but your eyes speak the truth."

Camille had been watching them in the mirror as she did her make-up. They were standing so close, their bodies were touching. Logan's hands were resting on Kendall's shoulders. And they were just just looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

Kendall really wanted to kiss Logan, and almost went for it. Until he remembered Camille. Logan wouldn't want to be kissing a guy in front of Camille. Not just yet. So he took a step back and Logan's hands fell from his shoulders.

Camille frowned. Thinking it was a shame the moment was ruined. She knew it was only because she was there. She backed up and admired herself in the mirror before turning to the boys. "How do I look?"

"Camille, if I were straight," Kendall said, "I'd totally do you."

"Well, now I'm all flattered," Camille said. "So we're all spending the night here after the dance? Because I brought pajamas."

"Yup. Everyone will be here tonight," Logan assured.

"But we totally have to go to the diner after the dance," Kendall said.

"_Yes_," Camille agreed.

"Why?" Logan asked.

Kendall put an arm around Logan. "My dear friend, you see, everyone at out school-well, those who can drive-go to the diner nearby after every dance. It's a tradition."

"Oh. OK," Logan said. He looked at the time. "We should be leaving . After my mom takes five million pictures."

**...**

James, Carlos, and Stephanie were waiting for them at the entrance of the gym. James was in a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Stephanie was wearing a dark blue dress that went just below the knees, and Carlos wore a shirt of the same color.

"Don't you all look spiffy," Kendall said.

"Spiffy? I look fucking hot," James corrected. He laughed at Kendall's eye roll then asked Logan, "You ready for your first dance?"

Logan had been biting his lip while looking into the gym. It was pretty packed. He had never been in such a huge crowd. "Um. I don't know."

Kendall put an arm around him. "If you ever need a break from all the people, just tell me and we'll go into the hall for a little breather. OK?"

Logan nodded. "Alright."

The group went into the gym, and stayed on the edge of the dance floor for Logan's sake. Stephanie and Carlos dance together. James, Camille, and Kendall danced goofily with each other. Logan just observed. He knew people liked to... _grind _on each other at dances, but some people looked like they were having sex. The intense making out and ass grabbing wasn't helping either. Logan wondered why the teachers weren't separating the couples.

At one point, Camille grabbed both of Logan's hands in attempt to get him to dance. He ended up moving his feet back and forth a little to appease her. When he felt thirsty, he whispered-well, practically yelled-to her that he was going to go get a drink.

Logan went to where the drinks and snacks were, and grabbed one of the small bottles of water being handed out. He then went and rested against one of the walls and sipped his water. As he scanned the crowd, he saw Kendall walking his way.

"Hey," Kendall greeted. "Can I have some of that water?"

"Sure." Logan handed him the bottle and watched him drink. "You having fun?"

"Yup." Kendall handed Logan the water back. "You're not really dancing."

Logan shrugged. "I'm not really one to dance."

"But it's fun!" Kendall said before he started making a bunch of spastic movements around Logan.

Logan laughed. "Cute."

Kendall immediately stopped his flailing and stepped closer to Logan. "You think I'm cute?"

Logan bit his lip then glanced down before looking back up at Kendall. "Yeah."

Kendall smiled brilliantly. "Aw. I think you're cute too." He gave Logan a quick forehead kiss.

"Hey, fags! Get a room!"

"Fuck," Kendall mumbled. "I forgot we were in public."

Logan sighed. "Me too." His eyes then fell on Corey, who was stalking toward them.

"No one wants to see that shit!" Corey yelled when he reached them.

"Just leave us alone," Kendall said, not wanting to deal with any drama.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Corey gave Kendall a shove.

Logan stepped between Corey and Kendall. "Don't you _dare _touch him," he said to Corey.

"Don't mess with me, fairy boy."

"I will _fuck you up_," Logan hissed.

Kendall was all kinds of turned on. First, Logan was defending him. Again. In one day. Second, Logan said fuck. He put his hands on Logan's shoulders. "Forget him, Logan."

"No! He-"

"Let's just go into the hall." _Where I wish I could ravage you_, Kendall added in his head. "This douche isn't worth your time."

As they walked away, Corey shouted, "One of these days, I'll get you and your little boyfriend!"

"I might be afraid if I knew who he was addressing," Logan mumbled.

They walked down the hall a little then sat against the wall. "You know," Kendall said, "you are really on a roll with defending me today."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I am. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't. It was actually kind of hot." That resulted in a blush from Logan. "Um-"

James stomped up to them. "I hate Camille so much right now."

"What'd she do?" Logan asked.

"We've been having fun goofing off and dancing all night. And, yeah, she refused to slow dance with me, but we were getting along. Then this dickweed Rick asks her to dance and she agrees! He's a bigger slut than I used to be! And I'm _so _much better looking than him! And he's just... a huge asshole!"

"I'm sorry, James," Logan said. "She's probably trying to convince herself she doesn't like you by going after another guy."

"Has she talked about him at all?" James wanted to know.

"She has Religion with hi,. Says he sometimes flirts with her."

"The dance ends in a half hour," Kendall pointed out. "Why don't we skip out and beat the crowd for the diner?"

"I would like that," James said quietly.

Logan stood. He tossed his keys to Kendall. "You guys bring the cars around. I'll go get the others." He looked at Kendall. "I'm asking you to get mine because Camille will be more willing to leave if I ask."

Kendall smiled at him. "I know. That's why I didn't question you."

About ten minutes later, the group was taking their seats at the diner.

"I'm going out with Rick next weekend," Camille announced after they ordered their drinks.

James let out a loud growl. Everyone gave the guy a sympathetic look.

"I hear Rick's a jerk," Logan said.

Camille shrugged. "He seems nice enough."

"Looks can be deceiving," Carlos pointed out/ He and Stephanie were both on James' side.

Their waitress came with their drinks, and they ordered their food. Once their food arrived, other people from the dance began to pour in. Soon, the place was filled.

Throughout the meal, James pouted. The other five gossiped about their schoolmates and things that happened at the dance. Sometimes Stephanie and Carlos would sneak a kiss. Kendall had put an arm around Logan's shoulders and would occasionally play with Logan's hair.

James was infuriated. Both of his friends were either in a happy relationship or on his way to one. Why couldn't he have that with a girl he practically worshipped since Freshman year? Did he not deserve happiness? Was it punishment for being a bit of a slut? He let out a sigh and looked at Camille. She was laughing with Logan about something. He decided that Mission Make Camille Jealous would have to go into effect immediately.

They all paid then went back to Logan's house.

"Nice place you got here," Carlos said.

"Thanks. Um. My dad id probably gonna end up making us all breakfast in the morning."

"Sweet!" Kendall cheered. "So, Logan. What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well. We got the couches. And there's an inflatable mattress in the closet of the closet of the guest room. Four of us can sleep on that. It's pretty big."

As they made their way upstairs, Kendall said to Logan, "So you, me, Carlos, and Stephanie get the mattress? And James and Camille get stuck with the couches?"

"If... that works for everyone."

The others mumbled an agreement, and then they all changed into their pajamas. Logan almost wore the pair Kendall loaned him, but then he realized it would make him look like a creeper. So he put on a different pair.

They all settled in Logan's living room after changing. Logan blew up the mattress then turned on the TV. After some debate, they all got on the floor and played an intense games of Apples to Apples. Kendall accused everyone but Logan of cheating-mostly because Logan would always pick his cards. When James won, Kendall demanded a rematch with a different game. Seven round of Uno later, Kendall finally won and declared it bedtime.

James and Camilled fell asleep almost immediately on their individual couches. Carlos and Stephanie snuggled together, and feel asleep a few minutes later. Kendall and Logan rolled onto their sides, facing each other.

"You are such a sore loser," Logan whispered to Kendall.

"I only get upset when fuckers cheat."

Logan rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're so odd."

"You love it. So you have fun tonight?"

"I, um, felt a little awkward at the dance."

"You think it'll be better next time? Now that you know what to expect?"

Logan sighed. "I guess. I did have fun at the diner. And playing stupid games with you guys. It's nice, actually having a group of friends."

Kendall wanted to hug Logan and hold him tight after that last statement. "We'll all stay your friends for awhile."

"Promise?" Logan cursed himself for sounding so pathetic.

Kendall moved forward a little and kissed Logan's forehead. Then his nose. "Promise."

**...**

The next week went by quickly. On Sunday, Mary and Logan's grandparents gave Kendall dirty looks. Then on Monday, Logan first caught wind of the rumors. At first, people were saying he and Kendall just shared a simple kiss on the lips at the dance. On Tuesday, people were swearing on their lives that they saw Logan and Kendall making out. On Wednesday, Logan heard some people saying they saw him sneak into a classroom with Kendall so they could have sex. On Thursday, Logan asked Kendall if he had heard the rumors. Kendall laughed it off, he was used to rumors. He told Logan he had been correcting people about what really happened, and suggested Logan do the same. But he warned Logan that some people will ignore him and rumors will continue to spread, so he should 'just forget about those jackasses.'

Finally, it was Friday. Logan went over to Kendall's house after school so Kendall could help him pick out a monologue for Shakespeare.

"Which one did you do last year?" Logan asked while they searched the internet.

"That 'all the world's a stage' one," Kendall said. "You'll hear it on Monday. Mrs. Spalding asked me to perform it."

"Awesome. Hmm. I guess I'll just do 'to be or not to be.' I liked it when we read Hamlet last year in Lit."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah. I liked it too. So, uh, the rumors about us are starting to die down."

"I noticed. Though people will probably find a way to start a new one."

Logan shut Kendall's laptop and put it aside. He heard Kendall sigh and looked at him. "What?"

"I''m sorry for being the cause of all this. I know-"

Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's not your fault. People just blew things out of proportion. It's high school. That's how it works."

"So... You don't resent me or anything?"

"Of course not! You didn't think people would talk."

Kendall brought a hand to Logan's face. "How did you get to be so awesome?"

"I was born this way?"

Kendall laughed. "That must be the case." He kissed Logan's forehead. Then, because Logan's didn't seem to mind it before, he kissed Logan's nose. What happened next... Kendall wasn't sure what came over him. Maybe it was because it felt like there was a change in the air. Or maybe it was the look in Logan's eyes. Either way, something motivated Kendall to place his lips against Logan's. His heart practically flew out of his chest when he felt Logan kiss back.

It lasted only about two seconds. After, Kendall pulled back a little, ready to apologize. But something in Logan's eyes stopped him. So instead, Kendall moved his hand from Logan's face to the back of Logan's head. Then he pulled Logan toward him, uniting their lips again. He was amazed that Logan didn't hesitate at all in kissing back. Again. While the kiss continued, and their lips moved together, Kendall swore he could feel every nerve in his body tingling. He wanted to intensify the feeling. So he ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip. It seemed Logan knew exactly what Kendall wanted, because he opened his mouth and allowed Kendall access. On a moan, Logan straddled Kendall. This completely surprised and turned Kendall on. Kendall's hands traveled down to Logan's hips, while Logan tangled his own hands in Kendall's hair.

As the kiss became more heated, Kendall lowered himself into a laying position and allowed Logan to hover over him. Breathing became heavy. Hearts pounded. Blood rushed to areas below the belt. Logan's hands found their way up Kendall's shirt. Kendall's hands ran down Logan's thighs, then he brought one hand back up to cup Logan through his jeans. Kendall was pleased to find Logan hard. And he was glad Logan let out a seductive groan at his touch. Without thinking, Kendall's hands went and began to undo Logan's pants.

Logan had completely lost the ability to think rationally the moment Kendall's lips first touched his. Before then, he had never understood why people enjoyed making out. But with Kendall, he got it. During the entire session, his only focus was on Kendall. Kendall's lips. Kendall's tongue. The feel of Kendall's skin under his fingertips. The pleasure he was getting from Kendall's touch. But when Kendall started to unzip Logan's pants, Logan realized that wasn't something he was ready for. And that was when reality came crashing down on him.

Logan practically flew off of Kendall. "No. No, no. No, no, no."

Kendall sat up, worried at how frantic Logan looked. "What's wrong?"

Logan started to pace. "I can't. I can't. I can't do this."

Kendall felt a pain in his chest. "W-why? I thought... I mean... wasn't it good?"

Logan halted. "That's the problem." He started to gather his things. "I have to go."

Kendall stood. "No! You can't leave! Just... let's talk about this."

"No." Logan stepped out of Kendall's room and ran down the stairs.

Kendall chased after him. "Logan!" He caught up with Logan at Logan's car. "Don't. Please."

Logan tossed his bag in the car then felt Kendall spin him around so they were facing each other. "Let me go, Kendall."

"You can't kiss me like that then just leave!"

"I shouldn't have done that," Logan stated.

"Do you not... like me?" Kendall swore he could feel his heart breaking. He had wanted Logan for so long. Now that he thought he could have him, Logan was running.

"I do! I do," Logan repeated more softly. "But... I don't know if I should... _let _myself."

"Id this some religious bullshit?" Hurt was turning into anger.

"Don't call it bullshit! It's been a huge part of my life!" Logan couldn't stand seeing the hurt in Kendall's eyes. But he was so filled with confusion. He needed to sort things out. "I just need time to think."

Kendall held back a sob. "I'm afraid that if you think, you'll never speak to me again."

"I'm sorry. I-I have to got." Logan got into his car.

As he watched Logan drive away, Kendall let the tears fall.

**...**

It was almost three in the morning. And Logan couldn't sleep. Once he had left Kendall's house earlier, he went straight to Camille's. He told her what had happened. She screamed with joy until he told her he had run off. Then she smacked him. She went on a huge rant about how Logan was an idiot. About how he should be jumping with joy. He had just kissed a guy who adored him after all. A guy who it was obvious Logan liked just as much And Camille said that if God had a problem with it, she would find Him and "kick Him in the nads."

Logan left Camille's house, went home, and locked himself in his room. He went on Facebook and started talking to his cousin Andrew-after making sure Kendall wasn't on. He had never told Andrew about his confusion, and was a little miffed when Andrew wasn't surprised. Apparently, when Logan talked-well, typed-about Kendall, it seemed to be with a happy tone. And he talked about Kendall often, according to Andrew. Andrew told Logan that God could go fuck Himself. Logan should be with a guy if it makes him happy.

Logan knew Camille and Andrew made good points. He almost knew what he had to do. There was just one more person he needed to talk to.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound. Logan sat up in his bed, and turned on his lamp. The sound came again, and Logan realized it was coming from his window that was facing the backyard. He got out of bed, and the sound came again as he made his way to the window. "What the hell?"

Standing in the glow of the backyard security lights was Kendall. He appeared to be looking around on the ground. Logan assumed he was trying to find something else to throw.

Confused, Logan quickly made his way downstairs. He went into the living room, unlocked the sliding doors, and opened them. He stepped onto the porch. "Kendall?"

"Logan." Kendall stumbled over to him. Logan could tell Kendall was trashed. And he wasn't wearing a coat. Which really worried Logan.

Logan caught Kendall as he tripped over his own feet. "What are you doing here?"

They walked inside and Kendall said, "I was atta party... I was gon' spen' the night at the person's house, but... cops showed." Logan recalled hearing police sirens earlier. "I 'membered your neighborhood. Ran here. Can you call James? He's 'sposed to pick me up in the morning."

Logan guided Kendall upstairs. "I'll call James at a more reasonable hour. It's cold out. Where's your jacket?"

Kendall giggled. Probably waking Logan's parents. "Guess I lef' it at the party."

Logan sighed as they stepped into the bedroom. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

Kendall snorted. "You don' even kiss me. Bu' you wan' my clothes off?"

Logan pulled an extra pair of pajamas out of his dresser. "I never said I don't want to kiss you. And I just want to put you in some warm pajamas. Hands up." Kendall did as he was told, and Logan removed his shirt. He then put one of his own on Kendall.

Kendall toyed with the shirt Logan was wearing. "I gave you this... The pants too... You still wear 'em?"

Logan sat Kendall down and helped him out of his shoes and socks. "I wear them almost every night," he told Kendall. "Undo your pants."

Kendall had some issues, but finally got it done. Logan assisted him in taking them off, and also helped put on the pajama pants.

"I saw Monty at the party," Kendall whispered.

"Your ex?"

"Yeah... I made out wi' him."

Logan felt an unfamiliar sickness in his gut. "Oh?"

"Almos' blew me too. But then we 'eard the sirens. Ya know why I did it?"

"No."

"I wanted to make you jealous. Are you jealous?"

Logan led Kendall to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach."

"M'kay." Kendall did as he was told. He watched Logan turn out the light and crawled into bed next to him. "Are you jealous? Please be jealous."

Logan sighed. He definitely was. "Sleep, Kendall. We'll talk about it when we wake up."

**...**

Kendall woke up feeling like shit. He looked at the clock. It was almost eight. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his room. Naturally, he recognized it as Logan's-he had every inch of the place memorized. That's when the events from the night before came flooding back.

He remembered going over to James' house, crying over Logan. He wanted to drink the pain away, so while at James' he texted people until he found out about a party. It was happening at a house about a mile away from Logan's. It was being thrown by a guy that Kendall knew pretty well, so he figured he could spend the night. James dropped him off, and he started drinking right away. When he saw Monty, he wanted to slap himself. He knew the host of the party through Monty. But then drunk Kendall got a brilliant idea. Well, what a drunk person would think brilliant. Kendall decided he would hook up with Monty-it would be easy since Monty was still crazy about him-and would brag about it the next time he saw Logan. Successfully making Logan jealous.

Kendall wanted to punch himself in the face. He was never the type to use someone like that. Now Monty would bug him even more, and he'd have to break the guy's heart again.

Kendall felt his stomach gurgle. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, kneeled in front of the toilet, and puked like he had never puked before. _Karma working at its finest, _Kendall thought. _This is what I get for fucking with people's emotions. _

After recovering, Kendall flushed the toilet, stood, and made his way to the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet. He was thankful to find Advil and one of four spare toothbrushes. He took two Advil then brushed his teeth.

Once he felt semi-human, he stepped out of the bathroom. He heard something from downstairs. Kendall made his way down and followed the noises to the kitchen. "Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan's dad turned around from the stove to look at Kendall. "Hi, Kendall. Heard you walk in last night."

Kendall frowned. "I'm so, so sorry."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "It's fine, Kendall. When I was your age I did _plenty _of drinking."

Kendall took a seat at the kitchen island. "I was upset. Wanted to dull the hurt."

Mr. Mitchell grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. "Been there." He went to the fridge, grabbed a carton of juice, and filled the glasses. He put the juice back and handed Kendall one of the glasses. "Pineapple ornge banana juice. It's good."

Kendall sipped. "It is."

"Now. Why were you upset?"

Kendall sighed. "It was... over a guy." He sipped more juice.

"My son?"

Kendall started to choke on the liquid. Mr. Mitchell gave him a few pats on the back. "What'd you say. Mr. Mitchell?"

"Is Logan the guy you were upset about?"

"Um..."

"Kendall." Mr. Mitchell put a hand on his shoulder. "You and Logan are pretty obvious when it comes to your crushes on each other."

"So... Logan likes me?"

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "He does. I knew form the first time he talked about you." He drank some juice then went back to the stove. He cracked several eggs he already had out into a bowl.

"And... you know about Logan?"

Mr. Mitchell added some milk to the eggs, and whisked them with a fork. "You mean about him being gay?"

"Um, yeah."

"Yes. I figured it out maybe when he was twelve. While my nephews were checking out girls, his gaze lingered on guys longer than considered normal. Joanna didn't want to believe it. But not because of the whole religion thing. I believe it was because she hoped Logan would marry a girl so she could get the daughter she never had."

As Mr. Mitchell poured the eggs into a pan, Kendall asked, "What made her change her tune?"

"A couple years ago, he laptop was being repaired and Logan let her borrow his."

"Oh dear."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Oh yeah. She went to type in the website for her real estate agency, and this other website popped up as the most visited. The title... intrigued her. So curiosity won and she went to the site. Turns out that's where Logan goes to download his porn. And boy was she shocked when she found out it was gay porn."

"How did you feel about it?"

Mr. Mitchell got out some bacon and began to put it in its own pan. "I was just glad he's a normal teen who's into porn. I worry about him sometimes. Anyway. What happened with you two?"

Kendall couldn't help feeling awkward. But he wanted to talk about it. "We, um, kissed. Then he freaked out and just... left."

"So that's why he was all flustered yesterday." Mr. Mitchell turned away from the cooking food to look at Kendall. "Don't give up on Logan."

"I won't," Kendall promised.

"Good. Food's almost ready." Mr. Mitchell turned back around. "That means Logan will be down soon."

"Kendall! Kendall!" they both heard from upstairs.

"There we go," Mr. Mitchell said as he got our three plates and forks.

Feet could be heard running down the stairs and toward the kitchen. A voice continuously screamed, "Kendall!"

Logan came storming into the kitchen. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kendall. "Thank goodness. You're still here."

Mr. Mitchell put down two plates filled with food on the island.

"Where would I go?" Kendall asked.

Logan let out a sarcastic laugh. "This coming form the person who _ran _here last night drunk, without a coat!"

"At least I didn't drive."

"You couldn't drive because James dropped you off at the party!"

Mr. Mitchell took his food and snuck into the den. With plans of eavesdropping.

"Why are you mad?" Kendall asked.

"Besides the fact that you ran around without a jacket and could catch a cold or something? Let me think. It was three in the fucking morning! Bad shit happens to people who run around alone at three in the morning!"

"Oh? So now you care out of nowhere?" Kendall asked angrily.

"I've always cared! I care too much! God! That first day you started talking to me, I knew you'd cause something like this to happen!"

Kendall stood. "I'm sorry to be the source of so many problems! I didn't mean to make your life so horrible!"

"Oh my God! Shut up! You make my life wonderful!"

"Then why did you run away?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I still don't have everything figured out. I mean, I haven't even said the words to myself. That I'm-" Logan took a deep breath. "I need to come to terms with it, Kendall. And you deserve someone who's ready to be out and have the world know."

"What if I don't want anyone else?"

Logan let out a little whine. "I'm not worth it."

Kendall walked up to Logan and hugged him. "You _so _are, Logan." He kissed the top of his head. "And I'm willing to wait."

"Oh God." Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest. "You shouldn't be acting so nice."

Kendall began to stroke Logan's hair. "Yeah, I should. I mean, I've been there. And it must be more difficult for you."

Logan held onto him tightly. "You're too nice."

"Nah. Just because I'm willing to wait doesn't mean I won't be trying to tempt you everyday."

Logan chuckled. "How kind of you."

Kendall pulled back a little and kissed Logan's forehead. "Let's eat. Our food's getting cold."

**...**

After they ate, Kendall called James and told him Logan would be dropping him off. James tried pressing for details, but Kendall said he'd fill him in later. Logan changed because he had somewhere to go after dropping Kendall off. Kendall said he should keep Logan's pajamas since Logan has a pair of his. Logan didn't argue.

The drive to James' house was mostly silent. Except for Kendall giving Logan directions.

When they got close, Kendall asked, "How much time do you think you'll need to mull things over?"

"I'm not sure. There's just one person I need to talk to. Then just, like, let it all float around in my mind." Logan pulled up outside of James' house. He looked at Kendall. "Here we are."

"Yeah. Um. Can I give you one thing to think about? Something that may help you be more, I don't know, confident sooner rather than later?"

"Uh... OK."

Kendall unbuckled his seatbelt, moved closer to Logan, took hold of Logan's chin, and pulled Logan in for a kiss. Logan let out a happy sigh at the contact. This kiss was slower, sweeter than the last.

"That... is a good argument," Logan said once Kendall pulled away.

"I know," Kendall said with a hint of cockiness. "See you at church tomorrow."

"Yeah." Logan drove away once Kendall was in James' house. He had a destination. And he needed to get there before his head exploded.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot of his church. He did a speed walk to the church, and was glad that he literally bumped into Father Liam.

"Logan," Father Liam said, "it's been awhile since you've come to Confession."

"I know. But I'm not really here for that. I, um, need guidance about something."

Father Liam nodded. "OK. Lets' go to my office."

As they walked toward the back of the church, Logan said, "You won't tell anyone about what's gong to be said, right?"

"Logan, you know I won't. Have I repeated any of out past conversations?"

"No..."

"Exactly." They entered Father Liam's office. Father Liam sat behind his desk, and Logan took a seat in one of the guest chairs. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well. You know how I've been having... issues with my sexual orientation?"

"Yes. Has something happened?"

"Um. Well. There's this boy..."

"Kendall Knight?"

"W-w-wh-what? H-h-how'd you know?" Logan stammered.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"Father Liam. Am I going to Hell?"

"No."

"But... the Bible."

"You know how Leviticus is the most quoted as proof of God being against homosexuality?" Father Liam asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, it also says that if a girl is raped, she has to marry her rapist."

"Oh God. I think I remember reading that once."

"And do you feel that that is something people should do? Just because the Bible says it should be?"

"No! That's terrible! It would be cruel to make a girl marry her rapist!"

"Exactly. You see, Logan, it's been a really, really long time since the Bible has been written. Things were different back then. I mean, how many Biblical figures had multiple wives? That's not considered right anymore. The Bible says getting tattoos is wrong. How may people in America have tattoos?"

"You make it seem like people pick and choose different parts of the Bible to suit their needs."

Father Liam sighed. "Unfortunately, some people do. But the point I'm trying to make is that times change. And with the change of time, opinions and what people view as morally right or wrong changes as well."

"But what does _God _think? Or what do you think He thinks?"

"Homosexuality has been around for a long time. Probably forever. Like in Ancient Greek and Rome. Even other species have homosexuality."

"But what if that's just a way to get off and nothing else?" Logan wanted to know.

"Penguins."

"What?"

"Penguins mate for life. Would you say that sounds like love?"

"Yeah..."

"And there are gay penguins. Would God make so many of His creations gay if He thought it was wrong?"

"I guess not," Logan said. "But what about some people who say it's similar to pedophilia and bestiality?"

"Logan, can animals or children consent?"

"No."

"And children's innocence and their lives can be ruined by a pedophile. How is you being gay going to hurt someone?"

"I guess it's not."

Father Liam smiled. "And if you were to 'make' yourself straight, who'd get hurt?"

"Kendall. Any girl who I end up with. Me."

"Do you even want to be straight, Logan?"

"I used to think I did. I mean, even when I was trying to be, I still read and watched guy on guy things."

Father Liam raised his eyebrows. "Right. Were you even happy back then?"

Logan shook his head. "No. I was pretty miserable."

"And now? That you're starting to accept it?"

"I'm actually pretty happy. I was a little confused. But... after talking to you... other people have been telling me to just suck it up and be with Kendall. They act like I'm stupid for being worried about God."

"I know that God is important to you, Logan."

"Yeah," Logan said. "Can I ask you something, Father Liam?"

"Sure."

"Is someone you're close to gay?"

Father Liam smiled. "My sister. But I put thought into these things years before she came out. Before I even had an inkling about her."

Logan grinned at him. "Thank you. I think I know what to do now."

**...**

Kendall was slightly afraid on Sunday when they reached the church. He feared that upon seeing Logan, he'd be able to tell Logan wanted nothing to do with him. His heart pounded in his chest when he saw Logan standing on the church steps with his parents. Then Logan looked at him and smiled. Kendall walked up to Logan, his mother and sister following.

"Hi," Kendall said nervously.

"Hey." The church bells started to ring. "Um. I need to talk to you once Mass ends."

Kendall nodded, terror running through his veins. "OK." He sat throughout the Mass, anxiety rising by the minute. Just when he thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest, it was over. Kendall tried to stand, but Logan kept him seated.

"Is it OK if Kendall and I meet you guys there?" Logan asked both their families.

They all said "sure" and left. A few minutes later, the church was empty.

Kendall looked at Logan. "So?"

"Um... After we kissed... I had to talk to some people about it. You know, get a few third party opinions, help sort through my thoughts."

"OK. May I ask who you spoke to?"

"Camille, my cousin Andrew, and Father Liam."

"Father Liam!" Kendall stood and glared down at Logan. "You talked to a fucking priest about kissing another dude?"

Logan sighed and stood up as well. "Don't swear in God's house."

"_Fuck _God!"

"Kendall, calm down."

"No! You'd rather listen to a priest-"

"I needed the perspective of someone whose job it is to know God. As someone who depended on God for so long, it was important to me."

"And did you come to some magical religious revelation?"

"Why are you being so difficult?" Logan demanded to know.

"Because now you're gonna end things with me before they even start!"

"Stop expecting the worse! My talk with Father Liam was the final piece of the puzzle! I'm finally ready to admit I'm gay!" Logan was silent for several seconds. Then he repeated softly, "I'm gay." He bit back tears. "I-I've never said it before."

"Oh, Logan." Kendall pulled him into a hug. "How does it feel to say it?"

Logan looked up at him. "It feels good. It's a relief, kind of."

Kendall ran his hands through Logan's hair. "So what happens next?"

"I'm not... ready to have a lot of people know. I mean, Camille and Stephanie do. And I assume James and Carlos do too."

"You would be correct in that assumption."

"OK. Well, I'm fine with them knowing, But you and I-"

"Wait, wait. Are you saying... you want... us to be together?"

"If that's OK..."

Kendall grinned and kissed Logan's forehead. "Of course it's OK! And I won't pressure you into anything. Our relationship can move at whatever pace you want."

"You don't mind keeping it a secret? At least for a little while?"

"Nope. As long as it's not a secret for _too _long." He cupped Logan's face with his hands. "Can I... give you a quick kiss?"

Logan smiled. "Sure." Kendall's lips against his felt so right, it was crazy. Logan didn't know how he ever loved without it.

Kendall placed hi forehead against Logan's after the kiss ended. "Ready to get breakfast?"


	7. Some Halloween Fun

_**OH MY GOD! LOOK! You guys don't have to wait a week or more for an update! How amazing? Go me, I know. **_

_**So, I know this chapter is shorter than the last two. I guess it could be considered a filler chapter? Either way, I hope you enjoy it. **_

Chapter Seven: Some Halloween Fun

"So how are we gonna do this here at school?" Kendall asked Logan before first period on Monday.

Logan got his books out of his locker and said, "Well, I guess we can act how we acted before. I mean, nothing has to be really different, right?"

"Not yet at least."

Logan smiled. He hoped Kendall always managed to stay so patient with him. "So... you get the jacket you left at the party back yet?"

"Someone's stopping by my house later to give it back."

"Nice."

"Maybe... you could come by after your Jesus club?"

Logan's smile widened. "OK. Sounds fun. But I have to do homework."

"Of course."

"No... other things."

"No way."

"Your mouth agrees with me, but your eyes are plotting."

Kendall grinned wickedly. "I would never."

"Hi, guys," four voices said.

Logan and Kendall turned to see their friends staring at them happily.

Kendall laughed. "You guys are so creepy."

"We're just happy and excited for you two," Camille said.

"It's only been a day," Logan told her.

Camille pointed at him. "Don't ruin this for me."

"Tomorrow's Halloween," Stephanie pointed out. "You all coming to the haunted woods thing?"

"Don't people, like, jump out at you and stuff?" Logan asked.

Stephanie grinned. "Yup."

"But it's a school night..."

"Will your parents not let you go?" James asked.

"Oh, they will," Camille said. "They'll just be happy Logan's put doing stuff with people."

"And since they love me, they'll be all for it," Kendall added.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "You sure you're not delusional?" He dodged Kendall's smack and laughed. "You should come, Logan. It'll be fun. Or are you scared?"

"Um..." Logan bit his lip.

Kendall put an arm around him. "Aw. You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you."

"Isn't there, like, a guy with a chainsaw?"

"Not a _real _chainsaw," Stephanie said. "And the people aren't allowed to touch you. You can't touch them either."

The bell rang.

"Think about it, Logan?" Camille pleaded. "Rick will be there."

"As will the girl I went out with Saturday," James said, smirking at the shocked look Camille gave him. "Her name's Shelby. She's a Junior at that all girls school St. Felicia's. She's the daughter of my mom's secretary. They've been trying to hook us up for awhile. She's really nice. And sweet. First girl I've gone out with who hadn't cared about whether or not we would fuck."

"How nice," Camille snapped and stomped away.

Stephanie sighed. "I have class with her. She's gonna be bitching non-stop." She ran after Camille.

Carlos looked at James. "So you really liked her? You're not just trying to piss off Camille?"

"I do like her," James said. "Not as much as Camille, but maybe I could eventually."

"I wish you luck, man," Kendall said.

James smiled. "Thanks. Let's get to class, Carlos."

Kendall watched the two of them walk away. Then he turned to Logan. "Now you _have _to go. Maybe Camille will push Shelby into Chainsaw Man."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to join the horror movie club," Logan said as he shut his locker.

Kendall laughed and they started to make their way to class. "You don't have to be afraid, you know. I mean, you enjoy horror movies now."

"I still hide my face sometimes."

"A lot of people do." Kendall stopped them a few feet from their classroom. "You'll laugh about it when it's over. And... it'll be like a date for us. I mean, I know we can't be all coupley and shit. But it'll be the closest thing we can get to a date for now."

"Well... when you put it like that..."

"So you'll go?" Kendall asked.

"How can I resist those puppy dog eyes and sweet speech? You manipulative jerk."

Kendall laughed. "I try. So, um, the hallway's empty."

Logan looked around. "Indeed it is."

"Maybe we could-"

"Sure." Logan knew what Kendall wanted. He wanted it too after all. Kendall gave him a quick peck on the lips. He went in for another one, but Logan held up a hand. "No more. We're already really late for class."

"Tease."

Logan chuckled and began to walk. "Get used to it."

Kendall matched his stride. "It's gonna be fun turning you into a slut."

**...**

Logan sighed when he walked into Shakespeare and saw Mary waiting by his desk. He walked up to her and asked, "Do you want something?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Kendall lately," Mary said.

"So?"

"You two didn't come to the breakfast buffet until later."

"I'm aware."

"Well? Why? What were you doing?"

"We had some things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"That's none of your business, Mary."

"But-"

"Is she bugging you again?" Kendall asked Logan when he reached his desk.

"She was just leaving," Logan said. After she was gone, he whispered, "I think she's gonna catch on quickly."

"Don't worry about her right now. She won't do anything. Yet."

"That sounds so ominous."

Kendall shrugged. "It's true though."

Mrs. Spalding walked in. "Alright, class. Today some Twos are going to be doing their monologues from last year. Kendall, would you like to go first?"

"Sure." Kendall went to the front of the room. He took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't screw up.

"All the world's a stage.

And the men and women merely players:

They have their exits and their entrances;

And one man in his time plays many parts,

His acts being seven stages. At first the infant,

Mewling and puking in the nurses arms.

And then the whining school-boy, with his satchel,

And shining morning face, creeping like snail

Unwillingly to school. And then the lover,

Sighing like furnace, with a woful ballad

Made to his mistress' eyebrow.

Then a soldier,

Full of strange oaths, and bearded like the pard

Jealous in honour, sudden and quick in quarrel,

Seeking the bubble reputation

Even in the cannon's mouth. And then the justice,

In fair round belly with good capon lin'd

With eyes severe, and beard of formal cut,

Full of wise saws and modern instances,

And so he plays his part. The sixth stage shifts

Into the lean and slipper'd pantaloon

With spectacles on nose and pouch on side

His youthful hose well sav'd, a world too wide

For his shrunk shank; and his big manly voice,

Turning again toward childish treble, pipes

And whistles in his sound. Last scene of all,

That ends the strange eventful history

Is second childishness and mere oblivion,

Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything."

Logan clapped loudly, of course. Clinging to every word that came out of Kendall's mouth. When Kendall sat, he asked, "What made you pick that one?"

Kendall shrugged. "Well, I guess because if you think about it, life is just one big show. Someone's always watching what you're doing, and you're always watching other people. From birth until death. I, um, think I was still annoyed about the syphilis rumor."

"You're used to people watching and talking about you. I could hear the bitterness when you performed it. Nice touch."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks. I think that's the bit that got me an A last year."

"Awesome. Go you."

"I'm amazing, I know."

After a few more Twos went, Mrs. Spalding said. "Ok. Time to start talking about the Shakespeare Festival. Anyone have any ideas?"

Several people threw around suggestions before Kendall raised his hand. "What if we took some plays and, like, turned them into segments of a talk show? Like, Jerry Springer or something? We can make up some of our own dialogue, and also take dialogue from the plays."

People seemed to really like that idea

Mrs. Spalding wrote the idea down. "What plays could we use?"

Logan raised his hand. "We could do some of the tragedies. Like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Othello, Macbeth. But give them a kind of comedic spin. Because I've never met a person who hasn't laughed at Springer."

People agreed with that and Kendall turned around to face Logan. "You just read my mind."

Logan smiled and blushed a little.

"Does anyone want to put together a script?" Mrs. Spalding asked. Two kids raised their hands.

"They wrote our script last year," Kendall told Logan. "It was brilliant."

"I can do costumes," Mary volunteered.

"I'll do props," Kendall said. "And Logan will be my assistant."

Mrs. Spalding wrote it down, and Logan asked, "I will?"

Kendall grinned. "Yup. Gives us an excuse to spend time together."

Logan chuckled. "We don't need excuses, you know. My parents are aware that we're at least friends."

"I know." Kendall also knew Logan's dad knew what was up, probably his mom too. He wanted to tell Logan, but figured he shouldn't. The knowledge may force Logan to come out before he's ready. And Logan may like thinking his parents are oblivious. "But it adds to the secret agent feel of our relationship."

Logan laughed. "You're so strange."

**...**

when Logan walked into his club meeting after school, Everyone's eyes were on him. He let out a long sigh. "Yes?"

Mary walked up to him. "I feel we should nip the problem in the bud before we can't handle it."

"What problem?" Logan asked, though he was pretty sure he knew.

"The Kendall problem," Mary answered. "He's getting to you. I can tell. He's going to end up turning you gay if you don't stop hanging out with him."

Logan saw some people roll their eyes. He was happy to see not everyone in the room was crazy. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with Kendall, Mary. He's been a great friend. And he's not turning me gay. I'm tired of having this argument with you over and over and over again. And why are you continuously on _my _ass about things like this? I'm sure that there are other people out there who actually _need _help. But you're too focused on me to notice it. And why is that, huh? Because of the ridiculous crush you have on me? Because you can't get it through your head that I don't like you back? That I never will?"

"Don't insult me," Mary snapped. "I'm just trying to save you from a path to Hell."

Logan shook his head. "It's becoming really difficult for me to deal with you. I'm leaving."

"Logan!" Mary's shout was silenced by Logan slamming the door shut.

While he made his way to his car, Logan sent Kendall a text. He was informing Kendall that he'd be showing up early. Once he got into the car, he saw that he got a smiley face in response.

Within fifteen minutes, he was ringing Kendall's doorbell. Kendall answered right away. He pulled Logan into the house, shut the door, and gave Logan a quick kiss.

Logan giggled. "Hi. Your mom and sister home yet?"

"Nope. Mom's working and Katie's over at someone's house. That stupid history project. So... wanna help me with my Bio homework?"

Logan smiled. "Sure. Where do you wanna work?"

"My room." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him upstairs.

"Don't try anything while we're up there, mister."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I won't. I'll follow your rules, prude boy."

Logan stuck his tongue out at him. "No need to be cruel." He took off his jacket and draped it over a chair. Then he kicked off his shoes and sat on Kendall's bed.

Kendall got his books and sat next to Logan. "Before we start, why'd you skip out of the God club?"

"Mary tried to hold an intervention."

Kendall couldn't hold back the laughs. "Oh fuck! That's priceless!"

"I kinda bitched her out a little..."

Kendall clapped. "Go you!"

Logan tried to pretend to be annoyed, but his smile deceived him. "Yeah, yeah. Let's do your homework before you get distracted."

They finished Kendall's Bio work, then just worked on their individual homework next to each other. Actually, Logan worked, and Kendall watched Logan. He loved the way Logan's eyebrows scrunched together when concentrating. He just looked so cute. Kendall brought up a hand and ran it through Logan's hair, happy he could finally touch the boy like this freely.

Logan smiled at the contact. He looked at Kendall. "Hi."

"Hey. So-" The doorbell rang. "That'll be my coat delivery. Wait here. I'll be quick." Kendall ran downstairs. When he opened the door, he expected to see the guy who had thrown the party. Instead... "Monty?"

"H-hi, Kendall."

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Bobby couldn't make it. He had to work, so I volunteered to bring your jacket over."

"Shit," Kendall mumbled. Bobby was trying to play matchmaker. "Listen-"

"Are you, um, busy this weekend?"

"Yes." Kendall heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but the sound stopped. Kendall looked over his shoulder and saw Logan standing more than halfway down the stairs. Logan's hand had a death grip on the banister. "Logan."

"I was thirsty," Logan said. "And wondered what was taking so long."

"Uh... Logan, this is Monty," Kendall said. He was becoming afraid his banister would be broken by Logan's hand.

"Your ex," Logan said.

"Yeah... Monty, this is Logan. My, um, my... Logan."

Logan and Monty sized each other up. Logan could tell Kendall had a type. Monty was only maybe an inch taller than Logan, had the same shade of brown hair, but had lighter brown eyes. He also noted the look of hatred in Monty's eyes. Aimed at him.

Logan finished walking down the stairs. "Nice to meet you," he said to Monty. He looked at Kendall. "I was gonna get a root beer. You want one?"

"Sure." Kendall watched Logan walk away. He looked back at Monty and took his jacket. "About the other night. I was drunk. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair to you."

Monty's lower lip began to tremble. "But... Kendall. We... I... I still love you."

"I'm sorry, Monty." Kendall really hated hurting the guy, but it would be worse to lie to him. "I don't love you."

Before the tears could fall, Monty turned and walked away.

Kendall sighed and shut the door. He locked it and went to the kitchen. Logan was sitting at the table, drinking some soda. Another can say out for Kendall.

"Hey."

Logan looked up. "Hi. I figured I should wait in here until you were done talking. Didn't want to interrupt again."

Kendall grabbed his soda, moved a chair so that it was next to Logan, and sat. "It sucked. Hurting him again."

"It was necessary, I guess," Logan said.

"I wouldn't've had to if I never got that stupid idea to make you jealous."

"Well, it worked," Logan mumbled.

"What?"

"When you showed up at my house drunk, you told me what you did with Monty, and asked me if I was jealous. I was. Still am." He glanced at Kendall. "Oh my God. _Stop_ smiling like that!"

"It's just nice to know my attempt to make you jealous worked."

Logan laughed as Kendall kissed his cheek. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you had your cell phone on you that night, why'd you throw things at my window instead of calling me?"

"Um... in my drunken state, I viewed it as romantic. Stop laughing!"

"Sorry! Sorry. You're just so ridiculous. Ridiculous, but adorable."

And that cocky smile was back. Kendall pulled Logan's chair closer to him. He put a hand on Logan's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Logan's lips moved easily against his. He grained, wanting more, but Logan pulled back.

"Enough for now," Logan said. "We need to do homework since you were too busy staring at me earlier."

**...**

It was Tuesday evening, and Mr. Mitchell came home from work early, just as Logan finished his homework.

"Hi, Logan," Mr. Mitchell said, as he entered the living room.

"Hi, Dad. You're home early."

"You know how i love handing out candy to Trick-or-Treaters. You still doing the haunted woods thing?"

Logan let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. Kendall's on his way now."

"Those type of things are _so _fun. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Who enjoys being chased by a man wielding a chainsaw?" Logan squealed.

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Some people like getting scared, Logan. You know, the adrenaline rush and all."

"I guess." The doorbell rang and Logan stood. "That should be Kendall." Logan ran to the front door and opened it. "Hi, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and stepped inside. "Hey, Logan.

"I gotta get my shoes and jacket. Wait here." Logan dashed up the stairs.

Mr. Mitchell walked down the hall and up to Kendall. "Hello, there."

Kendall smiled. "Hello, Mr. Mitchell. How are you?"

"Just getting ready to hand out candy. Make myself feel old seeing all those kids, remembering when Logan was little. How about you? Have things improved since Saturday?"

"They have, Mr. Mitchell. Very much so."

Logan came down the stairs. "Ready to go, Kendall?"

"Yup. You ready to have your pants scared off?"

Logan's eyes widened. "No."

"Excellent." Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist. "See ya. Mr. Mitchell."

"Bye, boys," Mr. Mitchell said with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Logan," Kendall said as they got in the car. He started it and began to drive. "You'll have fun. And they serve hot chocolate there. So we can get some after."

"Well... I do like hot chocolate..."

"Who doesn't?"

"Those who are lactose intolerant?"

"Oh please. That doesn't stop people."

Logan considered that. "Good point."

Soon, they were entering the state park.

"Wow. There's a lot of people here," Logan commented.

"Duh. It's Halloween. Everyone loves to get the shit scared out of them on Halloween."

"Not me."

"You'll learn to love it." Kendall parked. As they got out of the car, Kendall said, "Stephanie should've bought our group tickets."

They started to walk to the entrance and Logan asked, "How much will I owe her?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm paying for you."

"Kendall-"

"You technically didn't want to come. It's only fair that I pay to make it up to you."

"But-"

"You can pay next time."

Logan pouted. "Fine. There's everyone." They walked up to their group of friends.

"Hi, guys," James said happily. "This is Shelby."

"Hi," Kendall and Logan said to the girl with almost black hair and bright blue eyes.

Logan saw Camille roll her eyes as James introduced them to Shelby. He then jumped when he heard the sound of a chainsaw and some screams. He hid behind Kendall.

"Are you really _that_ afraid of chainsaws?" Carlos asked.

"I had nightmares for an entire week after we watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre in the horror movie club," Logan said. "And it doesn't help that Stephanie showed the remake today."

"I was just prepping you mentally," Stephanie said.

"No. You were just trying to freak me out, you evil shrew."

Stephanie giggled. "A shrew, yes. Evil... maybe."

The others laughed. Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulders and whispered to him, "I'll keep you safe."

Shelby looked at James. "Are they..."

"Yeah," James said. "But pretend like you don't notice. They want it to be a secret for now."

"Well, they need to stop being so obvious then."

"Shh. Don't tell them that. They like to think their being discreet."

Carlos bounced up and down happily. "It's almost out turn!"

"I curse Stephanie for getting here early enough to get a good spot in line," Logan said.

Kendall gave Logan's arm a squeeze. "It'll be OK."

They took their first step into the woods and Logan gripped onto Kendall's free arm. When the first person popped out at them, Logan screamed and clung to Kendall so desperately it looked like their bodies might fuse together.

Carlos and Stephanie led their group. Hands clasped together, jumping when something happened, and laughed after recovering. At one point, James and Camille clung to each other, screamed when they realized who they were attached to, then separated and grabbed onto their dates.

"Holy shit! I hear the chainsaw!" Logan cried.

"That means it's almost over," Kendall told him.

Suddenly, the biggest guy Logan had ever seen jumped in front of them. He was wearing a mask, and was waving a chainsaw around. Logan let out the loudest scream of his life, took hold of Kendall's wrist, and ran as fast as he could-with Kendall connected to him-out of the woods.

Kendall couldn't stand, he was laughing so hard. "C-can't... breathe... your face... so... fucking... funny." He was practically rolling around on the ground.

"Stop!" Logan whined, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing as well. Now that he knew he was safe...

"Oh my God, Logan!" Camille yelled when everyone else joined the two. "You are _such _a pansy!"

"That was some funny shit," Rick said.

"Glad to entertain," Logan said as he helped Kendall up. "Now. I heard there was hot chocolate?"

Stephanie laughed. "This way."

They all got their hot chocolate then went to Rick's truck. They sat in the bed of the truck, drank, and talked.

"You sure you didn't pee your pants, Logan?" James teased.

Logan glared at him. "Don't make me pour your hot chocolate on you."

"Did you have fun at least?" Kendall asked Logan.

Logan smiled. "I did. It wasn't as scary as I thought it'd be."

Twenty minutes later, the group separated. When they got in the car, Kendall looked at Logan and said, "I wanna take you somewhere."

"Where?" Logan asked as Kendall started the car.

Kendall drove. "Somewhere private. Like the parking lot for the playground."

"Kendall, we are not having sex."

Yet. "I know, I know. We can just sit, listen to music, and talk for awhile. And maybe... kiss... a little?"

Logan chuckled. At least Kendall wasn't acting like he didn't have a plan. "Fine .But we'll stop if it's too much for me, right?"

"Of course," Kendall promised. "I won't even complain. I mean, I'll pretend to be upset."

Logan laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kendall pulled into the parking lot. He shut off the car's engine and found a playlist on his iPod for them to listen to. "I hope no annoying kids or cops show up."

"That would be horribly inconvenient. Is this your playlist of make out songs?"

"... Maybe..."

This time Logan giggled. "Alright. Well. Let's do the talking first."

They spent some time learning about each other. They talked about TV shows, movies, books, life before high school, family. Then the moments they first noticed each other came up.

"It was Freshman year for you too?" Kendall asked.

"Well. We did have homeroom together."

"I know. But I didn't think I was a blip on your radar."

"I heard you laugh at something someone said. And from that moment, I was completely enamored with you. I watched you from afar all the time. I felt like a real creeper sometimes."

"Please. All I had to do was look at you. James and Carlos got _so _tired of hearing me talk about you. I was kinda crushed when I found out you're a Jesus lover."

"I was so deep in denial then. It's probably a good thing you didn't try to make a move."

"I wanted to talk to you at least. Every year, that was my goal."

"Why this year?"

Kendall shrugged. "Don't know. It felt right?"

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be until now."

"Maybe." They just looked at each other for awhile. Then Kendall finally asked, "Can I?"

"Yes."

They moved forward at the same time, each smiling slightly when their lips touched. Kendall didn't waste any time getting his tongue into Logan's mouth. Thankfully, Logan was fine with it, and even let Kendall take the lead.

Kendall eventually decided there was too much space between them. He reached down and moved Logan's seat back, making Logan let out an "eep" of surprise. Kendall managed to crawl over to Logan and straddle him in his seat. Logan grabbed onto Kendall's head, and Kendall asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make sure you don't hit your head."

"Meanwhile, keeping my face very close to yours."

Logan smiled. "Well. That is kinda a plus."

"I'll make this easier." Kendall's hand disappeared between the seat and the door.

"Ah!" Logan cried when his seat fell back. Now he was in a somewhat laying position. "You could warn a guy."

"And miss out on you making those funny noises? No way."

"Jerk."

Kendall laughed and brought their lips back together. Kendall loved that Logan's hands seemed to enjoy being in his hair. He nibbled on Logan's bottom lip, making Logan moan. His hands found their way up Logan's shirt, fingertips running lightly over Logan's stomach and chest, causing Logan to shiver. Kendall then kissed at Logan's jaw before moving to his neck. Logan's hands ran down Kendall's back as he moaned in pleasure.

It was crazy how easily Kendall lost himself in Logan. The world would disappear from just looking into Logan's eyes. He couldn't get enough of the sounds Logan made as his lips roamed Logan's skin, occasionally nipping. Somehow, Kendall had unbuttoned Logan's shirt a bit-he didn't even recall their jackets coming off. His mouth began to explore Logan's chest.

Something nagged at the back of Logan's mind through the fog of pleasure. When Kendall's mouth surrounded his nipple, he remembered: he wasn't ready for this. "Kendall. Kendall," he said urgently.

"Hmm?"

"No more."

Kendall stopped what he was doing then looked down at Logan. "Pooh."

"Sorry."

Kendall laughed. "Never be sorry. There's nothing wrong with stopping yourself from doing something you're not ready for. And at least you have self control. Which apparently I do not..."

Logan touched Kendall's face. "I guess I should be flattered."

"Something like that." Kendall began to button Logan's shirt for him. "Where'd our jackets go?"

"I believe you threw them in the backseat."

"Why don't I remember that?"

"Because you're an animal?"

Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan's nose. "Guess so." He crawled off of Logan and got back in his seat. "Let's get you home."

Logan lifted his seat. "OK." As Kendall started the car, he got their jackets out of the backseat.

They talked about random things as Kendall drove. Logan enjoyed how smoothing they could transition from a moment of passion to simple chit chat. It made Logan feel their relationship wouldn't be just about the physical things. They could enjoy each other's company as well. That was comforting to Logan. That meant that Kendall cared about him as a person, not just someone to screw.

They pulled up outside of Logan's house. "See ya tomorrow," Kendall said, though he was sad to be parting with Logan. He liked spending time with Logan.

Logan unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the door. He paused and bit his lip. He turned, took hold of Kendall's face, and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye."

Kendall smiled. He didn't expect Logan to initiate a kiss so soon. "Bye, Logan."

Logan got out of the car, quite proud of himself. He had never been one to make a move first. Of course before he was only with girls, but still. He waved to Kendall then went inside.

Kendall grinned like a fool the entire drive home.

**...**

Later, Logan stepped out of the shower. He cleared the mirror of steam, and his eyes widened at his reflection. His neck and chest were littered in bruises.

He finished drying off, threw on his pajamas, then hurried to his room. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Camille? How does one get rid of and/or cover up _a lot _of hickeys?" He pulled the phone away from his ear as she screamed happily.

_**So, I hope this wasn't bad or anything. Le shrug. **_


	8. Slow Down

_**Hi, all! I hope you find this chapter suitable. There's some semi-hotness in this, I guess. Which is why I am dedicating this chapter to my good friend Lara. :D She flipped a shit when I told her about the scene, so yeah. Enjoy!**_

Chapter Eight: Slow Down

Kendall walked up to Logan at his locker the next day. He looked at Logan and frowned a little. Logan tilted his head and said, "What?"

"Well... I figured the way I attacked you yesterday..."

"That I would look like I have a disease or something?"

Kendall laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. :Maybe..."

"I had Camille come over before school with some cover up. All the hickeys are my neck are now invisible. But if you wanted to admire your work..." Logan pulled his shirt away from his body.

Kendall looked down the shirt and at Logan's chest. He covered his mouth. "Holy shit! I did that?"

Logan let go of his shirt. "Yup. You went a little crazy there, mister."

"I don't even remember doing all those. God. How bad is your neck?"

"Not as bad as the chest."

"Well." Kendall smirked. "It's a nice chest. It deserved some attention."

Logan laughed. "I'm happy you enjoy it."

"Hey, guys." They looked over and saw Carlos and Stephanie. It was Stephanie who had spoken. Both she and Carlos looked worried.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"Rumors... are spreading," Stephanie said.

"About... us?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah... I guess someone saw you guys at the haunted woods last night."

"But we were so careful," Kendall said.

Carlos shared a look with Stephanie before saying, "Sure you were."

"I didn't even see anyone else from school there," Logan pointed out.

"Neither did I," Stephanie said. "But just because we didn't see anyone doesn't mean no one saw us."

The bell rang and Carlos said, "We thought we should warn you before you were taken by surprise."

"Thanks, guys," Kendall said. After their friends were gone, Kendall looked at Logan. "You OK?"

Logan sighed. "What do I say if people ask me about us? Should I lie? Tell the truth?"

"If you're not ready for people to know, don't tell the truth."

"Then what do I say?" Logan wanted to know.

"Tell them it's none of their business. That you're tired of people asking about it, and you refuse to fuel the fire."

"Alright." Logan shook his head. "What a shitty way to start a relationship. With everyone watching."

"Must be what it feels like to be a celebrity." Kendall smiled when Logan laughed. "Are you regretting it? Me?"

"_No_. I just... wish people would leave us alone."

Kendall brought a hand to Logan's face. "Me too." He put his lips to Logan's forehead. "Let's go to class."

**...**

"You don't know what you're talking about, James," Camille said as they took a seat at the lunch table.

"James doesn't know a lot of things," Kendall pointed out to Camille. "Could you be more specific?"

James looked at Kendall, unamused. "Jackass."

Camille rolled her eyes. "James thinks it was Rick who started the rumors about you and Logan."

Logan's eyes widened. "Oh my. He _was _the only other person from school we saw yesterday."

"Don't encourage James!" Camille cried.

"But he has a point," Carlos said.

"How do we know it wasn't James' little girlfriend?"

"She doesn't even go to this school!" James said. "Before yesterday, _I _was the only person from here she knew. It _had _to be Rick."

"He wouldn't do that," Camille insisted.

"You don't really know him that well," Stephanie said. "You only talk to him during class and had just two dates with him. He may not be trustworthy."

"There's also the rumors about him being a slut," Kendall added.

Camille looked at Kendall. "He said those weren't true."

James snorted. "As a former slut, I'd like to inform you that we say that shit _all _the time. I said that to so many girls to get into their pants. Worked every time too. No one wants to think a pretty face is lying."

"You're such an asshole," Camille said to James.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be helpful. He could be playing you is all."

"I'm not stupid!"

James raised his eyebrows. "I'm not saying you are."

"It certainly sounds like it."

"Camille. I'm just saying that I know the tricks. He may not actually care about you. And if he doesn't care about you, he sure as hell doesn't give a shit about your friends."

Camille frowned at her food. James looked at all his friends, who had been pretending they weren't listening.

"So..." Carlos said, 'how was everyone's day?"

**...**

"Please come over?" Kendall begged Logan after the final bell.

"So you can distract me from my homework? Again?" Logan asked.

"Come on. You'd rather be home alone than spend time with me?"

Logan chuckled. "You know that's not what I'm saying. I'm just... used to getting my homework done, and wasting my time studying or reading."

"Nerd. Anyway. That was before me. You can still do your homework and shit at my house."

Logan shut his locker. "And you'll whine when I don't pay attention to you." He sighed. "Word on the street is you're having a pop quiz in Bio on Friday."

"On the street?" Kendall asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Fine. Word in the halls." Kendall's eyebrows went higher. "OK! Your Bio teacher is also my AP Bio teacher. You told her I helped you study for the last test?"

Kendall smiled. "I did."

"Well, she was very impressed with your work. She wants you to continue to improve, so she urged me to keep helping you. Which is why she informed me about the pop quiz your class is having. Apparently you have a lot of slackers in your class?"

"I would be one of them."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"So is this you reasoning with yourself so you can go over to my house?"

"Yes."

"And your decision is?"

Logan let out a breath. "Fine. I'll go over to your house." Kendall started to jump up and down. "Stop that!" He lowered his voice. "But I'm laying down the law. _No _making out."

Kendall nodded. "Alright."

"And I'll help you tomorrow too. But no making out then either."

Kendall looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "Are you saying there will be no making out until Friday?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"That's cruel."

"You'll survive. Besides. Now you can put all your energy into studying."

They started to walk and Kendall said, "My mind will be wandering a lot though..."

They exited the building. "I'll keep you on task," Logan promised.

"Logan Mitchell: World's biggest tease."

Logan let out a laugh. "You went almost eighteen years without assaulting these lips, I'm sure you can last two days."

"We'll see about that..."

They went to their separate cars and headed to Kendall's house. When they got to his house, they went straight to his room. Kendall shut and locked the door.

"When will Katie be home?" Logan asked.

"Um..." Kendall took off his uniform sweater vest, then worked on undoing the shirt as he looked at his clock. "Like, ten minutes."

"OK," Logan said as he watched a shirtless Kendall search through his dresser. He figured it was fine to stare now since he and Kendall were sort of a couple.

Kendall found a T-shirt, turned around, caught Logan staring, and smirked. "Are you checking me out?"

"... Uh..."

Kendall chuckled as he put on his shirt. He walked over to Logan who was standing by the bed. He started to poke Logan's side continuously. "You little perv."

Logan wanted to be mad, but he couldn't hold back the giggles. "Kendall! Stop! It! Tickles!" He fell on the bed then Kendall straddled him and continued the attack.

Kendall laughed at Logan's feeble attempts to fight him off. "I refuse to stop!" When Logan smacked him lightly, Kendall pinned his arms down. "You cannot defeat me, Logan Mitchell." He smiled at Logan's eye roll. He nuzzled their noses together, giving Logan an eskimo kiss. "You're adorable," he whispered.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Shut up and accept the compliment."

"_Fine_. Thank you, I guess."

"Oh, you," Kendall said before leaning down and giving Logan a kiss. He went in for another one, but Logan's hand covered Kendall's face. "Meh!" Kendall protested.

"We need to study," Logan said. "And you need to change out of your school pants. Plus, I'm pretty sure my neck tastes like make up, so that won't be enjoyable for you."

"But your chest is make up free..."

"You will be seeing none of this chest." Logan pushed Kendall off of him. "Now, go finish changing."

"Fine."

While Kendall did that, Logan got out _both _of their things. He looked through Kendall's textbook and began to plan the study outline they'd make.

Kendall finished changing, looked out the window, then grabbed his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Logan asked.

"Katie. She just got home. I'm asking her to bring us snacks and drinks."

"Uh-huh. Can you sit down now? We gotta work on the study outline."

Kendall groaned as he shuffled over to the bed. He sat next to Logan and grabbed the pen and notebook Logan held out for him. "Where do we start?"

"I believe your quiz is covering sections one through three of the chapter." He glanced at Kendall. "Why do you look confused?"

"I don't remember learning _anything _from section three."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You were probably too busy daydreaming or doodling."

Kendall smiled at him. "Daydreaming about you."

Logan chuckled as their was a knock on the door.

"Why is it locked?" Katie asked. "_What _are you two doing in there?"

Logan got off the bed, went to the door, unlocked it, and let Katie in. "I'm attempting to help Kendall study," he told her.

"Right." Katie's eyes fell on Kendall, who gave her his best look of innocence.

"You should do your homework too," Logan said.

Katie made a disgusted face. "Ew. I put that off as long as I can."

"Well. Then. Run along and do something else. You're distracting Kendall." He shit the door in Katie's face-especially since she didn't bring the drinks Kendall requested-and locked it again.

Kendall laughed as Logan walked back to the bed. "You sure got some balls, man. I would _never _slam the door in Katie's face."

"I didn't slam it. I calmly shut it."

"Is it wrong that your boldness turns me on?"

"When it comes to me standing up to your little sister? Yes. Stop pouting! Let's do this outline."

They spent two hours on it. Logan had to get Kendall back on focus several times. But they got it done.

"I don't feel like anything stuck," Kendall said.

"You will after we do more tomorrow." Logan started to gather his things.

"You're leaving?"

"Well. I still have more homework to do. And I wanna start on college applications..."

"Overachiever. What are you gonna major in?"

"Pre-med. What about you?"

Kendall suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um. I was thinking... maybe... English? I men, I'm into all that. I read and shit. I do well in Lit and Shakespeare. I've even done some writing."

"You write?"

"Well... a bit. For fun and whatnot."

"What have you written?" Logan asked.

"I've written some short stories. And have been working on a novel type deal."

"Can I read some of them?"

Kendall's eyes widened. "No one's read them. Not my mom, not Katie, not even Carlos or James."

Logan frowned. "Oh..."

"Aw. Why do you have to go and look all sad?"

"I'm not sad," Logan said. "I was just showing an interest in something you do. You don't have to show me if you don't want to..."

Kendall glared at him. "Now I'm gonna feel bad if I don't let you read them."

Logan shrugged. "Maybe you will. Maybe you won't."

Kendall got off the bed and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a binder. He walked back to the bed. "I would feel like a horrible secret lover if I didn't let you read. Which I know was your plan."

Logan smiled. "Maybe." He made a move to grab the binder, but Kendall pulled back. "Hey!"

"Rules. You have to give it back as soon as you're finished. I don't want you to make any notes or some shit. You can give me verbal constructive criticism, but that is all. _Don't _show them to anyone. I'm serious. I'll dump your ass if you show them to anyone. And finally, do _not _read them in my presence. It'll drive me crazy. You got it?"

"Yes, sir." Logan put the binder in his bag. "I'll guard them with my life."

"Wait. One more thing."

"What?"

Kendall put his legs on either side of Logan's-who was still on the bed. He put his hands on Logan's shoulders and said, "I want a kiss."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Kendall's hands moved to the back of Logan's head as he leaned down for a kiss. They both let out a content sigh as their lips connected. As Logan's hands found their way to Kendall's waist, Kendall's tongue made its way into Logan's mouth. Logan moaned and pulled Kendall into his lap. Kendall gripped Logan's hair and pulled his head back before attacking his neck.

Logan groaned, but managed to say, "No more."

Kendall stopped and looked at him with a pout. "Why?"

"I don't need anymore hickeys."

"I think you do."

Logan laughed. He placed a kiss to Kendall's nose and said, "I don't. But I feel I must warn you..."

"About?"

"About how I'm going to get revenge for what you did to me last night."

Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's and smirked. "I _really _look forward to that."

"You seem pleased with yourself."

"I'm just enjoying the fact that it isn't taking long for you to become a slut for me."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Cocky son of a bitch."

**...**

Logan walked up to Kendall on Thursday morning, smiling.

"Hi," Kendall said. "You look happy. And tired."

"Yeah. I was up most of the night."

"Filling out college applications? Where are you applying to anyway?" Kendall wanted to know.

"A lot of places on the east coast. Mostly New York."

Kendall grinned. "Me too!"

"But that wasn't what I was doing. I didn't even do any homework last night."

Kendall faked a gasp. "Oh my! What were you doing?"

"Reading your stories."

Kendall's eyes widened slightly. "Oh?"

"They are _so _good, Kendall. I couldn't stop reading them. Why haven't you showed them to anyone before? You should enter one of those five million writing contests Mrs. Spalding talks about! You could win scholarship money, you know."

"You... you think I could actually win?"

"_Yes_. If you don't enter, I'll do it for you. They're wonderful, Kendall."

Kendall felt like he wanted to cry. He had been worried about Logan reading his stories. He feared Logan would find them horrible. But he could see in Logan's eyes that Logan truly did like them. "You... liked them... that much?"

"Of course. Absolutely brilliant. Are you... are you gonna cry?"

Kendall wiped his eyes. "... No. It's just... I refused to show them to people because I was afraid they weren't that good. And, like, they're a part of me. someone telling me they're shit would kill me. Then you come up to me practically bubbling over with joy at how good they are. I'm just _so _relieved. And happy."

Logan smiled. "You should be. You're amazing."

Kendall put his arms around Logan in a huge embrace. He lifted Logan off his feet and said, "Thank you for not being disappointed in that part of me."

Logan returned the hug. "Only a crazy person would be disappointed." As soon as his feet hit the ground, a pair of hands shoved him, and his head collided with a locker. "Ow!"

"What the fuck dude!" Kendall screamed at Corey.

Corey looked at Kendall and shrugged. "I don't appreciate gay public displays of affection."

As Corey started to walk away, Kendall wanted to yell again. But he heard Logan say, "Kendall?"

Kendall looked at Logan. "Oh shit!" He went up to Logan and touched his face. "Your forehead's bleeding. _I'll fucking kill him_!"

"Can you... just walk me to the nurse? Please?"

"Sure, sweetness. Sure." He put an arm around Logan and guided him to the nurse's office.

"Kendall, you can go to class," the nurse said as she treated Logan's cut. "This won't be long."

"No. I'm staying," Kendall said and took a seat next to Logan on the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Logan.

"Why?" Logan asked. "You weren't the one who pushed me."

"If I wasn't hugging you, it wouldn't have happened."

"Don't be silly."

The nurse put a large band aid on Logan's head. "You're good to go. I'll write you both late passes."

Soon, they were outside their classroom.

"Oh." Logan went into his bag and took out a binder. He held it out to Kendall. "Your stories."

Kendall took it. "Thanks. And again: sorry."

"Stop. You didn't do anything wrong."

"OK..."

Since everyone was in class, Logan took hold of the back of Kendall's head, and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "None of this is your fault."

Kendall managed a smile. "Alright."

"Good. Let's get to class."

**...**

It was finally Friday, and Kendall went to Logan's house after school.

"How'd your parents react when they saw your cut?" Kendall asked when they entered Logan's room.

Logan kicked off his shoes. "They wanted to know why someone would do that."

Kendall started to unbutton his shirt so he could change. He planned on being at Logan's for awhile, and didn't want to be stuck in his uniform the entire time. "What's you tell them?"

Logan undid his pants. "I told them he was just a guy who's a jerk to everyone."

Kendall took a seat on the bed. "That's kind of true..."

Logan removed his pants and turned to face Kendall. "Why do you sound sad?"

Kendall took off his shoes and said, "It just seemed like a good opening to, you know, tell them."

"Tell then that I'm gay, and someone hurt me because he simply _thinks _I'm gay? Yeah. That'd go over well. Then they'd start imagining all the terrible things that would happen to me if people actually knew."

"Well... there are the rumors," Kendall said.

"But they have no solid evidence. Plus, rumors die."

"These rumors are true though..."

Logan walked up to Kendall. "Are you OK?"

Kendall let out a breath. "Yeah. I just... need to remind myself we haven't even been together a week yet, and that you're not exactly ready to march at a gay pride parade."

Logan put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "I'm sorry it upsets you."

Kendall put his hands on Logan's waist, kind of turned on by Logan standing above him in just a pair of grey boxer briefs and his school shirt. "It's fine. Can I ask you one thing?"

Logan began to toy with Kendall's hair. Sure."

"My mom and Katie. They'll figure it out eventually. If they... confront me about it, can I tell them?"

Logan thought it over for a minute. He ran two fingers down Kendall's cheek. "Yeah. I guess you can. As long as you ask them to not tell anyone. Until I'm ready."

"I can deal with that." Kendall pulled Logan closer. He started to undo the buttons of Logan's shirt, wanting to see more of the other boy.

"It's not fair," Logan mumbled.

"What?"

"You're wearing pants and I'm not..."

Kendall smirked as he finished unbuttoning Logan's shirt. "Well. We should fix that problem."

"Yeah..." Logan's hands went to the button of Kendall's pants. Then he slowly lowered Kendall's zipper, sending a jolt down Kendall's spine. He lifted his hips off the bed while Logan removed the pants for him.

Then Logan's mouth was on Kendall's. This time, it was Logan's tongue forcing its way into Kendall's mouth. It was Logan who nibbled on Kendall's lower lip. Logan forced Kendall's shirt off and threw it across the room. After, he did the same for his own shirt. All the while, their lips continued to move together furiously.

On a moan, Kendall laid down, bringing Logan with him. Suddenly, Logan's lips were at Kendall's neck. When he felt Logan bite down, Kendall let out a gasp.

Logan stopped what he was doing and looked down at Kendall. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Kendall shook his head. "Not at all. Felt good."

Logan grinned. "Awesome. I'd hate to not be able to get my revenge." Then he began to bite and suck at Kendall's neck again.

Kendall groaned as Logan moved to his chest. He removed his legs from under Logan, and wrapped them around him. He almost growled when their erections rubbed together, only the thin fabric of their underwear separating them.

Logan stopped himself from crying out at the sensation. _Now _Logan understood the temptation of sex. If he could feel this good without them technically touching, how great must physical contact feel? But then he remembered he was on a mission. He was going to mark Kendall more than Kendall had marked him-his bruises were only _just _starting to fade. He moved along Kendall's stomach, nipping every now and then. Finally, he reached Kendall's hip. He lowered Kendall's black boxer briefs a little and bit down hard. When Kendall moved his hips forward, Logan realized exactly how close he was to Kendall's privates. All he had to do was pull Kendall's underwear down more, and Kendall would be exposed. Then he could touch, or suck. Just like in every porn he watched, and every yaoi he read. But he couldn't get up the nerve. Instead, he kissed his way back up Kendall's body. When he was level with Kendall's face again, Kendall let out a chuckle. "What?"

Kendall had watched Logan contemplate and decide against whatever he had been thinking. A blush had formed on his face when he continued on. Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. "You're just adorable is all." He then pulled Logan back in for a kiss.

As the kiss became more heated, Kendall made sure to move against Logan, desperate to get that friction he wanted. Logan moaned and reciprocated the action, letting his mind shut off and his body take over. Kendall moved his hands down Logan's back until they settled on his ass. Both of their hips started to move erratically against the other's as they closed in on release. Logan was first, muttering a "fuck" as he came. Upon hearing that, Kendall let go.

Logan rolled off Kendall, breathless. Logan had never reached that point because of another person before. And they hadn't even really done anything.

Kendall noticed Logan had his thinking face on. "You OK?"

Logan started to fiddle with his purity ring-he was gonna have to get rid of it soon. "Yeah. I think so."

Kendall snuggled up against Logan. "You sure?"

"Yup. You sure you wanna cuddle? We're all gross."

"Shh. I don't care." Kendall settled his head on Logan's chest. "Was this too much?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know... Maybe it was too fast?"

"Alright. We can can slow it down. Sorry."

"Don't be," Logan said with a laugh. "It's not like i didn't enjoy it."

Kendall chuckled. "Good. Well. I guess we should clean up.."

"I can... wash your underwear for you."

Kendall laughed. "You don't have to. I'll just go commando."

"And have your semen coated underwear chilling with your school clothes in your bag? No." Logan wiggled out of Kendall's grip and sat up. "I need to do laundry anyway. You can borrow a pair of pajama pants or something until your underwear is clean. OK?"

Kendall propped himself up by his elbows with a smile. "You are so weird."

Logan smacked Kendall's chest. "Shut up." He got off the bed and went to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and tossed them to Kendall. "Go to the bathroom, clean up, and put those on."

Kendall stood and saluted Logan. "Yes, sir!" Then he marched off to the bathroom.

"Just toss your underwear in the hamper!" Logan yelled after him.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Logan laughed when he heard the bathroom door shut. He removed his soiled boxer briefs and quickly cleaned himself off with some tissues. Then he put on a new pair and finished dressing. He had settled on some jeans and a simple T-shirt.

Kendall walked back in, disappointed that Logan was fully clothed. He should've been faster in the bathroom. "Were you aware we had our socks on the entire time?"

Logan looked down at his feet. "Huh. You're right." This didn't really surprise Logan. Since he couldn't recall his shirt coming off he was so absorbed in Kendall, why would he care if his socks were on or not?

"I also looked at myself in the mirror."

"Oh?" Logan finally focused on Kendall-who was shirtless-and laughed. Oh yeah. Logan succeeded in getting his revenge. He definitely exceeded the amount of bruises Kendall had put on him. "I am awesome."

"And you call me an animal."

"And you are. Hmm. We'll have to cover up your neck before my parents get home..." He opened the drawer of his side table and got out the cover up Camille let him keep. "Sit."

Kendall chuckled as he shuffled to the bed.

As Logan took care of Kendall's neck, he said, "So, I think we need to be a little more careful about hickeys from now on."

"I agree. Can I borrow some of this shit? I don't wanna have to explain them to my mom."

Logan finished up and said, "I can ask Camille. OK. Done. Now put on a shirt and wait for me in the living room. I gotta bring the laundry to the basement."

"OK. Can I pick what we watch?"

Logan smiled. "Sure."

"And pick out snacks too?" Kendall asked as he put his shirt on.

"Whatever you want."

"Yay!" Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek before scurrying away.

Logan went into the bathroom, grabbed his hamper after adding some more clothes, and headed to the basement. He put in the first load of laundry then joined Kendall in the living room. Kendall looked right at home on Logan's couch, watching TV and munching on chips. It brought a smile to Logan's lips.

"I was wondering," Logan said as he joined Kendall on the couch. "You say you read a lot. But I haven't seen books in your house."

"Well, my room doesn't have enough space for bookshelves. So we put them in the basement. I only got two so far, but I need another one."

"I wanna see them next time I come over."

"OK. Come here." Kendall pulled Logan close to him, and kept an arm around him as Logan rested against Kendall's chest.

They stayed like that as they watched TV. Kendall sometimes placing a kiss to the top of Logan's head. Eventually Kendall asked, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Messing with your purity ring. Do you, like, regret what happened earlier?"

Logan looked up at Kendall. "No! I was just thinking is all."

"About?"

Logan sighed. "About how I'm gonna have to get rid of it soon."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It'll just be weird not wearing at all the time. I mean, I've only recently just started taking it off when I shower and sleep."

"You'll get used to it eventually. It may take a bit though. I mean, you've been wearing it about eighteen years, right?"

"Yup."

"Maybe you could get another ring to replace it. That way the feeling of a ring is still there."

"Huh. That's a pretty good idea. I think I'll consider that."

"I'm brilliant, I know."

Logan turned his head and gave Kendall a kiss. "You are." He sighed happily. "It's odd."

"What?"

"How.. right this feels."

"The fact that you're all snuggled up with a boy, or that you're snuggled up with me?"

"Both."

"Good answer."

"Smooth, right?"

Kendall laughed. "Very."

"So you're staying for dinner, right?"

"Duh."

"Sweet. Let me put the laundry in the dryer. Then we can start dinner."

"OK." Kendall watched Logan walk away. He found it a little strange how he was already so attached to Logan after such a short time of being together. He figured it must've been because he had pined for Logan for so long. But he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He never felt so comfortable with anyone before. In past relationships, he felt the pressure to be something the person he was dating wanted him to be. With Logan, Kendall could tell Logan preferred him the way he was. Logan seemed to accept Kendall's goofiness. He remembered Dylan always wanting him to be serious when they were hanging out with people. Brian always got embarrassed if Kendall acted silly. And Monty... Kendall never knew what the fuck was going on in Monty's head.

"What are you all smiley about?"

Kendall looked at Logan. "I was just thinking."

Logan walked up to Kendall and stood in front of him. "About?"

"Stuff."

Logan poked Kendall's forehead a few times while asking, "What kind of stuff?"

Kendall laughed and grabbed Logan's hand. "None of your business."

"But I wanna know!" Logan whined while he tried to break free of Kendall's grip.

"I'll never tell!" Kendall cried as he managed to pin Logan to the couch.

"I will not be taken down in my own house!"

"Too bad it already happened!" Kendall began to tickle Logan's sides.

"Ah! Stop!" Logan tried not to laugh, but failed. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"I refuse!"

"Dude, I will kick you off this couch!"

Kendall stilled and glared down at Logan. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't think you have the guts."

Logan flipped them and they fell to the floor. Thankfully, the carpeting cushioned their fall. Well, Kendall's fall. Kendall hit the floor while Logan landed on Kendall.

"OK. I'm man enough to admit I was wrong," Kendall said.

Logan hoisted himself up, ending up straddling Kendall. "Did you get hurt?"

"Nah. I'm nice and tough."

Logan laughed. "Oh yeah. Very muscly too."

"I know it turns you on."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Totally."

"So you wanna know why I was smiling?"

"_Yes_."

"I was thinking about how awesome it is I don't have to be serious all the time when I'm with you. I can be my usual weird self."

"And what just happened was further proof of that."

Kendall grinned. "Exactly. I like you, Logan. A lot."

Logan smiled down at him. "Good thing I like you a lot too."

Kendall sat up and put his hands on Logan's shoulders. "That's a very good thing." One hand moved to the back of Logan's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"We should start dinner," Logan whispered once the kiss ended.

"You'd have to get off me first."

Logan chuckled. "That's just something you'll have to deal with." He stood then helped Kendall up.

Kendall held onto Logan's hand as they made their way to the kitchen. "You know what I'm craving?"

"I'm not sure I want to know..."

Kendall shoved Logan a little. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm kinda craving tacos."

"Hmm." Logan let go of Kendall's hand. He looked through the fridge then went to the pantry. "Looks like we have everything we need to make some."

Kendall threw his hands in the air. "Yes!"

"You're so weird," Logan said as he brought the taco shells to the counter.

"And that's one of the many reasons why you like me."

"Maybe."

"You know it's the truth." Kendall put his arms around Logan and kissed at his neck.

Logan moaned lightly. "We... need to... make... dinner."

"OK." Kendall stepped back and helped a flustered Logan make their meal.

**...**

After dinner, they watched more TV and soon Logan brought the dried laundry upstairs to his room. Logan gave Kendall his clean underwear and gasped when Kendall made a move to change right there. Logan made Kendall go to the bathroom to do so. Kendall did as he was told, but called Logan a prude before he left. Logan just rolled his eyes as he began to fold his clothes.

When Kendall walked back into the room, he grinned at the sight of Logan sitting on the floor, carefully folding his clothes. "You want help?"

Logan turned to look at him. "... Um..."

Kendall went over to Logan then sat across from him. "You can show me how to do it properly. And... tell me what goes where."

"Um. OK." Logan quickly explained his little system to Kendall and showed him how he liked his clothes folded.

Even though Kendall kind of sped through it, and was a little sloppy about it, Logan enjoyed the help. And the company. Kendall talked about how he was pretty sure he aced his Bio pop quiz. Thanks to Logan. Logan talked about college applications for a little bit. Then Kendall said, "Would it be weird if we applied to some of the same places?"

"I don't think so."

"And let's say we end up going to the same school." Would it be weird for us to be roommates?"

"Well. I'd rather live with someone I know than a stranger." Logan paused for a moment. "Are you saying you _want _ to go to the same school as me? And live with me?"

Kendall suddenly took his time and put all his focus on the shirt he was folding. With a slight blush he said, "Maybe..."

"Are you... _embarrassed _for wanting those things?"

"No!"

"LOGAN?"

"I'M IN MY ROOM, MOM!"

"IS KENDALL WITH YOU? I THOUGHT I SAW HIS CAR!"

"YOU DID!"

Mrs. Mitchell's feet could be heard coming up the stairs. Soon, she was entering Logan's room. "Hi, boys. You have dinner yet?"

"Of course," Logan said.

"We had tacos!" Kendall added.

Logan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Kendall was _really _excited about that."

Mrs. Mitchell smiled. "Sounds fun. Are you spending the night, Kendall?"

Kendall looked at Logan. "Um... I don't know."

"You, uh, can if you want to," Logan said to him.

"Well. I know camille and Stephanie are dragging you to the mall tomorrow."

Logan shrugged. "You can come with. Give me a break from all the girl stuff."

"O- Wait. I'm supposed to hang our with Carlos and James tomorrow."

"Bring them too."

Kendall smiled. "Alright. Let me text my mom and tell her what's going on."

"Excellent," Mrs. Mitchell said. "When Alex gets home, we can watch a movie." She happily exited the room.

"i think my mom loves you more than she loves me," Logan commented.

Kendall laughed. "It's a gift I have."

Logan gathered some of his clothes and began to put them where they belonged. "You're mom OK with you staying here?"

Kendall checked his phone. "Yeah. It's probably good she doesn't know about us yet. She never let me spend the night at my exes' houses, and if they stayed at mine, the door _had _to be open at all times."

"I think your mom knows what a horn dog you are."

Kendall gasped with a laugh underneath. "She does not! She believes I'm a completely pure, innocent, naive virgin."

Logan snorted as he took clothes to the closet. "She's aware that you're an eighteen year old guy. And I bet she knows how... sexually charged? Most guys are. On top of that. You're dating other guys. Yeah. She knows."

"Great. Now I'm gonna be forever paranoid. But what about your parents? When you dated those girls?"

"Well... I never let them in my room when they would come over. We would stay in the living room the whole time, and I couldn't wait until my parents got home. When I would go over to their houses, I knew we'd be alone for several hours and _dreaded _it."

"Sweetness, how did you think you could 'suck it up' and marry a chick?"

Logan put away the last of his clothes and laughed. "I don't know. The joys of being in denial, I guess."

"So, you're not regretting peaking out of the closet?"

Logan walked over to Kendall and sat next to him on the floor. "Not yet."

"Do you think you ever will?"

"I feel like when I actually come out, there will be moments when I wish I didn't. Have you regretted it?"

Kendall shook his head. "Not really. I mean, the people who matter weren't upset. You know, my mom, Katie, Carlos, and James. It kinda bothered me that my dad seemed disappointed in me. And when I first experienced hate, it really sucked. There were a lot of tears. But I wouldn't take it back for is more torture."

"Yeah. It is."

"If Father Liam hadn't told you whatever he told you, do you think we'd be here now?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really think about that. Because obviously I was meant to hear that, which led me to where I am now. It must be part of God's plan." When Kendall chuckled he asked, "What?"

"I'm just gonna have to get used to the God talk."

"I can tone it down..."

"No!" Kendall put an arm around Logan and kissed his temple. "Be you. Don;t be less of yourself."

Logan smiled. "I feel like most guys wouldn't be so cool with that."

"Which is why I'm awesome."

Logan rolled his eyes then brought his lips to Kendall's. He heard the front door shut and said, "Dad's home. We should go downstairs so you can be part of Mitchell Family Movie Night."

Kendall stood. "Let's do this."

**...**

After Logan's parents ate their dinner, the four of them settled in the living room. Mr. Mitchell put in a movie-a comedy they had all seen a million times before-then sat next to his wife. Logan and Kendall were seated next to each other on a different couch.

The two boys were sitting close together. Probably closer that considered normal. But Kendall didn't care. Especially since he was pretty sure Logan's parents knew there was something going on, and Logan didn't seem to mind. Logan actually really wished he could cuddle with Kendall. When they were cuddling while watching TV earlier, it was nice. Comfortable. And Logan didn't usually like being too close to people. He enjoyed his personal bubble. Yet he didn't mind Kendall invading that bubble. In fact, he always seemed to _want _Kendall to invade the bubble.

Kendall poked Logan's cheek and whispered, "Stop thinking so much and watch the movie."

"How do you know I wasn't thinking about the movie?"

"Logan, you were looking at me, not the TV."

Logan chuckled a little and covered his face. "Oh God. I was, wasn't I?"

Kendall giggled. "Indeed you were. It's because I'm so gorgeous, I know."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You've been friends with James too long."

"Hey. You said yourself that I am."

"I was drunk," Logan said, keeping his voice low. He glanced at his parents and they seemed to be focused on the movie.

"Sober thoughts are drunken words, sweetness."

"Whatever you say, ass." Then louder he said, "I'm getting a soda. Anybody want something?"

His parents shook their heads, and Kendall said, "I would like a soda."

Logan stood. "You get nothing."

"Meanie!" Kendall shouted as Logan walked away. Then he noticed Logan's parents staring at him. "Hi..."

"Logan's been in such a good mood lately," Mrs. Mitchell commented.

"He has?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Mitchell nodded. "The happiest I've ever seen him."

"It's true," Mr. Mitchell agreed. "I take it things are going well?"

Kendall smiled. "They are."

Logan walked back into the room and dangled a soda in Kendall's face. "Not that you deserve it."

Kendall smiled sweetly as he took the can. "Thank you."

Once the movie ended, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell announced that they were going to bed. Logan told them that he and Kendall would stay in the living room for a little while.

As soon as they were gone, Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Logan the best he could. "Today's been nice."

Logan smiled and ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "It really has."

"We should do it more often."

"We've been over each other's houses every day this week."

Kendall toyed with the hem of Logan's shirt. "I mean, like, spending the night and stuff. You know, when we're both sober and it's not after a dance..." His hand slipped up Logan's shirt and he let his fingertips run along Logan's stomach.

Logan sighed happily at the contact. "I could... stay at your house next week... maybe."

Kendall's hand went further up Logan's body. "Or tomorrow?"

"But... church Sunday." Kendall's hand stopped moving and Logan frowned.

"Logan. We go to the same church. We'll take you there."

Logan laughed at himself. "Right. I forgot. I, um, guess I can pack a bag before we go to the mall tomorrow."

Kendall kissed along Logan's jaw. "Excellent."

Logan cleared his throat. "I, um, should take a shower."

"Hmm. Maybe I should join you." He looked up at Logan, who was now wide eyed, and laughed. "Kidding. Just kidding."

Logan let out a breath. "Right. Of course." He stood and Kendall fell onto the couch without Logan supporting him. "Let's, uh, go upstairs."

Kendall followed Logan upstairs, pleased with himself for getting Logan all hot and bothered.

"You can watch TV in here while i shower," Logan said.

"Can I borrow some pajamas?"

"Sure." Logan grabbed the pants Kendall wore earlier and a T-shirt, and gave them to Kendall. Then he got the pair for himself that he always wore-the Kendall pair. He figured since Kendall was aware he did it, he shouldn't hide the fact he wears them.

"Wait," Kendall said before Logan could leave the room.

Logan stopped at his door and turned around. "What?"

Kendall grabbed him and gave him a hot, lust-filled kiss. When he pulled away, he smirked and said, "Enjoy your shower, sweetness."

Logan glared at him before leaving the room. While he prepped for his shower, he mentally cursed Kendall for being able to turn him on so easily. How could he slow things down if he wanted Kendall so badly? He knew Kendall wasn't doing it to pressure him. Kendall just got entertained by a flustered Logan. Logan was pretty sure Kendall didn't think Logan was impossibly close to jumping him.

Logan took off his purity ring and clothes before stepping into the shower. Soon his mind drifted to thoughts of Kendall in the shower with him. He imagined Kendall's hands touching him. Kendall' mouth all over his body. Logan got so aroused, he couldn't leave it be.

When Logan walked back into his room, Kendall was laying on the bed watching TV. He looked at Logan and smiled. "Hey. Enjoy your shower?"

"Kinda..." He joined Kendall in the bed.

"I texted James and Carlos. They'll come to the mall with us tomorrow."

"Awesome." Logan turned off the TV and light before getting more comfortable in bed.

Kendall automatically snuggled up against Logan, putting his head on Logan's chest. "Good night, Logan."

Logan kissed the top of Kendall's head. "Sleep well, Kendall."

They both fell asleep easily. Kendall listening to Logan's heartbeat, Logan enjoying the warmth of Kendall's body against his own.

_**Damn. I make Logan roll his eyes a lot. Sorry about that. I'll try to tone that bit down. Besides that, I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. :)**_


	9. Talks with Logan

_**Sorry it's been awhile. But I hope this chapter is worth it. So please enjoy. **_

Chapter Nine: Talks with Logan

When Logan woke, he had never felt more rested. He could smell his dad making breakfast and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kendall's hair. Kendall's head was still on his chest, and he had an arm around Logan. Kendall's other hand was resting on the pillow near Logan's head. Logan ran a hand through Kendall's hair, loving the feel of it between his fingers.

Kendall made a happy humming noise, and nuzzled his face against Logan's chest. The hand that was on the pillow ended up on Logan's face, and kept moving until it reached Logan's hair.

Logan chuckled. "Now that you ruined a pleasant moment, it's time to get up."

"No," Kendall said as he tightened his hold on Logan. "Don't wanna."

"But my dad's making breakfast."

"Make him bring it to us."

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen."

"Well, I'm not moving," Kendall informed Logan, his eyes still closed.

Logan thought of ways he could get Kendall out of bed. He brought his hands to Kendall's sides and began to tickle. That's what Kendall got for tickling Logan the day before.

"Ah! Why?" Kendall cried, his eyes flying open. He was holding back giggles while he said, "Not cool!" He tried to break free. But Logan got hold of his wrists, rolled them over, and pinned him to the bed. "You're so mean!"

"Hush. You'll wake my mom." Logan smiled down at Kendall before leaning in for a kiss. His grip on Kendall's wrists loosened. He felt one of Kendall's hands go to the back of his head, while the other settled on his lower back. Logan let his own hands go up the shirt Kendall was wearing. Kendall moaned as his tongue slipped passed Logan's lips. Logan suddenly ended the kiss. "That's enough for now."

Kendall pouted, an act Logan was growing fond of. "But I don't wanna stop."

Logan got off Kendall and sat on the bed. "There will be plenty of opportunities later today."

Kendall looked at him with a huge smile. "You're still coming over?"

"Yes."

Kendall sat. "And you're gonna sleep over?"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"I was just afraid you'd have second thoughts, and I'd have to convince you all over again."

Logan took one of Kendall's hands in his own. "You don't have to worry about that. Is it safe to assume you'll be driving me everywhere today?"

"Yup. It's shaping up to be the best weekend ever."

Logan brought Kendall's hand to his lips. "Let's start today with some breakfast."

Kendall sighed. "Fine."

Logan chuckled and got out of bed. He gave Kendall a once over. "We need to put a bit more cover up on your neck."

Kendall laughed while Logan searched for it. "We wouldn't have that problem if you didn't try to devour me yesterday."

Logan put the cover up on Kendall's neck. "Well, you deserved it."

Kendall touched Logan's neck. "Yours are, like, all gone."

"Thank the Lord." Logan grabbed Kendall's hands and helped him out of bed.

When they entered the kitchen, Mr. Mitchell was putting three plates on the kitchen island. He looked at them and smiled. "Hey, boys. Chocolate chip pancakes OK with you?"

"Hell yes!" Kendall said as he took a seat.

"Must you swear in front of my dad?" Logan asked while he sat next to Kendall.

"It's fine, Logan," Mr. Mitchell assured.

The three of them sat there eating, talking, and laughing. And once again Logan was amazed by Kendall's ability to fit in so well with his family. Logan also loved that his dad seemed to really like Kendall. Logan hoped that would help make things easier when he would reveal his relationship with Kendall.

"So what are your plans for today?" Mr. Mitchell asked them.

Since Kendall was looking at him, Logan figured he should answer. "We're, um, going to the mall with Camille, Stephanie, Carlos, and James. Uh. Is it OK if I stay the night at Kendall's? I'll just go to church with them tomorrow..."

Mr. Mitchell smiled. "Of course you can."

"Will Mom mind?"

"She'll be fine with it."

"OK." Since everyone was done eating, Logan grabbed al their plates and brought them to the sink.

Kendall watched Logan rinse off all three plates and place them gently in the sink. Mr. Mitchell's eyes flickered between the two. When Logan turned around, Mr. Mitchell saw his son's eyes light up when they landed on Kendall. He also noted the huge smiles the boys were giving each other.

Logan finally remembered his dad was in the room and said, "I should get dressed. And pack." Then he walked away.

Kendall laughed. "I'll go help him."

"You do that," Mr. Mitchell said as Kendall ran off.

Kendall entered Logan's room not even a minute later. Logan was just pulling on some jeans. Kendall shut the door and said, "Thanks for abandoning me in the kitchen."

Logan paused after taking off the shirt he had slept in. "Oh. Sorry. I just got all lost in your eyes and then realized my dad was right there, and it threw me off."

Kendall went up to Logan and put his arms around him. "Aw. Do I distract you?"

"All the time," Logan said before Kendall captured his lips. When they separated Logan said, "That reminds me. I need to brush my teeth." He left the room without bothering to put a shirt on.

"Reminds you?" Kendall said. He went after Logan. "Is my breath bad or something?"

Logan stopped his brushing and said, "No. I was worried about my own." He put the toothbrush back in his mouth and continued brushing.

Kendall leaned in the bathroom doorway. "You're so weird."

Logan finished and put his toothbrush away. "Is that a compliment?"

"Always. When it comes to you."

"Thanks?"

Kendall chuckled. "You're welcome." He followed Logan back into the bedroom. He sat on the bed as he watched Logan finish getting ready.

"Are you gonna change?" Logan asked.

"Nah. I'll just stay in the comfy jammies you loaned me."

"Am I ever getting them back?"

Kendall grinned. "Nope. You gonna pack your toothbrush?"

"I have one specifically for travel in the bag already."

"You're just always prepared, aren't you?"

"You know it. Well. All done. Does your mom know I'm staying over?"

"She will," Kendall said. "She's used to it. James and Carlos stay over randomly all the time. It used to be more frequent though. Especially when James' parents were divorcing."

"You're a good friend," Logan told Kendall.

Kendall shrugged. "I try."

"No you don't. You just are. And that's hat makes you so wonderful."

"Thanks, sweetness," Kendall said with a smile.

Logan heard the door to his parents' room open and close. "My mom's up. We should say bye to her then leave."

**...**

About a half an hour later, Logan was sitting on Kendall's bed. He was watching TV while Kendall showered.

Kendall walked back in, and Logan stopped breathing for a second. Kendall was in just a towel. His hair was still wet from the shower, and some water still on his body caused to to glisten.

Kendall watched as Logan's eyes roamed over his body. "Logan?"

Logan finally made eye contact with Kendall. "Y-yes?"

"What'cha lookin' at ?"

"Uh..." Logan cleared his throat. "Um. It's... a good thing I remembered the cover up. Your neck still looks pretty bad."

Kendall locked the door and walked up to Logan. He poked Logan's nose. "You're changing the subject." He started to play with Logan's hair.

"I was, uh, um... was I?"

Kendall smirked. "Yup."

Logan sighed. He liked the feeling of Kendall's hands in his hair. Just like how he enjoyed his own hands in Kendall's hair. "I was... looking at... you."

"I know,"

"Wh-what? Then why'd you ask me?"

Kendall chuckled. "Just wanted you to admit it." He put his lips to Logan's. "You don't have to be ashamed of the fact you check me out. I'm your secret lover after all." He kissed Logan again.

"I just have to get used to it," Logan told Kendall. "I've been caught looking at guys before, and had to lie about it. It's habit."

"Well, I like that you look at me. It means you're still into me."

"How could I not be into you?" Logan asked. "Especially since you're the good looking one in this relationship."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Sweetness, are you trying to say you're not attractive?"

"I'm nothing special, Kendall."

Kendall framed Logan's face with his hands. "Logan. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I'm amazed that you even glance at me. And have you seen the way other people look at you? People undress you with their eyes all the time."

"Is that why you like me? Because you think I'm good looking?"

Kendall put his forehead against Logan's. "I like you because you're an amazing person. You're sweet and kind. You're very firm in your beliefs. You love your family. Even though you got freaked out after our first kiss, you still took care of me when I showed up at your house drunk. You're ready to kill anyone who says even the tiniest bad thing about me-something that never really bugged my exes. And I feel comfortable with you. Even more than I do with Carlos and James. _That's _why I like you, Logan. I like you because you're Logan Mitchell in every way, shape, and form. You're so perfectly you, and it's wonderful."

"Wow."

"You believe me?"

Logan nodded. "Yes." He moved forward and kissed Kendall. "You make me sound so great."

Kendall moved his hands to Logan's shoulders. "Because you are." His lips went to Logan's cheek, then his ear, then he began to nibble on Logan's earlobe.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to meet everyone at the mall soon."

Kendall sighed dramatically. "You're right."

"So you should probably put some clothes on."

Kendall smirked. "You sure you want that?"

Logan's cheeks reddened. "Um... uh... I, um..."

Kendall stepped back, amused by Logan freaking out. So he decided to take it a bit further. He grabbed the towel that was fastened around his waist, and started to remove it.

Logan let out an "eep" and covered his eyes with his hands. "Are you seriously naked right now?" he asked Kendall.

"Yup."

"Dear Lord."

Kendall laughed. "Sure you don't wanna look?"

"That may not be a good idea."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Just get dressed, Kendall."

"Yes, sir."

As Kendall walked to his dresser, Logan spread his fingers apart just a little bit. Curiosity got the best of him, and he wanted a peak. When all he got was a view of Kendall's back, Logan widened his fingers. Just as Kendall was grabbing some underwear, Logan got to see Kendall's ass. And boy was it a nice ass. He almost hoped Kendall would turn around so he could get a front view. But then Kendall put on his underwear. On a sigh, Logan let his hands fall into his lap.

As Kendall threw on a shirt, he turned to face Logan so he could talk to him. Whatever he was going to say flew from his mind when he saw Logan with his eyes uncovered. He pointed an accusing finger at Logan. "Your hands aren't covering your eyes anymore."

"Because you have clothes on."

"But how'd you know I have clothes on?"

Logan bit his lip and blushed. "I, um... Well..."

"You were watching me walk around naked!"

"No! N-not really."

Kendall bounded over to the bed and hopped on Logan. "What'd you see?"

"Ow. I think you cracked a rib when you jumped on me."

"I'll pay your medical bills. Tell me what you saw."

"Kendall, I don't wanna have this conversation."

Kendall put his arms around Logan and placed their foreheads together. "It doesn't bother me that you're a little perv. Well. As long as I'm the only one you're peeping on."

Logan let out a pathetic little whine. "I only saw your backside."

Kendall giggled at Logan's choice of words. "And what did you think of my butt?"

"Kendall."

"Amuse me? Please?"

Logan sighed. "I will tell you that I enjoyed the sight."

"Are you an ass man, Logan?"

"OK. Enough."

"It's not fair though."

"What?" Logan asked.

"You got to see me, but I haven't gotten to see you."

"Oh, Jesus."

"Just a little peek, sweetness?" He made a move for the button of Logan's pants.

"Kendall! No!"

Kendall laughed evilly as he began to poke Logan's stomach. "It's only fair that I get to see you."

"Stop!" Logan cried while trying to hold back his laughs. He grabbed onto Kendall's shoulders, and forced Kendall onto a laying position on the bed. He straddled Kendall and pinned him down. "That's enough. You're being very bad right now, Kendall Knight."

"Ooh. Are you gonna punish me?"

"Oh God. Are you into roleplaying?"

Kendall smirked. "I've dabbled. You wanna be the teacher and I can be the naughty student?"

Logan chuckled and gave Kendall a kiss. "You're so weird." He placed another kiss in the space between Kendall's eyebrows. "And maybe someday we can do that. But not today."

"I'll settle for just kissing you right now."

Logan smiled and let one hand caress Kendall's face. "I'm really thankful for you, Kendall."

Kendall brought his free hand up to rest it on the back of Logan's head. "I'm thankful for you too, Logan. Very, very thankful." He forced Logan's head down gently and brought their lips together.

As they were starting to get into the kiss, Logan's phone began to ring. Kendall reached into Logan's pocket and pulled out the phone. Against Logan's protests, he answered it. "This better be good... Hi, Camille... Oh. You're leaving soon... Us? We're just hanging out in my bed."

Logan took the phone from Kendall. "Sorry, Camille... Yes. We're in his bed... No! Oh my God. Please be quiet... Yes. We'll leave soon. Once Kendall puts some pants on... Dammit! No! We weren't... We'll be there in about a half an hour." Logan hung up the phone and sighed. "She thinks we were having sex or something."

Kendall smirked. "Now why would she ever think that?"

Logan smacked Kendall's stomach. "You put the idea in her head!"

"You didn't help by telling her I don't have any pants on."

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself." Logan crawled off Kendall and got off the bed. "Now. Put on some pants so we can meet our friends at the mall."

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"If you don't, I won't let you touch any of this tonight." Logan made hand motions around his whole body.

Kendall sat up and glared at Logan. "I see you've figured out my weakness. Not cool." When Logan just smirked at him cockily, he sighed. "Fine. I'll put pants on."

**...**

"Sorry we're late," Logan said when he found his friends in the department store they agreed to meet in. "Kendall took _forever _to get ready."

"I wonder why," Camille said with an amused look.

"Shut up," Logan told her.

"Never. Why'd you invite them?" Camille gestured with her head to James, Carlos, and Kendall. The three boys were several feet away talking to each other.

"Camille's just mad James is here," Stephanie informed Logan.

"And the only reason you're not bothered is because Carlos is your boyfriend," Camille snapped.

Logan sighed. "Camille. Kendall wanted to hang out with me today, but I had plans with you guys."

"You could've said no," Camille put in.

"I couldn't! He's never given you that stupid puppy dog face. And... maybe I didn't want to say no..."

Stephanie laughed. "You've got it bad, don't you?"

"Hush." Logan looked at Camille. "Anyway, Kendall had plans with Carlos and James. So I figured, why not invite them along? We're all friends, right?"

"I guess," Camille mumbled.

Across the store, James asked Kendall, "How are things going with you and loverboy?"

Kendall chuckled. "Don't call him that. And we're doing good. I'm kinda surprised."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Well. I figured it would be difficult for him to initiate things, or he'd be uncomfortable doing certain things. Since he was in denial for so long. But he actually seems OK with a lot. Hell. He even said it feels right."

"Being with a guy, or being with you?" James questioned.

Kendall smiled. "Both." He let his eyes fall on Logan. Logan was rolling his eyes at something Camille said, making Kendall's smile widen.

James shared a worried look with Carlos. They had never seen that dreamy look in Kendall's eyes before. "Kendall," James said cautiously, "exactly how much do you feel for Logan?"

"I don't know," Kendall answered honestly. "Everything I feel for him is new. Odd. Maybe it's because I've been admiring him from afar for so long."

"Are you sure you're not falling for the fantasy you had of him for years?" Carlos asked.

Kendall laughed. "He's nothing like I imagined. And you'd think that'd be a disappointment. But he's _so much _better than any stupid fantasy I had. All of his weird Logan-ness. Like, one of the people he talked to about us was a fucking priest. And it really pissed me off at first, but... that's such a Logan thing to do. He's just so different from anyone I've ever met. He's all innocent and shy in some ways, but then he has a wild streak. Well. Wild for him at least." Kendall let out a happy sigh. "I always find myself wanting to be near Logan all the time. It's like i have to be touching him in some way or I feel completely lost. And you know what's awesome? I can totally be myself with him. Even more than with you guys."

"I'll try not to be offended," James said.

Kendall shoved him. "Get over it. It's just that with some people I feel that there are pieces of me that I need to hide or protect. But with Logan, I want him to know it all. Even if it scares the shit out of me. I mean, I let him read my short stories."

"What the fuck?" James and Carlos yelled.

"We've been trying to get you to let us read that shit for years!" Carlos cried.

"What the hell dod Logan say or do to get you to let him read them?" James wanted to know.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, guys," Kendall told his friends. "He looked so excited when I told him I write. Then he seemed really disappointed when I said no one's ever read them. I didn't wanna see him disappointed, so I let him read them."

"What'd he say about them?" James asked.

"He thinks I should enter writing contests, or whatever. He says I could win scholarship money and whatnot."

"Are you gonna?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess. I do need money for college... I'll have to edit them a bit." He saw Logan and the girls walk up to them. "Hey. What's up?"

"We're hungry," Stephanie said. "Wanna hit the food court?"

Everyone agreed and they made their way to the food court. Logan saw Carlos and Stephanie link hands. Logan looked at Kendall and saw the envy in Kendall's eyes. Logan moved a little closer to Kendall and whispered, "Sorry."

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"That we can't be all couple-like in public. Yet."

"It's fine, Logan. I don't mind." Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulders. "But I can do this, right? It's a nice, friendly gesture."

Logan laughed. "Yes. You can do this. It's not like you haven't done it before."

Kendall smiled. Happy for just the simple contact. "You in the mood for Chinese?"

"Oh yeah."

The group separated. Kendall and Logan to get Chinese, Carlos and Stephanie for pizza, James and Camille for Chick-Fil-A.

"You should've heard the speech Kendall gave about Logan," James told Camille as they waited in line.

"Oh? What'd he say?" Camille asked.

"He said stuff like how he feels lost if he's not touching Logan. How he can tell Logan anything. How Logan is better than he ever imagined. God. The look in his eyes when he said it. The dude's head over heels, I swear."

"And is that a bad thing?" Camille wondered.

"I don;t want him hurt is all. And yeah, I was worried before when I thought Logan was straight."

"Who in their right mind thinks Logan is straight?"

James laughed. "Good point. But he's all religious. I was afraid Kendall would fall hard and make a move, but Logan would freak out because he's not gay."

"Well, Logan did freak out," Camille said.

"I heard. And he talked to a priest?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "That's Logan for you."

"That's so..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah," James agreed with a laugh. "But now that Kendall is, like, on the road to love? I'm scared for him. There's so much more potential for hurt now. Kendall got kinda fucked up about love after his parents split. He never dated anyone he could fall for until now. I don't think he wants to be ditched like his mom was. What if Logan chickens out and decides to go straight for God? If he breaks Kendall's heart..."

"Wow. You really do care about Kendall."

"You act surprised. He's one of my best friends. Like a brother to me. I hate seeing Kendall and Carlos hurt." He noticed Camille was looking at him differently. "What?"

"N-nothing. How, um, are things with you and Shelby?"

James grinned. "Things are good. She's really nice. It's different when you go out without someone and the main goal isn't to get into her pants."

"I bet it is."

"You and Rick?"

"Fine. He hasn't tried to sleep with me."

"Yet." James saw the anger in Camille's eyes. "Sorry. Are you seeing him tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you ask him if he started the rumors about Kendall and Logan? You know, the ones that are still flying around?"

"James."

"If he did, just ask him to stop. You know those two think they're doing a good job at hiding it."

Camille sighed. "And Logan will go crazy if he's outed before he's ready. Fine. I'll ask Rick to keep the Kendall/Logan love a secret."

"Good. That's all I ask."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Logan."

"I know. Now. Order your food."

**...**

After everyone finished eating, they all went into another store. James announced that he needed to get some more workout clothes.

"Me too," Logan said.

James smiled. "Then follow me." He figured he could grill Logan while they shopped. When they began to browse, James said, "Can I ask you something, Logan?"

"Um. Sure."

"How do you feel about Kendall?"

Logan bit his lip. "That, uh, kind of a loaded question. And it hasn't even been a week yet."

"But you have to have some inkling of how you feel."

Logan sighed. "For the longest time I've tried to deny my feelings for guys. I even dated girls. Then when Camille figured it out and started forcing... smut on me, I figured I could live with that. Marry a girl, have kids, check out that stuff whenever needed. Guys have hit on me before and I've turned them down. But Kendall. I heard him laugh the first day Freshman year, and I was done. I knew if any guy could get to me, it'd be him. Im pretty sure I _wanted _him to."

"So it's safe to say you like him."

Logan got a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah. A lot. I feel comfortable around Kendall. And... it's weird, but I wanna, like, destroy anyone who hurts him or says something bad about him. I mean, I'm not a violent person, but I was so close to punching my granddad once. Um. When I'm with Kendall, I have a tendency to forget there are other people around. He's the only one who can distract me from schoolwork. When he's not around, I think about him, wishing he was there. Does that... does that answer your question?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at one time before."

Logan laughed. "That's true. Sorry. I'm not very talkative."

"It's cool. Just how you are. Do you wanna know why I asked you that?"

Logan shrugged as he searched through a rack of clothes. "You and Kendall have been friends forever. I'm new. I can understand your worry."

"Do you know of Kendall's exes?"

Logan nodded. "He broke up with all of them. Dylan punched him when they broke up. Brian spread the syphilis rumor. And Monty still holds a torch for him. I met Monty briefly. He hated me on sight. Pretty sure I felt the same..."

"Do you know why Kendall dumped them?"

"They loved him and he didn't love them. He said he didn't want to trick himself into thinking he was in love. Like he thinks his mom did."

James rested his arms on top of the rack Logan was searching through. "So you know about his dad. And how much of a douche he is."

"Yeah. I also know Kendall pretends he doesn't care, but he really does."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell." Logan paused for a moment. "You're worried I'll hurt Kendall. Did you worry with his exes?"

"Oh please. He didn't care about them that much. That's why it was so easy for him to dump them. But you..."

Logan perked up a bit. "What about me?"

"It's different with you," James said after a minute. "Even with those guys, he still had eyes for you. And when he talks about you his face lights up. I just don't want my friend to get hurt, Logan."

"I would hate myself if I hurt Kendall. And if somehow I did, I'd give you permission to kick my ass."

James grinned. "Good answer."

"Hey, guys."

They turned, saw Kendall, and both said, "Hi."

"You guys seemed pretty deep in conversation," Kendall said as he inched closer to Logan.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to steal your man. I think it's pretty clear that I like the ladies."

"I wasn't thinking that," Kendall said once he was right next to Logan.

"You totally were," James said with a smirk and walked away/

Kendall looked at Logan. "What were you guys talking about?"

"James was just playing protective best friend is all."

"Huh. He's never done that before."

"Guess I'm special," Logan said.

Kendall put a hand over Logan's. "You are." He took his hand away when he remembered they were in public. "Wanna meet up with the others?"

"They're only across the store."

"I know. But they distract me from my yearning to touch you."

Logan smiled a little. "Alright."

"Wait. You didn't find any clothes."

"I'm too busy spending time with you to work out anyway."

"You could always get a different type of workout with me."

Logan laughed. "Nice try."

"It was worth a shot."

**...**

In the next store, Carlos and Logan waited for Camille and Stephanie. The girls were trying on outfits and wanted opinions. James and Kendall were goofing off somewhere in the store.

"Can I, um, talk to you about something?" Carlos said.

Logan looked at him. "If it's about me and Kendall, James already interrogated me."

Carlos chuckled. "I know. It's not about that. But I'd just like to say I trust you to not hurt Kendall."

"Thanks. So what'd you want to talk about?"

Carlos sighed. "It's about me and Stephanie."

"You guys having problems?"

"No. We're doing great. I just have... some worries."

"About what?"

"Well, Stephanie had more _experience _than me."

"Experience?"

Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm a virgin and she's not."

"_Oh_."

"Yeah."

"Um. Why are you talking to me about this?" Logan wanted to know.

"Well. You're a virgin too, right?"

Logan nodded. "I am."

"So. Why haven't you done it yet?"

"Um. I got roped into the whole purity thing when I was about ten. So God was an excuse for awhile. Even when I dated girls it didn't happen. Since I'm not attracted to them and all."

"So it was a choice with you."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not a choice with me," Carlos whined. "No girl has ever liked me before Stephanie."

"I'm sure there have been," Logan said.

"Then why the fuck didn't I get a girlfriend until now?"

"It wasn't meant to be until now?" Logan suggested.

"Maybe," Carlos said. "But, like, last year Stephanie dated this guy who's two years older than us for a few months."

"And she slept with him."

"Yup. And apparently he really knew what he was doing..."

"So you're worried."

"Hell yeah!" Carlos exclaimed. "What if we finally do it, and I'm really bad? I don't want to disappoint her with my performance."

"I, um, don't think she will be..."

"But I won't know what I'm doing!"

"Carlos, calm down." Logan took a breath. "Um. Sex is a completely natural thing. People have been doing it before porn and sex ed and stuff were invented so people could kinda know how to do it. When the time comes... just, like, let your body take over. But in combination with whatever she wants. Camille always complained when exes wouldn't listen to what she wanted."

"How do I do both?"

"Uh. I guess do what feels right? But if Stephanie tells you to go faster or slower or whatever, do it. Because sex should be about both of you. I mean, it's also a bonding experience in addition to being about mating." Logan watched Carlos think about what he had just said. "Did I help at all?"

Carlos nodded slowly. "Yeah. You did actually. I mean, what can I do wrong if I do what I'm told?"

"Exactly."

"And a person gets better with practice, right?"

"This is true."

"So after doing it for awhile, I'll be like an expert! Thanks, Logan."

Logan laughed. "No problem. I just... why ask me about it?"

"I know James and Kendall care. But they'd give me shit underneath the advice. I knew you wouldn't give me any shit."

"Oh."

"So, when you finally gonna do the nasty with Kendall?"

Logan laughed so hard he snorted. "Um. Not any time soon. We've only been a couple for six days. And a _secret _couple at that. I also wanna be sure about our relationship before we do it."

"Well, there's certainly no one else for Kendall," Carlos said. "Even when he was in relationships before, he always talked about you and how he hated himself for being too scared to speak to you. So if that helps."

A smile graced Logan's lips. "Maybe that does help a little."

The girls stepped out of the dressing room area. "How do we look?" Stephanie asked.

"Beautiful," Carlos told her.

"And you look lovely yourself," Logan told Camille. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Kendall. "hi."

"Hey. I'm here to rescue you from this torture."

"Hey!" Camille and Stephanie yelled.

Kendall just grinned and said, "James is here to relieve you of your duty."

"But where will we go?" Logan asked.

Kendall started to pull Logan away and whispered, "We're gonna get ice cream."

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want the others to know or they'll wanna come with." Kendall got them out of the store. "I want it to be just me and you."

"You can't keep me from the rest of the world, Kendall."

Kendall gave Logan a quick hug. "I know. But I will try."

"That's creepy."

"I don't want people to try and take you from me."

"That'll never happen, Kendall. No one could steal me from you."

"Good. What kind of ice cream do you want, sweetness?"

Logan looked at the flavors that were available. "Ooh. Chocolate Moose Tracks.. I'd like a double scoop of that in a cup," he told the girl working at the ice cream stand.

"And I'll have some cookie dough on a cone. Double scoop," Kendall said. He went to get his wallet, but Logan smacked his hand. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm paying," Logan told him. "You paid that time we went to the movies. It's _my _turn."

"Fine," Kendall said after thinking it over a bit. "You can pay."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I got your permission." The girl handed them their ice cream. Logan thanked and paid her.

Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and guided them to a nearby bench. As they ate, they talked and people watched. Kendall mostly made fun of people and Logan laughed.

"You are so mean," Logan told Kendall after he recovered from a fit of giggles.

"I'm just saying. Some people should be beaten for wearing certain articles of clothing. You saw that lady. Fucking spandex and a tube top? With her body? At her age? It's a sin."

Logan snorted. "The worst kind of sin."

"Ha! See? I knew that shit had to be in the Bible."

"Yup. Right before the Creation story. It's _that _important."

Kendall moved closer to Logan. He came very close to kissing Logan when Carlos' voice stopped him. "Aw! You guys got ice cream? Without me?"

Kendall laughed and looked at Carlos and the rest of their friends. "Well. You were busy watching your girlfriend try on clothes. I didn't want to disturb you."

"But you know how much I love ice cream!" Carlos whined, sounding like a little kid.

"You love ice cream more than me?" Stephanie asked Carlos.

"... No."

James and Camille burst out laughing.

"You had to think about it first?" James asked.

"You picked a _real _winner there!" Camille cried between laughs.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Carlos, wanna get some ice cream."

Carlos' face brightened. "See? That's why I love you." He took Stephanie's hand. "I'll even pay."

Stephanie giggled. "How sweet."

Once the two were gone, Kendall asked, "When'd they exchange I love yous?"

James shrugged and Camille said, "Last week."

"That's nice," Logan said. "They do seem like they love each other."

"Carlos is obsessed with her," Kendall commented.

"It's the same with Stephanie," Camille said. "I get so sick of her being all Carlos did this, Carlos said that, Carlos, Carlos, Carlos."

"I think it's cute," Logan put in.

Kendall smiled at Logan. "It gets harder for you to hide your gayness everyday, doesn't it?"

Logan chuckled. "That must be the case."

Kendall's phone went off. He read a text and said, "My mom's starting dinner. We should get going, Logan."

"OK." As he and Kendall stood, Carlos and Stephanie came back.

"You guys leaving?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry," Kendall said. "My mom's making dinner and she wants me and Logan home."

"Pooh," Carlos said.

"I should actually go too," Camille said. "I have a date with Rick."

"And I got one with Shelby," James said.

"Fine. At least now I get some alone time with my lady," Carlos said before giving Stephanie a kiss. "I'll take you to the Cheesecake Factory."

"Fuck yeah!" Stephanie gave Carlos a hug. "Let's do this!"

**...**

When they pulled up in front of Kendall's house, Logan made a move to get out of the car. Kendall stopped him and he asked, "What?"

"I just wanna..." Kendall took hold of the back of Logan's head, and pulled him in for a kiss. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when Logan kissed back right away, a hand going to the back of Kendall's neck. Kendall just loved how he could turn the shy, innocent Logan into a moaning, horny mess. Kendall had never before wanted someone so much. And he had never needed someone to want him before. The thrill of knowing Logan wanted him was the greatest thing in the world for Kendall. "Mmm. I love kissing you," he told Logan before nuzzling his neck then peppering it with light kisses.

Logan chuckled, sighed happily, and ran a hand down Kendall's back. "Yeah. Your lips are like heaven."

Kendall moved back and smiled at him. "That is possibly the best compliment ever."

"Really?"

"I feel like you don't compare things to heaven often."

Logan laughed. "No. I don't."

"You like me lots and lots," Kendall said after kissing Logan's forehead.

"I do."

Kendall ran his finger through Logan's hair. "You know I feel the same, right?"

"Yeah. I know." Logan kissed Kendall's nose. "We should go inside. Dinner's probably ready."

Kendall pouted. "But then I'd have to wait awhile to kiss you again."

"But us sitting in the car for so long is suspicious."

"I don't care." Kendall went in for another kiss, but Logan moved his head so Kendall couldn't get ti his lips. "You little asshole."

Logan giggled. "I'll make it up to you later." He got out of the car.

Kendall sighed then followed Logan. "Did you have fun today?"

Logan smiled as they stepped into the house. "Yeah. I feel like I bonded with James and Carlos a bit."

"Really?" Kendall took Logan's coat and hung it up.

"Yup. You know James gave me the protective friend talk."

"Uh-huh. And I need to have a talk with him about harassing you."

Logan out a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I eased his worries. It's nice that you have a friend who cares so much."

"Nice and annoying," Kendall mumbled. "What about Carlos?"

"He wanted to talk about sex with another virgin. I think I actually managed to make him feel less worried. I've never given someone advice or whatever before."

"You sound proud of yourself."

"Usually I just listen to Camille talk. She's never needed my opinion, but Carlos did. It just felt good that he trusted me enough to talk to me about it."

Kendall grinned. "Welcome to the land of friends."

"It's nice having a group of friends."

"Boys?" Mrs. Knight called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Mom!" Kendall took hold of Logan's wrist and guided him to the kitchen.

Kendall liked that Logan got along with his family. He answered every question Mrs. Knight threw at him with no problems. And he managed to make Katie laugh several times. Kendall was pretty damn sure his mom and sister would approve of him and Logan dating.

"Do you need help with the dishes, Mrs. Knight?" logan asked.

Mrs. Knight smiled and laughed. "Logan, you're a guest. You don't need to do anything." She turned to her daughter. "Katie, clear the table."

"What about Kendall?" Katie cried.

Kendall stood. "I have to entertain our guest. Logan. You wanted to see my personal library?"

Logan grinned and got up as well. "Yes!"

"Follow me." The two left the kitchen and Katie's complaints. They went down into the basement. "Ta-da!"

Logan looked around the sky blue painted room. There was a washer and dryer against one wall. Two walls were lined with boxes-Logan assumed it was all storage from earlier in the Knights' lives, along with various holiday decorations. Then one wall had two bookshelves. And Kendall definitely needed another one. They were over stacked. Logan walked up to one of the bookshelves and began to look through it.

Kendall watched Logan scan the books, a gleam in Logan's eyes. When Logan moved to the second bookshelf he laughed. So Kendall asked, "What?"

Logan looked at him with a bright smile. "I've read a lot of these books too."

"You have?"

"Yup. Never read any Stephen King though."

Kendall walked up to Logan. "You totally should. He's amazing. You can borrow some. As long as you promise to bring them back."

"Of course I'd bring them back. I'd give you permission to hate me if I didn't. I'd hate you if you borrowed one of mine and never returned it."

Kendall put his arm around Logan and kissed his temple. "I'm glad we're on the same page." They stood like that for a moment. Logan in Kendall's arms, Logan leaning against Kendall's chest. Finally, Kendall asked, "Wanna go watch a movie in my room?"

Logan stepped out of Kendall's hold and turned to face him. "I'd like that."

Kendall held out a hand, and Logan took it. The pair quickly ran up to the first floor, then to the second, and finally entered Kendall's room. Kendall shut and locked his door before turning to Logan. "We can change into our pajamas and get nice and comfy."

Logan smirked. "I didn't bring a pair of pajamas."

"Well. I _guess _I can let you borrow some of mine."

"Yay." Logan took a seat on the bed while Kendall went to his dresser. He screamed when pajama pants and a shirt came flying at him. Logan took the shirt off his head and said, "You could've just handed them to me."

Kendall laughed as he took off his shirt. "But that wouldn't be as fun." He put on the shirt he had taken from Logan the night before. While he changed his pants, he watched Logan undress. He found Logan so beautiful, and he didn't want _anyone _to see Logan the way he planned on one day seeing him. The way Kendall got a taste of the day before. Something Kendall was dying to experience again.

Logan finally finished changing and gave Kendall a quizzical look. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

Logan blushed a little. "Oh. Um. What movie are we gonna watch?"

"You ever see Eurotrip?"

"Uh, no."

Kendall gasped. "That's a sin against humanity!" Kendall turned on his TV and put the movie in. "It's fucking hilarious." He hopped onto his bed, and arranged the pillows so he could rest against them while remaining propped up. He settled against the pillows and beckoned Logan over to him. Logan sat between Kendall's legs and rested against his chest. "You ready to watch the movie?"

Logan grabbed one of Kendall's arms and wrapped it around him. "Yup. Hit play."

Kendall was glad that Logan laughed a lot. "You like the song?"

"It's horrible. But catchy."

"There's a longer version. I'll hook you up with the download link."

"Sweet."

As the movie went on, Kendall was having more and more problems focusing. He kept getting distracted by Logan's laugh. Or Logan's smile. Or the way the corners of Logan's eyes crinkled during those smiles. Or the way Logan's hand would roam from Kendall's knee up his thigh a bit, and back down. When Kendall noticed the movie was getting close to the end, he allowed himself to kiss at Logan's neck. This caused Logan to let out a happy hum.

"They're having sex," Logan said, referring to two of the characters.

"They are."

"In a confessional."

"Yeah."

"In the Vatican."

"Yup." Kendall continued to kiss Logan's neck and ran his hands up Logan's shirt.

"That is all kinds of wrong."

Kendall chuckled. "You would have a problem with that."

"It's just... not morally right."

Kendall nibbled on Logan's earlobe. "It's just a movie, sweetness."

"I know." Logan moaned when Kendall sucked the spot behind his ear. "But... still."

"Don't tell me that ruined the movie for you." Kendall let his fingertips travel across Logan's stomach, making Logan shiver.

"No. It didn't," Logan said. "Good movie. Funny."

Kendall gripped the hem of Logan's shirt and lifted it. Logan raised his arms so Kendall could remove the shirt. Kendall tossed the shirt onto the floor. "The movie's over," he whispered. "You can kiss me now. If you want."

Logan nodded. "OK." He moved himself so he was facing and straddling Kendall. He put his hands in either side of Kendall's face and kissed him deeply, his tongue finding its way into Kendall's mouth.

Kendall groaned. His hands flew to Logan's hair, tried to pull Logan's face closer to his own-as if that was possible. It didn't take long for Kendall to become aroused. Logan just had that effect on him. And the idea of messing around with Logan had been floating around in his head all day, so that just intensified it. He forced Logan's hands off of his face, so he could kiss across Logan's chest. His mouth found Logan's nipple, and Logan let out a little whine of pleasure. Kendall stopped and looked up at Logan. "Scoot back."

Logan did as he was told. Kendall got out from under him, and he watched Kendall take off his shirt. Logan laughed a little as the shirt fell to the floor. "Your poor torso. I can't believe I did that."

Kendall got onto his knees on the bed. "You're a sex crazed animal." Kendall removed his pajama bottoms and threw them aside, leaving him in only his underwear.

"I am neither sex crazed, nor an animal," Logan said as he followed Kendall's example with the pajama bottoms.

Kendall smirked. "Tell that yo your hard on."

Logan blushed and said, "Shut up."

Kendall laughed and kissed Logan again. "Beautiful," he mumbled against Logan's lips.

Logan shook his head. "No."

Kendall put his forehead against Logan's and looked into his eyes. "Yes." He kissed the tip of Logan's nose. "Very." The next kiss with Logan was sweeter. He hoped that some way he could show Logan through the kiss how he felt. He wanted Logan to see himself the way he saw him. Kendall couldn't fathom how this beautiful, gorgeous, perfect person didn't think of himself that way. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful," he told Logan between kisses.

Logan smiled. "You're too sweet."

"I just speak the truth." Kendall kissed Logan's shoulder as his hands made their way down Logan's body. "So. No one else has ever _touched _you before?"

Logan chuckled. "Nope. Just you. That one time. When we first kissed. And that was through my pants..."

Kendall's lips grazed Logan's ear. "Then there was that lovely dry humping session yesterday."

"Oh my God," Logan said with an eye roll. Then he let out a moan when Kendall's hand began to rub his erection.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" Kendall asked, and smiled at Logan's vigorous nod. He stopped what he was doing, which made Logan pout. Kendall put his hands on the waistband of Logan's underwear while he laughed. "Someone's eager. Um. Can I?"

Logan looked down to where Kendall's hands were placed. "B-but... I'm not ready... for sex."

"Sex wasn't what I had in mind."

"Oh. Then... what?" Logan wanted to know.

Kendall kissed him lightly then said, "Just touching. But we can stop if you want."

Logan bit his lip as he thought it over. "Um. Go ahead." He bit his lip harder as Kendall removed his underwear for him.

Logan found it weird. He thought that he would be embarrassed being naked in front of another person. Especially when he was turned on. But he was actually pretty comfortable. Even with Kendall eyeing him up. Kendall actually looked pretty pleased with what he was seeing. Then Kendall started to kiss him again, and Logan felt a hand wrap around his member. Logan moaned as Kendall began to stroke him. Kendall kissed his jaw and neck as he continued the movement of his hand. After several minutes, Logan's head cleared for a second and he said, "Not fair."

Kendall stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm getting all the attention. You need some."

"Logan, I don;t want you to do anything you're not ready to do."

Logan took hold of the waistband of Kendall's boxer briefs. "I-I want to." _Now _he was nervous.

Kendall could tell Logan was filled with nerves. The guy was practically gnawing on his own lower lip. "Logan-"

"Hush," Logan interrupted. Logan told himself he could do thins, and slowly removed Kendall's underwear. And for the first time, Logan was looking at a full frontal naked person in real life.

"Impressed?" Kendall asked.

Logan laughed. "Cocky bastard." He started to kiss Kendall again. He slid a hand down Kendall's chest and his stomach. He paused.

"You can't mess up," Kendall told him. "Just... do what you normally do to yourself. Except with me."

"Right." Logan gently took hold of Kendall and gave an experimental stroke. Kendall's groan gave Logan the confidence to keep going.

Soon both boys' mouths were furiously moving against the other's. Their hands moving faster as they pleasured each other. Their muffled moans were filling the room.

"Oh God. Logan," Kendall growled as he came.

Seeing Kendall come undone like that made Logan lose it. "Holy shit." Logan had never felt so much pleasure before. It couldn't compare to any of the times he touched himself. "Wow."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah." He gave Logan a quick kiss. "Let me get a towel so we can clean up."

Logan watched Kendall go to his door, unlock it, peek his head out, and hurry into the hall. Logan laid down on Kendall's bed. He felt nice and relaxed. And just good in general. He couldn't help but wonder what sex would leave him feeling like.

"What you thinking about?"

Logan looked at Kendall and smiled as Kendall wiped him down with a towel. "Just... so much for slowing things down."

Kendall took a seat next to Logan after cleaning himself off. "Sorry."

Logan took hold of Kendall's hand and kissed it. "Don't be. I liked it. A lot."

Kendall laughed and kissed Logan's forehead. "Yup. Sex crazed animal." He ran his fingers up and down Logan's stomach. "I like being with you, Logan. And not just with the physical stuff. Like. I enjoy talking to you, and just spending time with you. I, um, don't know what I'd do if we stopped."

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's head. "Good thing I have no plans on stopping. Do you?"

"Never."

Logan moved Kendall's head down, and captured his lips with a kiss. "Excellent."

Kendall grinned. "Wanna play video games until it's time to go to bed?"

"Sure." Logan sat up. He watched Kendall-still naked-walked over to the TV and set up the video game system he wanted to use. "Are we, um, gonna put some clothes on first?"

Kendall looked Logan up and down. "No."

**...**

Kendall's alarm went off the next morning. He had to crawl over Logan to shut it off. He looked down at Logan as he began to stir. He nuzzled his nose against Logan's and said, "Guess what day it is."

Eyes still closed, Logan said, "Hmm. Sunday?"

Kendall straddled him, a little disappointed Logan insisted they wore at least underwear to bed. "Besides that."

Logan opened his eyes and put his hands on Kendall's waist. "Um. The day the lord made?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Besides that."

Logan smirked. "November the-"

"You jackass! You totally know what day it is!"

Logan started to giggle as Kendall tickled him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He started to tickled Kendall back, and flipped them so Kendall was on his back.

"Ah! Stop!" Kendall cried.

"Nope!" Logan continued his tickle assault.

"Can't... breathe!"

"You don't deserve to breathe!"

"Jerk!" Kendall was able to flip them again and pinned Logan down. "I demand you tell me what day it is."

Logan stuck his tongue out.

Kendall laughed and gave Logan a kiss. "Please?"

Logan smiled. "Happy one week anniversary, Kendall."

"There we go." Kendall kissed him again.

"Now let's celebrate by going to church!"

"Oh joy," Kendall said dryly.

Logan laughed as Kendall got off of him and out of bed. "He sat up and said, "Church isn't that bad."

"It's painfully boring."

"You just have one of the shortest attention spans I've ever encountered."

Kendall grabbed a shirt out of his closet. "It doesn't help when I'm sitting so close to you."

"Then don;t sit next to me," Logan teased.

Kendall walked up to Logan and placed his hands on Logan's shoulders. "You know that's not gonna happen." He went to kiss Logan, but there was a knock on his door.

Katie's voice came from the hall, "Mom says we're leaving in ten minutes!"

The two scrambled to get ready, and nine minutes later they were in the car. They sat in the backseat and were unaware of Katie watching them in the mirror from the front seat. She saw every look her brother gave Logan while Logan talked to their mother. She saw the smiles and every seemingly insignificant touch.

They pulled into the church parking lot and ended up parking next to Logan's parents. Logan got out of the car to greet his parents and put his overnight bag in their car.

"You have fun?" Mrs. Mitchell asked Logan.

Logan smiled. "Yeah."

"What's you boys do last night?" Mr. Mitchell wanted to know.

Logan shrugged. "Watched a movie, played video games, and... stuff." Before his parents could question him further, the church bells started to ring. "Oh. Mass is about to start."

Mass wen on as it usually did. Kendall sat so close to Logan that their sides were touching, and Kendall would occasionally let his fingertips dance across Logan's knee. Kendall and Katie stayed seated in their pew while the others got in line for Communion.

When Mass ended, Katie caught up with Logan and grabbed his arm. "Can I talk to you?" she asked him.

"Um... sure." Logan glanced at Kendall.

"I'll get you a plate from the breakfast buffet," Kendall told him.

"Thanks." Logan looked back at Katie and waited until the church was empty to ask, "What's up?"

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but my brother likes you."

"I know."

"Like, _really _likes you."

"I-"

"In the romantic sense. And I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but i can totally tell you're gay. And I don't know if you're in denial or what, but I can't have you stringing my brother along. It's not fair to Kendall. So either suck it up and admit your own feeling, or stop hanging out with Kendall."

"You done?" Logan asked.

"I think so."

Logan sighed. "Katie. I know Kendall has feelings for me."

"And you're still leading him on? What-"

"Katie! Would you let me finish before you verbally assault me?"

Katie crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fine. Go on."

"I know how Kendall feels, and I feel the same." He held up a hand when Katie tried to speak. "We've kinda been dating for a week now."

"Huh?"

"I don't want a lot of people knowing. I'm still pretty closeted. I mean, I only just decided to stop denying it to myself. I'm a little afraid of how my parents might react, and I _know _my mom's side of the family will shun me if-slash-when they find out. There's already been drama with two of my cousins being gay, and I don't want my mom to have to pick between me and her family. My grandparents will try to convince her to send me to a straight camp, and won't allow me at any family functions in their house if they know I'm gay. So right now it's just easier if only a few people know. Like, our friends know. And now you."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Kendall wants it to be general knowledge, but he doesn't want to push me. So I told him if you or your mom figure it out, you could be told. Just... promise not to tell anyone?"

"Alright. I'll keep it a secret. But if you hurt my brother, Ill _destroy _you."

Logan smiled. "I wouldn't expect any less from you. Ready to go get breakfast now?"

"Sure."

When Logan took a seat next to him, Kendall asked, "What did she want?"

Logan chuckled. He whispered to Kendall, "She wanted to confront me about your crush on me and how I'm leading you on."

"Oh my God. What'd you tell her?"

"The truth."

Kendall smiled widely. "So she knows?"

"Yeah. She agreed not to tell though." Logan took a bite of his eggs and was pulled into a hug by Kendall. He laughed and hugged Kendall back. "You're very happy about this."

"It's just nice that someone from my family knows," Kendall said quietly. He ended the hug. "And it's great that you're the one who told her. How'd she respond?"

"She threatened to destroy me if I hurt you."

"She totally will."

Under the table, Logan put his hand on Kendall's knee. "I would hate myself if I hurt you."

"Aw. You're sweet."

Logan smiled. "I try."

_**So... I hope this satisfied you. I know there wasn't any ~drama or whatever. But maybe the cuteness held you over? :)**_


	10. Black Friday

_**OK, so nothing happens in this chapter at all. i guess this is just a filler chapter all the way. Sorry. :/ I hope the lame fluffiness makes up for it. I'll try to be better with the next chapter. **_

Chapter Ten: Black Friday 

"This is bullshit," James said before first period. "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving and we have school? How cruel is that?"

Kendall laughed as he got his books out for class. "James, we go to a Catholic school. Nothing about it is fair."

James sighed. "You're right. So. I'm going Black Friday shopping with Camille."

"Like a date?"

"No. I'm with Shelby and she's with _Rick_. And while I used to be a slut who was always in short relationships, I prided myself in not being a cheater. I like Shelby, so I wouldn't do that to her. I guess Camille is making an effort to be friends with me since Logan approves of me and all."

Kendall shut his locker. "Something else is on your mind."

"I have a feeling."

"About what?"

"Rick may be stepping out on Camille. But I don't have any proof. So if I tell her about my fears, she'll just get pissed at me. Like when I thought Rick spread the rumors about you and Logan."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "But wasn't Rick actually spreading the rumors?"

"Yeah. But Camille feels I should trust and accept her boyfriend."

"Meanwhile, Logan has a mini heart attack whenever someone asks him if he's dating me."

"The dude just needs to come out to everyone already," James said. "Especially since you two suck at being subtle."

Kendall laughed a little. "It's harder for Logan. His mom side of the family had issues with two of his cousins being gay. A lot of heartache."

"Really? What happened?"

"Not something for me to share."

"Right." James saw Logan go to his own locker. "So how are things with you two?"

Kendall got that goofy smile on his face. "Things are great. He doesn't seem to be getting tired of me, which is good since I can't get enough of him. His dad totally loves me, and I'm pretty sure his mom does too. Katie and my mom really like him."

"I feel like the important thing is you actually like him. Unlike with the others."

Kendall looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You always complained about you exes. But you only say good things about Logan."

Kendall's smile got bigger. "There are no bad things about Logan."

"Jesus. You've got it bad."

"Shut up."

"You two do the nasty yet?" James asked Kendall, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kendall shoved him. "No. Logan's not ready for that. His virginity is a precious thing, and he wants to be really sure before he gives it away."

"He'll probably talk to a priest again."

Kendall chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised. But Father Hottie's pretty cool-"

"Father Hottie?"

"Shit. Father _Liam_. It's a damn shame that man decided to be a priest though."

"OK... So what _have _you and Logan done physically?"

"Why? You jealous?"

James rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to show an interest in your life."

"We've just messed around a couple of times," Kendall told him. "No mouths anywhere, or anything."

"It driving you crazy?"

"Not really. I know it'll be worth the wait."

"Aw. How cute." James dodged Kendall's smack. "Does Logan mumble to himself often?"

Kendall looked at Logan. "He's probably running through his monologue for Shakespeare. We're both performing today. I should go ease his nerves."

James gave him a pat on the back. "You do that. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Kendall went over to Logan. "You keep talking to yourself like that, people will think you're schizophrenic or something."

Logan laughed and shut his locker. "It does usually appear when one is around this age."

Kendall snorted. "You would know that."

"Schizophrenia's actually very interesting."

"I'm sure it is. So what were you talking to yourself about?" Kendall asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I was running through my monologue in my head. I wasn't aware I was moving my lips."

Kendall placed a hand on Logan's arm. "You don't have to be worried. You're gonna do great."

"Im, like, one of the worst in the class."

"What? No you're not! I can name six kids in our class who are complete shit at acting. You are not one of them. You're really good, Logan. I mean, what'd you get on your sonnet performance?"

"A ninety-five. But you helped me so much with that."

Kendall gave Logan's arm a squeeze. "You didn't need much help with that. And you barely needed any help with this. You're going to do an excellent job. Trust me."

Logan let out a sigh as the bell rang. "OK." He smiled. "You better me right. I may have to stop talking to you if you're wrong."

"Good thing I'm not wrong." Kendall looked around the emptying hall. He let his hand travel down from Logan's biceps to his forearm. "Tomorrow's gonna suck."

Logan tilted his head. "Why? Don't you like Thanksgiving?"

"I do. My grandma kicks ass at making the meal."

"Then why will it suck?" Logan asked.

Kendall saw that the hall was empty, and let his hand go to Logan's. "I won't get to see you tomorrow," he answered with a pout.

Logan laughed. "I'm sure you can survive a day without me."

"I don't know about that."

"It's healthy for couples to spend time apart, you know."

"But you're the only person I know who doesn't annoy me!"

Logan smiled and put a hand to Kendall's cheek. "That's sweet. I think."

Kendall put his forehead against Logan's. "I know it is. You're not gonna miss me?"

"Of course I will." Logan thought for a minute. "We can do something on Friday. My parents do their Christmas shopping then, Camille and James are shopping together, and God knows what Carlos and Stephanie plan on doing."

"And my mom and Katie will be put with my aunts and girl cousins all day. Whose house should we hang at? Yours or mine?"

"Well, we've spent all week at mine, so I guess yours."

"Awesome." Kendall gave Logan a kiss.

"How late for class are we?"

"Um... Five or sox minutes?"

Logan stepped back from Kendall. "Let's get going then."

"OK," Kendall said with a smile. "I feel better now."

**...**

Logan took a seat in Shakespeare, and read over his monologue. When he felt a presence near him, he looked up and sighed. "Mary. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what your plans for Friday were," Mary said.

"I'm hanging out with Kendall." Logan went back to his monologue.

"What about Saturday?" Mary went on, clearly annoyed.

"Uh... I'm probably gonna do stuff with my friends, or do homework."

"Well. You could always do something with me..."

"No," Logan said immediately.

Mary slammed her hand down on Logan's desk. "Why? Because of Kendall? What exactly is that homo to you?"

"Don't you _ever _say hateful things about Kendall," Logan growled.

"Why? Is he your gay lover or something? He finally succeed in turning you?"

Before Logan could respond, he heard Kendall's voice, "Bitch, leave Logan alone."

Mary turned her attention to Kendall. "It's all your fault that Logan is on the road to Hell."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Get your head out of your ass, Mary. Logan's the last person in the world to go to Hell. He's like a fucking angel on Earth after all."

Logan smiled at Kendall. "You really think that?"

Kendall looked a little bashful and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I do."

"That's-"

Mary let out a frustrated squeal. "He's shamelessly flirting with you!" she screamed at Logan. "Can't you see that? You're just gonna let that happen?"

Logan glared at her. "Go away, Mary."

"Fine," she spat. Then she added, "I'll be praying for your soul."

After she stomped away, Kendall took his seat. "This is the first time in a week or so that she's bugged you."

"I know. I was lulled into a false sense of security. I think she tried to ask me on a date."

Kendall's eyes showed some anger. "Not cool of her."

"And I think saying that I have plans with you Friday set her off. Then I turned her down for Saturday too."

"Bitch needs to step back before she gets a beat down."

"It's not like she's gonna steal me from you," Logan said quietly.

Kendall smiled. "Good. You, um, think she's catching on?"

"Probably," Logan said. "But what can she do? It's not like she has ant proof about us. Besides. Right now I'm focused on the fact that you called me an angel."

Kendall laughed nervously. "Yeah. Well. You kinda are."

"If we weren't in class, I'd totally kiss you right now," Logan whispered.

"Maybe later," Kendall said with a smirk. "Wait. I can't see you after school, can I?"

"Sorry. My first Thanksgiving meal is with my dad's side at my house. I have to help get things ready.

Kendall pouted. "Pooh. You'll call me later though, right?"

"Of course. Even though you'll text me nonstop as soon as you get home."

"You know me so well."

Mrs. Spalding walked in. "OK. we have a lot to do today. We need to get the rest of the monologue performances in, and discuss the Shakespeare festival. There's no time for dilly-dallying. So. Who would like to start off with their monologue?"

Kendall raised his hand. "I will."

After Mrs. Spalding nodded, Kendall went to the front of the room. He took a deep breath and began, "He hath disgraced me, and hindered me half a million, laughed at my losses, mocked at my gains, scorned my nation, thwarted my bargains, cooled my friends, heated mine enemies and what's his reason?" Kendall looked around the room until his eyes fell on Mary. "I am a Jew. Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions? Fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same means, warmed and cooled by the same winter and sumer, as a Christian is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that. If a Jew wrong a Christian, what is his humility? Revenge. If a Christian wrong a Jew, what should his sufferance be by Christian example? Why, revenge. The villany you teach me I will execute, and it shall go hard but I will better the instruction." Kendall took a step back, and looked down to show he was finished. He smiled when he heard the first clap, knowing it was Logan.

"That was... amazing," Logan said to Kendall once he was sitting. "I love how you directed some of it at Mary."

"So you got it?" Kendall asked. "The whole replacing Jew with gay thing?"

"I really did get it," Logan told him. "You did a great job."

"Thanks."

A few more Twos went, then all of the Ones until it was Logan's turn. Logan stood at the front of the room nervously. He was finally able to calm down when he saw Kendall's reassuring smile.

"To be or not to be-that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them. To do-to sleep-

No more; and by sleep to say we end

The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd. To die-to sleep.

To sleep-perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub!

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil

Must give us pause. There's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life.

For who would hear the whips and scorns of time,

Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,

The pangs of despis'd love, the law's delay,

The insolence of office, and the spurns

That patient merit of th' unworthy takes

When he himself might his quietus make

With a bare bodkin? Who would these fardels bear

To grunt and sweat under a weary life,

But that the dread of something after death-

The undiscover'd country, from whose bourn

No traveller returns-puzzles the will,

And makes us rather bear those ills we have

Than fly to others that we know not of?

Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,

And thus the native hue of resolution

Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,

And enterprises of great pith and moment

With this regard their currents turn awry

And lose the name of action."

Kendall applauded enthusiastically for Logan. "Good job, sweetness," he whispered when Logan took a seat.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You said it with such emotion. It was perfect."

Logan smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright," Mrs. Spalding said. "Tony and Lisa are going to talk to you all about the script for the festival."

The pair went to the front of the room. Tony handed out the first draft of the script while Lisa talked about how they'd do auditions after Thanksgiving break. They discussed costumes and props, and Logan started going through the script to write down the props he and Kendall would have to get. The bell soon rang, and everyone packed up.

"Don't make that the final list," Kendall said to Logan. "Things will probably change up until the month before the festival."

"I know." Logan stood. "But whatever changes, we'll still need chairs, a fake microphone, and little info cards that talk show hosts carry."

"Good point."

They started to walk to the cafeteria and Logan asked, "Are you gonna get me a cookie for doing such a good job?"

Kendall laughed. "Sure, sweetness." I'll get you a cookie."

**...**

Thanksgiving passed by quickly. Logan enjoyed the meal with his dad's side of the family at his house. Then he, his mom, and his dad went to his grandmom and granddad's where they only ate dessert. Kendall had a wonderful time with his family, and ate more food than he could handle. The two texted each other throughout the day, and had a lovely phone call before they went to bed.

Now it was Friday, and Kendall was sitting in his living room waiting for Logan to arrive. He knew he had to wait until after Logan had breakfast with his parents. But he was getting antsy. Nothing could grab his attention. Not TV, not video games, not a book. He just wanted Logan. Which was ridiculous. He should be able to handle twenty-four hours away from Logan.

Kendall heard a car door shut and flew off the couch. He ran to the window to look outside. He grinned like a fool when he saw Logan walking to his door. Kendall abandoned the window and went to the door. He opened it and stepped out.

Logan paused in surprise for a second then continued walking. "Were you standing by the door waiting for me to arrive since you woke up?"

"_No. _I've been waiting on the couch."

Logan finally reached Kendall. "You were that eager to see me?"

Kendall grabbed and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. Right there. Outside. In front of his house. When the kiss ended he said, "I've been going crazy over here."

"You missed me that much?"

Kendall ran a finger down Logan's cheek. "Of course." He laughed a little. "I've been told I got it bad. They might be right."

Logan smiled sweetly and hugged Kendall. "You male me sound desirable."

"You totally are, sweetness." Kendall pulled Loan into the house and shut the door. "Let me take your coat." He removed and hung up Logan's coat then said, "Wanna watch a movie in the living room?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. Go pick out a movie. I'll make popcorn and get us drinks."

"Alright." Logan picked out a movie he had seen several times before. He did this so that when Kendall inevitably decided to make a move, he wouldn't be annoyed about missing something.

Kendall came back with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas. He set it all down on the coffee table and took the DVD from Logan. He smiled. "God choice." Kendall put the movie in then took a seat next to Logan on the couch, settling the popcorn in his lap. "How many times have you seen this?"

Logan shrugged and grabbed some popcorn. "A few."

"Same." Kendall moved closer to Logan, and put his head on Logan's shoulder.

When they finished the popcorn, Kendall put the bowl on the table before placing a hand on Logan's thigh. Logan put his hand on top of Kendall's.

Kendall had planned on waiting until after the movie, but he just couldn't do it. The impromptu kiss at the door had given him a taste of what he had been missing. He wanted more. So Kendall lifted his head off Logan's shoulder. He kissed Logan's temple, his cheek, his jaw, and finally his neck. He smiled to himself when Logan let out a content sigh.

Logan turned his head. He locked eyes with Kendall for a moment before initiating a kiss. It started off simple. As it became more heated, Kendall and Logan worked on repositioning themselves. Somehow, Kendall ended up on top of Logan, his lower half between Logan's legs, and Logan was laying down.

When they took a breather, Kendall said, "I've missed you, Logan."

One of Logan's hands went to the back of Kendall's neck. "I've missed you too. Which is silly when you think about it. We didn't see each other for a day. And we texted and talked on the phone. Is it healthy to feel this way?"

"Don't know. And I don't care. Do you?"

Logan considered for a minute. "Not really. I'm just not used to being so attached to a person."

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "I'm honored to be that person."

Logan's hand went to the back of Kendall's head, and moved Kendall so they could kiss again. Kendall's hand went up Logan's shirt, and Kendall loved the way it caused Logan to shiver. Logan grabbed the bottom of Kendall's shirt and began to pull it up. Kendall broke the kiss and let Logan take off his shirt.

Once Kendall's shirt was gone, Logan ran his hands over Kendall's torso. "You are gorgeous."

Kendall grinned. "I know." After Logan's laugh he said, "Let me get your shirt off."

Logan sat up so Kendall could get rid of his shirt. Once that was gone, he started to lay down again, pulling Kendall with him. While they continued to make out, Logan kicked off his shoes and managed to remove his socks with his feet. Kendall hadn't even bothered to put socks on in anticipation of his clothing being removed during Logan's visit. He would've just opened the door naked-or at most in his underwear-but he figured that would've been a little too much for Logan.

Kendall's mouth went to Logan's collarbone, and he made a lovely little mark. One that no one would see. Unless they saw Logan shirtless. And Kendall would be damned if that happened. Logan apparently didn't care if people saw Kendall's hickeys, because his teeth nipped at Kendall's neck.

Kendall let out a moan as his hands went to undo Logan's pants. Kendall was pleased that Logan went and did the same thing. Logan's shyness about such things was starting to die down. Kendall liked that Logan was more comfortable around him.

They were both down to their underwear when Kendall began to kiss down Logan's body. He paused when he reached Logan's underwear and looked up at him with a silent question. Logan took a deep breath and considered.

"If you want to," Logan said quietly.

Kendall smiled as he took Logan's underwear off. "Of course I want to, sweetness. I want you to feel good."

"Al-alright... Shit!" Logan threw his head back when Kendall's mouth surrounded his dick. "Jesus Christ." Logan's mind fogged. He forgot he was the type of person who didn't swear. He forgot where he was. The rest of the world, time-it was all gone. There was nothing but him and Kendall and the pleasure Kendall was giving him. He had no idea how much time had passed before he came, a slew of obscenities spilling from his mouth-Kendall's name somewhere in there.

Kendall sat up, looking amused. "You enjoy that?"

"Yeah." After his head cleared, Logan said, "Wait. Did you... _swallow_?"

Kendall nodded. "It's less messy that way. And I don't really like jizz on my face, Even if it is yours."

Logan laughed. "But doesn't it taste, I don't know, nasty?"

Kendall shrugged. "It's not so bad."

Logan moved out from under Kendall. "I, um, guess I'm about to, um, find out."

Kendall grabbed Logan's wrists when his hands went for Kendall's underwear. "You don't have to if you're not ready."

Logan sighed then kissed along Kendall's jaw. "Are you always gonna say that?"

Kendall's breath hitched a little. Logan was getting bold. "I... just want you to be sure is all."

Logan kissed him once. "I am sure." Another kiss. "And it's not like i haven't thought about it." He removed Kendall's underwear as he lightly kissed Kendall's neck.

Kendall let out what he hoped was a manly squeak when Logan pushed him onto his back. "Sweetness, I really dig it when you're like this."

Logan smirked as he hovered over the lower half of Kendall's body. He hoped his fear of screwing up wasn't showing too much. "I was counting on you enjoying it." He wrapped a hand around Kendall's erection and began to stroke, making Kendall moan. "I know I don't initiate much, and I'm sorry."

"I really don't mind," Kendall managed to say. "Because when you act like this? It's fucking awesome. J-just... take your time."

Logan couldn't take his time. He might chicken out. So he just went for it.

Kendall let out a loud groan. Logan had only taken the tip into his mouth, his hand working on the base. "_Logan_." For someone who had never done it before, the boy was doing a pretty damn good job. None of the other guys Kendall had been with could make him see fucking stars like Logan was doing. None of them could give him the pleasure Logan currently was. And none of them were able to give him such an intense orgasm.

Logan sat up. "Huh. Swallowing wasn't that bad. It's safe to assume you don't have any diseases, right?"

Kendall chuckled. "That's something that should be asked before. Remember that in case... in case you ever get with anyone else."

Logan pulled Kendall close to him. "I don't plan on being with anyone else." He ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "And you didn't answer my question."

Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. "I don't have anything. I've been checked. You really don't plan on being with anyone else?"

"I'm all yours as long as you want me."

Kendall kissed Logan's shoulder. "I have a feeling I'll want you for a long time."

Logan smiled as his heart thudded in his chest. "We should put some clothes on."

"But Mom and Katie will be gone all day."

"In case they come back randomly."

Kendall laughed and stood. "You're such a prude." He let out a fake sigh. "Fine. We'll put clothes on."

**...**

They wasted most of the day watching TV. Logan ended up laying down with his head resting on the pillow in Kendall's lap. Kendall played with Logan's hair, making Logan feel completely relaxed. They sometimes talked about whatever they were watching, or discussed random things.

When the phone rang, Kendall answered it. "Hey, Mom... Yes, Logan's still here." He tickled Logan's stomach when he said this, causing Logan to squeal and squirm. "Let me ask him. Logan. You cool with my mom bringing back pizza?"

"Sure."

"Do you care about toppings?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"OK. Mom? Logan and I will share a pepperoni pizza... Love you too. Bye." Kendall hung up the phone. "They'll probably be back in about an hour."

"I guess that means I can't hog the couch anymore," Logan said.

"Yup." Kendall slid a hand up Logan's shirt and rubbed his stomach. He leaned down and put his lips to Logan's. "You know, yesterday during al that family time I felt like something was missing."

"Oh? Did you figure out what it was?"

"Yeah..."

When Kendall didn't continue, Logan asked, "Well? What was missing?"

"... You..."

In a flash, Logan was sitting up, facing Kendall. "Really?"

"Is that weird? I know we haven't been together long, and-" He was silenced by Logan's lips. "So that doesn't freak you out?" he asked with surprise once his mouth was freed.

"I think it's sweet," Logan answered honestly.

"And not creepy?"

Logan smiled. "Not at all." He kissed Kendall again.

They spent their time waiting for Katie and Mrs. Knight ignoring the TV, talking and kissing.

"Spend the night?" Kendall asked eventually.

"Um. Let me ask my parents if it's OK." Logan sent a text to both his parents' phones in hopes that _one _of them would check their messages. "So when your mom finally finds out about us, no more sleepovers?"

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe not. Though my mom does like you. I could possibly convince her..."

"Well. Just in case, maybe we should wait until she figures it out instead of flat out telling her."

Kendall nodded. He thought that was the plan anyway. "OK. Uh. What about your parents?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell them."

"They'll still love you."

Logan fiddled with the purity ring he had yet to get rid of. "I know. But-"

"I heard your mom tell your grandparents that she's never send you away."

Logan looked at him. "When'd she say that?"

"That day you wanted to kill your granddad for saying shit about me. I heard them talking when I went into the kitchen later. I don't think homosexuality bothers your mom."

"It doesn't," Logan said. "She didn't want my aunt to send Randall away. And she's the only one who still talks to Andrew. Since he moved, her and my dad let him and Harry stay with us during Christmas time."

"Could I meet Andrew and Harry when they come visit?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"Sure. I know Andrew wants to meet you. He wants to congratulate the guy who made me admit my true self, or whatever."

"I hope he likes me."

"I'm sure he will," Logan said with a laugh. "Especially since I say only good things about you."

Kendall planted a kiss on Logan's lips, then quickly moved back when his front door opened.

"Hi, boys!" Mrs. Knight said when she and Katie stepped into the living room. Katie was holding two boxes of pizza, and Mrs. Knight had dozens of shopping bags in her arms. Katie put the pizzas on the coffee table. Mrs. Knight put the bags on the floor and said, "We have more bags in the trunk of my car. Can you boys get them for me while I get plates?"

"Can I pick out a movie?" Katie asked.

"Sure, honey. After you bring all those bags up to your room."

"Fine," Katie said with a huff.

Logan stood. "We'll be happy to get your bags for you. Right, Kendall?"

Kendall sighed and got off the couch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He walked to his driveway with Logan. "You're just so helpful."

Logan smiled as he took some bags out of the trunk and handed them to Kendall. "We want your mom to like me, don't we?"

"But still." Kendall took some more bags Logan passed to him.

"I like helping," Logan told him. "Especially since your mom is so nice to me. she feeds me when I'm over, and lets me sleep here. It's the least I can do."

Kendall watched Logan take more bags out of the trunk. "Damn. Now I feel like an ass. I never do anything for your parents."

Loan grabbed the last of the bags and shut the trunk. "Socializing their son is enough for them." He and Kendall started back to the house. "How much stuff did these two buy?"

"Well. Black Friday is the day Katie replaces all the clothes she doesn't fit into anymore. And they both do _all _their Christmas shopping today. That reminds me. What do you want for Christmas?"

Logan paused before they reached the door. "You want to get me a gift for Christmas?"

"Well, duh. I know we're only _kinda _dating, but we're still a thing. And couples usually buy each other Christmas gifts."

"I've only ever gotten Christmas gifts from family and Camille."

"Dude. Carlos, Stephanie, and James are getting you gifts too."

"Shit. Now I have more people to shop for."

Even though he acted bothered, Kendall could tell Logan was touched that people were going to but him gifts. He quickly kissed Logan's cheek. "We'll discuss it later, OK?"

"Alright."

They walked into the house, and Kendall asked, "Where do you want the bags, Mom?"

"By the stairs."

Kendall and Logan put the bags down, and went into the living room. As they sat, Logan checked his phone. "My dad says it's fine if I sleep over, Kendall. Is it OK with you, Mrs. Knight?"

Mrs. Knight handed Logan a plate. "Of course it is! It's always a pleasure to have you over, Logan."

All four enjoyed their time watching the movie Katie picked out while eating their pizza. Katie would sometimes catch her brother staring at Logan, and would smack him then tell him to pay attention to the movie. Kendall would always glare at her, and Logan would laugh.

Once the movie was over, Kendall and Logan went up to Kendall's room. As Kendall locked the door, he watched Logan lay down on his bed. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that Logan looked so right in his bed. Like he was meant to be there.

Kendall walked over to the bed. He sat and kissed Logan. "One day," he said, "I'm gonna make sweet love to you."

Logan laughed with a nervous edge. "Not tonight though."

Kendall kissed his forehead. "I know, sweetness. I'll wait until you're ready. No matter how long it takes."

"I'm so lucky to have you, Kendall. I don't think anyone else would be so patient." One of his hands went up to cup Kendall's face.

"All those people are assholes," Kendall said, proud he made Logan smile. "I have a feeling it's gonna be worth the wait. Whether it's weeks, months, years. The moment it happens, it's gonna be glorious."

"You're possibly the greatest guy in the world."

Kendall gave Logan a brief kiss. "I know I am."

_**So that was the very uneventful chapter. Sorry it was boring... :/**_

_**Oh. Kendall's monologue was from Merchant of Venice and Logan's was from Hamlet. In case anyone was wondering. **_

_**Sorry I had to reupload there were issues the first time around. **_


	11. Crossing the Line

_**Shit goes down in this chapter, people. Not much, I guess. But still. I hope the bit of drama that goes down is satisfying.**_

_**I would like to give a special shout out to the terrific Clarry. She's, like, my favorite writer here and she started reading this and her praise of it makes me feel so special and happy. If you guys haven't read her fics DO IT. It'll be worth it, I swear. **_

_**On with the story. **_

Chapter Eleven: Crossing the Line

Logan walked up to Kendall outside the church Sunday morning. "Hi. What's up?"

Kendall pointed. "Mary's talking to your grandparents about something. And they keep giving me dirty looks."

Logan sighed. "Ignore them. Mary's just pissed I turned down those dates she tried to ask me on for yesterday and Friday."

"No. She's pissed because you picked a gay dude over her," Kendall corrected.

Logan lowered his voice and said, "Even if I wasn't gay, I'd pick you over her. I mean, when I was trying to be straight I _still _didn't go out with her."

Kendall smiled. "I'm glad you'd still pick me. So. What'd you do when you left my place yesterday?"

"I actually worked out for the first time in awhile. And I did some homework and studying that a certain someone always distracts me from."

Kendall smirked. "But I know I can elevate your heart rate like crazy. So who needs exercise?"

Logan chuckled. "You're so full of yourself." The church bells rang and Logan grabbed Kendall's wrist. "Let's go find out seats."

Kendall could feel Logan's grandparents glaring at him all during Mass. Mary must've told them she thinks he's trying to turn Logan gay. Kendall wondered what they would do when they find out Logan's actually gay and has always been. Probably blame Kendall. And maybe try to talk Logan's parents into sending Logan to some straight camp. Thank God Logan's parents would never let that happen.

Finally, Mass ended. The Mitchells and the Knights went off to the church's breakfast buffet. As soon as Logan sat down with his food, Mary was there.

"Logan," she said, "you didn't sign up to go on the retreat our club is doing."

Logan and some of his eggs and looked at her. "I never go on those."

"You can start now. It's next weekend."

Logan shook his head. "Too short notice."

Mary balled her fists. "You would've known that had you attended that past few meetings."

Logan put his fork down. "I would attend more meetings if you didn't verbally bash my friends every time I'm there."

"Maybe I wouldn't bash your friends if they weren't such horrible people."

Logan stood. "What's wrong with my friends?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh please. James is a total slut-"

"He's changed his ways," Logan said.

"Sure. And Camille is a dumb skank."

"She is not!"

"Carlos and Stephanie have had premarital sex."

"No they haven't."

"Yes they did. Yesterday."

"What?" Logan looked at Kendall.

Kendall thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. "That explains the texts Carlos sent is yesterday!"

"The ones that were just a bunch of letters?"

Kendall nodded at Logan. "We should all get together today for lunch or dinner or something."

"Get on that," Logan told him.

Kendall nodded again as he got out his phone to text their friends. "Yes, sir."

Mary groaned with frustration. "And then there's the fag you hang out with."

Logan's head whipped in Mary's direction. "_What did you call him_?"

"I called him what he is. A fag."

Logan lost control of his body then. He started to raise his hand, ready to slap Mary. But someone grabbed his arm. Logan's eyes went to his dad.

"Logan," Mr. Mitchell said calmly. He took his keys out of his pocket and put them in the hand Logan would've done the slapping with. "Why don't you take Kendall to out house to wait until you meet your friends?"

Logan didn't answer. He just kept glaring at Mary, who looked shocked that Logan almost hit her.

"Um. How will you and Mrs. Mitchell get home?" Kendall decided to ask.

"We'll catch a ride with her parents," Mr. Mitchell said. He glanced at his son before looking back at Kendall. "Maybe you should drive, Kendall."

"OK." Kendall stood and grabbed Logan's other arm. "Let's go, Logan."

"She-"

"I know, I know. Come on." Kendall took the keys out of Logan's hand, and had to practically drag Logan out to the parking lot.

Logan let loose. He kicked a nearby car and screamed, "That fucking... _cunt_!"

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I can't believe you just called someone a cunt."

"Well, she fucking is! She insults every single one of my friends-_our _friends! Then to top it all off, she calls you a-" Logan kicked the poor stranger's car again. Kendall was amazed Logan's foot wasn't broken. "She went too fucking far!"

Kendall went up to Logan and put his hands on Logan's shoulders. "It's OK. I'm not that upset."

Logan took a deep breath, "It's not just that she was talking shit about you. But everyone I'm friends with. People I feel really close to now."

Kendall let one hand touch Logan's cheek. "I know. I didn't like her trying to paint them in a bad light." He laughed a bit. "I can't believe you almost bitch slapped some chick because she called me a fag."

"I don't know what came over me." Logan put his forehead to Kendall's. "I guess i's because I feel extra protective of you."

"Aw. That makes me feel special."

"You are special."

Kendall kissed him. "You're the best, sweetness. Now. Let's get to your dad's car." Kendall checked his phone while they walked hand in hand. "Everyone would like to meet up. Stephanie talked everyone into Cheesecake Factory."

They reached the car. "I can't believe my dad's letting you drive," Logan said. "He's so protective of his car."

"Well, I guess he figured it was best to get you out of there. You were causing a scene after all."

Logan opened the car door. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone was watching."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry." Logan got in the car after Kendall did.

"I didn't mind," Kendall told him. "You were defending my honor after all. Like my own super hero."

Logan laughed and buckled up. "Oh please."

Kendall started the car. "Yup. I bet you could take down the beefiest football player when you're in Defend Kendall Mode."

"I highly doubt that," Logan said as they left the parking lot.

"You didn't see the fire in your eyes. It was almost like a different person. Really hot."

Logan chuckled. "You would find that a turn on. Weirdo."

"You love it."

Logan smiled a little. "Yeah."

…

From her room, Camille saw Mr. Mitchell's car pull into the driveway of Logan's house. Finding that peculiar, she ran downstairs and outside. She was really surprised when she saw Kendall get out of the driver's side. She walked towards the car and reached it just as Logan was getting out. "What's going on?" she asked. "You usually aren't home this soon on Sunday. And why was Kendall driving your dad's car? Where are your parents? Did something happen?"

"Mary pissed him off like no tomorrow," Kendall told her. "He almost smacked her."

"What the hell did she say?" Camille asked Logan.

Logan sighed. "We'll talk about it inside. I wanna change before we go eat."

Kendall looked at what he himself was wearing. When the three of them reached the door, Kendall asked, "Can I borrow a shirt or something, Logan? I don't wanna wear my special church gear when we go eat."

"Fine." Logan was followed to his room by Camille and Kendall. He quickly went through his drawer and found a shirt Kendall was likely to wear. He tossed it to Kendall.

Kendall caught the shirt and said, "Thanks, sweetness."

Camille sat on Logan's bed while the two boys started to change. "So, what did Mary do?"

Logan let out a long breath. "She was mad that I turned down hanging out with her Friday and yesterday. At the breakfast buffet after Mass, she decided to try and point out all of my friends flaws."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Because she's _so_ perfect. What'd she say about us?"

Logan finished changing his pants and said, "She called James a slut."

Camille frowned. "But he's changed."Logan laughed after sharing a look with Kendall. "That's what I said. Uh. She made a big stink about Carlos and Stephanie having sex."

Camille gasped. "That's what Stephanie's key smash text was all about! Wait. How did Mary know?"

"I have a theory that she's stalking my life," Logan said. He watched Kendall change his shirt.

Kendall smiled when he noticed this. "You should get a restraining order or something."

"I think I can only do that if my life is in danger."

"What's she say about me?" Camille wanted to know.

Logan bit his lip. "Um. She called you a dumb skank..."

"That bitch!"

Logan nodded at Camille. "Yeah. Then she called Kendall a fag."

"And that's when you almost smacked her."

With his eyes focused on Logan changing, Kendall said, "Mr. Mitchell gave us the car keys and told us to leave. Logan called her a cunt in the parking lot."

Camille laughed. "Damn! I wish I could've heard that. Wow, Logan. You got really mad."

"Well. She crossed a line," Logan said.

Kendall went up behind Logan and put his arms around him. "My hero," he said before kissing Logan's neck. He knew Logan wouldn't mind since Camille was aware of them and approved.

Logan heard Camille sigh sadly and looked at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"You two are just so happy," Camille said.

"You having problems with Rick?" Kendall asked, not letting Logan step out of his hold.

"Well, you know how I went Black Friday shopping with James on Friday?"

"That was a really redundant sentence," Kendall said, then let out an "oof" when Logan elbowed him.

"We know," Logan said.

"Well, Rick got all pissed yesterday when I was telling him about our shopping trip. He kept asking me if I'd rather spend time with James than him, and... And he asked if I fucked James."

"What a fucking asshole!" Kendall cried. "Who does he think you are?"

Camille shrugged. "He says I flirt with James."

"Uh, you're actually kind of mean to James," Logan pointed out.

"I've gotten better," Camille said. "James actually isn't that bad when you get to know him." She sighed again. "He's afraid I'm gonna cheat on him with James."

Kendall remembered when James told him he feared Rick was cheating on Camille. "You know, sometimes when a guy has a paranoia of his girl cheating on him, it means _he's _the one who's cheating?"

Camille stared at him blankly. "What?"

"It happens on Steve Wilkos all the time," Kendall said. Camille and Logan looked confused, so he added, "It's a talk show. Anyway. The dude calls the show because he wants his woman to get a lie detector test to prove whether or not she's cheating. There's always this huge, ridiculous paranoia the guy has about the woman cheating. But then Steve Wilkos, he knows something's up with the dude. He's always like, 'Are you sure you're not cheating?" The guy claims no, but they give him a lie detector too. And most of the time, it proves _he's _cheating, and his woman isn't."

"Am I dating a middle-aged stay at home mom?" Logan asked.

Kendall giggled and kissed Logan's cheek. "Nope. Just a really weird homosexual guy." He looked at Camille. "You should at least think about what I said."

Camille nodded thoughtfully. "I will."

…

Logan, Kendall, and Camille got to the restaurant first. They sat at their table, and ate some bread while they waited for the others. Kendall waved them over when he saw them enter.

"So, Logan," Stephanie said as they sat, "is it true that you called Mary a cunt?"

"Yes, it is," Logan told her.

"And you almost hit her?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded.

James said, "Normally, I'd be against hitting girls. But Mary is the exception."

The waitress came and they all ordered their food.

"Alright," Kendall said. "Now that we all know Logan is a badass, let's move on to another issue. Stephanie and Carlos. How the fuck did Mary know you two had sex?"

"She saw me and Carlos at the store went we went to buy condoms," Stephanie said, not at all embarrassed by the topic of conversation.

Carlos leaned closer to Logan and whispered, "You were totally right, Logan. I just did what felt right, and listened to what she wanted. She totally enjoyed it."

Logan laughed. "Good job, man."

"It's about time," James said to Carlos. "Aw. That means Logan is the only virgin at this table."

Logan threw a chunk of bread at James. "Jerk. There's nothing wrong with waiting until you're sure."

"Very true," Kendall agreed.

"Oh please," James said. "How long did you 'wait' to fuck Dylan, Kendall?"

"Like... a month. And I kinda wish I didn't sleep with that douche. I did it because I felt... obligated I guess. That's what boyfriends do, he said. And he wouldn't shut the fuck up about it until I finally gave in."

"That sucks," Logan said. He put a hand on Kendall's knee. "I'm sorry."

Kendall shrugged. "I'm over it." He put his focus on Stephanie and Carlos. "What led to the glorious moment?"

"Well, my parents were gone for the night," Stephanie said. "Carlos came over to keep my company, things got a little hot and heavy, like, clothes were off and whatnot. Then we realized we didn't have any protection. So, we quickly went out and got some and picked up where we left off when we got back."

"Did Carlos rock your world?" James asked Stephanie.

Stephanie giggled. "He was definitely better than the guy I dated last year. That dude was so selfish in bed."

Carlos smirked at Logan, and Logan gave Carlos a thumbs up.

"Have you and Shelby done the deed yet?" Camille asked James.

"Nah," James said. "She wants to wait awhile. The last guy she was with dumped her right after they did it, so she's being careful. You and Rick?"

"Nope. He says he doesn't wanna pressure me, but... I feel like maybe he just doesn't want to."

"Like he doesn't need it from you?"

"Are you insinuating he's cheating on me?"

James raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No! I was just asking. I mean, I can't think of any other reason why he wouldn't want you. You're very desirable." He felt all of his friends' eyes on him. He chugged some water awkwardly then asked, "Logan, what has Kendall managed to get you to do?"

Logan blushed. "I, um, don't know if I'm comfortable talking about it..."

James, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie called him a pussy, and urged him to tell them.

"Guys," Kendall said, "if he doesn't wanna talk about it, don't make him."

Logan smiled at Kendall, thankful Kendall was standing up for him. He gave Kendall's knee a squeeze.

"Well, you guys have obviously made out," Camille said. "I've seen the hickeys firsthand. Hmm. Hand jobs?" She smirked at Logan's blush. "That's a yes. Blow jobs?" Logan turned redder and looked down at the table. "Oh! That's a yes too! Sex?"

"No," Logan said. "No sex."

Camille grinned, proud of herself for getting answers. "I'm actually surprised you've gone that far."

Logan look offended. "I'm not a prude or anything."

"But you love Jesus and shit," Carlos said. "Like, you wear a purity ring."

Logan sighed. "I need to get rid of it. I haven't exactly been following the purity rules for awhile."

Their waitress showed up with their food. They spent the meal talking about more innocent things. Like how their Thanksgivings were, or stupid things family members did.

When it was time for cheesecake, Camille and James shared a piece, Logan and Kendall shared, and Stephanie and Carlos got separate pieces. But Carlos finished Stephanie's when she couldn't eat anymore.

They paid and then left the restaurant.

Camille looked at Logan. "Is it cool if I catch a ride with Stephanie? I need to talk to her about girl stuff."

"Um. OK," Logan said. "I gotta drive Kendall home anyway, and it's in the opposite direction."

"I'll just go with James so you ladies can talk," Carlos said. He gave Stephanie a kiss then he and James left.

Logan said bye to the girl then went with Kendall. "This was nice," he said. "Even though we talked about sex a little too much."

"That's what you get for being friends with a bunch of pervs." Kendall put an arm around Logan. "It's getting cold out."

Logan smiled. "Yeah. I can't wait until the first snow fall."

"We should go sledding when that happens. Ooh! And kiss when it's snowing. I've always wanted to kiss in the snow. I find it more appealing than the idea of kissing in the rain."

"I like that plan." They reached Logan's car and got in.

When Logan started the car, Kendall said, "You never told me what you want for Christmas."

Logan started to drive and sighed. "I don't know. I feel bad requesting that you get me something."

"But I _want _to get you something. And do you have problems asking for stuff from your parents?"

"That's different," Logan insisted. "Parents are, like, obligated to get you gifts on Christmas. And they're used to it."

"My dad just send me and Katie a hundred bucks each."

"He doesn't buy you anything?"

"Nope. He stopped buying us shit since once he left."

"I'm sorry, Kendall."

Kendall smiled at Logan. "It's fine. I'm used to it. Now. Tell me what you want."

Logan groaned. "I really don't know. Just get me whatever you think I'll like."

"Hmm. Me under your tree wearing nothing but a bow."

Logan started to laugh. "I'd love to see my parents' faces on Christmas morning if you did that."

"We'd have to ban them from the room for a little while."

Logan had to shake the dirty thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to be turned on while driving. Lord knows what Kendall would do if he noticed. "I have a question for you."

"What is it, sweetness?"

"When you write, do you type it up right away, or do you actually write it down first? Like, with a pen and paper?"

"Uh. I usually write in a notebook or something first. Why?"

"Just wondering," Logan said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Is this about my Christmas gift?"

"That's none of your business."

Kendall poked Logan's cheek. "What'd you get me?"

"You'll find out when we exchange gifts."

Kendall kissed the cheek he just poked. "I bet it'll be the best gift ever."

"It's nothing special. I just saw it and thought of you. I couldn't resist."

Kendall clapped a little. "I can't wait. Now I feel I must top whatever you got me."

Logan chuckled. "It won't be that hard."

"Logan. I know I'll love the gift you got me. Simply because it's from you. And that something, no matter how small it is, reminded you of me. I like that I sometimes cross your mind."

Logan bit his lip. "You're on my mind a lot, Kendall."

Kendall felt his heart speed up. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's crazy. When you're not around, I wish you were. And I _always _find a way to bring you up in conversations. I'm surprised my parents aren't annoyed by it, like Camille is. I even dream about you."

Kendall smirked. "Oh? What kind of dreams?"

"They're not sex dreams. Well. Not _always_. But you're pretty much in every dream I have."

Kendall saw Logan's blush, and found it cute he was embarrassed by something like that. "You're in almost all of my dreams too. One time, I dreamt that you were sleeping beside me, and was really disappointed when I realized you weren't there."

"Aw. Sorry. I had one of those once too. It sucks when you realize it was just a dream. It's weird. I think I sleep better when you're next to me." Kendall hadn't said anything when they stopped at a red light. Logan looked at him. "What?"

Kendall was smiling with tears and emotion swimming in his eyes. "You really like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here with you right now if I didn't. I wouldn't be with you at al if I didn't like you a lot."

Kendall grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. Kendall didn't stop until the car behind them honked, telling them the light was green.

Logan started to drive again. "Do you kiss every guy who says he likes you a lot like that?"

Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. "Only you." He didn't miss Logan's smile. "You like that you're different from the others?"

"Depends on how I'm different."

Kendall's hand settled on Logan's shoulder. "Eventually I got tired of them. Or they annoyed me. I just couldn't stand them after awhile. But I can't seem to get enough of you. No matter how much I get of you-in any sense-I always want more. And for the first time ever, I have the fear that the person I'm dating will get tired of me."

Logan pulled the car over. He looked at Kendall. "I'm pretty sure it's impossible to get tired of you, Kendall."

Kendall's smile widened. "You think?"

"I know."

"Why is the car stopped?" Kendall wanted to know.

Logan laughed. "Because we're at your house."

Kendall looked over his shoulder. "Oh." He looked at Logan and pouted. "Pooh."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know. But I'll still miss you."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's cheek. "I'll miss you too."

"Kiss good-bye?"

Logan leaned forward for a brief kiss. "That's all you get for now."

Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan. "Tease."

"Go do your Lit homework. The stuff that's due tomorrow, and the stuff that's late."

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "Yes, sir."

Logan watched Kendall go into the house before he drove away. He then began to mentally prep himself for the conversation he's have to have with his parents about the incident at church.

Logan arrived home and went straight to the living room, where his parents were waiting. "Hi," he said to them. "What, um, happened after I left?"

"Your grandparents threw a fit," Mr. Mitchell said. "Saying that you wouldn't have acted that way if we didn't let you hang around with Kendall."

Logan balled his fists. "What did they say about him?"

"That's not important," Mrs. Mitchell said. "Listen, sweetie. I know you care about Kendall-"

"You're not asking me to stop hanging out with Kendall, are you?" Logan asked with panic. "Because there's no way that's happening. He's, like, my best friend. I can't stop seeing him."

"I thought Camille was your best friend," Mr. Mitchell mentioned.

Logan sighed. "It's different. But-"

"Logan," Mrs. Mitchell interrupted. "We're not asking you to stop seeing Kendall. Obviously that's never gonna happen. But do you really think it's healthy that when people say bad things about Kendall it sets you off like that?"

Logan frowned. "It's probably not... normal."

"You almost hit a girl, son," Mr. Mitchell pointed out.

"We don't know if I actually would've."

"Oh, you would've. I saw it in your eyes. You were furious. I've never seen you like that before. It was actually kind of impressive." He was elbowed in the side by his wife. "Impressive, but scary. Listen. I know you and Kendall are close and she insulted him-"

"She insulted very single one of my friends," Logan said. "Calling Kendall a fag was just the tipping point. And it's not only that. Mary has been giving me nothing but shit since I became friends with Kendall. Always on my case about him. _Just _because he's gay, and she's a bigoted religious bitch who has some creepy crush on me, and dreads the fact that I might be into a guy and not her."

Mrs. Mitchell raised her eyebrows. "Is there... something you want to tell us, Logan?"

Logan blushed a little. "Um... No?"

Mr. Mitchell sighed. He was slightly disappointed that Logan didn't just take the opportunity they had given him. "Listen. Your grandparents, Mary, and Mary's parents wouldn't stop bitching. Until Father Liam stepped in and said he would counsel you."

Logan was surprised. "He did?"

"Yup. Apparently you've gone to him before?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, good," Mrs. Mitchell said. "So you'll have no problems seeing him Friday?"

"I guess not..."

"At least do it to get your mom's parents off out asses?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

Logan managed a smile. "Sure, Dad. What time do I have to see him Friday?"

"After school."

"OK. I'm gonna go do some studying now." Logan ran off to his room.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed and looked ay her husband. "We gave him a chance to tell us. Why didn't he?"

Mr. Mitchell grabbed her hand. "He'll tell us eventually. It's a big thing. He probably didn't want to tell us in a situation where we're dealing with the fact that he almost hit a girl."

"You don't think it's me, do you? Because of how religious I am? Do you think he thinks I'll hate him?"

"Darling, no." He kissed his wife's forehead. "You know our son. He's most likely waiting for the perfect moment to tell us."

"No moment will be perfect enough for him."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "True. We'll probably be told by someone else before him."

"And then we'll have to confront him about it. He'll have a panic attack."

"But he'll feel better when he knows for sure we're fine with it."

…

"Why so glum?" Kendall asked Logan on Monday. It was right before first period.

"Mary told everyone in the We Love God club about what happened yesterday. They voted to ask me to leave the club."

Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetness. I know you need a place to talk about God stuff."

"It's OK," Logan said with a sigh. "It hasn't really been the same since Mary took over. We used to do Bible study or discuss issues in relation to our religion. Maybe we'd argue about some things. But when Mary became in charge, it was like she was-_is_-pushing her own agenda, or something."

"But still."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I do wish I didn't get kicked out. And who knows what lies she's been spreading about me. I feel like everyone is looking at me differently." Logan saw the apprehensive look on Kendall's face. "You've heard things! What are they saying about me?"

"The female population of our school has decided to shun you for raising a hand to one of their own." Kendall didn't like the sadness in Logan's eyes. "Hey. At least now you don't have to worry about any of the girls in our school hitting on you."

Logan laughed a genuine laugh. "You're just happy about that because it means less people will be trying to make moves on your man. Even though there's not precedent for it."

"You really underestimate your desirability."

"Is that even a word?"

Kendall shrugged. "If not, it is now. You feel any better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Oh. You left your church shirt at my house."

"Keep it," Kendall said. "A fair trade since I'm keeping the one of yours you let me wear yesterday." He was glad Logan was smiling. "What did your parents have to say about the incident?"

"May grandparents and Mary's parents threw a fit. But then Father Liam said he would counsel me. I have to see him Friday after school."

"Oh shit. He's probably regretting the advice he gave you about me."

Logan put his hand on top of Kendall's hand on his shoulder. "He's probably gonna help me with these new anger issues of mine. He has a psychology degree, you know."

"Really?"

"Yup. So hopefully that'll help." The bell rang and Logan said, "Let's get to class. You do your Lit homework?"

"Yes. But mostly because I knew you wouldn't let your lips near mine if I didn't."

"It's a good system, isn't it?" Logan asked cockily.

"It's fucking torture, that's what it is."

…

Logan walked into his church Friday after school. He went straight to Father Liam's office. The door was open, but he knocked on it anyway.

Father Liam looked up from his computer. "Hi, Logan. Come in, have a seat."

Logan walked in, shut the door, and sat down. "Is this gonna be a weekly thing?"

Father Liam laughed. "I honestly only stepped in to prevent a further scene. I know everyone has their breaking point, and you obviously reached it on Sunday. Mary must've been hitting a nerve for some time."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Even before Kendall and I were a thing, she was always on my case about him. He was one of few friends I had, and she kept trying to make me see the bad in him."

"Kendall does seem to be a very nice young man," Father Liam said.

"Thank you! He's a wonderful human being! The best! And because of him I have other really great friends. Who she was also insulting."

"But what she said about Kendall really set you off," Father Liam remembered.

"I feel really protective of him for some reason."

"You care about him."

Logan smiled a little. "Yeah. A lot."

"But do you also think that just hearing that word set you off?"

"You mean fag?"

Father Liam nodded. "Yes. It probably felt like she was calling you one too, right?"

"Well. It does kinda hurt whenever I hear it. It's usually said with so much hate. Hate about people like me. When people find out, how am I gonna be treated?"

"There will be hard times, Logan," Father Liam said. "But you have friends who will be there for you. A boyfriend too. I also know your parents will support you. And you will _always _have God. If you experience problems with people, remember God will always love you. You're not hurting anyone by being gay, and He will not punish you for that."

"What if people like Mary are right?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Logan let out a breath. "My heart tells me it's crazy to think that me being gay is wrong."

Father Liam smiled. "God. Now. We should try and discuss ways to control your anger."

"Like what?"

"Next time you feel the urge to hurt someone like you did on Sunday, try taking deep breaths and counting to ten."

"If that doesn't work?"

"Leave the room before you actually do anything rash." Father Liam paused. "If none of that works, we'll try other things."

"So I can go?"

Father Liam laughed. "Sure."

Logan stood. He paused at the door and looked at Father Liam. "If someone ever hits Kendall, I don't think I could control myself."

"I wouldn't blame you for that, Logan. Wouldn't blame you at all."

_**Enough drama for you all? The next chapter won't have so much of it... **_


	12. Snow Days

_**Hmm... Not much happens in this chapter. But I guess at the same time a lot happens? I don't know. Judge for yourself. I hope you enjoy. :D**_

Chapter Twelve: Snow Days

Kendall walked up to logan on Monday. "I can't believe school is open today. It started snowing it's ass off after I dropped Katie at her school."

"We'll probably get out early today," Logan said as he gathered his books for first period. "Then maybe no school tomorrow."

Kendall jumped up and down. "You can go sledding with me, James, Carlos, and Katie!" He stopped jumping. "Though I imagine Stephanie and Camille will tag along." He started jumping again. "I _love _sledding. James loves near this really kick ass hill. It's gonna be _so _fun, Logan."

Logan laughed as he shut his locker. "This snow is not going to help with your attention span at all."

"Snow turns everyone our age into a five year old."

"I haven't had fun on a snow day in years," Logan said. "Camille would go out with her family, so I would just stay at home alone while my parents went to work. Maybe shovel they driveway..."

Kendall got a determined look on his face. "I'm gonna make this snow day the best ever for you."

James walked up to them. "Two things," he said. "One: our weatherman is an idiot. He says we're barely gonna get any snow. Now look at this shit. Two: Logan, Camille got in a fight with Rick." He stopped Logan from walking away. "The bell's gonna ring soon. She says you guys will talk before Calc."

"Why doesn't she just dump his ass?" Kendall wondered.

"I know!" James agreed. "I'd tell her that if I didn't want my head to not be slammed into a locker."

The bell rang, but the three boys ignored it.

"You think he's cheating on her?" Logan asked James.

James nodded. "Sometimes she tries to call him and it goes right to voicemail. When he gets back to her hours later, he claims he was doing schoolwork."

Kendall snorted. "I have History with him. He _never _hands anything in."

"Exactly," James said. "And Shelby said she saw him talking to some Freshmen from her school. She just got a job at the mall, and he chatted up a whole gaggle of them. He ended up walking away with one of them. I know there isn't proof that he did anything with the girl..."

"But it's suspicious," Logan said. He sighed. "If she wasn't trying to prove to herself that she doesn't has feelings for you, she'd never have gotten involved with that jackass."

"Yeah. Well. We should get to class," James said before walking away.

"He doesn't like seeing her hurt," Kendall pointed out.

"It's a shame James actually has a nice girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure Shelby's aware of James' crush on Camille, though."

"Really?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She and James probable won't last much longer."

The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of first period.

"Crap!" Logan cried. He grabbed Kendall''s wrist and pulled him to class.

…

Instead of going to Calc, Logan was settled in the second floor girls bathroom with James and Camille. This was the first time Logan had ever skipped a class.

"Your bathrooms are _so _much nicer than ours," James said to Camille. "Even your mirrors are better!" He looked at his reflection and fixed his hair.

Camille sat on the sink counter. "It's better because boys are gross. Logan, stop pacing."

"I've never skipped a class before!" Logan cried. "And to top to off, I'm in a girl's bathroom." He sniffed the air. "Which even _smells _better than the boys room."

"It's crazy, isn't it?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Guys, can we please discuss why we're here?" Camille said, knowing those two could compare bathrooms all day. "My relationship issues?"

"Dump him," Logan stated.

"Excuse me?"

Logan sighed. "Camille. He spread rumors about me and Kendall. He makes you feel like crap. You two fight all the time. He won't do any physical stuff with you, which means he's either gay or getting it somewhere else. And from what I've heard about him, it's probably the latter. Also, none of your friends like him. So just end it."

"You guys don't like him?" Camille asked the two boys.

Logan shook his head, and James said, "Not at all."

"Why didn't any of you tell me this before?"

"Because you'd rip our heads off," James said simply. "Well. Mine at least."

"I would've listened to Logan. Maybe..."

James sat next to her on the sink. "I bet he's been too wrapped up in Kend-"

The bathroom door opened. Mary walked in and stopped when she saw the three. "Camille. I'm surprised you still hang out with someone who raises his hand to females."

"Well, I am a dumb skank, after all," Camille replied.

Mary's eyes widened for a second, obviously surprised Logan repeated what she had said. Once she recovered, she stomped off to the very last stall in the line of them.

James smirked and started to loudly hum the Jeopardy themes. He knew it would cause Mary to have issues doing her business.

Logan and Camille couldn't hold back their giggles.

When Mary finished and walked out of the stall, she slammed it shut. She was about to leave the bathroom, but stopped when James said, "Gross! You don't wash your hands? That is disgusting! What kind of people raised you?"

Mary went to the sink farthest from the group. She quickly washed her hands then stormed out of the bathroom.

"That was awesome," Camille said when she could breathe again. "She was so pissed."

"I should not be so pleased because of someone's anger and discomfort," Logan said.

James looked at Camille. "We've turned Jesus Boy to the Dark Side, Dumb Skank."

Camille giggled. "Indeed we have, Slut." She turned to Logan. "You regret it?"

"Not yet," Logan said with a smile. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it our to read a text.

"Damn. We really have turned you to the Dark Side," James said. "You're breaking all kinds of rules today. Skipping class, using your cell phone during school hours. You're a real rebel, Logan."

Logan chuckled. "Well, Kendall started to complain that I never responded to the texts he sent me during school. I told him we shouldn't have out phones on during the day, but then he pouted at me and gave me those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't refuse him any longer."

Camille grinned. "He's got you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not totally."

"Uh-huh. Sure. So what'd he text you about?"

Logan smiled fondly. "He's spazzing about the snow." Logan walked over to the window and looked outside. "Damn. It's crazy out there."

James and Camille hopped off the sink counter before joining Logan at the window.

"Our weatherman is a dumb shit," James said. "What kind of meteorologist is he?"

"Like you could do any better," Camille said.

"I could! I did want to be a weatherman when I was a kid."

"What do you plan on majoring in?" Logan asked.

James shrugged. "No clue."

"You could try for meteorology. Chase storms like tornadoes and stuff. Then you can become the hot weatherman for some news station."

James smirked. "You think I'm hot?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I only said that because I know the idea of being found attractive by the masses appeals to you."

"It does," James confirmed.

"And don't tell Kendall I called you hot. He has this weird fear I'll get tired of him, and me saying that-even of I'm not totally serious-will bother him."

James lifted his eyebrows. "Kendall Knight insecure about a relationship? He's never been like that before."

Camille laughed. "Well, we all know how Kendall feels about Logan."

Logan wrinkled his brows in confusion. "How does Kendall feel about me?"

"He's fucking in love with you," James informed Logan.

Logan shook his head. "No, he's not."

"Dude. I've known him my whole life. He's never crushed on anyone like he did you. And he's never been like this in a relationship. He told me that he tells you things he can't tell me or Carlos. He let you read his stories for Christ's sake. Do you know how much me and Carlos bugged him about that? He never gave in once. But you frown and he practically throws them at you. He'd rather spend time with you than us, but part of what makes you 'so great' is that you get along with us as well, and can hang out with us. And he hasn't complained about you once. He loves you. Deal with it."

"You're exaggerating," Logan said. He highly doubted Kendall loved him. They had only been dating over a month. He had no doubts that Kendall liked him a great deal. But love? No way.

"He'll realize it eventually," Camille said to James.

Logan sighed. "Camille. What did you and Rick fight about earlier?"

Camille groaned. "He was complaining about me spending more time with Ja- my friends than with him. And I told him it was bullshit since he always seems too busy for me."

"Dump him," Logan and James said.

"You guys really think I should?"

"Yes," they both said.

Camille studied the both of them. They really did seem to want her to break up with Rick. "I'll do it after our inevitable snow day, I guess."

"Good," Logan said. "How much class time do we have left?"

Camille looked at her phone. "Twenty minutes."

"Want me to teach you guys what we were supposed to learn today?"

Camille and James looked at each other, shrugged, and said, "Why not?"

…

Kendall raced to Shakespeare and sat in his seat. "You see the snow?" he asked Logan.

Logan looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "It's hard to miss."

"They're _so _gonna let us out early."

The bell rang and the vice principal's voice came over the speaker. He announced that school would be letting out after the current class period. Students would be allowed to take out their cell phones and call their parents. If someone needed to wait for their ride, they could do so in the cafeteria.

Once the announcement ended, everyone whipped out their phones.

"Don't call you parents just yet," Kendall told Logan as he waited for his mom to answer her phone.

"OK..."

"Hi, Mom... Yeah. They're letting us out early... She is? What are you gonna do?... OK. Can I invite Logan over?... Yay!... Love you too. Bye." He grinned at Logan. "So. Apparently roads are ridiculous right now. Katie's school already let out, and she's spending the night with the girl she carpools with. My mom os going to stay at her parents' house since they live close to her work. Which means..."

"You'd be home alone," Logan finished. "So, you want me to come over. And spend the night?" He smiled wide at Kendall's excited nod. "Let me call my mom." Logan dialed. "Hi, Mom. School's letting out early... I will, but I was wondering. Kendall's mom and sister won't be back at their house until tomorrow since the roads are so bad. And that means Kendall would be all by himself. And he lives closer to school than we do. So, can I spend the night at his house?... I will... You too... Bye." Logan hung up. "My mom says it's fine that I spend the night at your house. Especially since it's safer that I don't drive all the way home."

Kendall clapped happily, grabbed Logan's face, and kissed his forehead. "Oh." Kendall moved back once he realized what he had done. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Logan assured. "You already did that at Homecoming anyway, so it's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"OK, everyone!" Mrs. Spalding said, making the class quiet down. "Obviously none of you are going to pay attention today. So just do whatever."

People cheered. Kendall was once of them. He looked at Logan. "So. What's you do in Calc about Camille and Rick?"

"We didn't even go to class," Logan told him. "James and I spent the period in the girls room with Camille."

Kendall gasped. "You skipped class?"

"Yeah..."

"And I missed it?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "We just talked. Then for the last twenty minutes I taught them what we would've learned today. They told me I'm better than out teacher."

"You are," Kendall told him. "I'm doing so much better in Bio thanks to you."

"Oh. We need to start preparing you for the mid-term. We can do that today."

Kendall frowned. "Not exactly what I had planned for later..."

Logan quirked and eyebrow. "What _did _you have planned?"

"It was gonna be a surprise."

Logan smiled sweetly. "You just planned on goofing off a lot."

Kendall laughed. "Caught me. I was just thinking we could play in the snow." He lowered his voice. "Kiss in the snow. Kiss in the house. Maybe do some activities without our clothes."

Logan blushed a little. "You just like being naked."

"That... is slightly true." He and Logan laughed. "But we also haven't been alone much lately."

"Ah. You're sexually frustrated."

"And you aren't?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Well. Maybe a little." At Kendall's disbelieving look, Logan admitted, "OK. A lot. But schoolwork and family-slash-friends time is more important than messing around."

"Sweetness, I would be fine with just hanging out with you alone."

Logan chuckled. "I know. You like me more than the rest of the world."

"A _lot _more. And today we can finally be alone. For sure. So can we put off school shit?"

Logan sighed. "Fine. But tomorrow after we have snow day fun, we _must _start preparing for mid-terms."

Kendall grinned. "OK. Deal."

They continued to talk about random things until the bell rang.

Kendall waited until Logan gathered his things to grab his wrist. He pulled Logan out of the classroom, and _ran _them to their lockers. He pushed Logan at his locker and yelled, "Hurry!" before heading off to his own.

"Remember to pack your Bio things!" Logan reminded Kendall.

"Yes, sir!"

Logan finished packing just as Kendall made his way over. "You remember your Bio things, Kendall?"

"_Yes_. You ready yet?"

Logan put his jacket on and shut his locker. "Yup."

Kendall jumped with joy. "Let's go." He took hold of Logan's wrist, and they made it to the parking lot in record time. "See you at my house," Kendall said when they reached Logan's car.

"Drive carefully."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "I will. You too."

Logan laughed. "I am nowhere near a reckless driver."

"True," Kendall said. "You actually drive like an old man."

Logan grabbed some snow off the roof of his car and shoved it down Kendall's shirt. He giggled while Kendall screamed and flailed.

"I'll get you back for that," Kendall promised.

"Sure."

"You wait and see." Kendall made his way to his own car.

Logan cleaned the snow off his car, then headed to Kendall's house. He had actually reached the house before Kendall. Logan got out of his car and watched the snow fall around the Knights' house. He imagined it would look beautiful at night when the Christmas lights were turned on.

Suddenly, Logan felt something cold hit the back of his head. He turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground by Kendall.

"Told you I'd get you back!" Kendall cried victoriously. He ended up straddling Logan at his thighs. "Where was your mind? I was sure you heard me shit my car door."

Logan sat up, still under Kendall. "I was just thinking how nice your house would look lit up while it's snowing at night."

Kendall pushed some snow out of Logan's hair. "You can see that later tonight if it's still snowing."

"I hope it will be."

Kendall smiled. "So. My mom sent me a text. She requests that we shovel the driveway and walkway to the door before we goof off."

"OK. The two of us working together will get it done faster. It'll probably need to be done again tomorrow."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. You can borrow clothes from me. But before we do that..." He put a hand on Logan's cheek and kissed him. Their lips moved together easily, perfectly. If anything could warm Kendall up quickly, it was Logan.

Logan pulled back. "While I'm loving this, my butt is getting really cold."

Kendall laughed. "OK. Let's go inside and warm up a bit before we do some shoveling."

…

After they finished shoveling, Kendall initiated a snow ball fight. Logan begged Kendall to stop before he gave in and retaliated.

"You do not fight fair!" Logan accused.

"All's fair in love and war, sweetness!" Kendall replied before throwing another snowball at Logan.

It hit Logan in the face. With a look of determination, Logan charged at Kendall. Kendall shrieked and started to run. But Logan managed to catch up with him. He leaped and successfully landed on Kendall's back, bringing Kendall-and himself-to the ground.

They both rolled onto their back, laughing. "Meanie," Kendall teased.

"You're just mad I defeated you," Logan said.

"I let you."

"Sure." Logan sighed happily. "It's still snowing."

"Yup."

"We should make snow angels."

Kendall looked at him. "Why would I make a snow angel when I got a real life angel right next to me?"

Logan chuckled. "That's a nice line."

Kendall scooted closer to Logan. "I know. I didn't even have to think that long about it. I'm pretty proud of himself."

"You should be. That's one for the books."

Instead of responding, Kendall went in for a kiss. He moved himself so he was on top of Logan as the kiss deepened.

When they took a break, Logan asked, "You get enough of kissing in the snow for one day?"

Kendall nuzzled his nose against Logan's. "I don't know."

"Well, you should. Because I'm gonna get frost bite or something. Since I'm the one who's always _in _the snow while this happens."

Kendall laughed and stood. He held out a hand that Logan took and helped Logan up. "How about we go inside, change into some pajamas, I make us some soup for lunch, and we cuddle on the couch while watching TV?"

Logan smiled. "Sounds like an excellent plan." He kissed Kendall's nose then followed Kendall into the house. "You better give me the comfiest pajamas you own."

Kendall sighed dramatically. Well, I was gonna wear them myself." He paused mid-way up the stairs to look at Logan. "But since you're so adorable, I'll let you have them."

"Gee, thanks." Logan continued to follow Kendall to his room.

"Hey. I just complimented you. There's no need for sarcasm." Kendall began to search through his pajama drawer.

Logan sat on Kendall's bed. "Because all dudes like being called adorable."

Kendall walked the pajamas over to Logan. "You're the only guy I call adorable."

Logan took the pajamas from Kendall. "You're always so nice to me."

Kendall touched Logan's face. "Only because I like you so much."

Logan put his hand over Kendall's. "I like you very much as well, Kendall."

"Good. Because you ain't gettin' rid of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead. "Let's change so we can have our soup."

Logan put on the clothes Kendall gave him-red flannel pajama pants, and a long sleeved black shirt. Logan saw that Kendall had put on a grey long sleeved shirt and blue pajama pants. A pair of pajama pants that Kendall had taken from Logan.

"You like those pants?" Logan asked.

Kendall smirked. "Yup. They're extra comfy. And remind me of you. Satisfied with what I loaned you?"

"Very. I may keep them."

"Hey now. That's stealing. You'd really break one of the Ten Commandments?"

Logan tool hold of Kendall's waist and pulled him closer. "I've been breaking all kinds of rules lately. Why not a Commandment?"

"Have I turned you into a bad boy, Logan?"

"Maybe a little," Logan answered with a laugh. "You gonna make that soup now?"

Kendall chuckled. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

They went down to the kitchen and logan hopped on the counter. Kendall smiled at him and asked, "What kind of soup do you want?"

"What do you got?"

Kendall looked in his pantry. "Tomato, chicken noodle, broccoli and cheese, vegetable, and potato and beef."

Logan thought for a moment. "Hmm. I'll have potato and beef."

"OK. I'll have chicken noodle."

Logan watched Kendall get ready to make the soup. "You're not just gonna microwave it?"

Kendall turned on the stove. "It's snowing out."

"Because that totally answers my question."

Kendall laughed. "When it's snowing, I like to make soup on the stove and avoid the microwave.

"Why?"

Kendall shrugged. "Something I've been doing since I was a kid."

"Oh. Interesting."

"Fun Facts with Kendall," Kendall said as he stepped between Logan's legs. He put his arms around Logan. "You having fun so far today?"

Logan started to play with Kendall's hair. "Yeah. I always have fun with you."

Kendall rested his head against Logan's chest. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. I have never been bored while with you." He took hold of Kendall's hair, pulled his head back, then kissed him.

Kendall moaned and nibbled Logan's lower lip. Kendall absolutely _loved _it when Logan took initiative. But as soon as the kiss got good, Logan ended it. Kendall pouted at Logan and asked, "Why?"

"The soup." Logan glanced at the stove.

"Shit. Right."

Logan laughed as Kendall scurried to get things ready. Kendall glared at him a few times, but eventually got everything together.

They ended up settling in the living room. They ate their soup and watched some lovely mind stimulating talk shows: Maury, Jerry Springer, and Steve Wilkos. Though Kendall claimed Steve Wilkos was a high quality show. And Logan did have to admit that the episode they were watching had a more serious tone than the other two shows.

"How often do you watch these shows?" Logan asked as he snuggled closer to Kendall after they finished their soup.

"On days I'm sick and sometimes during the summer." He kissed the top of Logan's head. "If I wasn't afraid of burning the house down, I'd totally start a fire."

Logan laughed. "You're keeping me warm enough just fine."

They finished watching the TV shows then had their own little movie marathon. They only took a break from the marathon to make dinner. Which was Bagel Bites.

When it got dark out, Logan looked at Kendall. "Will you turn on the outside Christmas lights? It's still snowing out."

Kendall gave him a kiss. "Sure. You get out coats and shoes while I do that."

Once they were ready, they went onto Kendall's front lawn. Kendall watched Logan admire the house. A brilliant smile was gracing Logan's face. The different colored lights danced across his features as the snow fell around him. It was a beautiful sight.

"Is it as awesome as you imagined?" Kendall asked after watching Logan for several minutes.

Logan looked at him. "Even better."

Kendall took Logan's hand and looked up at the sky. "I love how it looks like you're flying through space when you do this. I used to pretend I was an astronaut."

Logan looked up as well. "I used to pretend I was flying to Heaven." When Kendall laughed, he turned to him and asked, "What?"

Kendall focused on Logan. "That's just such a _you_ thing to say. No one else would ever talk about pretending to fly to Heaven. Only you. It's one of the things I love about you."

Logan brought Kendall's hand to his lips. "I'm glad you love my weirdness. Not everyone would."

"I guess I'm perfect for you then."

Logan giggled a little. "I guess so. Ready to go inside?"

"Sure." Kendall smirked. "Wanna go to my room?"

"Why not?"

The pair went inside, took off their coats and shoes, Kendall locked up, and they went up to Kendall's room.

Logan took a seat on Kendall's bed and watched Kendall walk over to him. Kendall sat next to him, ran a hand through his hair, and whispered, "Finally alone." Logan just smiled and kissed him.

Logan got Kendall's shirt off before he removed his own. Kendall laid down and Logan quickly got rid of the pajama pants Kendall had on. Then Logan was on top of Kendall, and continued to kiss him. Kendall ran his hands down Logan's back until he reached the waistband of Logan's pajamas. He pushed off the pants and Logan's underwear. Logan kicked them somewhere on the floor as his lips went to Kendall's neck. Kendall's hands went to Logan's ass, giving it a squeeze.

When Logan moaned, Kendall got an idea. He decided to test the waters a little. He spread Logan's cheeks a bit, and let one hand sneak closer to Logan's entrance. Then he felt Logan's entire body tense up.

"No," Logan whispered.

"OK." Kendall moved his hands up to Logan's lower back. He was prepared to just continue on with what they were doing, but Logan sat up suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Logan said. He got off Kendall and turned so his back was facing Kendall. "I'm sorry that I'm not ready to do something you want to do. It must be so frustrating."

Kendall sat up and moved behind Logan. "It's fine, sweetness. I don't mind. I don't wanna pressure you into anything. We'll do it when you're ready. And _only_ when you're ready. I don't want you to do it just to satisfy me. You have to want it too."

Logan sighed. "It's not like I haven't entertained the idea. I just... Need to mentally prepare myself. And be sure I won't regret it. And-"

"Shh." Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. "You don't have to explain it to me. I would hate it if you regretted your first time."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Kendall ran a hand up and down Logan's back. "So tense," he said quietly. "Let me fix that." He started to gently rub Logan's shoulders. Logan let out a sigh, and Kendall felt Logan relax a bit. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Kendall started to rub Logan's back and kissed at his neck. He knew he needed to make Logan stop thinking so the boy could enjoy himself. He nibbled at Logan's ear and wrapped an arm around Logan. He pulled Logan back so Logan was resting against his chest. His free hand began to stroke Logan-who had become hard again during the little massage.

Kendall took a break from nipping at Logan's neck to watch his face. Logan's eyes were shut, he was biting his lip, and his eyebrows were scrunched with pleasure. Kendall used to think his exes' faces during sex were stupid or goofy. But Logan managed to look gorgeous. Kendall turned Logan's head and brought their lips together.

The extra stimulation caused Logan to tumble over the edge. He continued to rest against Kendall's chest as he caught his breath, Kendall kissing the top of his head during this time. Once he recovered, he turned around and pushed Kendall onto his back. He slowly kissed, licked, and but his way down Kendall's body. When he reached Kendall's underwear, he removed them quickly. Logan didn't hesitate before taking Kendall into his mouth.

Kendall threw his head back against the pillows, and groaned loudly. He tangled his hands in Logan's hair as Logan continued to pleasure him with his mouth. "Oh God. Logan!" he cried as he came-sooner than he wanted to, because it was just that great.

Logan sat up and looked down at Kendall, amused. "Good?"

Kendall nodded. "_Very_ good."

Logan smiled. "We need to clean up."

Kendall sat as well, an excited grin on his face. "We can shower together."

"Um..."

"My shower is big enough for two people, Logan."

"OK..."

"Showering together saves water, you know. Don't you want to help out planet?"

Logan laughed. "I was told that you have me wrapped around your finger. I'm beginning to think that person is right."

Kendall stood. "So you're gonna shower with me?"

Logan sighed. "Yes. But no funny business."

"Yes, sir." Kendall helped Logan up and led him to the bathroom.

Logan leaned against the sink as Kendall turned the shower on. It was then that he realized he was still naked. "I have never walked around without clothes before," he said.

Kendall turned away from the shower to look at him. "Really? I walk around my room naked all the time."

"So I've deduced. I guess I'm not... comfortable with myself."

"Well, you should be," Kendall told him. "You've got a nice body, sweetness. _All _of it."

Logan blushed a little. "Shut up."

"I mean it! You are without a doubt the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen."

"No."

Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him closer. He kissed Logan's temple and said, "Yes. Hmm. I think we should allow you to do all the body washing first."

"How kind of you."

They stepped into the shower. Logan got under the water first, and enjoyed the warmth. Kendall watched Logan soap himself up and rinse off. Kendall tried to keep his thoughts from drifting to naughty things, but it was difficult.

When Logan turned, he looked Kendall up and down with a smirk. "A little excited there, are we?"

"Shut your mouth." They switched positions so Kendall could have a turn under the water. "You were obviously looking all sexy on purpose."

"I was just washing myself."

"Uh-huh. Sure." He glanced over his shoulder while he soaped himself up, and saw that Logan was looking everywhere but at him. Please with himself for being a temptation to Logan, he continued on.

They switched again so Logan could wash his hair. And again so Kendall could wash his. Then they got out of the shower and went to Kendall's room wearing their towels.

Logan quickly dried off and put his boxer briefs on. He looked at Kendall and chuckled a little. Kendall had gotten rid of his towel, was nude, had his hands on his hips, and appeared to be thinking. "What's on your mind?" Logan asked.

"I've never been naked in my house beyond this room and the bathroom."

"OK..."

"We're the only two people here now."

"This is true."

Kendall opened his bedroom door. "I can finally freely be nude in this house!" He stepped into the hall. "I'm naked in the hall."

Logan heard Kendall run to the stairs and followed him. He reached the top of the stairs. Kendall was standing proudly mid-way down.

Kendall smiled. "I'm naked on the stairs."

Logan laughed and took a seat on the top step. "Indeed you are."

Kendall ran the rest of the way down the stairs. A few seconds later, Logan heard him yell, "I'm naked in the living room!" Then there was the sound of Kendall running again, followed by, "I'm naked in the dinning room!" More running. "I'm naked in the kitchen!" Then Logan heard a door open, which then closed several seconds later. "I was just naked in the basement!"

Kendall appeared at the bottom of the stairs again, and Logan said, "Please don't go into your mother's and sister's rooms."

"I wasn't planning on it." Kendall walked up the stairs and sat next to Logan. "I'm sitting on the stairs naked. It's kinda weird."

"What did I get myself into when I agreed to date you?" Logan asked with a teasing tone.

"You got yourself into a lot of insanity." Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. "Wanna play some video games before bed?"

"Will you put some clothes on?"

"Nope."

Logan sighed. "Fine." Kendall cheered and dashed off to his bedroom. Logan laughed as he stood. "I have the oddest boyfriend."

…

In the middle of the night, while in a half asleep state, Kendall felt colder than he had when he fell asleep. He wondered why because he remembered he had been forced to wear pajamas by Logan. _Logan_. That's why he felt colder. Logan had fallen asleep on him, making him warm. Logan must've rolled off Kendall in his sleep. With his eyes still closed, Kendall rolled onto his side so he could wrap an arm around Logan. He opened his eyes when he realized there was no body next to him.

Kendall sat up and let out a little whimper. He was confused. There was no way he had dreamed the entire day with Logan. And it was still dark out, so why was Logan gone? Why would Logan leave him? Did he do something wrong? What-

Kendall's bedroom door opened, and Logan stepped in. Logan saw the worried look on Kendall's face. "What's wrong?"

"Where'd you go?" Kendall asked.

Logan walked to the bed and got in next to Kendall. "I went to the bathroom."

"I... I thought you left me."

Kendall sounded like a sad small child. It broke Logan's heart. Logan put a hand to Kendall's face. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know."

Logan gave him a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life."

When they laid back down, Kendall clung to Logan as if he feared Logan would float away. Logan kissed the top of Kendall's head and rubbed his back until his breathing evened out, signaling Kendall was asleep.

Logan made a vow that night to never abandon Kendall. He never wanted to see that look of distress on Kendall's face again.

…

At around ten in the morning, there was a knock on Kendall's bedroom door. Both boys sat up as Mrs. Knight's head peeked into the room.

"I'm surprised the door is unlocked," she said. "You usually lock it when Logan's over."

The pair laughed nervously and Logan said, "I forgot to lock it when I went into the bathroom last night."

"That's fine," Kendall told him. They were both fully clothed after all.

"Well, Katie and I are back," Mrs. Knight said. "Obviously. You two want oatmeal for breakfast?"

They both nodded. "We'll be down in a bit," Kendall told her.

When Mrs. Knight was gone, Logan looked at Kendall. "Can we talk about last night real quick?"

"Um. What about it?"

Logan put a hand on Kendall's knee. "You looked really freaked out when you thought I left."

"Oh. That. I was... I was half asleep. No big deal." He tried to get out of bed, but Logan pulled him back down.

"Kendall. Tell me. You seemed so scared and sad."

Kendall sighed. "I just thought maybe you didn't want to be around me, so you just left instead of dealing with me."

"You think I'd really just leave?"

"No. I don't think so. But... It's weird. The more I like you, the more I'm afraid you'll get sick of and dump me."

Logan shook his head. "No, I could never. You mean too much to me."

"Really?"

Logan kissed him. "Very much so, dearest."

Kendall smiled brightly. "You just called me dearest."

"Well. You call me sweetness all the time. Should I not call you that? I can-"

Kendall silenced him with a kiss. "I love it."

"OK. So... You feel better now?"

"I think."

Logan framed Kendall's face with his hands. "Kendall Knight, I promise to never leave you. I will not abandon you. Now do you feel better?"

Kendall chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Logan. You... you're so wonderful."

"I'm not wonderful. I'm just me."

"No," Kendall insisted. "You're wonderful. The greatest person I know."

Logan kissed Kendall's nose. "If you say so."

"I do. And I'm right. Now. Let's go get our breakfast."

They went downstairs and joined Mrs. Knight and Katie in the kitchen.

"You're not working today, Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked. He knew _his_ parents would be working.

"I have enough sick days to take today off," Mrs. Knight told him as she placed some oatmeal in front of him. "While you guys spend the day sledding, I'll be wrapping Christmas gifts."

"That reminds me!" Kendall said excitedly. "I got your Christmas gift, Logan." Then he more timidly added, "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Logan said.

They just smiled at each other for awhile. Katie rolled her eyes before saying, "What are out plans for today?"

While they ate, the three of them went over the game plan. Kendall and Katie would throw on their sledding gear after breakfast. Then they'd go over to Logan's so Logan could change, and they could pick up Camille. After, they would go off to James' house, wait for Carlos and Stephanie, and go sled at the hill near James' place.

So once they finished eating, Kendall and Katie rushed to get ready. Logan stayed in the pajamas he borrowed from Kendall, and simply put on his shoes and jacket. After the siblings were ready-and armed with a sled each-they all got in Logan's car.

Camille was already waiting outside Logan's house when they arrived. "Took you guys long enough," she said.

Katie let out a whistle when she saw Logan's house. "Nice digs you have here, Logan."

Logan unlocked his door. "Um. Thanks?"

"You're very welcome. Even nicer inside," she added once they stepped into the house.

"Stay here," Logan instructed. "I don't need you getting snow all over the house, making my mom have a spazz attack. I won;t take long." He ran up the stairs.

Camille looked at Kendall. "You and Logan have fun alone last night?"

Kendall smiled. "It was just the usual. But it was nice to spend time alone with him."

"If you're uncomfortable talking about sex with me around, I can wait outside," Katie suggested.

"You're such a strange child," Kendall said to her. "And we didn't have sex. It was established that Logan isn't ready yet."

"And it doesn't bother you that he isn't ready?" Camille asked.

Kendall shook his head. "No. When he's ready, he's ready. I know what being pressured is like. It sucks. I would never to that to him. I'll wait as long as it takes."

Camille smiled approvingly at Kendall as Logan ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready," he said.

Everyone got into Logan's car after putting two more sleds in the trunk. Soon, they were at James' house. When they rang the doorbell, Shelby answered.

"James invited you?" Camille asked in a not-so-friendly way.

Shelby let out a laugh. "Yeah. I had off today like you guys. All of my friends think they're too mature for sledding, but I still like it. So when James asked me if I wanted to tag along, I said yes. Come in. We're still waiting on Carlos and Stephanie."

They all walked in and removed their jackets. They followed Shelby into the living room where James was.

"Hey, guys," James greeted. "You didn't invite Rick, Camille?"

Camille crossed her arms. "No. I'm dumping him, remember?"

"You are?" Shelby asked. "Good. He hit on my friend the other day. Claimed he was single."

"So... he has been cheating on me?"

"Don't think about it now," Logan said to Camille. "Today is about fun. Tomorrow though? Let the jerk have it."

Camille nodded. "Right."

James walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're gonna go through with it. Now you can date someone who's worthy."

Camille smiled. "Thanks."

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, eyebrows raised. They both had the same question on their minds: was Camille finally accepting her feelings for James?

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Shelby said. A few seconds later, she called, "It's Carlos and Stephanie!"

"We'll be right there!" James called back. He, Camille, Katie, Kendall, and Logan all ran to the door.

As they all put their jackets on, Logan asked, "How are we getting there?"

"We're walking," Kendall answered. "We just go down to the end of James' block, take a right turn, and there's the hill."

The group got geared up and went to the hill. When they arrived, there were already several families there. But according to James, they were people from the neighborhood, and weren't annoying. Carlos, Katie, James, and Kendall all raced to the top of the hill. Logan, Camille, Stephanie, and Shelby calmly followed.

After sledding down the hill a few times, Logan decided to take a breather and sat next to James. "Can I ask you something, James?"

"Sure, buddy."

"Did Kendall's dad leave in the middle of the night or something?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Last night I went to the bathroom. When I got back to his room, Kendall was sitting up in the bed and looked like he was about to cry. He told me he thought I left him."

James sighed. "His dad didn't leave in the middle of the night. But... his parents didn't handle tell him about the divorce well. On the day his dad moved out-while Kendall was in school-he realized his dad wasn't around for dinner, and then still wasn't when he went to bed. So Kendall asked his mom. And that's when she told him his dad wouldn't be coming back."

"So Kendall has a fear that people will leave without telling him, and never come back," Logan theorized.

"Pretty much. I mean, he still saw his dad on occasion until the douche moved away and got a new family."

"Poor Kendall."

"Hi, guys!" Kendall said as he sat next to Logan. "What are you guys talking about?"

Logan smirked. "You."

"About how wonderful and amazing I am?"

Logan chuckled. "Exactly. You smug bastard."

Katie ran up to them. "Wanna race me down the hill, Logan?"

Logan smiled and stood. "Sure."

"Don't let her win, Logan!" Kendall warned as they walked off. "She'll never let you live it down! Play dirty if you have to!"

James scooted closer to Kendall. "You really like Logan, huh?"

Kendall looked at his friend. "Yeah. Why?"

"He said you were afraid he left you last night."

Kendall looked away from James. "He told you about that?"

"Yeah. He asked if your dad left in the middle of the night. He wanted to understand why you'd act that way."

"Did you tell him how my dad left?"

"Yup."

Kendall turned back to James. "How's he react?"

"He felt bad for you."

"James. What if he thinks I have too much baggage, and decides to dump me?"

"I feel the guy has baggage of his own," James pointed out. "Do you really think he'd do that?"

Kendall started to mess with the snow on the ground. "This morning he promised he would never leave me."

"I think I believe him," James said, making Kendall's head snap in his direction. "What? He looks at you like you're the most amazing thing in the world. Personally, I don't see it."

Kendall smiled widely. His eyes then fell on Logan, who was walking toward them. "Who won the race?"

"Katie," Logan said. "She threw her boot at me."

Kendall and James laughed. James said, "Sounds like her. What's you do?"

Logan revealed the hand that had been hiding behind his sled. It held a boot. "I'm not giving it back until she apologizes."

Katie hopped in their direction. She was careful to not let her foot without a boot touch the snow. "Logan, you sore loser! Give me my boot back!"

Logan smirked. He raised the boot in the air and pointed to it. "This boot?"

Katie glared at him. "_Yes_. That boot. Give it back!"

"Not until you say you're sorry," Logan teased.

"Never!"

Logan shrugged. "I guess you're never getting it back then."

Kendall laughed, loving that Logan was giving Katie a taste of her own medicine. Not many would have the guts to do that. And if Katie didn't like that person, she would destroy them. It made Kendall happy that Katie liked Logan enough to not destroy him. "Just apologize, Baby Sister."

Katie pouted. "Sorry."

"For what?" Logan asked.

Katie let out a growl. "I;m sorry for throwing my boot at you so I could win our little race."

Logan tossed her the boot. "You are forgiven." He walked over to Kendall and James as Katie put her boot back on.

Kendall pulled Logan into his lap. He put his arms around Logan and said, "She approves of you."

Logan leaned against Kendall. "You think?"

"She would've kicked your ass for stealing her boot if she didn't like you." He kissed Logan's cheek. "Wait. We're in public, aren't we?"

Logan laughed. "It's fine. It's not like we know anyone besides our friends here."

"Maybe you're one step closer to coming out to your parents?"

"Maybe." Logan turned his head to look at Kendall. He kissed Kendall. "But no more kisses."

"OK." Kendall rubbed his nose against Logan's. He looked at Logan longingly.

Logan rolled his eyes, but with a smile. "Besides the kiss you're about to give me."

"Yay." Kendall gave Logan one more sweet kiss.

"You two are the worst secret couple ever," James pointed out.

Kendall and Logan both tossed a handful of snow at him.

The rest of their group walked up to them. Carlos was the one who spoke, "Stephanie and I need to go soon. One last race down the hill? All of us?"

"Does the winner get anything?" Kendall asked.

"The glory of the win," Carlos told him. "Are you afraid I'm gonna kick your ass?"

"Oh, it is on."

A few minutes later, they were all lined up on top of the hill. As a group, they did the countdown-they didn't want anyone to cheat. All at once they were flying down the hill. The first to reach the bottom was Kendall.

"Fuck yes!" Kendall cried in victory, his sled held over his head. "I am the man!"

"Thank God Stephanie's driving me home," Camille said to Logan. "I wouldn't be able to handle his boasting."

"You're going with Stephanie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I still need to talk to her about dumping Rick."

"She'll agree with me and James."

"I know she will. But I'd still feel better talking to a girl about it."

Logan nodded, understanding. They followed their friends back to James' house. Then Logan drove Kendall and Katie home.

"I'll leave you two alone," Katie said, taking her and Kendall's sleds and got out of the car.

Kendall unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Logan. "Was today a fun snow day?"

Logan smiled. "The best. I had a lot of fun."

"Good."

Logan sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to put off preparing for mid-terms until tomorrow."

Kendall laughed. "Sweet." He laughed harder at Logan's glare. "I'll be an attentive student tomorrow."

Logan snorted. "You just wanna do student/teacher roleplay."

"Maybe," Kendall said with a smirk.

"Not happening."

"Damn. One day." He leaned forward and kissed Logan. "I'll miss you."

"I love when you look at me like that," Logan whispered.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm this precious thing. Like I'm something amazing. Like you can't believe I'm in front of you."

"How'd you know what I feel?" He kissed Logan's forehead. "It is hard to believe you're here sometimes. I wonder if it's a dream. Getting the one person I wanted, but thought I couldn't have? Unbelievable." He looked away from Logan, a little embarrassed at admitting what he just did.

Logan used a hand to lift Kendall's chin. "Can I tell you something?" At Kendall's nod, he said, "I knew it's be you."

"What do you mean?"

Logan smiled. "From the moment I heard you laugh Freshman year, I knew that if any guy could make me forget about trying to be straight, it'd be you. And as time went on, I became more and more sure of that. But I never thought you'd want me."

"Why?"

"Why would someone like you-this gorgeous, funny, friendly, kind, all around wonderful person-want someone like me? I'm just a nerdy Jesus freak."

You're so much more than you think, Logan."

Logan brought his hand to touch Kendall's cheek. "My point is, I know what it's like. Fearing this is a dream."

"But it's not a dream."

"Thank the Lord."

They kissed again. It was intense and emotion filled.

When they parted, Logan said, "See you tomorrow, dearest."

Kendall smiled. "Good-bye, sweetness."

"Bye."

As he drove home, Logan came to a decision. He needed to mentally prepare himself for the losing of his virginity.

_**Yes. The ending of this chapter means what you think it means. By the end of the next chapter, Logan will no longer be a virgin. How do you all feel about that?**_

_**Also... Happy Halloween! **_


	13. Mentally Prepared

_**The moment has arrived, people! Logan shall finally lose his virginity! **_

_**Now, it's been some time since I've written a full on sex scene, so sorry if they (yes, THEY, there are two) kind of suck. I'll get back into the swing of it, I hope. **_

Chapter Thirteen: Mentally Prepared 

James ran up to Logan and Kendall the next day at school. "Camille's dumping Rick right now. It's causing a scene."

"Oh shit," Kendall said, shocked. He and Logan followed James to the fourth floor where Rick's locker was located.

They had to shove their way through the crowd. When they got to the front, Rick was yelling, "I can't believe _you're _dumping _me_!"

"Why do you care?" Camille asked. "Now you can fuck whoever you want. Oh wait! You were already doing that! With a bunch of fourteen year olds!"

"They were fifteen!"

"So you admit it?" Camille asked, tears in her eyes.

Rick just rolled his eyes. "There's a certain excitement in cheating."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Camille pushed him into a locker.

"Fucking cunt!" Rick screamed, and tried to step closer to Camille.

James stepped between the fighting pair. "Don't you come any closer," he said.

"Is he the reason you're dumping me?" Rick asked Camille while pointing at James.

"I'm dumping you because you're a bastard," Camille told him. ""Now leave!"

"This is my locker!"

"Fine! _I'll _leave!" Camille grabbed James' wrist and led him through the crowd-a crowd that eagerly parted for her. Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and Stephanie followed.

"Were you guys there for the whole thing?" Kendall asked Carlos and Stephanie.

"Oh yeah," Stephanie said. "It was tame enough at first. Until it registered in Rick's mind that he was being dumped."

"Guess he's never been dumped before," Kendall commented.

"Now James needs to dump Shelby so he and Camille can get together," Carlos said.

"But James is in a good relationship," Logan pointed out. "Why ruin something good?"

"Please. There's no passion in that relationship," Stephanie said. "Yeah, they like each other. But not in that way. They barely touch each other. There's no lingering looks. No spark."

They were down to the second floor now, heading to Camille's locker. She and James were already there.

"I guess you have a point," Logan said to Stephanie. He thought about how even though he and Kendall were supposed to be a secret, they still always touched in some way. Logan knew his eyes would always fall on Kendall, usually catching Kendall looking at him. And there were always smiles thrown in each other's direction. Yeah. He and Kendall had a spark, Logan thought. As well as a freaking magnetic pull.

They reached Camille and James. "How are you?" Logan asked Camille.

"It's actually kind of a relief," Camille said. "I don't have to worry about that dick anymore. I'm a free woman."

"Maybe you can slut around for awhile," James suggested. "Have some fun."

Camille laughed. "I'll pass. Maybe take a break from guys. Too many shitty relationships. I may need to reevaluate some things."

"Lame," James teased. The bell rang and he said, "You wanna skip school today?"

"I would _love _that. You guys wanna join?" Camille asked their friends.

"I don't know if I could handle that," Logan said.

Kendall laughed. "Since Logan is staying, so will I."

"Carlos and I have a test sixth period," Stephanie told them.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Fine. We don't need you guys anyway," James said.

Camille got her jacket out of her locker. "We're the only cool kids, James. Let's go."

The other four watched them walk away.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "James needs to end it with Shelby."

Logan sighed. "He better do it soon."

…

The following day-Thursday-Camille wanted to have a girls night after school. So Stephanie and Logan went to her place-which Carlos and Kendall pouted about. But then James invited them over for video games and pizza, so that made them shut up.

"So why are we here?" Stephanie asked when they settled in Camille's room.

"I can't spend time with my two best friends?" Camille wanted to know.

Logan knew there was something else. "What do you want to tell us, Camille?"

Camille sighed. "It's James."

"Here we go," Stephanie mumbled.

Logan let out a chuckle then asked, "What about him?"

"Maybe... I like him as more than a friend," Camille whispered.

"Whoa! Shock of the century!" Stephanie exclaimed sarcastically.

"You're not surprised?" Camille asked.

"No," Logan answered before Stephanie could say something rude. "I think we knew you like him before you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What led you to this revelation?" Stephanie wanted to know.

"We just had so much fun yesterday," Camille said. "We went shopping, had a nice lunch, saw a shitty movie. It was really great. It's so easy to be around him. Easier than with you guys. And he was so sweet." She sighed happily at the memory. "I used to think he was this selfish whore, but there's a lot more to him. He really cares about his friends. More than he does himself. He's just... wonderful."

"I told you he was a good guy," Logan said.

"A good guy who has a girlfriend," Camille added sadly.

Stephanie snorted. "Please. He likes you more than her. Hell, he's been into you since Freshman year."

Camille perked up. "For real?"

"Yeah," Logan said. "Kendall told me James has been obsessed with you for awhile."

"That explains all the staring," Camille realized. "And why he always seemed nervous around me. I always thought it was just because I was so mean to him."

"Nope. It was just his huge crush on you," Logan said with a smiled.

"But what about Shelby?" Camille wondered. "She's nice."

"You don't like her," Stephanie pointed out.

"Only because she's with James."

"Kendall doesn't think they'll last much longer," Logan told her. "So just wait it out."

Camille sighed. "OK. So what's new with you guys?"

Stephanie went on for awhile about her and Carlos. He did something really sweet for their anniversary apparently. Stephanie did so much gushing, Logan could barely understand. Logan was thankful he wasn't into girls, they could be so hard to follow. When the two he was with looked at him expectantly he asked, "What?"

"What have you been up to?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. What's going on with you and Kendall?" Stephanie demanded.

Logan bit his lip. "You know how my parents are going away this weekend for their anniversary?"

"I thought they got married in the spring," Camille said, confused.

"They did," Logan confirmed. "This is the anniversary of when they became a couple. You know, New Year's Eve?" After they girls nodded he went on, "They go away a week or two before or after the holidays so they can celebrate."

"And your point is?" Stephanie pressed on. She didn't care about backstory.

"Well... Kendall is gonna be staying at my house during the weekend to keep me company." Logan paused. "And I was thinking... Maybe Kendall and I could..."

"Are you saying you're ready to lose your v-card?" Camille asked excitedly.

Logan blushed. "Yeah."

"About damn time," Stephanie said.

"Sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship," Logan said.

"But it's awesome," Stephanie responded. "And you feel much closer to the person after sex. It's even better if you love them."

"I don't know if I love Kendall... We haven't even hit the two month mark yet."

"Well, Kendall loves you," Stephanie told him.

Logan sighed. "That's what James says.

Camille smiled. "He's totally right. It's so obvious Kendall loves you. You can see it in his eyes. You're, like, the most amazing thing in the world to him or something."

Logan chuckled. "I kinda hope you're right. So you think I should go through with it?"

"Yes," both girls answered.

Logan nodded. "Alright. Should I talk to Kendall about it?"

"If it'll make you feel more at ease," Camille said. "I know Kendall will do whatever you're willing to do. Since he loves you and all."

…

A few hours later, Kendall was still at James' house with Carlos when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw that Logan was calling. They were in James' living room watching an action movie, so Kendall went into the hall to answer. "Hey, sweetness."

"Hi," Logan said nervously. "Are you still at James' house?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I'm interrupting. I can call back later."

"No! It's fine." Kendall could tell Logan really wanted to say something. And he was praying it wasn't something bad. Like Logan dumping him. "I've already seen the movie we're watching. Actually, I don't think James and Carlos know I left the room. So what's up?"

Logan sighed. "I was talking with Camille and Stephanie about something today. Something involving me and you."

Kendall took a seat on the floor and rested against the wall. "OK... What was the thing you were talking about?"

"It was about a decision I've been mulling over."

"What decision?" Kendall asked.

Logan groaned. "Now I feel stupid."

"What? Why do you feel stupid?" Kendall was so lost as to where this conversation was leading. And Logan sounded really distressed.

"Do people even have conversations about this? Or am I the only loser who does this?"

"Logan, what are you talking about?"

"Sex," Logan whispered.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking I'm ready."

"Oh. _Oh_. You... you're ready to have sex?"

"I think so," Logan said. "I've been praying-"

Kendall laughed. "You would pray about something like this."

Logan laughed a little as well. "I've been praying for a sign if it's a bad idea. So far, no signs that I shouldn't have sex with you. My parents announce they're going away this weekend, Camille and Stephanie think it's a god idea, my parents _suggested _that you stay over this weekend. It's as if God is telling me to sleep with you."

"See? God loves the gays," Kendall said.

Logan chuckled. "I guess so."

"So you're sure about this?" Kendall asked. "It's a big step."

"I'm pretty damn sure I'm ready. Since the thought popped into my mind, I couldn't make it go away. I've been psyching myself up for it."

"Well. On my way home tonight, I can pick up the necessary things..."

"Right. I was thinking. You don't have any diseases, and I obviously don't, and it's not like a guy can get another guy pregnant."

"So, no condoms?"

"Yeah..." Kendall didn't have to see Logan to know he was blushing. "I just figured why waste the money on something you don't really need?"

"Good point. Um. There are probably other things we should discuss."

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Like who will top and who will bottom."

"Huh. I just assumed you would top..." Logan said.

Kendall smiled a bit. "Well. Since it's your first time, it might be easier if you topped." Logan was quiet for a minute, so Kendall said, "You still there?"

"I kinda wanted... to feel you... inside me."

Kendall's smile widened. "We'll do whatever you want, sweetness. And we'll take it slow. I promise."

Kendall heard Logan let out a relieved breath. "You're really wonderful, dearest."

"I know."

Logan laughed. "I gotta go do my homework."

"Nerd."

"Shut it. Have fun telling James and Carlos you're gonna get laid this weekend."

It was Kendall's turn to laugh. "I will. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kendall."

"Bye, Logan." Kendall hung up. He slowly stood up and went back to the living room, ready to tell his friends about the conversation he just had.

…

Before first period the next day, Kendall went up to Logan at his locker. "I brought my stuff for the weekend. I'm still staying over, right?"

"Of course," Logan said as he put his jacket into his locker. "Why wouldn't you?"

Kendall shrugged. "Just making sure you still want me over."

"I definitely still want you over."

"Do you still wanna do what we talked about last night?"

Logan bit his lip. "Yes. I do. Um." Logan lowered his voice. "How do we go about it?"

"You've watched porn."

Logan chuckled. "No. I mean, like, when and-"

"Logan. We'll just hang out and do the shit we normally do." Kendall then whispered, "But when we mess around we just keep going, you know?"

Logan nodded. "OK."

"You nervous? Because we don't have to. If you need more time-"

"I don't need more time, Kendall," Logan said, shutting his locker. "It's gonna be you anyway, so why prolong it? I'm not only torturing myself, but you too, by waiting. I've thought it through and I'm done waiting. I'm fucking ready, alright?"

Kendall grinned and quietly said, "When you say fuck, it turns me on like crazy."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Back when we were just friends and I heard you say it, I had to do everything in my power to not jump you."

Logan smirked. "I'll have to remember that. For later."

The rest of the day went by without anything interesting happening. Logan was late to Calc-_again_-thanks to Kendall. They discussed the festival in Shakespeare. Camille flirted with James a little during lunch. Logan got an A on his Religion test. And Kendall texted Logan throughout last period. Finally, school was over and Kendall followed Logan home.

When they stepped into Logan's house, Logan said, "My parents will be home after work to get their things and have dinner. Then they'll leave and we'll have the house all to ourselves."

Kendall smiled as they made their way to Logan's room so they could change. "Sweet. What will we do until then?"

Logan removed his uniform sweater vest and looked at Kendall. "We'll prepare for mid-terms since you managed to get out of it everyday this week."

Kendall pouted. "Do we have to? Today is supposed to be special."

"You're the one who said we have to do what we usually do," Logan countered.

"Damn you."

Logan grinned. "It'll be fun."

"School is not fun."

They finished changing then set up camp in Logan's living room. Logan refused to let Kendall turn on the TV. They started off with English, a class they had together.

They had only been working twenty minutes when Kendall asked, "Can we take a break?"

Logan chuckled. "No."

"Thank God we don't have a mid-term for Shakespeare. Or a final."

"I've never taken a final."

"What?"

Logan shrugged. "I've always been exempt."

"That's why I _never _saw you during finals week."

Logan smiled. "You looked for me?"

Kendall took Logan's hand. "Always." He started to kiss Logan.

After a few minutes, Logan pulled back while laughing. "Being sweet and kissing me isn't gonna get you out of preparing for mid-terms."

Kendall sighed. "Shit. I thought that was a brilliant plan."

"It was pretty good. But I know your tricks now." Logan bit his lip. "If you do well, it's more likely that we'll get into the same colleges..."

"Are you trying to guilt trip me, sweetness?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

Kendall studied him for a moment. "Yes."

Logan laughed. He was able to get Kendall to work for almost two hours. Then Logan's parents came home-they each left work earlier than usual.

Mrs. Mitchell made a quick dinner for the four of them. They ate in the kitchen, and Kendall asked Logan's parents about the trip they had planned. They happily answered all his questions.

Once Logan's parents left, Kendall picked Logan up and spun him around. "Finally alone!"

Logan giggled. "You act like we're never alone."

"Well, it always feels like people are interrupting."

Logan put his forehead to Kendall's. "It's a good thing all our friends know what we have planned for tonight. So no one will bug us."

"What excellent friends we have." Kendall brought their lips together. As the kiss became more intense, they blindly made their way upstairs. They almost reached the top when they tripped.

"Ouch," Logan mumbled. He was the one who actually collided with the stairs.

"You OK?" Kendall asked worriedly.

Logan laughed. "Yeah. I'm fine. But maybe we should be more careful the rest of the way to my room."

"Good plan." Kendall stood and then helped Logan up.

They held hands as they walked to Logan's room. Logan knew what was about to happen. And while he was nervous, he was not backing down. He wanted to do it. He was ready.

Logan quickly removed his socks and walked over to the bed. He turned around when he heard Kendall laugh. "What?"

"You're thinking ahead, taking your socks off." Even though he was teasing Logan about it, he did the same. It was easier to get rid of that bit if clothing first, after all.

Logan sat on the bed, smiling because Kendall was following his example. "You mock me, yet do what I do."

"Shut up, smart ass." Kendall walked over to Logan. He placed his legs on either side of Logan's, and ran his hands through Logan's hair. "You sure about this?"

"One hundred percent." Logan grabbed the front of Kendall's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He let Kendall take control of the kiss. He planned on following Kendall's lead throughout all this. Kendall was the one with more experience, so it made sense.

Kendall took off Logan's shirt then his own before they laid down. Kendall's mouth went to Logan's nipple as he undid Logan's pants. He moved to the other while he lowered Logan's pants. He only stopped so he could take Logan's pants off. Then his mouth found Logan's again. Kendall wanted to make this all about Logan. He wanted it to be memorable for Logan, in a good way. He needed this to be special for Logan.

Logan let out a moan when Kendall bit his lower lip. When Kendall sat up, Logan watched him take off his jeans. Then Kendall got off the bed. "Where you going?" Logan asked.

Kendall grinned. "I was just gonna get the lube. OK?"

Logan nodded. "Alright." He laughed when Kendall tripped on his way to his bag. Kendall shot him a glare before retrieving the lubricant. When Kendall returned to the bed, Logan asked, "Are you nervous or something?"

Kendall chuckled. "A little."

Logan couldn't believe it. "_Why_?"

"Because it's you."

"What?"

Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss. "I care about you, sweetness." He kissed at Logan's neck. "I've never liked someone as much as you." He kissed Logan's forehead. "I'm a little afraid I'll make this bad for you."

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's head. "I believe that you'll make it good."

Kendall was touched by Logan's faith in him. "It's gonna hurt."

"I've come to terms with that."

"Hurt like hell."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "You trying to talk me out of it?"

"No." He kissed Logan again. "Just warning you. And giving you a chance to back out if you want to. No hurt feelings."

"I'm not backing out." Logan initiated another kiss. His hands went to Kendall's underwear, and they made a combined effort to get them off.

Kendall ran his tongue down Logan's body until he hit Logan's underwear. Then he removed Logan's final article of clothing. They kissed for several more moments, their naked bodies moving against each other.

Kendall grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it, considering the best way to go about things. He decided to keep Logan on his back. He didn't want to move Logan around a lot, and wanted to be able to see Logan's reactions. He instructed Logan to spread his legs as he coated his fingers with lubricant. "Ready?" he asked Logan. At Logan's nod, Kendall let out a shaky breath and slowly inserted one finger inside Logan.

Logan hissed in pain. He tired not to let it show, but Kendall obviously noticed.

"You want me to stop?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head. "No. Keep going."

Once Logan seemed to get used to the first finger, Kendall added another. He started to move them around and scissor them. When Logan's face was no longer scrunched up in pain, Kendall added one more finger-just to be thorough.

"I think I'm ready," Logan said.

"You sure?"

Logan rolled his eyes. It was sweet that Kendall was worried, but also a little annoying. "Yes, I'm sure."

"No need to get snippy," Kendall teased as he removed his fingers from Logan. He put some lube in the palm of his hand and covered his member with it. He lined himself up with Logan's entrance. "Ready?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead." This pain was worse than when Kendall prepared him. Tears stung his eyes as he let out a little whimper.

"Shh," Kendall cooed. He kissed Logan lightly. "I won't move until you want me to." Even though he _really _wanted to. Logan was so tight, and felt so good.

Logan let Kendall kiss along his jaw for several moments. Finally, he said, "OK. Move."

Kendall put his lips to Logan's as he started a slow pace. Logan's hands went to Kendall's face. It didn't take long for Logan to start moving beneath him.

Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's and watched his face. He seemed to be enjoying it more, he even wrapped his legs around Kendall. Kendall let out a groan, and moved a little faster. "Oh God, Logan. You feel amazing." Logan-with his eyes closed-smiled. "Look at me?" Kendall requested.

Logan opened his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Kendall's loving look. "Hi."

Kendall chuckled a little. "Hey. You doing good?"

"Oh yeah."

That wasn't good enough for Kendall. He shifted slightly so he could thrust into Logan at a different angle.

Logan cried out, "Fuck!" Kendall had managed to hit his prostate. And damn, it felt good.

"There we go," Kendall said with some smugness. He was also loving that Logan said "fuck."

"Faster?" Logan asked, wanting more pleasure.

Kendall nodded and did what Logan wanted. The room quickly filled with their loud moans. Logan held onto Kendall for dear life, really enjoying the feeling of Kendall inside him. He needed to relieve some tension, so he went to stroke himself. But Kendall pushed his hand away, saying, "My job."

"Close," Logan groaned.

Kendall nodded. "So perfect," he mumbled. "How are you so perfect?"

Logan laughed and started to kiss Kendall's neck. He let out the loudest moan yet as he came. Kendall soon followed, Logan's name spilling from his lips.

Kendall pulled out then collapsed on top of Logan. "Was it OK?" he asked breathlessly.

Logan ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "If I had known sex was that good, I would've done it a long time ago."

Kendall looked at him. "Really?"

Logan placed a kiss to Kendall's temple. "Yes, really. Once I got used to it, it slowly became better, and better, and better." He bit his lip then asked, "How was it for you?"

"Better than I ever imagined. It's never been that great."

It was Logan's turn to ask, "Really?"

"Yes," Kendall said and kissed Logan's forehead. "It felt... right with you."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's cheek. "I'm glad my first time was with you." His eyes drifted to his other hand. He took his hand off Kendall's cheek, and removed his purity ring. He chucked it across the room, making Kendall laugh. "We're definitely going to be doing that again."

"Like tomorrow?"

"Or later tonight."

Kendall laughed. "Have I created a monster?"

Logan smirked. "Maybe a little."

"Awesome."

…

It was around 9:30 on Saturday when Logan woke up. His head was on Kendall's chest, and Kendall's arms were around him. Kendall had finally gotten his wish for them to sleep naked. Logan didn't see the point in putting clothes on when they cleaned up after their second round the night before. Logan was also too exhausted to worry about clothes.

Logan's mind drifted to what happened the previous day. There were definitely no regrets. And Stephanie was right, he felt much closer to Kendall. There was a deeper connection now. He knew he could never _not _be with Kendall now. He was in this for the long hall. He just hoped Kendall was too.

"Go back to sleep," Kendall mumbled.

Logan looked at him. His eyes were still closed. "How'd you know I was awake?"

"I can practically hear you thinking. Sleep, sweetness."

"Don't you want me to make breakfast?"

"We can have breakfast at any time of the day. Sleep."

"We also need to continue preparing for mid-terms."

Kendall groaned. "Didn't we do enough of that yesterday?"

Logan chuckled. "We only covered two subjects."

"Meh. We still got time."

"You're not gonna do any work over Christmas break, and if you wait until the week before mid-terms you'll be way too stressed," Logan said.

Kendall grumbled a little. "Just one more hour."

Suddenly, Logan got an idea. His head disappeared under the covers.

Kendall opened his eyes. "What are you-OH!" Logan's mouth had begun to do some _wonderful _things. "I'm awake now." After a few minutes, Kendall was fully aroused... and Logan stopped. "Hey!"

Logan's head popped up from under the covers. "Here's what's up. We can stop this and you can get your 'beauty sleep.' Or we can go further. Then after spend the rest of the day on much needed schoolwork."

Kendall glared at him. "You lose your virginity and suddenly you're using sex as a weapon?"

"Yes."

"I fucking love it." Kendall grabbed Logan by the hair and pulled him farther up so they could kiss.

Logan stopped the kissing and bit his lip before saying, "Could I... maybe... try... riding you?"

Kendall nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah."

Logan smiled and laughed. "You just like the idea of having to do less work."

Kendall chuckled and stroked Logan's face. "That's only part of it. I like that you actually want to do this with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know... Maybe... you got what you wanted and you're done with me?"

Logan shook his head. "No, dearest. I could never be done with you. Don't ever think that." He brought his lips to Kendall and kissed him passionately.

It didn't take long to prepare Logan this time, and soon he was lowering himself onto Kendall. Kendall let out a happy sigh as he held onto Logan's waist. Kendall felt complete like this, like he and Logan were made to fit each other perfectly. Kendall managed to sit up as Logan moved on top of him. He wanted to be able to hold Logan close.

"Look at me," Kendall whispered.

Logan opened his eyes and his hands went to Kendall's face. "You're beautiful," he said before kissing Kendall.

They moaned into each other's mouths as Kendall began to stroke Logan.

Logan growled out a "fuck" before he came, and Kendall soon followed.

Kendall gingerly kissed Logan's neck. "I really hope you never tire of me."

Logan got off Kendall. He carefully sat on the bed. "Where are these insecurities coming from?"

Kendall sighed. "I honestly don't know."

Logan kissed Kendall's nose. "I wish I could make it go away."

"I'll get over it." Kendall thought for a minute. "Now I'm hungry."

Logan laughed. "I'll make breakfast." He got off the bed and winced a little.

"You sore?" Kendall asked.

"I'll be fine. Let's clean up so we can eat."

"Do I have to put clothes on?"

Logan laughed again. "_Yes_."

…

At around one o'clock they had just finished their lunch break when they heard a car door slam shut. They both scurried to the den so they could look out the window and see the street.

"That's James' car," Kendall said. "Why would he be coming over here?"

"He's not," Logan corrected. "He's going to Camille's."

"What?" Kendall ran to the front door and stepped outside.

"Kendall!" Logan went after him. "We're in pajamas and you just have socks on! There's snow on the ground!"

Kendall didn't care though. He had to know what was going on. He reached Camille's front porch just as she opened the door for James. "What are you doing here?" he asked James just when Logan caught up with him.

"Kendall, you're being rude," Logan scolded.

"Um. Hi, guys," James said. "Logan, you look different."

Logan stopped glaring at Kendall to look at James. "I do?"

"You're not a virgin anymore!" Camille squealed happily.

Logan blushed. "What's up, James?"

"Well. I didn't want to bother you two, and Carlos and Stephanie are busy, so I came to Camille."

"Well, Kendall and I are taking a break from-"

"Sex?" Camille said.

Logan shot her a dirty look. "_No_. A break from homework. You guys wanna come to my house and talk?"

James and Camille agreed. Camille told her mom where she was going, and they headed to Logan's.

They went into Logan's living room. Kendall and Logan sat on one couch-Kendall's arm around Logan. James and Camille sat on the other.

"So what's up?" Camille asked James. "It seemed kind of important when you texted me."

James took a deep breath. "Shelby broke up with me."

"_What_?" the other three asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Did she say why?" Logan asked.

James sighed. "She said there isn't really a spark between us. She thinks we'd work better as friends."

"How do you feel?" Kendall wanted to know.

"I'm not really upset or anything," James said. "I put as much into the relationship as I could. And she had a point. I like her, but not _enough_. Does that make sense?"

They all nodded.

Camille asked, "You're not upset at all?"

"Nope," James said then smirked. "Let's talk about all the gay sex that's been going on in this house."

Camille and Kendall laughed while Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest, embarrassed.

"Was it magical?" Camille asked. "Did the earth shatter?"

"Well, I enjoyed myself," Kendall said.

Logan lifted his head. "It was really good."

"You're not regretting it?" James asked Logan.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Even though apparently God isn't cool with it?"

"I actually truly believe God wouldn't have a problem with it. I care about the person I'm doing it with, and I'm not being promiscuous."

"Good," James said. "Kendall would, like, cry himself to sleep if you regretted it."

"_James_," Kendall hissed.

Logan kissed Kendall's cheek. "You don't have to worry about me every regretting a moment with you."

Camille looked at James. "Wanna leave these two alone, and celebrate your singleness?"

James nodded. "Alright." He and Camille stood. "We're gonna go."

Logan tore his eyes away from Kendall. "I'll walk you to the door."

Once James and Camille were gone, Kendall grabbed Logan's waist and said, "Alone again. You're all mine." Then he dragged Logan to the bedroom.

…

It wasn't until his grandparents called on Sunday that Logan realized he'd missed church. He had been too wrapped up in Kendall-almost literally-to notice. "I can't believe I forgot about church," he said as he dressed. He knew his parents would be home from their trip in an hour or so.

Kendall opted to just put pajamas on instead of real clothes. "You were saying God's name though."

Logan picked up a pillow and hit Kendall with it. "You're so smug."

"You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

Logan let himself smile. "I did. Very much so." He gave Kendall as kiss. "You have fun this weekend?"

"Time with you is always fun. You still happy with your non-virginity status?"

"Oh yeah," Logan said. "If it wasn't you, it wouldn't have been anyone."

Kendall grinned. "I'm the one for you, aren't I?"

Logan ran a hand through Kendall's hair. "I believe so."

"Good. Because I'm not letting anyone else have you."

Logan chuckled. "I feel like that should scare me."

"Nah. I'll just destroy anyone who tries to get to you. I won't destroy you. I like you too much."

"How comforting." Logan heard his front door open. "My parents are home." Sooner than he expected. "Let's go say hi."

A few hours later, Kendall left and Camille came over. They sat in Logan's room and talked.

"So how many times did you and Kendall do it?" Camille asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Six times."

"Twice a day?"

Logan shook his head. "Twice Friday. Three times yesterday. Once today."

"Don't get it out of your system."

"I don't think that'll ever happen," Logan said. "Besides being kinda sore, it was _great_. I finally get why sex is such a big deal. Though I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be as awesome if it was with someone other than Kendall."

"You think you love him?" Camille wanted to know.

"It's too soon for love. But... there are definitely deep feelings. Feelings I didn't even know existed."

Camille was pretty damn sure Logan was in love. She could see the shine in her best friend's eyes when he talked about Kendall. She was so happy for him, and wanted that for herself. "I hung out with James yesterday."

"What'd you guys do?"

"We went to the arcade and saw a movie."

"You have fun?" Logan asked.

"Lots," Camille said with a happy sigh.

"Give him some time before you ask him out."

"Who said I was thinking about asking him out?"

Logan gave her a disbelieving look. "Camille. I know you. But you don't wanna be that chick who gets with a guy _right _after he gets out of a relationship. It's kinda..."

"Cruel," Camille finished. "And skanky. How about I wait for him to ask me out?"

"Bette plan."

"OK," Camille stood. "I gotta get home."

"Alright. Kendall wants me to call him soon anyway."

Camille grinned. "Wrapped around his finger, you are."

_**And that is it for this chapter. I hope the love scenes didn't suck too much. **_

_**I know I usually make Logan the top, but I feel with this story he was more of a bottom...So yeah. **_


	14. Holidays

_**I'm glad most of you liked the last chapter! I was slightly worried it would suck. Also, I heard some talk that it seemed kind of... not right that Logan at least would have sex before I love yous were said. And I don't really think I should explain my reasoning for it on an author's note, but it makes sense in my brain... :/ So, I'm sorry if anyone had a problem with that. I don't like disappointing people. Anyways... Along with the chapter!**_

Chapter Fourteen: Holidays 

It was the first day of Christmas break, two days before Christmas Eve. Logan had a lot to do that day. It was his job to pick Andrew and Harry up at the airport since his parents had work. He had to finish wrapping all of his Christmas gifts. Then around dinnertime, he had to go to Stephanie's to exchange gifts with his friends. Once he got home, he would help his parents, Andrew, and Harry decorate the tree.

He was currently at the airport waiting for Andrew and Harry. And, of course, Kendall called. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I'm at the airport waiting for my cousin and his boyfriend."

"Aw! I would've come with you!"

Logan laughed. "That would've required you waking up before noon."

"But I wanna meet them," Kendall whined.

"You're gonna spend all day tomorrow at my house. It can wait."

Logan listened to Kendall sigh. "OK. I miss you."

"We haven't been separated that long, dearest. And I'll see you later today."

"Why do you have to ruin all the sweet things I say?" Kendall wondered.

"Because I'm a logical person? You know it's healthy for couples to spend time apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and whatnot."

"That's a bunch of bullshit. I'm happier when I'm with you," Kendall said quietly.

Logan's heart skipped a few beats. "Me too, Kendall."

"Good."

Logan chuckled. Typical Kendall. "What are you doing right now?"

"Getting ready to take Katie for some last minute Christmas shopping."

Logan gasped. "The mall's gonna be crazy."

"Yeah, well. You, Katie, and my mom are the only people I've gotten gifts for."

"Kendall! We're getting together with everyone _tonight_ to exchange gifts!"

"Which is why I have to go shopping today," Kendall said simply.

"You really gotta work on your procrastination problem." He didn't get to hear Kendall's response, because someone screamed his name then practically tackled him. He laughed as his cousin Andrew hugged him. He managed to get his phone back to his ear. "Kendall, I gotta go. Andrew and Harry are here."

"OK," Kendall said sadly as he always dud when he and Logan had to end a conversation. "See you later."

"Bye." Logan hung up. "Andrew, you can let go of me now."

Andrew did so and asked, "I'm not allowed to be happy to see my favorite cousin?"

Logan smiled. "You are. Hi, Harry."

Harry grinned and waved. "Hey, Logan. Who were you on the phone with?"

Logan blushed. "I was talking to the guy I'm seeing..."

Andrew threw an arm around Logan as the three of them headed to the parking lot. "We're gonna get to meet this guy, right?"

"Of course," Logan said. "He's gonna be at my house all day tomorrow. He wants to spend as much time with me as he can because, God forbid, we'll be spending two days apart."

"Ah, blossoming love," Harry said. "How sweet and disgusting it is. Were we ever like that, Andrew?"

"Duh," Andrew said and laughed. "You snuck into my room every night. Except the times I lied to my parents and said I was spending the night at a friend's house, but I was really at your apartment."

"Good times."

"Indeed."

Logan smiled at their banter. He was glad that they were so happy after al the crap they went through. No two people deserved happiness more. "You guys wanna get lunch somewhere?" he asked them.

"There's still a Cheesecake Factory at the mall, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes."

"Sweet. We're going there."

Logan wondered if-and hoped-they would run into Kendall.

It was almost a half hour drive from the airport to the mall. When they got to the mall it was in the middle of the lunch rush. And it was worse since so many people were doing last minute shopping.

While they waited in line just to tell the hostess how many were in their party, Logan heard a familiar voice, "But Katie! I don't wanna eat here! There's a shit ton of people. What's wrong with the food court?"

Logan grinned and turned around. "I recognize that whine."

The annoyance faded from Kendall's eyes. "Logan!" He dropped his bags and ran over. He picked Logan up and kissed the top of his head.

Katie sighed, picked up Kendall's bags and joined them. "I told you Cheesecake Factory was a good idea."

Kendall looked at his sister. "You little shit! You saw Logan, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't."

"I was too busy being pissed with the crowds."__

"Logan!" Andrew waved them over to where he and Harry were waiting. The three walked over. "I told the hostess a table for five. Who are your friends? I should know the people I'll be dinning with."

"This is Kendall and his sister Katie," Logan announced. "Kendall. Katie. This is my cousin Andrew and his boyfriend Harry."

Kendall immediately knew which of the two Logan was related to. They could almost be siblings, their features were so similar. The only difference was that Andrew had intense blue eyes. Harry had dark brown eyes and blonde hair lighter than Kendall's. "Hi," Kendall greeted.

Andrew smiled. "We've heard a lot about you, Kendall."

Kendall took his bags from Katie and put an arm around Logan's shoulders. "Good things, I hope."

"Only good things," Andrew said.

"Excellent." Kendall turned to Logan. "I didn't know you were eating here."

"Neither did I," Logan said. "This is where they said they wanted to eat after I offered to take them to lunch. It's not like I was trying to avoid you or something." Logan figured that's where Kendall's mind was going. The guilty look on Kendall's face proved Logan's theory correct. "I actually hoped I would see you."

Kendall smiled, feeling more secure. "You got your wish."

They all chatted during their fifteen minute wait to be seated. The crowd was starting to thin out after they ordered their food.

"So who knows about you two?" Harry asked Logan and Kendall.

Logan said, "Besides everyone at this table, our four friends, and Father Liam."

"You even keep it a secret at school?"

"Yeah. Um. This girl who practically stalks me goes to school with me as well as our church. She talks to Grandmom and Granddad a lot."

Andrew nodded. "Can't blame you for not wanting them to know."

Kendall could feel the heavy mood, knowing what Logan, Andrew, and Harry were thinking about. "Did Logan tell you that he almost hit the chick?"

Andrew's face lightened up. "Yes! When Logan sent me that message on Facebook, I stood up and applauded after I read it."

Harry laughed. "He really did." He then tilted his head. "Hey, Logan? What happened to you purity ring?"

Logan blushed and looked at the table. Kendall just smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andrew asked.

"I was going to when we got home," Logan said.

"_Please_. Let's talk about something else," Katie begged. "I do not want to think about my brother having sex."

…

Several hours later, Logan arrived at Stephanie's. He was in a good mood. After settling into the guest room, Andrew and Harry helped him wrap gifts. All the while gushing about Kendall. Logan was really happy that they approved of him. And they, like everyone else, believed that Kendall was in love with him.

Logan rang the doorbell and Kendall answered. Logan laughed. "This isn't your house."

Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss. "I saw your car pull up, and-"

"You were looking out the window waiting for me, weren't you?" Logan stepped into the house.

Kendall shut the door. "So what if I was? Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

They started to make their way to Stephanie's living room, where everyone was.

"Ask away," Logan said.

"What did Andrew and Harry think of me?"

They paused before they could enter the living room. Logan took Kendall's hand. "They _really_ like you. You have this incredible talent of making my family love you more than me."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "I don't know why I want their approval so desperately. I never gave a shit with my exes' families."

Logan kissed Kendall's nose. "I guess I'm special."

The doorbell rang again. Carlos ran past them, screaming, "Pizza's here!"

Stephanie ran after him. "You don't have the money, Carlos!"

Kendall and Logan laughed then joined Camille and James in the living room.

"Logan!" James said. "Camille made these kick ass chocolate chip cookies! There are _Oreos_ in them!"

"Double stuffed Oreos," Camille added.

Logan sat next to Camille and took a cookie. He bit it and made an orgasmic noise-which turned Kendall on a little. "These are so good, Camille." He held one up to Kendall. "Have a bite."

Kendall let Logan feed him. "Oh shit. This is good!"

Carlos and Stephanie came back with the pizza. They all ate and watched several Christmas specials. Then it was time to open gifts.

Kendall and Logan saved each other's gifts for last. Kendall watched eagerly as Logan opened the gift from him.

Logan smiled widely. "_Carrie_ by Stephen King?"

"Yeah. Now you don't have to borrow it from me."

"Thank you, dearest." He handed Kendall his gift. "Here."

Kendall opened it. "Five Spiderman notebooks?"

"Is it lame? It's lame. I-"

Kendall launched himself at Logan and landed in his lap. He kissed Logan's forehead, both his cheeks, nose, and lips. "It's wonderful! I love it!"

"Really?" Logan asked. "When you said Spiderman used to be one of your imaginary friends-"

"You remembered that?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I try to remember everything you say."

"You are the greatest boyfriend ever." Kendall kissed him. "How are you so perfect?" he whispered.

Logan chuckled. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

James cleared his throat. "Guys? You realize you're not alone, right?"

Logan blushed and Kendall got out of his lap. "Sorry," they both said. Logan embarrassed, and Kendall not giving a damn.

"I didn't mind," Camille said. "It was cute."

"I'm just not used to Kendall and PDA," James said.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. James is right. Kendall never sat so close to his exes. Or touched them when other people were around-like an arm around the person. And he _never_ kissed them in front of anyone."

"Well, Logan's different," Kendall said, needing to defend himself.

"How am I different?" Logan asked.

Good question. Kendall had never rationalized it before. He just knew deep within himself that it was a fact. "Logan, you already know that I like you more than anyone I've ever dated." When Logan nodded, Kendall smiled. "And, I don't know, I just have this urge to touch you in even the simplest way. I... kinda want people to... know you're mine. I didn't give a shit with the others. Someone flirted with them? Fine. Someone flirts with you? There _will be_ hell to pay."

"Wow," Logan said. "That's... Well..."

Kendall chuckled. "You could respond by saying how much you adore and worship me."

That made Logan laugh. "Well, I've had guys hit on me before."

"He has," Camille confirmed.

Logan went on. "And while some of them were really good looking and seemed nice, I never had any desire to pursue anything. And you're already aware that I knew you'd be the guy to get me to admit my true self. I guess what I'm saying is that you're different too, Kendall."

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "I'm glad you feel the same."

"Of course I do." Logan noticed the time on the clock above Stephanie's fireplace. He sighed. "I should get going. I need to decorate my tree with my family."

"I guess I'll go too," Kendall said.

They said their good-byes, gathered their gifts, and headed out. Kendall walked Logan to his car.

"I'm still coming over tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yes. What? Do you think I'm not gonna want you over?"

"Maybe..."

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's neck. "Don't be silly."

Kendall placed their foreheads together. "Sorry. I'll get over my lame worries. Anyway. I'll be over bright and early. Hopefully before breakfast."

"OK. Hey. You should go to the Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. That's the one I'll be going to."

Kendall smiled. "Alright. I'll talk my mom into it." He gave Logan a kiss. "See you tomorrow." He tried to move away, but Logan pulled him in for another kiss.

"Bye," Logan said when the kiss finally ended.

Kendall watched Logan drive away then got into his own car. He was in a good mood while he drove home. He sang along with all the Christmas songs on the radio.

That mood flew away when he saw a familiar car parked outside his house. He pulled into his driveway and turned off his car. He sat there for awhile, just staring at his house. He did _not_ want to go in there. He usually had time to prepare for these things. But right now he had been completely taken by surprise. He racked his brain, trying to remember if his mother warned him. He couldn't find the memory. She must not have known either.

He was starting to get really cold, so he got out of the car. He paused at his front door and took a deep breath before going inside. He went straight to the living room without taking his jacket off. His mom was sitting on the couch. Katie was next to her, playing a game on her DS while ignoring the third person in the room.

"Dad," Kendall said flatly.

Mr. Knight looked at him. "Hello, Kendall."

"Where's your _wife_?"

"Back home with the boys."

Kendall's heart ached. The boys. How Mr. Knight always referred to his step-sons. A constant reminder to Kendall that his dad didn't think of _him_ as a son. "I didn't know you would be here."

"I thought I'd surprise you guys. Though I didn't know you'd be out," Mr. Knight said as if Kendall did it on purpose, just to piss him off.

"Well, how _inconvenient _for you," Kendall spat.

"There is no need to be rude," Mr. Knight scolded.

"Me? Rude? You're the one who showed up unannounced, acting like you're some great gift to us all. As if we want you here. Screw you." Kendall stomped away and went up to his room. He shut and locked the door just as the yelling began. He figured his dad was claiming his mom wasn't raising him right, or some bullshit.

He sat on his bed and let the tears fall. How could the man's presence alone make him feel like garbage? He knew there was only one way to feel better.

…

Logan was enjoying his time decorating the tree with his family. His phone rang, and he smiled at the caller ID. He stepped into the hall and answered it. "Hi."

"Can I come over?" Kendall asked.

Logan could tell that Kendall was upset about something. "Dearest, what's wrong?"

"Just tell me I can come over."

"Sure, sure," Logan said gently. "Are you OK?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." Kendall hung up.

Logan walked back into the living room. "Mom. Dad. Kendall's coming over."

"I thought he was coming over tomorrow," Mr. Mitchell said.

"He seems upset about something. He's probably not gonna wanna say hi."

"That's fine," Mrs. Mitchell told him. "you two just go straight to your room."

Logan nodded. "I'm gonna go wait for him." Logan paced in front of the door while he waited for Kendall. He heard the car pull up about twenty minutes later. He opened the door and watched Kendall slowly walk to him.

"I-I'm sorry," Kendall said. It was obvious he had been crying. "I'm ruining your night."

"No." Logan pulled him into a hug. Kendall held onto him tightly. "Let's go upstairs, OK?"

Kendall stopped hugging Logan and nodded. He was starting to feel better by just being near Logan. He took Logan's hand and went to Logan's room. Logan shut and locked his door while Kendall took off his jacket and shoes. He sat on the bed and Logan joined him after turning on the TV.

Logan gently touched Kendall's face. "What's wrong?"

"My dad."

"What'd he do?"

Kendall sighed. "He was at my house when I got home."

"_Why_?"

"He wanted to surprise us or some shit. Like he's the greatest Christmas gift ever." Kendall took a breath. "I usually have time to prepare myself for his visits. Get a chance to push all of the hurt feelings away, so I can tolerate him. But when I saw his car, it all hit me. Then I get inside and he sounded pissed because I was out when he got there. I was just wasting his time. And he makes it so clear that he thinks of my step-brothers as his _real_ sons. I'm just this mistake that he feels responsible for. He doesn't _want_ me." Kendall let out a sob. "Why doesn't he want me?"

As Kendall started to cry, Logan pulled him closer. Kendall curled up against Logan and allowed himself to be held. Logan kissed Kendall's head. "He's an idiot for not wanting you."

"Yeah, sure," Kendall said between his sobs. "He left, he doesn't love me. It has to be my fault."

Logan seriously wanted to go to Kendall's house and stab the man causing Kendall so much pain. "He's a stupid asshole," Logan told him. He started to pet Kendall's hair. "You're a wonderful, amazing person. Anyone would be crazy to not want you in some way, shape, or form."

"And you want me?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Yes. Of course."

"But why? I got all this baggage. I'm a mess."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a mess too," Logan said. "And our baggage is what makes us who we are."

"Why would anyone want me for who I am?"

Logan sighed. "_I _want you for who you are. You're a caring person, a brilliant writer, funny, sweet, you put up with all my ridiculousness. You're amazing." Logan shifted so he could face Kendall, and lifted Kendall's face by the chin. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"You have me."

Logan smiled. "And I consider myself _very_ lucky." He rested his forehead against Kendall's. "Don't let your dad get to you. The only person at fault here is him. He's been missing out on you, a wonderful person. He doesn't deserve you as a son."

Kendall sniffled. "Alright. Logan-"

Logan's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Logan? Is Kendall with you?"

"Mrs. Knight?"

"Yes. Is Kendall there? He didn't say where he was going when he left. I called everyone else, but he wasn't with them. James gave me your number." The poor woman was frantic.

"It's OK, Mrs. Knight. He's here. He's safe."

Logan heard her let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God."

"Do you want to talk to him?" Logan saw Kendall shaking his head.

"I imagine he doesn't want to," Mrs. Knight said. "Will he be staying the night?"

"I believe so."

"Alright. Take good care of him, Logan."

"I will." Logan hung up. "She was really afraid. Have you run off before?"

Kendall shrugged. "Once or twice. Always been when Dad's around. I guess I could've handled it better. I kinda didn't say anything when I left. I... I just wanted to get to you."

"Did I even help at all?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Um. That time you said you'd never leave me... do you even remember that?"

"I do."

"Did you mean it? Did you really mean it when you said you'd never leave me?"

Logan put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "I swear to God, I meant every word."

"You're not one to take swearing to God lightly."

"Exactly."

Kendall moved forward and put his lips to Logan's. He sought even more comfort from Logan with the kiss. He wanted to feel that Logan spoke the truth. He needed proof that Logan meant what he said. His hands went to Logan's face, trying to pull him impossibly closer. When the need for air became too much, he pulled back. "Logan... can you... can you show me how much you mean it?"

Logan wrinkled his brow in confusion. "How?"

Kendall chuckled. "Make love to me?" The words felt odd. Kendall had never referred to sex that way before. But that was the only way to describe what he wanted-what he'd had days before-from Logan. Yes, the words felt odd. Yet so right at the same time.

"You want me to-"

"Yes. Please, Logan?"

Logan could see it in Kendall's eyes. He needed it this way. "OK." He got off the bed and went to his underwear drawer where he hid the lube. He quickly took off his shirt and headed back to Kendall.

Kendall smiled as Logan got onto the bed. "You're beautiful."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He started to kiss at Kendall's neck.

"I mean-" Kendall let out a mona as Logan nipped at his neck.

Logan's hands slid up Kendall's shirt. His fingertips ran lightly across Kendall's stomach and chest, making Kendall shiver. Kendall frowned when the hands were gone, but smiled when he realized it was just so Logan could take his shirt off for him. Then Logan gently nudged Kendall into his back, and his mouth was all over Kendall's body.

Kendall's heart was pounding. He felt little jolts of electricity wherever Logan kissed. He moaned whenever there was biting or sucking. This was all pretty new. Logan wasn't usually this assertive and dominant, and Kendall knew it was only happening because he requested it. But it was so very sweet, so very Logan-like. It all made Kendall feel special, treasured. Something he's never felt before.

Logan's face was back to his. As they kissed, Kendall finally realized they were both naked. He was so lost in all these new emotions, he hadn't even been aware clothing was removed.

"You sure about this?" Logan asked.

Kendall laughed. "I've bottomed before, sweetness."

Logan blushed. "I know. But..." He bit his lip. "I might not be as good as your previous partners."

"I'm confident that you'll do wonderfully."

"That makes one of us," Logan mumbled. He grabbed the lubricant and slicked up his fingers.

While Logan prepared Kendall, he also pleasure him with his mouth. _That_ was something no one had done for Kendall before. "Logan... I... I'm good. Just go on."

Logan sat up. "OK." He put some lubricant in the palm of his hand then went through the business of coating himself with it. He slowly entered Kendall, groaning as each inch went in. This was a completely new sensation for Logan. A really, _really _good sensation. He wanted to let his instincts take over, but he couldn't. He wanted to wait for Kendall's OK. Plus, his instincts were telling him to go wild, and he wanted to make it sweet and gentle for Kendall. Going crazy would just show Kendall he was lusted after. Logan wanted to show he cared for and cherished Kendall.

Kendall, meanwhile, felt more secure in his theory that he and Logan were made for each other. It was almost like they were two puzzle pieces who had finally found that one other piece they fit with. But maybe that was just the writer in Kendall speaking. And the fact that he recently taken up reading some of his mom's Nora Roberts books, which caused romantic ideas to float through his mind at all times.

"You can move now," Kendall told Logan.

Logan kept it slow. And he reminded himself to keep his eyes open since Kendall seemed to like looking into his eyes during.

Kendall had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out in pleasure. Logan has hit his prostate right away. How had he managed _that_? Kendall wondered. And he loved that Logan was keeping eye contact. He could see every emotion passing through Logan's beautiful eyes. There was concern-possibly for Kendall's well being since he was bottoming and because he was still hurting from his father's neglect. He could also see the care and adoration in Logan's eyes. It all started to spark an unfamiliar emotion in Kendall. He pulled Logan in for a kiss.

When Logan reached between their bodies to stroke Kendall, Kendall couldn't hold back the loud moan. "_Logan_. God, yes!" He saw Logan's smile which was so adorable, so he had to kiss him again.

"Really close," Logan warned.

Kendall nodded. "Me too."

Logan's lips grazing over his Adam's Apple is what set Kendall off. Hearing and seeing Kendall come undone is what did it for Logan.

Logan pulled out of Kendall and went to roll off him-there was a sticky mess between them after all. But Kendall held onto him. "Can we just stay like this for awhile?"

"Sure, dearest." Logan relaxed against him and laid his head on Kendall's chest, right over his heart. They would just have to shower when they were done cuddling. "Sex really does take a lot out of a person, doesn't it?"

Kendall laughed. "Don't fall asleep please."

"I won't." Though it would be difficult since he was being comforted by Kendall's heartbeat, and soothed by Kendall petting his hair.

They didn't speak for awhile. They just enjoyed lying in each other's arms. The only sounds were coming from the TV that neither boy acknowledged.

Finally, Kendall whispered, "Thank you."

Logan propped his chin on Kendall's chest and looked at him. "For what?"

"For amusing me when I wanted something. For being there for me. For making me fell better. For being so sweet, so kind, so _you_. I-" That's when it hit Kendall. This new, scary, intense, wonderful emotion he's been feeling had a name. It was love. He loved Logan. He was in love with Logan. He was fucking _in love _with Logan.

"Kendall? You OK?"

Kendall was brought out his thoughts. "Yeah. I just... I'm really lucky to have you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Logan smiled and sat up. "Cry yourself to sleep every night, fail Bio, be that creepy old man living in the ramshackled house at the end of the street who hoards goats."

Kendall started cracking up. "Where the hell did you come up with that last one?"

Logan shrugged. "The brilliance of my mind."

Kendall sat up as well. He kissed Logan's forehead. "You can be hilarious sometimes."

"I do my best." Logan studied Kendall for a minute. "Why are you looking at me differently?"

"Um. No, I'm not."

"It seems like you are."

Kendall tilted his head. "How so?"

"A few minutes ago it was like, I don't know, something shifted in your mind. You were looking at me like you usually do, then it was as if you realized something, then the looked changed."

Kendall debated whether or not to tell Logan about his epiphany. But he knew Logan wouldn't accept it. The logical side of Logan would say that it was too soon in their relationship for either of them to feel love. And there was the lingering fear of rejection. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he confessed his love, and Logan freaked out. He needed to give Logan some time. He had to go about this carefully. He had to protect his heart. "Is it a bad look?" he asked.

"No. It's just... different. You haven't looked at me like this before."

"I'm still doing it?"

Logan laughed. "You haven't stopped since the original look changed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Logan said. "I like this new look."

"Oh. Well, good." He kissed Logan. "So. We're kinda gross."

Logan giggled. "You wanna take a shower?"

"Yes, please."

Logan got out of bed and peeked into the hall. He saw Andrew coming out of the bathroom. "You and Harry done in there?" he asked. "I, um, need the shower."

Andrew smirked. "You _and _Kendall need the shower after a romp in the sheets, you mean."

Logan glared at him. "Is the bathroom free or not?"

Andrew laughed. "It is. Hey. Is he OK?"

"Yeah. He's better now."

"Good. You two have fun in the shower."

Logan rolled his eyes, and shut the door in his cousin's face.

…

Kendall woke up at around six in the morning to go to the bathroom. Once he was done, he saw Logan's dad in the hall. "Mr. Mitchell? You're working today?"

"Only until noon."

"Is Mrs. Mitchell working today?"

"Nope." Mr. Mitchell walked over to him. "Are you alright? Logan sounded very concerned when you called last night."

Kendall smiled. "Im better now."

"Good."

"You're not gonna ask what happened?"

Mr. Mitchell shrugged. "I know teenagers don't like sharing." He grinned. "And I was gonna harass Logan about it ay some point."

Kendall chuckled a bit. "Do you know about my dad?"

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "I know the story. Your mom told my wife, my wife told me. The man sounds like a dick."

"Ha. He is. Um. He showed up unannounced last night. I... don't like seeing him by surprise. It brings up bad feelings."

"You know you're always welcome here, Kendall."

"Really?"

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "You're my son's secret boyfriend, aren't you? You're practically family. And I always take care of my family when they need it."

Kendall felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. Except this time they were happy tears. He wrapped his arms around Mr. Mitchell and hugged him. "Thank you."

Mr. Mitchell laughed and hugged Kendall back. "No problem. Now go back to sleep."

When Kendall got back into bed, Logan immediately put his arms around him. "Long bathroom break," Logan commented.

"I said hi to your dad."

Logan placed a kiss to Kendall's cheek. "I missed you."

Kendall chuckled. "You sound like me."

"I like cuddling with you. It makes it easier for me to sleep. You're comfy and warm. Despite how skinny you are."

"You like my skinniness."

"I do."

"Go back to sleep, sweetness."

"M'kay."

Several hours later, they both woke up. Well. Logan woke first and he stared at Kendall until his eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked with an amused tone.

"I was watching you sleep. And trying to will you awake with my mind."

Kendall chuckled. "Promise we won't so any schoolwork today?"

"Well..."

Kendall pouted. "Come on, Logan. I'm sad. Homework will make me sadder."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're not sad."

"How do you know?"

"If you were really sad, you'd be acting like everything is fine. You wouldn't be all pouty and trying to get what you want."

Kendall nuzzled his nose against Logan's. "You know me so well."

"Also, I wasn't gonna make you do any schoolwork today. It's not like you have your books, anyway."

"You would've found a way."

Logan smirked. "True."

Kendall sat up and stretched. "I guess I should get ready for our super awesome fun day together."

Logan sat too. "We're probably just gonna hang out with my parents, Andrew, and Harry all day."

"Which is gonna be fun." Kendall kissed Logan. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

Logan smiled. "OK." Kendall's phone started to ring, and Logan answered it. "Hello, Mrs. Knight."

"Logan? Why are you answering Kendall's phone?"

Logan chuckled. "He's brushing his teeth."

"Oh. Is he doing better?"

"Yes. Much better. He seems to be in a really good mood."

"Excellent."

Kendall walked back in then. "Oh. Here he is, Mrs. Knight." He handed Kendall the phone. When Kendall sat on the bed, Logan wrapped his arms around him from behind, and rested his chin on Kendall's shoulder.

"Hi, Mom," Kendall said. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just... Oh. He was only there because the wife made him?... Did you tell him I wouldn't be around today?... Fine. I don't need his money... I'm _not _apologizing to him... Mom. I refuse... OK... Love you too." Kendall hung up.

"What'd she say?" Logan asked.

Kendall sighed. "My dad only came because his wife thought it would be a good idea for him to give us our Christmas money in person. Then my dad was pissed at my rudeness. He won't give me my Christmas gift unless I apologize today."

Logan kissed Kendall's neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. His wife will probably convince him to give it to me anyway."

"Is she nice?"

"Carolyn? Yeah. I'm just kinda bitter she produced the kids my dad loves more than me."

"I bet your better than those two dudes."

Kendall smiled and was reminded why he loved Logan. "I am."

…

Kendall really enjoyed his day with Logan and Logan's family. Mrs. Mitchell treated Andrew and Harry as if they were her sons. When Mr. Mitchell came back home from work, Kendall saw that He did the same. And-Kendall really hoped he was kidding himself-the Mitchells treated him as a son too.

At one point, Mrs. Mitchell tried to convince Andrew and Harry to move back to the states.

Andrew just laughed and said, "Aunt Joanna, we have a life in Toronto. Friends. Jobs. I'm looking into schools. We like it there."

Currently, Kendall was in the living room with Harry. Everyone else was in the kitchen, helping prepare dinner. Harry stayed away claiming he sucked at cooking, and Kendall didn't want to be in the way.

Kendall was sitting on the same couch as Harry and turned to face him. "Can I ask you something?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

"Was it weird at all? When you first started dating Andrew? I mean... you dated his brother before... well, before."

"You know the story?"

"Yeah. Logan told me awhile ago."

Harry nodded. "It makes sense that he would." Harry sighed. "When Randall and I were dating, Andrew was the only one who knew about us. For the longest time, I just thought of him as my boyfriend's little brother. The kid who covered for us. And he's five years younger after all, so I just saw him as a kid. When Randall was sent away, he tried to get notes from me to his brother. But the place wouldn't allow letters. I tried calling a few times, but since I wasn't family, they wouldn't let me talk to Randall. So then we stopped talking for awhile. Even after Randall got back. His parents would've flipped a shit if I had contact with either of them. Then I heard that Randall... That he..." Harry shook his head. "I managed to get ahold of Andrew. The kid I knew had grown up fast after finding Randall."

"Andrew _found_ him?"

"Yeah."

"He was only, like, thirteen, right?"

"Yup. It messed him up. A lot. He needed someone who was close to Randall at the funeral. And he knew I needed to be there. So, he snuck me in. After, no one would talk to me about Randall. They were afraid it'd hurt me. And barely anyone would talk to Andrew about him. Randall was a gay kid who committed suicide. Two Catholic no-nos. So the subject of Randall was completely taboo. Naturally, we ended up turning to each other. Randall was my first love. Andrew was his brother. We both needed an outlet to discuss the hurt from losing him. We talked online a lot." Harry laughed. "I created a screen name that made it seem like I was a teenage girl. Just in case Andrew's parents would check up on who he talked to."

"Makes you sound a little creepy."

Harry laughed again. "I know. Anyway. I never thought of Andrew in a brother-like way after we bonded. I thought of him as a friend. My closest friend. Which I knew was weird since he was so young. But he was-is-mature for his age." He smiled. "No matter how goofy he acts sometimes. It wasn't until he was, like, sixteen that I started to get romantic feelings for him. I would get so jealous with every girlfriend and boyfriend he got. And we started hanging out in person more, which didn't help my growing feelings. When he was seventeen, I finally gave in and kissed him. I thought he was gonna be grossed out, and freak."

"But the opposite happened?" Kendall asked.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I was shocked when he kissed me back. We started sneaking around and dating after that. I refused to have sex with him until he turned eighteen. Hell, nothing sexual until then. I already felt too much like a pedophile." That got a chuckle out of Kendall. "Then when he was of age, we started discussing out future. He did not want to be near his family so they could try and send him away. So we started planning on running away. Joanna actually helped."

"Really?"

"Yup. She found us an apartment where we requested. Her and Alex still send us money if we really need it."

"Logan's parents are awesome."

"They are," Harry agreed.

"So why Canada?"

"We can get married there. And we knew Andrew's parents wouldn't bother coming after him if he was in a different country. And my family didn't really care what I did. I was twenty-three, after all."

"When did Mrs. Mitchell find out about you guys?"

"Andrew told her soon after we became official." Harry grinned. "Now. I have a question for you."

"OK..."

"Do you love Logan?"

Kendall couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I've only just realized that I do."

"You gonna tell him?"

Kendall sighed. "You know how Logan is. He'd think it's too soon for either if us to feel love. And... I'm afraid he'll freak out and leave. Like when we first kissed."

"If it means anything," Harry said, "I'm pretty damn sure he loves you too."

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Mitchell called.

They all ate in the dinning room. They talked about their plans for Christmas. Kendall found out that the Mitchells would be spending Christmas Eve with Logan's mom's family. Meanwhile, Andrew and Harry would be seeing Harry's family. Then on Christmas Day, Logan's dad's family would be coming over to their house. Kendall told them that he would be having a Christmas movie marathon with his mom and sister on Christmas Eve. Then on Christmas Day, they'd go over to his grandparents'.

After dinner, they all watched TV together for awhile. Eventually, Kendall announced that he had to head home.

Once Logan and Kendall were out of the room, Andrew asked, "Who wants to spy on them?"

"I do!" Mr. Mitchell said. "We'll be able to see them from the den." He and Andrew dashed off.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed. "Though it's rude..."

"You really want to," Harry finished.

"Yes."

"Let's go." They hurried after the other two.

Outside, Kendall and Logan reached Kendall's car. Kendall unlocked his car then leaned against the driver's door.

"Aw. No pouting," Logan said.

Kendall smiled. "I'm just gonna miss you is all."

Logan chuckled and stepped closer to him. He chuckled again when Kendall's hands went to his waist. His automatic response was to put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "I'll see you at Midnight Mass."

"Too long to wait."

"I promise to text you all day tomorrow."

Kendall placed his forehead against Logan's. "Still wish I could see you."

"I know."

"Your family's wonderful, by the way," Kendall said, wanting to prolong the conversation. He didn't care that it was freezing out, and that he needed to get home. The more time with Logan the better.

"They are," Logan said with a smile. "Andrew and Harry approve of you. Just so you know."

"Good. I'd hate if they didn't like me."

"It's impossible to dislike you, dearest. My dad told me about your little encounter in the hall this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think he's willing to be your pseudo-dad."

"Good. He is going to be my in-law one day, so..."

Logan laughed. "You know, you really are welcome whenever. My mom doesn't care."

"Do _you_?"

"You know I'd rather have you around than not," Logan said. "If you're ever upset again and need someone, you can _always_ come to me."

Kendall kissed Logan. "You were the first person I thought of yesterday. I knew you'd make me feel better."

One of Logan's hands went to the back of Kendall's neck. "I really helped?"

"Yes. So much."

"I hated seeing you like that. It broke my heart."

"You will always make me feel better, Logan. You make me the happiest guy in the world."

Logan brought their lips together for a longer kiss. "Merry Christmas, Kendall."

"Bye, sweetness."

"Bye." Logan watched Kendall drive away before heading back into the house.

By the time Logan got back to the living room, his family had already settled back into their original seats.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then read in my room or something," he told them.

"OK, sweetie," Mrs. Mitchell said.

Logan looked at the four. They all had huge, goofy grins on their faces. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" they all asked.

"Like... Never mind." Logan left the room. "Weirdos."

…

On Christmas Eve, Logan and his parents got back from his grandparents' place. Logan had been pretty bored there. Except when he texted Kendall.

Andrew looked at them expectantly when they got into the living room. He and Harry had been back for awhile. "Did you talk to my parents?" he asked.

Mrs. Mitchell sat next to him on the couch. "Yes."

"Did they ask about me?"

"No," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Oh," Andrew said as Harry took his hand.

"But I did talk about you," Mrs. Mitchell told him. "Your dad listened."

"And my mom?"

"She pretended like she wasn't listening, but I could tell she was."

"OK."

Mrs. Mitchell wrapped her nephew into a hug. "They'll come around eventually."

"No, they won't," Andrew said sadly. "But I'll always have you guys, right?"

"Of course you will, sweetie."

It took them a few hours to lift Andrew's mood. By the time he felt better, they had to leave for Midnight Mass. Logan was grateful Andrew and Harry would be tagging along. That meant he wouldn't have to sit with his grandparents.

They waited outside the church for the Knights. Kendall had snuck up behind Logan and tickled his sides.

Logan squealed and turned around. "Kendall," he said with a laugh. "Hi."

Kendall grinned and hugged him. "Hey. I missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you too." The hug ended. As they walked into the church, Logan felt Kendall place and keep a hand on his lower back. "You have a good Christmas Eve?"

"It's better now that I'm seeing you."

"You're too much."

"You love it," Kendall accused as they sat.

"I do."

Mass was longer than it usually was, much to Kendall's dismay. And there was a lot more people too. Kendall was glad he wasn't one of the people standing. It was ridiculous.

When Mass ended, Kendall was sad that he had to part from Logan. They didn't even get to kiss good-bye. But Kendall made up for it by calling Logan as soon as he got home. They talked until they both had fallen asleep on the phone. Kendall had woken in the middle of the night, and was please to see that his phone call with Logan was still connected. He urged Logan awake with his voice, and a groggy Logan finally hung up.

After opening presents on Christmas morning, Kendall texted Logan and told him everything he got. Including money from his dad. His heart skipped a beat when Logan said he wished Kendall was eating Christmas breakfast with him. To Kendall, _that _was the best Christmas gift.

…

It was New Year's Eve. Kendall was in Stephanie's room with James and Carlos. Stephanie was having her friends over so she didn't have to deal with her parents' party. There were plans to steal alcohol from said party. Stephanie was currently doing that while waiting for Logan and Camille.

"So how was your little two month anniversary celebration with Logan?" Carlos asked Kendall, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kendall laughed. "We just went to a movie with Andrew and Harry. Logan wants to spend as much time with them as he can before they leave."

"Why's he not with them tonight?" James asked.

"They're going to one of Harry's friend's place for a party." Kendall was quiet for a moment. "I have something to tell you guys."

"Logan's pregnant?" James asked, causing Carlos to crack up.

Kendall smacked them both. "This is serious!"

"OK. OK." James controlled himself. "What is it?"

"I realized the other day that... I'm in love with Logan."

"Yeah. So?" Carlos said.

James nodded in agreement. "How is this news?"

"You guys aren't surprised?" Kendall asked. They shook their heads. "How are you not surprised?"

"You've been in love with him since Freshman year," James said.

"Didn't you know?" Carlos questioned.

"_No_!" Kendall cried. "I was completely taken off guard when I realized!"

"When did you realize?" James wanted to know.

It was after my dad showed-"

"WHOA!" James and Carlos yelled. "You saw your dad?"

"I didn't tell you?" They shook their heads again. "Oh. Well. My dad thought he should surprise us, I got upset, went to Logan's. And Logan... He was just so sweet. He tried so hard to make me feel better. And he succeeded. Something just clicked that night. I could finally define what I feel for him."

"When are you gonna tell him?" Carlos asked.

"Not any time soon," Kendall said. "Logan's probably not ready for that and... what if he runs?"

"He wouldn't do that," James said sincerely. He truly didn't believe Logan would run from Kendall.

The girls and Logan walked in then. All carrying the alcohol Stephanie acquired. They put it all down on the table Stephanie had brought into her room.

Once his hands were free, Logan immediately went over to Kendall. "Hi, dearest."

Kendall pulled him close. "Hey. I missed you." He kissed Logan's forehead. "How was your day?"

Logan laughed. "You only left this morning." Kendall had spent two days at Logan's house. He would've stayed longer if his mom hadn't demanded he come home.

"So?" Kendall asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I just hung out and did some reading. I also missed you too."

"That's all I needed to hear." Kendall gave Logan a kiss.

"Anyway," Camille said while taking a seat next to James. "So many nicely dressed people downstairs."

Stephanie poured herself and Carlos some wine. "The joys of having rich parents. They need ot have a fancy shindig for their clients and snooty friends."

"What do your parents do anyway?" Kendall asked.

"My dad's a lawyer and my mom's an interior designer. Apparently, the best in the state. She's been in a bunch of magazines and shit.

"You seem so proud," James said sarcastically.

"My mom just has a tendency to think she's hot shit, and my dad allows it. It just annoys me is all."

"Forget about them," Carlos said. "The six of us will have plenty of fun on our own."

And they did. Being tipsy made all the lame party games they played more interesting. Especially when they took Carlos' suggestion and played Twister. It was a hilarious scene. Certain people-James and Stephanie-could already barely stand, so watching them attempt Twister was quite amusing.

Then after the countdown, they popped a bottle of really expensive champagne.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall said. Both he and Logan were only a little buzzed, but not drunk off their asses like their friends.

"Yes, Kendall?"

Kendall kissed him. "I'm really happy to be ringing in the New Year with you by my side."

Logan smiled. "Me too."

"Especially since I thought I'd never have you. Even in my wildest dreams."

Logan giggled. "Alcohol makes you all sappy, doesn't it?"

"You know I'm like this on a usual day."

"True," Logan said. "I assume we're spending the night."

"I'm sure this mansion has plenty of extra rooms." Kendall kissed him again. "You're the greatest thing in my life, sweetness."

Logan chuckled. "You're way too much." He bit his lip before saying, "You're the greatest thing in my life too."

"Sorry to interrupt," Carlos said sheepishly. They both looked at him. "Stephanie and James are down. Camille's not far. Stephanie set up rooms for everyone. Kendall, could you help me get James to his room? Logan, could you take Camille to hers?"

"Sure," they both said.

Logan guided Camille to the room Carlos said was hers. "Be sure to lay on your stomach," Logan commanded.

"Yes, Mama Logan," Camille said, but did as she was told. "Kendall is so crazy in love with you, you know."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Logan took off her shoes for her and covered her up with the blankets. "Sleep well, Camille."

"Do you know how I can tell?"

Logan paused at the door. "How?"

"He looks at you like you're the center of the universe. He's always happier when you're around. He perks up whenever he talks about you. He loves you."

"Whatever you say, Camille." Logan shut off the light and closed the door. He walked to the room Carlos had pointed out to him earlier. He went in and saw Kendall already in the bed. Without a shirt.

Logan smiled at Kendall. "Don't tell me you're naked under there." He took off his shoes and started to remove his pants.

Kendall laughed. "Nah. I got my underwear on. So no drunken sex for you tonight. I'm too tired."

Logan took off his shirt. He turned off the light then joined Kendall in bed. "I can wait until morning."

Kendall snuggled up against him. "Mmm. Lazy morning sex in a mansion sounds fun."

Logan put his arms around Kendall. "Good way to start the New Year, right?"

"Fuck yeah."

_**So... Kendall has realized he loves Logan. Is that really a surprise though?**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. **_

_**In other news: this is officially the longest fic I've ever written. And it's still going strong. :D Yay for me!**_


	15. First Fight

_**Hmm... I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I guess I'll let you guys be the judge. **_

Chapter Fifteen: First Fight

Mid-terms had just ended. Kendall was pretty confident he passed them all with flying colors. All thanks to Logan and his obsession with studying. He was hopeful that this would help him make it into a lot of the same colleges as Logan now.

As they walked to their cars after their last mid-term, Logan asked, "So what do you wanna do in this fine Thursday afternoon?"

Kendall smiled. "Wanna go to the mall? We can get lunch, do some shopping, go to the bookstore."

"In our uniforms?" Logan questioned.

"Damn. Good point." Kendall thought for a moment. "OK. We'll go home and change. I'll come to your place and pick you up. Then we have some mall-time fun."

They reached Logan's car, and Logan said, "Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Wait," Kendall said as Logan opened his car door.

"What?"

"Kiss good-bye?"

Logan sighed. Kendall had been pulling the same move all week. Logan's response was always the same. "Kendall, there are people around. And we'll be seeing each other soon anyway."

Kendall pouted. "There's not a lot of people around." These excuses were getting really annoying.

"But if we kiss, people will notice and talk."

"I don't care if people talk," Kendall said.

Logan sighed again. "Mary will find out then tell my grandparents. I can't have that."

"OK," Kendall said. He settled for kissing Logan's forehead, which Logan never had an objection with. "I'll see you soon."

"Are you mad?" Logan asked as Kendall started to walk away.

Kendall turned around. "No. I'm not mad."

"Alright." Logan got into his car.

Kendall continued to go to his car. He wasn't mad. Not at all. He was worried. They were closing in on three months of being a couple. And nothing much had changed. Not that Kendall had a problem with where they were, he thought as he got into his car. Hanging out with Logan and doing what they always did was fine. What bothered Kendall was that if they did go out in public alone, Logan was always careful about how he and Kendall should act around each other. They weren't allowed to touch much or stand too close together. There was also the fact that barely anyone knew about them. Kendall wanted the _whole world _to know about him and Logan. But Logan seemed to want to keep it all hush-hush.

This was why Kendall was worried. Why didn't Logan want to tell anyone? Did he not plan on staying with Kendall? Was he going to dump Kendall? Was he ashamed of Kendall? Embarrassed by their relationship?

Kendall reached his house. He went inside and quickly changed. Then he was back in his car and heading to Logan's. When he pulled outside of Logan's, he went to grab his phone so he could text Logan. But then he saw Logan come outside and head to the car. Some of Kendall's worried faded away.

Logan got in the car. "Hi."

Kendall smirked. "Were you watching for me?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd be coming. So I waited. I just sat in the den and read."

"You were eagerly awaiting my arrival," Kendall teased.

Logan laughed. "You can be so full of yourself."

"You secretly like it."

Logan smiled. "Only a little."

Kendall was pleased when Logan allowed a kiss. And another. And another.

Eventually, Logan giggled and pulled back. "Food is waiting for us at the mall. And I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Kendall laughed and started to drive. "Yeah. I am too."

During the drive, Logan commented, "It looks like it's gonna snow."

"James said it's supposed to tomorrow. Dude. I can't believe you put that meteorology shit in his head."

Logan grinned. "At least now he knows what to do with his life. And I know he likes the idea of some day being a hot weatherman."

Kendall stopped at a red light and looked at Logan. "You think James is hot?"

"Oh, Lord," Logan mumbled.

"You think he's better looking than me?"

"Kendall. Dearest. I didn't mean it like that."

Kendall started driving again when the light turned green. "How did you mean it then?"

Logan sighed. "I meant that many people find James attractive. Therefore, if he were to be put on television, he'd be dubbed a 'hot weatherman.' OK?"

"But do _you_ think James is hot?"

Logan groaned and noted that Kendall was tightly gripping the steering wheel. "I will admit that James is good looking." He rolled his eyes when Kendall growled. "_But_ he's not really my type."

"What do you mean not _really_?"

"Where is this coming from?" Logan asked.

"Just tell me what you mean."

Logan took a calming breath. "I've found that I like guys who are taller than me. And that's kinda all he's got going for him. He's too... pretty. I mean, he's nice looking, but it's not what gets to me. He's also a good person, but I could never see him beyond the friend zone. Oh. Two more reasons why I'd never be into James: He's not gay, and I'm already crazy about someone else-_you_. So please stop this weird jealousy thing."

Kendall parked the car and looked at Logan with a smile. "You're crazy about me?"

Logan sighed. He'd been doing that a lot this day. "Figures that's the only thing you'd cling to. Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not. I..." Kendall knew he couldn't explain it without upsetting Logan. So he chose to lie. "I don't know what's wrong."

"I don't believe you." Logan leaned forward and kissed Kendall's cheek. "But I'll let it go. For now. I warn you, though, that I'll beat it out of you later if I have to."

"Kinky," Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan laughed and lightly smacked Kendall's arm. "Let's just go eat."

"OK." They got out of the car. "Where would you like to eat?"

"I was just thinking Chinese from the food court. I've been craving Chinese."

"Sweet. I can get pizza."

They talked about mid-terms while they walked. Kendall didn't bother to try and grab Logan's hand. He knew Logan wouldn't allow it anyway.

They reached the food court and went their separate ways. Kendall got his pizza first. He sat at a table near the Chinese place and watched Logan. He saw Logan flash the girl at the register a smile as he paid. They talked for a second. She giggled and he laughed.

When Logan finally sat across from him, Kendall asked, "What were you and the chick at the Chinese place talking about?"

"Just mindless banter. Nothing important."

Kendall took a bite of pizza. Maybe a little too violently. "It looked like you guys were flirting."

Logan snorted. "Yeah right." He glanced at Kendall and saw a _very _serious expression on Kendall's face. "It has been established that I don't like girls after all."

"Right."

"And I don't even know how to flirt."

"You flirt with me."

"I do?"

Kendall couldn't help a smile. "Yeah. It must be easy with me. Because you like me so much."

Logan laughed. Though he could still feel some tension in the air with Kendall. "That must be it."

Once they finished eating, they roamed the mall a bit. They went into a couple of stores before they made their last stop at the bookstore. A lovely two story Barnes & Noble. They both went to the second floor. Kendall headed to the Mystery/Thriller section, while Logan went off to Fantasy/SciFi. Kendall took his tome browsing and ended up selecting two books. Then he went to find Logan. He stopped walking when he saw a guy-who appeared to be an employee-go up to Logan.

"Hi Logan," the guy said. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Logan chuckled. "Hi, Josh." So Kendall's new enemy had a name. "It's mid-terms week, so I got out if school early. And no school tomorrow."

"Oh, high school." The guy-_Josh_-stepped closer to Logan. And Kendall did not like how Josh was taller than Logan. Or looking at Logan. _His _Logan. "I miss it."

Logan let out another chuckle. "You haven't even been a college student for a year."

Josh shrugged. "Less responsibilities in high school."

"I'll have to remember that." Logan continued to look at books then grabbed one off the shelf.

Josh stepped closer again. "Maybe you can work here when you start college. Since you like books and all."

"Well, I plan on going to school in New York."

"Aw. That means I won't see you much here anymore?"

That was it. Kendall had to step in. He charged over to them. "Logan. Who's your friend?"

Logan was surprised to see Kendall appear out of nowhere. "Um. This is Josh. He works here. He's helped me find books a few times. Turns out we have similar tastes. He always seems to be working when I'm here."

The Josh douched smirked. "I still say you do that on purpose."

Logan shook his head. "Total coincidence."

"I bet not."

"Well, you'd be wrong," Kendall snapped.

"Kendall? Are you OK?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go pay." He stomped away.

Logan put the book he was holding down, and ran after Kendall. He waited until after Kendall paid to ask, "What's up with you? You were so rude to Josh."

Kendall walked away. When he was sure Logan was following, he asked, "Does that fucker hit on you every time you're there?"

"What? Josh wasn't hitting on me."

"He totally was! And you just let him do it! Are you into him?"

They were in the parking lot now. "I'm not into him! He was just doing his job, being nice to a costumer."

"No! He wants to fuck you! And _clearly _you want to fuck him too!" Kendall got in his car.

Logan got in as well. "Where is this coming from? What's wrong with you? Do you really think I'd do that? You think I'd cheat on you?"

Kendall started to drive. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, too bad! You've been weird all day! We're talking about it! Now tell me: do you think I'd cheat on you?"

"You'd have to be in a relationship to cheat. Which we obviously aren't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan demanded.

Why the fuck else won't you tell people about us?"

"You _know _why!"

"Bull mother fucking shit! All of it! Just tell me the truth already!"

"And what _is _the truth?" Logan asked. He looked at Kendall, waiting for an answer. It didn't come. He studied Kendall's face. "Are you crying, dearest?"

"Don't call me that," Kendall growled.

Logan was hurt. "Why not?"

"Because you don't fucking mean it!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true!" Kendall stopped driving. "Get out of my car."

Logan looked out the window. They were at his house. Kendall must've been driving _really _fast. "Kendall," he said quietly. "What did I do to upset you?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Car. _Now_."

"Ken-"

"I can't deal with you right now, OK?"

Logan got out. After Kendall sped away, he got into his own car. He couldn't just leave things as they were. Unresolved. He needed to know why Kendall was so mad. He had to know what he did.

Logan was never one to speed. But this was more important than the threat of a ticket.

He racked his brain, trying to figure out what set Kendall off. Then Logan remembered. More than once, Kendall talked about how Logan wouldn't tell people about them. Logan sighed. He didn't know that bothered Kendall so much. He thought Kendall understood.

He parked outside of Kendall's house and went to the front door. He knocked frantically, and Mrs. Knight answered. "You're home?" he asked.

"I got off work early. Listen, Logan. Kendall said if you call he doesn't want to talk to you."

"But I'm not calling. I'm... here."

"I don't think he wants to see you."

"Mrs. Knight," Logan said calmly. "Kendall and I have been dating, we got into a fight, I need to make things right. _Please_ let me in."

"Alright." Mrs. Knight stepped aside.

"Thank you." Logan ran up the stairs. He pounded on Kendall's bedroom door. "Kendall, open up."

"Go away!"

"Kendall, open the door."

"No!"

"Open the god damn door, Kendall!" Logan heard the door unlock. When it opened, he stepped in.

Kendall walked away from Logan as Logan shut and locked the door. He made sure that the bed was between them. "You said god damn."

Logan shrugged. "So?"

"I didn't think God was cool with that."

"Well, I don't really give a shit about what God is OK with right now." Logan sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I told your mom about us."

"And you think that makes everything fine?" Kendall asked angrily. "_One_ person?"

"I thought you understood!" Logan was getting frustrated.

"Almost three months, Logan! And we're still running around like you're ashamed of us! I thought you were more comfortable with us! But it seems like you're not!"

Logan frowned. "I'm not ashamed of us."

"Well, you sure as fuck don't act like it! I _hate_ that other people think they can have you! And you don't seem to care! God! Are you even planning on keeping me? Are you just gonna ditch me when you get tired of fucking me?"

"Kendall. You know I'll never leave you."

"It gets hard to believe when you _don't want to tell anyone_."

"That doesn't mean I'm ashamed of you! Of us!"

"Then why?" Kendall asked. "Why don't you want people to know?"

"I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

Logan let out a breath. "Of everything! I'm not you! This isn't easy for me!"

"You think it's easy for me?"

"Yes?" He saw Kendall roll his eyes. "It's certainly easier for you than me. You have an accepting family. Great friends who'd beat anyone who messes with you to a pulp."

"James and Carlos would do the same for you."

"_Now_. But before? I had no one, Kendall. I didn't have any real friends as a kid. I was treated like garbage by my peers. I'm _still _treated that way. And the way people treat me because they _think _I'm gay? What are they gonna do when they _know_? Then there's my mom..."

"What about her?" Kendall asked. "You think she's gonna send you away just because your aunt did it to your cousin? She's not like that."

"I can't make her choose, Kendall!"

"Choose what?"

"My mom loves her family. Even though they don't always agree, she loves them. She's close to them. When my grandparents find out, they'll get to my aunts and uncles. I won't be allowed at family events. I know my mom won't go without me. They're all gonna try to pressure her to get me fixed. I can't make her pick between me and her family. I'm just one person. I'm not worth her losing the people she loves."

"Your mom would say you're worth it," Kendall said quietly. How did he not know Logan was tortured by this?

"Well, she'd be wrong."

Kendall sighed and sat on his bed. "It isn't easy for me either, Logan. I get being afraid of your parents' reactions. I feared my mom would love me less, and my dad would stop talking to me completely. I was relieved that my mom was fine with it. But I can tell my dad is more disappointed in me than ever because I'm gay. That guy Corey? Gives me shit everyday at school. His friends too." He watched Logan think. "You'll probably be surprised when you come out to your parents."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom already knew. She figured it out and was able to come to terms with it before I told her."

"Come to terms with it?"

"She knew life would be harder for me. And it kinda is. It's _not_ easy, Logan. The looks you get, the things people say. It hurts. But you _do _have people who will defend you."

"It's difficult to remember that," Logan said. "After spending most of my life alone, I'm not used to having people there for me." He paused and stepped closer to the bed. "So that's why you're mad? Because I'm too much of a pussy to come out?"

"It makes me paranoid," Kendall told him.

"How?"

"Part of me is afraid that one day you'll give up and pretend to be straight again. Or you'll find a guy you like better than me."

Logan shook his head. "There's no one better." He sat on Kendall's bed. "Why would I leave someone who's too good for me?"

Kendall laughed. I'm not too good for you."

"Oh please. You're amazing, dearest. The best. People like you. Admire you. You should see the way others look at you. I'm just this nerdy religious freak. I'm not that good looking-"

"Holy shit. Yes, you are. Bookstore douche clearly wants you. And... _Mary_."

Logan laughed. "What a huge list."

"I've heard girls at school talk about you. They think you're hot. Before they said it was a shame you love God because they'd never get any from you. Now it's a shame because they think you're gay. All of their dreams of seducing you have been crushed."

Logan smiled. "You lie."

"Ask Camille and Stephanie."

"I will." Logan bit his lip and looked at Kendall. "Are we OK?"

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. "Yes. I'm sorry. I'm just... so afraid you won't want me anymore. I've never l-" He sighed. "I've never liked someone the way I do you. I've never felt this way before," he whispered. "It scares me."

Logan placed his forehead against Kendall's. "I know the feeling. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You didn't do it on purpose. I was being a little irrational, I guess."

"But I get it. I'll try harder. I'll work up the courage to tell my parents."

"I don't wanna pressure you," Kendall said.

"Keeping it a secret isn't fair to you. I'll do my best to be a better boyfriend to you."

Kendall kissed him. "You came after me."

"I didn't like leaving you upset. I had to make it better."

"It's better now. No one's ever come after me before."

"I'll always come after you," Logan promised.

Kendall smiled. "Please do."

…

The next day, things were pretty much back to normal. Kendall just reminded himself to be more patient and less paranoid. He knew how difficult coming out was, and now he knew that just because Logan was scared about coming out it didn't mean he was ashamed of Kendall. Logan, meanwhile. Decided to start searching for the courage to come out. He was going to allow more touching between him and Kendall in public to make Kendall feel more secure.

Logan was at Kendall's house. Since they had no school, they planned on goofing off all day. Currently, they were in Kendall's room playing video games.

Kendall took a glance outside and gasped. He dropped his controller and ran to the window.

"Kendall! You got us killed!" Logan looked at him and saw him jumping up and down happily. "What is it?"

Kendall turned to him. "It's snowing!"

Logan chuckled. "That tends to happen in January." He got off the bed and joined Kendall at the window. "Huh. Looks like it's been snowing for awhile. It's already started to lay."

Kendall put his arms around Logan and kissed his neck. "Can we go play in the snow?"

"Sure. Anything you want."

Kendall made Logan turn around. "You're not just saying that because I was upset yesterday, are you?"

"No."

"Because I know I was being irrational."

Logan shook his head. "Hush. I know where you were coming from."

"Really?"

"Yes." Logan kissed Kendall's nose. "Also, I like playing in the snow with you. So let's go."

Kendall smiled. "Sweet."

They went downstairs, bundled up, and went outside. There was already a nice layer of snow on the ground. Kendall picked some up, made it into a ball, and threw it at Logan. Logan screamed and retaliated. Thus beginning a snowball fight between the two.

"Snow down my shirt!" Kendall squealed at one point.

Logan took the opportunity to knock him to the ground. They laughed and Logan gave him a quick kiss before rolling off him. Then he started to make a snow angel.

Kendall turned his head to the side and watched Logan. As what had been happening everyday since he realized it, he had the urge to tell Logan he loved him. But-not matter what Logan said-he feared telling Logan would make Logan run. He sighed.

Logan stopped making his snow angel and rolled onto his side. He propped himself up with his elbow and looked at Kendall. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Kendall answered. "But... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You won't kiss me at school-which I get. You won't kiss me if we're at the mall or something. But you'll kiss me in my front yard. Or yours. And that time we went sledding. Why?"

Logan bit his lip as he thought it over. "Well, I don't really talk to my neighbors, Camille's family being the exception. And I know that if they see they won't say anything to be my parents. But... the fact that I sometimes forget about the world when I'm with you is a factor. When we go to the mall or some place we could run into our peers, I keep my guard up. When we're alone or around only our friends for a long period of time, there is no guard up. I feel comfortable and have no worried on my mind. So I let myself slip. And..." He smiled. "I feel if you pester me enough, I'll give in eventually."

Kendall smirked. "I'll remember that. But, um, even if we spend time with your parents, you still kiss me when we get outside. Is it because your parents would never spy?"

Logan snorted. "Oh please. My dad is like an old woman. He spies and eavesdrops all... the... time..." Logan scrunched his brows up in thought. He sat up. "But he'd only do that if he thought something was going on." Logan ran through several incidents in his mind where his dad would listen in. Where listening in would reveal things. Logan looked at Kendall as he sat up too. He looked... guilty. "Kendall. Does my dad know?" Kendall wouldn't meet his gaze. "Do _both _my parents know?" Kendall shut his eyes, and Logan knew he was right. His parents knew. How long had they known?

Kendall heard Logan's breathing become heavier. He finally looked at Logan. "Logan? Sweetness? Fuck. Are you having a panic attack or something? Oh God! How can I help? What can I do?"

Logan controlled his breathing for Kendall's sake. "I'm OK. I think." Then he glared at Kendall. "Did you tell them?" He pushed Kendall a little.

"Ow! No!"

"Then how do they know?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan demanded to know.

"I know how important it is for you to tell them yourself. And would you really have believed me if I told you they knew?"

Logan sighed. "Probably not. How did you learn that they know?"

Kendall took Logan's hand. "Remember the day after I showed up at your house drunk?"

"Yeah."

"That morning, your dad asked me what happened. I told him I kissed a guy I liked, and that the guy freaked. He guessed that the guy was you."

Logan growled in frustration. "How obvious am I?"

Kendall laughed and shrugged. "Parents know their children pretty well. And you're especially close with yours."

"Do you know how they figured it out?"

"Your dad just... noticed things. He put two and two together. Your mom was kind of in denial." He put an arm around Logan when Logan whimpered. "Not because she's ashamed or whatever bad thing you're thinking. Your dad's pretty sure it's because she secretly hoped to get a daughter through you getting married. But then she accidentally stumbled across the site where you download your porn."

"OH MY GOD!"

"So she's accepted it."

Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest. "My mom found my porn."

"Yup," Kendall said with a chuckle.

Logan smacked him. "It's not funny!"

"It totally is." He paused to pet Logan's hair. "You OK?"

Logan looked at him. "Yeah. I... I can't believe they didn't confront me about it."

"They probably didn't want to pressure you. Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"No. You didn't want me to think you were lying." He sighed. "I should probably talk to them when they get home from work."

"Good idea."

"Will you come with me?"

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "Sure."

"Thank you," Logan whispered.

Kendall heard a car and looked away from Logan. "Ooh! Mailman." Kendall stood and took the mail from the mailman.

Logan laughed at Kendall's short attention span, and stood as well. Now that he was aware his parents knew, he felt... calmer. As if a place inside of him finally found peace. There was no longer a struggle going on. He would be able to _finally _rest easy after talking to them.

He followed Kendall into the house. They took off all their winter gear. Kendall sorted through the mail. He put all but one piece of mail on the coffee table. He stared at the one envelope for a long time. It worried Logan. "Kendall?"

"Stay here," Kendall commanded and ran upstairs.

Logan went after him. Kendall had seemed nervous while looking at the envelope. He needed to know what was wrong. He got to Kendall's door and tried to open it. It was locked. Logan knocked. "Kendall, is everything alright?"

Kendall opened the door. It looked like there were tears in his eyes. But he seemed to be bouncing excitedly too. He gave Logan the letter. "I can't believe it."

Logan walked into Kendall's room as he read. He slowly broke into a smile. "You won third place!" Kendall nodded. "I didn't know you even entered a writing contest!" he said as he hugged Kendall.

"I didn't wanna jinx it."

Logan reread the letter. "And this isn't even your best story!"

"I know!" Kendall said happily. "I didn't want to enter one of my good ones. I figured if I entered one of the bad ones, it wouldn't bother me if I didn't win anything. I could tell myself that if I had entered a better one, I would've won. I didn't expect this at all!"

"You have to enter another one now."

"You bet your sweet ass I will. Now I have more money for college, my self-esteem concerning my writing has increased. This is awesome."

Logan put his arms around Kendall's neck. "I'm so proud of you."

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you." Kendall kissed Logan. "You gave me the courage to do it. When I get a novel published one day, I shall dedicate it to you."

Logan laughed after Kendall kissed him again. "You don't have to do that."

"But I will." His lips went to Logan's once more. "Because it'll all be thanks to you. And you will be the first person to read it after all."

"Really?"

Kendall grinned. "Yup." They kissed yet again. Longer this time. They stopped when they heard the front door open.

Kendall ripped the letter from Logan's hands. He then ran off to tell his mom and sister the good news. When Logan got downstairs, he saw Kendall hugging his mom.

Mrs. Knight noticed him and ended the hug. "Logan. You're still here. Good. I didn't get a chance to talk to you two yesterday."

"I'll be in my room," Katie said and disappeared.

Kendall and Logan sat on the couch.

"So..." Kendall said. "You're gonna tell us that I can't spend the night at Logan's anymore. And that whenever Logan's over, my bedroom door has to be open at all times."

"No," Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" Kendall and Logan asked.

"You're eighteen now, Kendall," she said. "I trust you. I just don't wanna walk in on anything."

"But... my exes..."

"Well... I didn't like them," Mrs. Knight admitted.

"Oh," Kendall said as Logan laughed.

"So no sex beyond your room, OK?" she said. "It'll be easier for me to pretend you're innocent that way."

Kendall smiled. "Alright. Um. Logan wants me to go to his house later..."

"OK. Will you be spending the night?"

"Most likely," Kendall answered.

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Have fun, you two."

…

When they got to Logan's house, Logan made dinner for himself and Kendall. They ate then watched TV in the living room while they waited for Logan's parents.

Mrs. Mitchell arrived home first. She changed out of her work clothes then joined them in the living room. She looked at them curiously. "Logan, why do you look so... professional right now?"

Logan bit his lip. "Well, um, I wanna talk to you and Dad about something."

"Oh?" Mrs. Mitchell looked at Kendall. Kendall just raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Mr. Mitchell walked in then with Chinese food for himself and his wife. He looked at his son and Kendall on the one couch. "Why does Logan look like he's ready to run a business meeting or something?" He sat next to his wife and handed her her food.

"Do I really not look natural and relaxed?" Logan whispered to Kendall.

Kendall laughed. "You're sitting a little too straight, sweetness. And you look _really _tense."

"So what's going on?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

Logan took a deep breath. "I've come to the realization today that you both know something about me."

Mr. Mitchell took a bite of a spring roll. "And that thing is?"

"That I'm... I'm..." Kendall grabbed his hand and Logan immediately felt better. "That I'm gay."

Logan's parents both let out relieved sighs.

"Took you long enough to tell us," Mr. Mitchell mumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs from his wife. "What I mean is, we've known for some time."

"So I've been told," Logan grumbled, glancing at Kendall.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, her eyes flickering between Kendall and Logan.

"Oh. Right. I've been dating Kendall for almost three months now. But you guys knew that too." Logan watched them as they nodded, eating their Chinese food. It was just like a normal day. "You guys are OK with it?"

"Of course!" his dad promised. "You're our son. We love you no matter what. So you like boys instead of girls. Now we never have to worry about you knocking some girl up."

Logan smiled. "Mom? You don't think... that God will hate me? That I'll go to Hell?"

Mrs. Mitchell put down her food. "No, sweetie. God still loves you. Nothing you're doing is wrong."

Logan nodded, tears in his eyes. "I don't know why I was so scared."

"Though we do need to talk about sex," she added.

"Oh dear Jesus," Logan said. "Please, Mom. No."

"I just wanna-"

"Spare the boy," Mr. Mitchell interrupted. "It's not like he's a virgin anymore, anyway. He hasn't worn that stupid purity ring in a long time."

Logan stood. "I'm gonna go drown myself in the creek."

Kendall laughed and pulled Logan back onto the couch. "Don't be a drama queen."

Logan frowned at him. "Jerk." He glanced at his mother. "Mom? Are you OK? You... you're crying?"

"My baby's just so grown up now," she said.

Mr. Mitchell rolled his eyes. "I'd come up with rules to keep you from having sex, at least in this house. But I know you'll find ways around it. So just keep pretending and trying to hide it for our sanity. The last thing I wanna think about is my kid being sexually active."

"Right," Logan said and stood. "We're gonna escape to my room before this conversation gets even more awkward." He started to leave, Kendall following him. He stopped and looked at his parents. "Where we will _not _be having sex."

As they went upstairs, Kendall asked, "But we can at least cuddle, right?"

"Whatever," Logan said as he sat on the bed. He watched Kendall shut and lock the door. "I'm glad they were cool with it."

Kendall laid on the bed. "I knew they would be. They're awesome people."

Logan grinned. "They are." He looked down at Kendall. "We're still gonna have to be careful at church, school, and places where we'd run into people we know."

Kendall's fingers toyed with the hem of Logan's shirt. "I can deal with that. The people who matter most now know. Eventually, I may get weird again though. I apologize in advance."

"And I'll do my best to reassure you." Kendall's hand went up his shirt. "No sex today, Kendall. I'm not in the mood."

"I'll be able to change that."

And, later that night, he did.

_**So yeah... I felt like they needed to have a fight. Since not all relationships are perfect. They needed a little bump in the road. **_

_**Also, I didn't plan on having Logan tell his parents yet. It just kinda... happened. It felt right. Le shrug. **_


	16. Valentines and Violence

_**So, I hope this chapter isn't... stupid or whatever. :/**_

Chapter Sixteen: Valentines and Violence

It was closing in on Valentine's Day. Logan was stressing out. He had no idea what to get Kendall, and told this to Camille before first period at school.

"Why are you asking me what to get him?" Camille said. "I'm not dating him, and I'm not one of his best friends. Talk to James or Carlos."

"I feel like they'll be just as lost. Ugh. And Valentine's Day is two days away."

"Get him a card or something," Camille suggested.

"That's not special enough."

Camille frowned. "I got James a card."

Logan smiled. "You did?"

"Yeah," Camille said with a blush. "I was planning on writing something sweet in it. Maybe... tell him how I feel?"

"You totally should! I bet he'll be so happy." Logan squealed a little bit.

Camille laughed. "You're playing the roll of gay best friend well."

"I try," Logan said with a grin. His phone went off and he read the text he received. "Kendall's looking for me."

"Go to your man."

"Shh! See you in Calc."

Camille waved good-bye.

Logan went to Kendall's locker. Kendall was sitting on the floor, writing in one of his Spiderman notebooks. Logan walked up to him. "Hey."

Kendall quickly shut the notebook and looked up at Logan. "Hi!"

Logan sat next to him. "What were you working on?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Kendall said with a smirk.

"Another brilliant work of fiction by Kendall Knight?"

"Hell yeah. The best yet."

"Awesome." Logan took a deep breath. "So. I feel bad."

"About what?"

"I don't know what to get you for Valentine's Day," Logan said with a pout.

Kendall chuckled. "You don't have to get me anything. Your presence alone is enough for me."

"I still wanna get you something..."

"You're so adorable." Kendall kissed Logan's temple. "Um. What are your parents doing on Valentine's Day?"

"They spend the night at a fancy hotel. I refuse to think about what goes on in that hotel room."

Kendall laughed. "Your mom and dad have wild animal sex every Valentine's Day!"

"Shut up!" Logan punched Kendall's arm. "Was there a point to your question?"

"Maybe I could go over to your house," Kendall suggested. "I can spend the night, and you can make us a nice dinner. Oh! The dinner can be your gift!"

"Hmm." Logan considered it. "Maybe. Um. What are you getting me?"

Kendall wagged his finger at Logan. "No, no. You're gonna be surprised. I, uh, I hope you like it."

Logan smiled. "I'm sure I will." The bell rang and he stood. He helped Kendall up and they went off to class.

…

On Valentine's Day, Logan was sure to arrive at school early. He had to set up Kendall's gift to surprise him. He taped six red roses to Kendall's locker. Thankfully, barely anyone was around. In their hall, it was only him and James.

"You think he'll like it?" Logan asked James.

"He'll find it ridiculously sweet," James said. "Can we go to Camille's locker now?"

Logan looked at him. James was holding literally a dozen Valentine themed balloons. He was going to tie them to Camille's locker. Logan smiled and said, "Let's go." They started to walk. "The people whose lockers are near hers are gonna be _so _pissed."

"They're just jealous. And I can't believe you said pissed."

Logan laughed. "You foul-mouths are rubbing off on me."

"I like knowing we're corrupting you." They reached Camille's locker.

Logan watched as James tied the balloons to the locker. "You are all very bad examples. You get me drunk, make me swear, Kendall made sure I'm no longer pure. You're all going to Hell," Logan teased.

James chuckled. He turned to Logan. "Kendall really loves you, you know."

"Nah."

"He totally does. I can tell. I've known him his whole life. He'll tell you soon enough."

"Maybe." Logan watched James roll his eyes. "So you gonna ask Camille out today?"

"That's the plan."

"About damn time."

James chuckled again. "Yeah. I guess. Hey. You wanna get some shitty breakfast in the cafeteria?"

"Sure."

Logan finished his bagel just as his phone rang.

"Who is it?" James asked.

Logan smiled. "It's Kendall." He answered, "Hi, dearest." He chucked a napkin at James when James groaned at the pet name. They had just been discussing how James thinks they're lame.

"Why is your car at school?" Kendall asked. "I'm usually here before you."

"Oh. James and I came in early today."

"You and _James_. Why?"

Logan sighed. "We were doing some locker decorations for our Valentines."

"Oh." Logan could hear the smile in Kendall's voice. "You decorated my locker?"

"It's nothing special. You'll see."

"I bet I'll love it. Will you wait for me there so I can give you your gift?"

"Sure. See you in a bit."

"Don't bring James," Kendall said before hanging up.

Logan chuckled and looked at James. "I have to go see Kendall. He requested that you not be there."

James laughed. "He's so weird. Oh well. I think I'll wait for Camille at her locker."

They left the cafeteria and went their separate ways. Logan headed to Kendall's locker. When he got there, he saw Kendall looking at his locker, smiling. "Hey."

Kendall took his eyes off his locker. "You did this?"

"Of course. You like it?"

Kendall grinned. "I _love _it. Shit. I can't kiss you?"

Logan shook his head. "Sorry."

Kendall faked a sigh. "Later then." He held out something for Logan. "Your gift."

Logan took it. He was holding several pieces of pink paper stapled together with something typed on them. "Did you... write me a story?"

Kendall looked down at his feet. "Yeah. It's not, like, a serious story. Just something light-hearted and sweet. It's not award winning or anything. You know what? It's lame. Just plain lame." He made a move to take it back from Logan.

"Hey!" Logan kept it away from Kendall. "It's mine now. No take backs. I wanna read it."

"Fine," Kendall said with a pout. He sat down on the floor.

Logan sat next to him. He read the title out loud. "The Knight and the Angel." He looked at Kendall and smiled. "Are these characters based off of real people?"

"Psh! What? No..." Quietly he said, "Please don't read it out loud."

"As you wish."

"Just... remember it's not the greatest thing ever. I only got the idea a couple days ago, and didn't get to go through my full editing and revising process."

"Don't have a panic attack, Kendall. I know I'll love it." Logan started to read:

_Once upon a time, there was a Knight. He was tall, blonde, and stunningly handsome. _

Logan snorted out a laugh. "Didn't know you thought of yourself that way."

Kendall grinned. "I figured you'd get a kick out of that. Keep reading."

_The Knight was on a quest. An impossible quest. A quest to find someone worthy of his heart. Someone who would never betray him. Someone who would be kind to him. Someone who would take care of him when he was injured after a battle. Someone who would hold him at night. Someone who was his other half. Someone who was perfect. _

_Unfortunately for the Knight, he had problems succeeding with the quest. Every possible match proved disappointing. They were not good enough for the Knight's heart. Naturally, this upset his potential suitors. In fits of anger, they hit, lied about, and stalked the Knight. Further evidence that they were not right for him. _

_Then one day the Knight came across a man. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had a smile that reached his gorgeous brown eyes. The only genuine smile the Knight had ever seen. But in those eyes, the Knight could see confusion and fear. The Knight needed to know more about this man. He could've been the someone the Knight had been searching for. The Knight just had to speak to the man, yet could not find the courage to do so. _

_The Knight was appalled with himself. He was known for his courage. How could just looking at this mystery man strip him of his courage? This was new. Unheard of. Even scary. _

_This scariness was why the Knight waited years to talk to the man. So instead he watched the man. It became the Knight's new favorite activity. He planned his routes to destinations around the man. He started to spend his time at places where the man would be. _

_When watching was no longer enough, the Knight started to ask questions. He listened to others' conversations about the man. This was how the Knight finally learned things about the man. He found out that the man was religious. This saddened the Knight. Now he knew the man would never give him a chance. The one person who was worthy of his heart would never give him a chance. _

_Despite his sadness, the Knight continued to watch the man. Seeing the man, even for the briefest of seconds, was the highlight of the Knight's day. He accepted that he would never speak to the man. _

_Fate had different plans. _

_One day, the man was knocked to the ground. The Knight, being a chivalrous person, helped the man up. And, finally, they spoke to each other. It started with a simple "thank you" and the Knight wanted more. The man's voice was the sweetest music the Knight had ever heard. _

_If the Knight wasn't sure before, he knew it then. No one else but this man would do. _

_The Knight did his best to befriend the man. Slowly, he learned what he could about the man. _

_The man was extremely kind. He was funny. And interesting. No one else had fascinated the Knight so much. The more he learned, the more he wanted the man. _

_The Knight thought they would only be friends. Until the glorious day they kissed. The Knight's heart almost flew out of his chest. No sensation could match that of the man's lips against his own. But the bliss was only momentary. The man fled soon after it ended, breaking the heart the Knight was so willing to give. _

_The poor Knight drowned his sorrows in alcohol. In his drunken state, he went to the man's house. And the man, being the perfect soul he was, took care of him. The man was truly amazing. _

_In the morning, the man explained things to the Knight. He told the Knight that he was an Angel of God. An Angel who had begun to question things. Question himself. The Angel did not want to give in to all the new things he was feeling. He had decided to ignore them, and do what he thought God wanted. That is, until the Knight came into his life. The Knight had turned the Angel's world upside down. The Angel was just as scared as the Knight. _

_The Knight was ready to abandon his quest. The Angel may have been worthy of his heart, but there was no way he was worthy of the Angel's heart. He was sure the Angel wouldn't take him. _

_Surprisingly, the Angel decided to give the Knight a chance. In front of God, the Angel announced that he would give his heart to the Knight. _

_The Knight wanted to cry. The Angel was willing to sacrifice God's love-something the Angel cherished-for him, and undeserving Knight. _

_They were both pleased when God told the Angel that he would always love him. Even if he was with the Knight. _

_They consummated their relationship that night, fully giving themselves to each other. They were both finally whole. _

_The Knight had finished his quest. He never went on another, he never fought again. He wanted to love in peace with his Angel. Forever. _

Logan finished the story with a smile on his face. He turned to Kendall, who looked embarrassed. "That was cute."

"It wasn't stupid?" Kendall asked worriedly as the bell rang.

Logan kissed Kendall's cheek. "I loved it."

"You've never done that before," Kendall whispered.

"What?"

"Kiss me on the cheek or whatever at school. People will talk."

Logan shrugged. "People are already talking. So whatever. Let them. Though that's all you're getting for awhile."

Kendall grinned. "OK. let's get to class."

…

There was talk, but Logan ignored it. He was in too good a mood. That little story Kendall wrote had warmed his heart, and Kendall loved the roses he got him.

Kendall was currently holding the six roses as they walked to the parking lot. "So James and Camille are going out tonight," he told Logan.

Logan smiled. "I know. They're seeing some cheesy romance movie and going to dinner. I'm so happy for them."

"Yeah. Me too. James has been wanting her for so long. It's about time. Is Camille happy?"

"That's an understatement," Logan said. "She's been practically skipping around all day. I haven't seen her this happy in awhile."

"Same with James." They reached Logan's car. "I'll see you soon. I gotta put my lovely roses in a vase and get my change of clothes."

"You spending the night?"

"Duh. You making us dinner?"

"Of course."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"You'll find out when you get to my house," Logan said with a smile.

"_Fine_." He gave Logan a forehead kiss. "Bye for now." He watched Logan get into his car then went off to his own.

When Kendall got home, he wasn't very surprised to see his mom's car. Every Valentine's Day she and her single friends go out for a girls night. Katie, meanwhile, would be spending the night at a friend's house after her school's Valentine dance.

Kendall walked into his house. "Mom!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Kendall went into the kitchen. "Hey. We got a vase?"

"Um. Sure." Mrs. Knight went to a cupboard and got a vase. She handed it to Kendall. "Roses?"

Kendall smiled brightly. "Logan put them on my locker for Valentine's Day."

"Huh. No boy eve did that for me while I was in high school."

"I'm just lucky, I guess," Kendall said as he filled the vase with water.

"You going over to his house tonight?"

"Yup. Soon." Kendall put the roses in the vase. "I'm sleeping over too."

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Most likely." Kendall looked at her. "Mom? Do you like Logan?"

"Of course I do. He's a nice boy. Better than those other little asses you dated."

Kendall laughed. "You really hated them that much?"

"I just disliked them. And so did you. Dylan and Brian were rude and nasty, and Monty was just plain creepy."

Kendall laughed again. "You're right on the spot there. Um. How do you think Logan feels about me?"

Mrs. Knight raised her eyebrows. "Well. With how his extended family is, it's a little surprising that he even came out. It must take a special person to cause him to do that. And he got you roses. Why are you asking me these questions, honey?"

Kendall sniffed his roses. "I don't know..."

"Kendall."

"I just wanted to know if you have an inkling as to how he feels about me."

"It's clear he adores you," his mom told him. "He gets this look in his eyes even when he just glances at you. It's a look that you only really see between people who are in-" She sighed. The way Kendall's eyes started to light up, it scared her a bit. "Between people who are in love."

"He's never said that he loves me," Kendall mumbled.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "From what I've gathered, Logan is a logical type of person. He's probably cataloguing every emotion he has until he comes to a conclusion. He'll need a smack on the head to realize how he feels." She carefully watched Kendall's frown. "Honey. Do you love Logan?"

"Yes," Kendall whispered. "I haven't told him yet! So don't say a word!"

"OK! I won't."

"Mom, are you crying?"

"It's just... my baby boy is growing up so fast."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm walking away now."

"Not without hugging me first."

Kendall sighed and gave his mom a hug. "Mom's are so weird," he said, making his laugh. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He went to his room and put the roses on top of his dresser. He changed out of his uniform then threw some clothes into an overnight bag. He didn't bother with deodorant-he could borrow some of Logan's. He didn't need a toothbrush either. He had one at Logan's place, just as Logan had one at his.

Once his things were packed, he went downstairs. "Bye, Mom!"

"Bye!" she called from the living room. "Have fun!"

"I will!" He got into his car and drove to Logan's. As always, he drove a little faster than usual in his eagerness to see Logan. So it didn't take him too long to get to Logan's.

He rang the doorbell and when Logan answered, he pulled Logan into a kiss.

Logan giggled when the kiss ended. "Well, hello to you too." He shut the door. "You can put your bag in my room."

"OK." Kendall went up and did so while Logan went off to the kitchen.

After putting his bag by Logan's bed, pink papers caught his eye on Logan's nightstand. Kendall went over and looked at it. He smiled when he noticed it was the story he wrote for Logan. It appeared Logan had read it several times during the day. That made Kendall _really _happy.

Kendall joyfully made his way downstairs. He went into the kitchen and put his arms around Logan, who was facing away from him. "So what's for dinner?"

"Baked ziti and garlic bread."

"Sweet!" He placed a kiss to Logan's temple.

Logan turned around while in Kendall's hold so he could face Kendall. "I also borrowed a movie from Stephanie. We can watch it after dinner."

"What movie?"

"My Bloody Valentine. 3D, I think. But we're not watching it in 3D."

"The one with Jensen Ackles?"

"Yes."

"This day just keeps getting better!" Kendall exclaimed before kissing Logan.

Logan smiled. "So. I've got some sparkling cider in the fridge. Could you take it and two glasses into the dining room? And, um, could you light the candles too?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "We're having a candle lit dinner?"

Logan bit his lip, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah..."

Kendall grinned. "That's so cute. And sweet. And romantic. I love y- it. I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kendall kissed Logan again then did what Logan had asked him to do. He lit the candles and as he poured their drinks, Logan walked in with the food.

Logan placed a plate with four pieces of garlic bread on the table, as well as two plates with baked ziti.

"Smells good," Kendall commented as he sat.

"I sure hope it tastes that way."

After Logan sat, Kendall took a bite. "Oh my God. _So _good, sweetness."

"It is?" Logan took a bite too. He smiled. "I did a pretty good job, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

They did a lot of talking while they ate. Mostly about school and their friends. They discussed what duet they should do in Shakespeare. They also decided they needed to go out soon to buy props for the Shakespeare festival. They were sure their class' performance at the festival would be a hit. They talked about how Carlos bought Stephanie her favorite chocolates for Valentine's Day, and how Stephanie made Carlos those _really _good cookies he shared with them at lunch. They were also pretty damn sure James and Camille's date was going well.

After they finished eating, Kendall took care of the dishes while Logan set up for the movie.

They snuggled together on the couch as they watched. Their shoes and socks had been removed for ultimate comfort in Logan's case, but in preparation for later in Kendall's case.

"Have you seen this before?" Logan asked as the opening scene began.

"Once. In the theater with James and Carlos."

"But it's rated R."

"So?" Kendall questioned.

"You weren't old enough to see R-rated movie when this came out!"

Kendall snickered. "We snuck in."

Logan chuckled. "You're such a rebel."

"Oh yeah."

They continued to watch the movie. Kendall made silly comments, and Logan hid his face in Kendall's chest.

"You think you'd be used to shit like this after joining the horror movie club," Kendall said to Logan.

"Don't judge me."

"I totally am."

Logan pulled back and smacked Kendall's arm several times. "Jerk," he said when Kendall started to laugh.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kendall said, trying to compose himself. "It's just that those girly slaps don't hurt at all."

"Well, duh! I don't wanna actually hurt you!"

Kendall smiled. "Aw. How sweet."

Logan rolled his eyes right before Kendall went in for kiss. Logan was caught slightly off guard, but recovered quickly. He kissed back with just as much intensity as Kendall. His mind forgot about the movie. And that fact that they were in his living room. All he could focus on was Kendall. As well as getting clothes off.

Kendall still couldn't believe how much he always desperately wanted Logan. He never seemed to get enough. And he didn't think he ever wanted enough.

He helped Logan remove his clothes, then he and Logan worked on his own. He gave Logan's forehead a kiss before he put his attention on Logan's neck. It was Valentine's Day and he was _gonna _leave his mark on Logan. Just one, so Logan wouldn't complain. It was nothing compared to the first hickeys he left on Logan's body.

Kendall smiled fondly at the memory. For nostalgia's sake, he also left two more marks on Logan's chest. He then kissed his way down Logan's body before taking Logan into his mouth.

Logan moaned and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips forward. He was then held down by Kendall, which he found he enjoyed. "Kendall, please."

Kendall knew what Logan wanted. He wished he had grabbed the lube when he was upstairs earlier. But he figured Logan would be OK this one time without it. He put his fingers to Logan's mouth. "Suck."

Logan did as he was told. The way he looked at Kendall while he did it-like a fucking porn star-drove Kendall crazy. Kendall prepared Logan as quickly as possible. Soon he used his own saliva as lubricant and was inside Logan.

"God, yes," Logan whispered at the familiar and welcomed feeling. He hooked one leg around Kendall's waist as they began to move. He kept his eyes locked with Kendall's, understanding now why Kendall liked it. The pleasure on Kendall's face was just as erotic as anything else he did. And so many emotions could be seen flashing through Kendall's eyes. It was all so intense and mesmerizing. It touched Logan's heart. He gave Kendall a lip searing kiss then whispered, "Beautiful."

This made Kendall smile. He caressed Logan's face before resting his forehead against Logan's. He could feel himself getting closer as Logan's moans became louder. He reached between their bodies to stroke Logan.

Logan's back arched, and he cried out a "fuck" as he came.

Kendall wasn't far behind. "God. Logan!" After his breath evened, he pulled out of Logan and relaxed on top of him.

"We just had sex in my living room," Logan said.

"Yup."

"I _really _hope we didn't stain the couch."

"We'll worry about that later," Kendall told him.

"But we'll have to-"

"Shh."

"-clean it before the stain sets."

"Why can't you just enjoy the post-sex cuddle?"

Logan sighed and ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "You're ridiculous." He turned his head to the TV. "Aw. The movie's over."

Kendall looked as the credits rolled. "Huh."

Logan started to poke at Kendall's back. "All because some horndog wanted sex."

Kendall laughed. "Don't act like you didn't." He looked at Logan. "We can go back to the last part we remember watching and finish it."

Logan played with Kendall's hair. "OK. But let's shower first."

"Alright!" Kendall got off of Logan and ran upstairs. "I'll start the shower!"

"And just leave your clothes here!" Logan sighed, a chuckle on the end of it. He got off the couch, gathered all their clothes, and headed upstairs. He put Kendall's clothes on his bed then made his way to the bathroom just as the shower turned on. He put his clothes in the hamper then went over to Kendall, putting his arms around him. "It's kinda chilly."

"That's why the shower's going to be hot." Kendall turned around in Logan's arms. "In more than one way." He suggestively raised his eyebrows before kissing Logan. "Is the couch OK?"

"I was afraid to look."

Kendall laughed. "I'll look first when we go downstairs. Save you from a panic attack."

"Thanks so much, dearest."

After their shower, Kendall "borrowed" a pair of Logan's pajamas while Logan out on pajamas that used to belong to Kendall. They went back to the living room. Kendall told Logan that the precious couch was fine, and Logan sighed in relief. They sat back down and finally finished the movie.

As Logan was taking the DVD out, they heard a car door shut and Camille's voice.

"She sounds happy," Logan said. "And... is she talking to someone?" He and Kendall looked at each other for a second before dashing off to the den.

They peeked out the window facing Camille's house. They saw James walk Camille to her door. They watched as the couple shared a kiss-possibly their first. James and Camille ended the kiss and stared at each other for awhile before kissing again, with much more intensity.

"Wow. They're _really _into it," Logan said.

"James had years of holding back his feelings, and Camille has spent a long time denying hers. I know the holding back feeling."

Logan looked at him and bit his lip. "And I know the denying feeling. It feels good to not deny anymore."

Kendall smiled. "And it feels good to not hold back anymore." He kissed Logan once then looked back out the window. "Aw. They stopped." James was walking back to his car, and Camille watched him.

"I'll text Stephanie about what we just saw," Logan told Kendall.

"And I'll text Carlos."

…

On Monday, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Stephanie all picked on James and Camille. The two had decided to give being a couple a chance. But they were going to try and take things slow. For the sake of their friendship. The other four had bets on when the pair would give in and have sex.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Until Friday, that is.

Logan went up to Kendall before first period. "We can't hang out until tomorrow."

"Aw. Why?"

"I told you about my dad's work party thing. Employees, clients, and their families."

"You couldn't get out of it?" Kendall asked.

"No. My parents were saying they never see me anymore, and it's important for my dad's work or whatever."

Kendall pouted. "OK."

Logan laughed. "Sorry. And I need to see my Calc teacher after school."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm doing well in class, but she may drop my grade down."

"_What_? Why the fuck would she do that?"

Logan raised and eyebrow at him. "I don't know, maybe because I'm late to class every _single _day. Thanks to a certain someone."

Kendall frowned. "It's my fault?"

"Not really. I let it happen."

"I won't keep you from class today."

"No!" Logan cried. "I... I like our little hallway time."

Now Kendall smiled. "Me too."

After school, Logan went to see his Calc teacher. He helped her grade quizzes as extra credit. Before leaving, he promised he would try to get to class on time for the rest of the year. He knew it wouldn't happen, though. Kendall was the world's biggest distraction.

He walked to the exit for the parking lot, and ran into James and Carlos. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"We had detention," Carlos said.

"Why?"

James sighed. "That douche Corey was talking shit about you and Kendall. We kinda bitched him out. There was some shoving."

"How come I didn't hear about this?" After James shrugged, he asked, "Didn't Corey have detention for getting in a skirmish with you two?"

"We were defending homosexuals," Carlos said. "So clearly we were at fault."

"Fucking Catholic school," James spat.

The three walked out to the parking lot.

"Only a few more months here," Logan told James. His eyes scanned the parking lot and he frowned. "Kendall's car is still here."

"Oh yeah," Carlos said. "We're hanging out at his place. He said he'd wait for us until after detention. And I think he was hoping to see you too."

"How come I don't see Kendall?" Logan asked. He walked past his own car, and made his way toward Kendall's.

"He probably went to the corner store to get hot chocolate," James said. "What the fuck?" he added when he saw a spilled cup on the ground.

"Are those drag marks?" Carlos asked and pointed.

Fear gripped at Logan's chest. He dropped his backpack and sprinted off, following the path of the drag marks and foot prints in the snow. He ended up in the little alley between the corner store and the liquor store. He let out an angry growl at what he saw.

Corey was wailing on a poor person being held down by two of his friends. That person was Kendall.

Logan let his fury control him and charged. He collided with Corey and knocked him to the ground. He balled his left hand into a fist and pounded on Corey's face. As he did this, he was vaguely aware of Carlos and James entering the alley. They pulled Corey's friends off of Kendall, and the two goons ran. Then he felt arms grab him and pull him off Corey. Logan gave him a kick in the gut before he ran off.

"Calm down," James whispered.

Logan took a few deep breaths then looked at Kendall. Logan ran over to him and kneeled in front of him. "Dearest, are you OK?"

Kendall nodded. "We weren't here long."

"Where does it hurt?" Logan asked. Kendall's face wasn't in such good shape. His left eye was swollen as well as his right cheek. His lip appeared to be split. It looked like he had spit up some blood, so Logan assumed damage had been done to his mouth. There was also a cut above his right eyebrow-probably from Corey's class ring-and that was bleeding.

"My side hurt. I was kicked a few times."

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No-"

Logan carefully helped Kendall up. "We're going to the hospital. We have to make sure there's no internal damage." He guided Kendall back to the school's parking lot.

James and Carlos followed.

"We'll follow you to the hospital," James said. He picked up Logan's bag and gave it to Logan. "Let's get to my car, Carlos."

Logan helped Kendall into the passenger seat then rushed to the driver's side. He started the car and drove as fast as possible.

"I'm sure I'm fine, Logan," Kendall said.

Logan pretended to not hear that. "My glove compartment has tissues. You can use some to stop the bleeding. I think you're gonna need stitches."

Kendall sighed a little. He winced as he got the tissues. His left side _really _hurt.

"You OK?" Logan asked with worry.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do about my car?"

"We'll get it later. Or tomorrow."

Kendall frowned. He didn't like leaving his car in the school parking lot. He looked in the mirror. :God. I look like shit." He pressed a tissue to his forehead.

"Which is why we need to get you to the hospital. Oh. Here we are." He parked near the entrance to the ER.

They got out of the car and went inside. James and Carlos on their heels.

"Thank God we didn't encounter any cops," James said. "We were doing, like, seventy in a forty-five zone."

"James. Carlos. One of you call Kendall's mom," Logan commanded as they walked up to the desk.

"I don't know any of my insurance information," Kendall said.

"We'll deal with that when your mom gets here," Logan told him.

"Are any of you boys his family?" a nurse asked. They all shook their heads. She tried to usher Kendall away. Alone.

"No!" Kendall cried. "I don't wanna go by myself! Logan?"

"Can I please come too?" Logan begged. Kendall had a death grip on his wrist. "I'm his boyfriend. Please?"

She looked at them both and said, "OK."

Logan sat with Kendall as his wounds were cleaned and stitches were given. The cut above Kendall's eyebrow needed them, and he even needed some in his mouth.

After the stitches were finished, Mrs. Knight came charging in. "Kendall! Honey! Are you OK? What happened?"

"This asshole and his friends grabbed Kendall and beat him up," Logan told her.

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"Um. James and Carlos caused a scene when the guy was saying bad things about me and Logan," Kendall informed his mother. "He, uh, called me a fag and asked me what I was gonna do without my friends to defend me." He looked at Logan. "But then Logan saved me. My hero."

"You saved him?" Mrs. Knight asked Logan.

Logan blushed. "I got mad, seeing what they were doing to Kendall. So I kinda jumped the guy."

Mrs. Knight noticed Logan's battered hand. "You should get that looked at."

Logan shrugged. "It doesn't hurt much. If it gets worse, then I'll have it checked out. Kendall's what matters right now."

A nurse came in and whisked Kendall away for some X-rays.

Mrs. Knight said to Logan, "Thank you for helping him."

"I don't like seeing Kendall hurt. I... I've never been so mad before. If James and Carlos hadn't pulled me off Corey, I would've kept hitting him. It's scary, knowing I have that anger in me." Logan sighed. "I hope Corey doesn't press charges or something."

"You were defending Kendall. If that little fucker even tries, I'll have Kendall press charges against him."

Logan raised his eyebrows. He had never heard Mrs. Knight swear like that before. "Oh."

"And besides," Mrs. Knight went on, "Carlos' dad is a cop. So we have connections to keep you safe."

Logan smiled. "That's comforting."

Kendall came back in. Just as he sat on the bed, his phone rang. "Hello?... Uh. Yeah." He handed the phone to Logan. "It's your mom."

"Mom?"

"Logan, why haven't you been answering your phone?" Mrs. Mitchell demanded to know.

Logan didn't recall hearing his phone ring. "Crap! I must've left it in the car."

"What are you doing at Kendall's house anyway? I _told _you that you had to be home for your father's work party."

"Mom, I'm not at Kendall's house."

Logan heard his mother huff in frustration. "And where exactly are you?"

"The hospital."

"What? Are you OK? Did something happen?"

Logan let out a breath. "These guys from our class kinda jumped Kendall. He's pretty beat up so I brought him to the ER. We're waiting for his X-rays to get back."

"Oh my God. The poor thing! Is he alright?"

"He needed some stitches."

"Oh my. Put me on speaker."

"OK..." Logan did as she requested.

"Kendall, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Are you alright?"

Kendall smiled. "A little sore, but otherwise fine."

"That's good to hear. Listen. I know you probably want Logan to stay with you tonight. But I need him home, OK?"

Kendall frowned but said, "OK, Mrs. Mitchell."

"But he doesn't have to leave until you're done at the hospital."

"Alright."

"He can spend all day with you tomorrow. Even skip church on Sunday if you want."

Kendall smiled now. "OK!"

"I'll let you go now. Bye, boys."

"Bye," they both said.

Logan hung up and handed the phone back to Kendall. "I didn't know my mom had your number."

Kendall grinned. "She asked for it once. Just in case."

The doctor came in then with Kendall's X-rays. He informed them that Kendall's ribs weren't broken. They were most likely bruised. All Kendall had to do was take some Advil or something, apply an ice pack to the area to prevent swelling, and avoid stretching too much.

Mrs. Knight handled things at the desk while Kendall and Logan updated Carlos and James.

"You still want us to hang at your place?" Carlos asked.

"Sure. Just no 'rough housing' as the doctor said," Kendall told him with a laugh. "Do you know where Katie is?"

"Your mom said at home," James told him. "She didn't want her seeing you if you were too fucked up."

"Nice." Kendall turned to Logan. "I guess you gotta go."

"Yeah," Logan said with a sigh. He gave Kendall a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're OK."

"All thanks to my hero. Hey. I know you don't like to in front of people, but-"

Logan knew what he wanted, and quieted him with a sweet kiss. "Tomorrow I'll kiss it _all _better if you want," Logan whispered.

Kendall smirked. "I'd like that."

…

Logan showed up at the Knight house bright and early on Saturday. Just as Mrs. Knight was leaving for work.

"Hi, Logan," she said cheerily. "Kendall and Katie are still asleep."

"Yeah. I figured. Would it be weird if I use your kitchen to make breakfast?"

Mrs. Knight smiled. "That's fine. Just clean up if you make a mess."

"I would be a failure in my mother's eyes if I didn't."

Mrs. Knight laughed. "You're a good boy, Logan."

"Um. Thanks."

"I''m glad that Kendall is with you. I don't think he's ever been this happy before."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Really." She kissed his cheek then left.

In a good mood, Logan went into the kitchen. He then started to make bacon and eggs for three-with food he bought on his way to the Knight house. Katie was the first to wake up.

"Logan?" She was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Did you move in here and no one told me?"

Logan chuckled. "No. I just thought it would be nice to make Kendall breakfast."

"Was I included in this plan?" Katie asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Of course."

Katie watched him work for awhile before saying, "I did some Facebook creeping last night."

"Oh? On who?"

"The guy whose face you beat in."

"... Oh..."

"His status said something about getting back at 'the fag who thinks he's tough shit.'" Katie told him. "I think he meant you."

"Probably."

"Then Carlos-who's apparently Facebook friends with him-said that he's sure his police officer father would be interested in hearing that. Then the dude deleted his status."

"He's just mad I kicked his ass," Logan commented. He was pretty sure Corey wouldn't do anything. He was obviously a coward. He wouldn't have done what he did to Kendall if he didn't have two friends holding Kendall down.

"The rumors are flying about the incident," Katie said. "Some people are saying it's about time someone taught that guy a lesson. People are also speculating about you and Kendall."

"That's expected."

"Why don't you just come out to your school?" Katie asked. "I mean, people are already pretty sure."

Logan sighed. "It's complicated." He put the eggs onto three plates. "My peers find out, they tell their parents, word gets to my grandparents, they try to pressure my mom to send me away, my mom says no, my grandparents say I'm not allowed at family events anymore, and finally my mom cuts off ties with her family. I can't make my mom do that."

"Send you away?"

"To a straight camp."

Katie gasped. "Your mom wouldn't do that."

"I know. But my aunt did with my cousin. He, um, ended up killing himself."

"I didn't know that," Katie said quietly.

"Kendall never told you?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

"Thanks for saving my brother," Katie said.

Logan finished with the bacon and smiled at her. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. No one hurts Kendall on my watch."

"Logan!" Logan and Katie turned to see Kendall at the kitchen entrance. He hurried over to where Logan was and wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Don't lift me up, Kendall! Your ribs!"

Kendall didn't listen. "Ouch," he said when he put Logan down. He shook it off and smiled. "You made breakfast?"

"Yup. Scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Awesome." He gave Logan a quick kiss.

"Go sit down." After Kendall did, Logan distributed the food.

"So," Katie said as they all ate, "do I even wanna be around you two today?"

Kendall smirked. "Probably not."

"Kendall," Logan scolded. "We can't ignore your sister all day."

"It's fine," Katie assured. "I need to do homework, study, work on some student counsel stuff. We need to begin planning the end of year dance. We may have to raise money for it. Our treasurer's an idiot."

Kendall laughed. "What a wonderful leader you are, Baby Sister."

Katie shrugged. "I just speak the truth."

Once the were finished eating, Logan cleared the table. Then he and Kendall went to the living room while Katie went off to her bedroom to work.

"Are you feeling OK?" Logan asked Kendall as Kendall turned the TV on.

"Better now that you're here," Kendall said, snuggling up against Logan. "The breakfast you made was yummy."

"Thanks."

"So did you go to your dad's work thing?"

"Yeah. I only had like three minutes to get ready, and I worried about you the whole time."

"Aw! Sweetness, you know I'm gonna be fine."

"I know," Logan said. "But it never should've happened. Why are people so cruel? And just because you're gay?"

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's middle. "I'm sure there was more to it than that."

"It's no excuse!" Logan exclaimed. "How often do you experience this kind of hate?"

Kendall held onto Logan tightly. "Not often. This is the first time I've ever been beaten up. You're not... you're not thinking about pretending to be straight again, are you? You know, so you're life will be easier? So you'll never get beat up?"

"What?" Kendall was sounding frantic. It worried Logan. "I wouldn't do that."

"I just worry is all."

Logan gingerly took hold of Kendall's chin and made Kendall look at him. "What part of I'm never going to leave you do you not understand?"

"I don't know."

Logan's hand went to the back of Kendall's neck, his thumb caressing Kendall's jawline. "Why would I leave the best thing to happen to my life? The person who finally helped me live, get out of my bubble? The person who makes me the happiest guy in the world? The person who I adore more than anything? The person I kicked a dude's ass for? There is no possible way I could leave you, dearest. It would destroy me."

Kendall smiled. "You adore me? More than anything?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh, you. Always focusing on one specific thing I say, inst-"

Kendall stopped Logan's rant with a kiss. He tried to get his tongue past Logan's lips, but Logan pulled back.

"Kendall. Your stitches."

"Fuck 'em." He kissed Logan again. This time Logan gave him what he wanted. After awhile, it ended. "I feel the same way about you, you know."

"Huh?"

"With the adoring thing."

Logan smiled. "Good."

"As if it isn't obvious."

Logan kissed Kendall's nose. "Well, I'm new to this whole serious relationship thing. I don;t really know how to gauge your feelings. I mean, I still find it hard to believe you're attracted to me."

"You're the most gorgeous, sexiest person ever." He grinned at Logan's giggle. "But seriously. I don't even know how to begin to explain how I feel about you."

"You can try," Logan pressed on.

"Well. Um. I-"

"LOGAN!" Katie yelled from the top of the stairs.

"WHAT?" Logan called back.

"YOU'RE GOOD AT MATH, RIGHT?"

"YES! WHY?"

"CAN YOU HELP ME WITH SOMETHING?"

Logan sighed. "SURE!" He gave Kendall a quick kiss before standing. "I'll be as speedy as possible."

As Logan ran off, Kendall reminded himself to punish Katie later. He had been so close to telling Logan he loved him, and Katie ruined it. He sighed and found a movie to watch. Maybe it was for the best. Logan might've freaked out. He probably wouldn't have run, but definitely have a semi-panic attack. Or maybe Logan would've said it back. Kendall shook his head. He would not dwell on it.

They never got to finish their conversation. When Logan was done helping Katie, Kendall was fully into the movie. So they just cuddled until the movie was over. After Katie was done her homework, the three of them had lunch. Katie then chatted with the student counsel online before joining her brother and Logan in the living room. They all fought over what to watch until they settled on a DVD. Mrs. Knight eventually came home with some take out food.

Finally, Kendall and Logan went off to Kendall's room. Kendall laid on the bed as Logan turned on the TV. "Today has been nice," he pointed out.

Logan turned to him and smiled. "Yeah. It has." He took off his shoes and socks. "You've been in your pajamas all day, you know."

"I do know," Kendall said with a smirk. "But since I'm slightly injured, I have an excuse."

"Aw. Poor baby. You want me to kiss your boo-boos better?"

"Please do."

Logan laughed as he took off his shirt. He walked over to the bed. He got on the bed and straddled Kendall. "Sit up." When Kendall did, Logan removed his shirt for him. He frowned. "I hate that you have all these bruises."

Kendall laid back down. "My torso and face will survive."

Logan gave him a kiss. "Good. Because I like your face and torso." His lips gently touched the bruises and cut on Kendall's face. Then he took his time on Kendall's chest, giving each nipple special attention. He could tell Kendall was enjoying it from every hitch of breath, every slight groan. He moved onto Kendall's stomach, and could feel Kendall's muscles tense in anticipation. Logan lowered Kendall's pajama bottoms-his former pajama bottoms. Next, he kissed and nipped at Kendall's thighs.

While Kendall was really enjoying this special treatment, he also wanted his poor neglected erection to be taken care of. "Logan, you are such a fucking tease." He heard Logan let out a mischievous laugh. Then he felt Logan's mouth wrap around him. He let out a long moan, but then remembered his mom and sister were home. He couldn't risk them hearing. Which was really hard to do with the things Logan was doing with his tongue. It was driving Kendall _insane_. He could barely catch his breath, and he was clutching onto his sheets for dear life. "Oh God, Logan. Yes. Yes! Fuck!"

Logan sat up. "You enjoy that?" he asked with a smirk. "Sure sounded like you did."

"You little asshole." He sat up, Logan still straddling him. He undid Logan's pants and pushed them down as far as he could.

"Not your mouth," Logan said. "Your stitches."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yes. Doctor Mitchell." Kendall chose to please Logan with his hands while his mouth attacked Logan's neck.

"Fuck. So good," Logan mumbled. He grabbed Kendall by the hair, and brought their mouths together for a kiss. Soon he was coming, his moans muffled by Kendall's mouth covering his. While he recovered, he rested his forehead on Kendall's shoulder. He smiled to himself when he felt Kendall kiss his head.

"I like it when you get all cocky like that," Kendall commented.

Logan lifted his head to look at Kendall. It is a rarity."

"And something I only get to see. Right?"

"Of course," Logan confirmed while stroking Kendall's face with his fingertips. "No one but you will _ever _see that side of me."

Kendall felt his heart skip a beat. "I know. Because I'd kill anyone who'd try."

Logan laughed and kissed Kendall. "How sweet of you. Let's go shower." He thought for a moment. "No sex, though. We gotta be careful about your ribs."

Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan. "Lame."

Logan smirked and kissed him again. "When you're better, though? It's on."

And Kendall was yet again reminded why he loved Logan.

_**So yeah. Sorry if the little story Kendall wrote for Logan was stupid. /shrug**_

_**And with the whole bruised ribs thing? I looked up (on google) how they'd be treated and that's what I got. In case you were wondering. **_


	17. Out

_**Whelp. It's been a bit since my last update. Sorry. I've had to babysit my cousin's three-year-old daughter and she's a crazy one. Took a lot of energy out of me. **_

_**OK. So. Kendall kinda makes fun of lesbians in this. Imma just throw this out there: I have nothing against lesbians. Most of my close friends are actually lesbians... Anywho. I'm just saying this because I don't want to, like, offend anyone. I hate upsetting people. **_

_**Alright. On with the chapter!**_

Chapter Seventeen: Out

Kendall poked Logan's sides, making him squeal. Logan turned away from his locker to glare at Kendall. "What was that for?"

Kendall shrugged. "Happy Monday?"

Logan just chuckled and went back to getting his books out of his locker. Kendall rested against the locker next to Logan's and watched Logan. When Logan shut his locker, Kendall asked, "What are your plans for Saturday?"

"I figured I'd just end up hanging out with you. Why?"

"Some people I used to hang out with a lot were complaining that they never see me anymore," Kendall explained. "One of them is throwing a St. Patrick's Day party, and wants me to go."

"Oh. So I won't see you Saturday night?" There was a hint of disappointment in Logan's tone.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come to the party with me," Kendall said. "I'm gonna feel so awkward being there, and you'll be a great distraction."

"Why is it gonna be awkward?" Logan wanted to know.

"Well... the dude throwing the party knows all of my exes, so there's a high probability that at least one of them will be there. Also, the last party that he threw that I went to is the one where I got trashed and tried to hook up with Monty."

"Oh," Logan said with a frown. "When Monty gets word that you're going, he'll definitely be there."

"We don't have to stay long," Kendall promised. "Just long enough to chit-chat and catch up with some people I haven't seen in awhile. Only about an hour or two."

"Monty will be pissed seeing me there," Logan said.

"So does that mean you'll go?" Kendall asked hopefully. "If you're not there, Monty will follow me around the entire time I'm there, and a bunch of dudes will hit on me."

"Exactly how many gay men will be there?"

"A majority of them," Kendall said. He laughed. "I've taken James and Carlos to parties before. It was a real ego boost for James to have guys all over him, even if he's straight. Poor Carlos had no idea what to do."

"James just loves being found attractive, doesn't he?"

Kendall nodded. "Oh yeah. People were crushed when they found out he likes girls. So will you go to the party with me?"

Logan nodded. "Sure."

Kendall gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much! I will repay you with sexual favors."

"Kendall!" Logan looked around to see if anyone heard. He was puzzled when he saw the hallway was empty. "When did the bell ring?"

Kendall stepped away from Logan and looked around as well. "I have no clue."

"God, we must be so late!" Logan grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled him off to first period.

…

Logan showed up at Kendall's house Saturday afternoon. He had an overnight bag, and was already in his St. Patrick's Day gear-just a green shirt under a black vest.

"You remind me of a modern day leprechaun," Katie said to him when she answered the door.

Logan sighed. "That's what I was afraid of." He stepped into the house. "But this green dress shirt is the only clean item of green clothing I own."

"Did you have to add a vest to it, though?"

"Yes. It would feel weird without something added on. Where's Kendall?"

"In his room," Katie told him. "Trying to pick out his outfit." She rolled her eyes, making Logan laugh.

"I'll just go up there then."

"Good luck!" Katie called to Logan as he went up the stairs.

Logan walked into Kendall's room without bothering to knock. He smiled a little at what he saw. Kendall was shirtless and various articles of clothing were strewn about the room. "You trying to impress someone?"

Kendall jumped and spun around. "Logan. You scared the shit outta me."

Logan laughed. "Sorry." He walked over to the bed. "But really. Are you trying to impress someone?"

"Only you, sweetness," Kendall said with a wink. He walked over to Logan, hugged him, and gave his forehead a kiss.

Logan smiled. He touched Kendall's forehead. "You can barely see the scar now."

"Yup. I'm all healed up. We should celebrate that fact."

Logan laughed. "I believe we did that when you realized your ribs didn't bother you anymore. And besides. Katie's home."

Kendall let out an exaggerated breath. "You're right. Tonight I propose we have sex somewhere that's not a bed. Or couch," he added with a smirk. "We could always do it in the bathroom at the party."

"You're so weird," Logan said with a slight laugh. Then a thought hit him. "Are you... bored with our sex life?"

"What? No!"

"But-"

Kendall took Logan's face in his hands. "I didn't mean it that way. Nothing about our sex life, or you, is boring. I thoroughly enjoy every intimate moment I have with you. I just... thought it would be interesting. Something _you _would enjoy. A new experience for you."

"Sex in a bathroom?" Logan joked. "Is it really that interesting?"

"It was awkward that one time I did it," Kendall told him. "But I figured that, with you, it would be fun. Nothings awkward with you. And we don't have to do it if you don't want."

Logan put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "I'll think about it." He sighed a little. "It must suck being with someone so inexperienced."

Kendall shook his head. "Not at all. You're perfectly wonderful."

Logan smiled. "Really?"

Kendall brought their lips together. "Really. You're the best I've been with."

Logan blushed a little. "You're just saying that."

Kendall kissed him again. "Not at all. You're perfect. Amazing."

Logan's hands went behind Kendall's neck as he pulled Kendall in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Logan said, "Your room's a mess."

"Yeah," Kendall said, still a little dazed from the kiss. The guy in his arms sure had a way about him. He got Kendall going like no one else ever had. "I was looking for a shirt."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"It's plaid-"

Logan snorted. "That narrows it down."

Kendall chuckled. "You jackass. Anyway. It's got all different shades of green."

Logan glanced around the room. He picked up a shirt that had landed on the bed. "This one?"

Kendall gasped. "Holy shit! I can't believe I missed it!" He picked Logan up and spun him around. "Thank you! You are truly a gift from God!"

Logan laughed as Kendall set him free and took the shirt. "Speaking of God. I take it we're not going to church tomorrow?"

Kendall grabbed a white tank out of his drawer and put it on. "I figured you'd want to go." He put the elusive green plaid shirt on.

Logan sat on the bed. "Well. If we're too tired from the party, we don't have to go. I'm sure God will forgive us."

"You at least," Kendall said as he joined Logan on the bed. "You've barely missed any church in your eighteen years of life. Even He probably thinks you need a break."

Logan chuckled. "Maybe. I also like the idea of sleeping in with you on Sunday."

Kendall smiled at him. "That sounds nice."

"Then it's settled: no church for us tomorrow. Now. Let's clean this room."

At Kendall's whine, Logan laughed.

…

Kendall was in a pretty good mood as they made their way to the party. And he realized it was all because Logan had an insecurity about their relationship. Kendall had begun to feel like he was the only one who had them. It was nice knowing that he wasn't alone in that.

Though he did feel bad that Logan thought what he did. There was no way he was bored with Logan. He thought it was obvious, but clearly he was wrong. Maybe he and Logan needed to communicate a bit more when it came to their worries.

"You went from smiling to frowning," Logan said. He tapped Kendall's temple. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking," Kendall told him.

"About what?"

"Um. I was just thinking about insecurities in relationships and stuff. Well. In our relationship."

"Oh," Logan said. "Like what specifically?"

"Uh. I was just thinking we should discuss our insecurities at some point. Maybe. We don't have to ever if you don't want to."

"No. It's fine," Logan said. "I mean. I kinda get why you worry that I'll leave you. I just wish I knew how to prevent you from feeling that way."

Kendall sighed. "Me too. So, um, why do you think I'm afraid of you leaving?"

Logan bit his lip. "Um. Because of your dad. Because he left you might be afraid of people you care about, and people you think care about you, leaving."

"Well," Kendall said quietly. "That's, um, pretty spot on." He kept his eyes on the road as he felt Logan grab onto one of his wrists and pull. He let Logan remove his hand from the steering wheel. He instantly felt better when Logan linked their hands together. "Tell me: what was the deal with you thinking I'm bored with our sex life?"

Logan groaned. "Do we have to talk about that?"

"Yes."

Logan let out a sigh. "Well, like I said: I'm inexperienced. And maybe sometimes uncomfortable with things."

"You never seem uncomfortable," Kendall pointed out.

Logan smiled. "I'm usually too wrapped up in you to be really uncomfortable. By then, I'm too consumed with desire. And I'm usually quite satisfied after." His smile widened at Kendall's laugh. "But sometimes I wonder about what kind of more exciting things you might've done with your exes. How they probably did things I haven't thought of because they're more knowledgeable in the bedroom.

"Sweetness, you've watched a fair amount of porn. You know your shit."

"How-"

"I know you well enough by now. Of course you'd use porn as a reference."

Logan blushed a little. "Yeah..."

"There's more, isn't there?" Kendall pressed on.

"Well." Logan looked down at their joined hands. "I know I'm not that attractive-"

"WHAT? Of _course _you're attractive! You're the most fucking gorgeous person I've ever seen. I- Why are you laughing?"

"I just love how you tossed an obscenity in there."

"It stresses the point," Kendall insisted.

Logan kissed Kendall's hand. "Thanks. I like that you think that of me."

"Lots of people do."

"Uh-huh. Wow. This dude does live really close to me."

"Yup," Kendall said, ignoring the change of subject. He'd bug Logan about it more later.

"Why didn't we just spend the day at my house?"

Kendall smirked. "I figured we could let your parents have some crazy sex all over the house."

Logan screamed and covered his ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I do _not _wanna think about that!"

Kendall laughed. "I think it's kinda nice."

"How is my parents having sex _nice_?"

Kendall parked the car. "It's nice because they're still in love and attracted to each other." He shut off the car and looked at Logan. "I want that." He didn't add that he wanted that with Logan.

Logan pulled him into a kiss. "You're gonna have it."

Kendall smiled and touched Logan's face. "I sure hope so. Anyway. We're here." As they got out of the car he asked, "Are you gonna drink at all?"

"Nope."

"It's St. Patrick's Day, though. It's, like, a drinking holiday."

Logan walked around the car and headed toward the house with Kendall. "You're not drinking, I'm not drinking. Especially since our lovely friends aren't here to peer pressure me."

"You never had to let them pressure you," Kendall said. "I was always on your side."

Logan smiled at him. "I know. They just sound so persuasive at the time. And it's easy to get caught up into."

"So what's gonna stop you from drinking tonight?" Kendall wanted to know when they paused at the front door.

"I don't know these people," Logan said with a shrug. "Plus, I don't want you to be all alone in your sobriety."

"How sweet of you." Kendall opened the door and they both stepped into the house.

Kendall was immediately greeted by several people. As Kendall said hello to them all, Logan stood by his side awkwardly. He had forgotten what being surrounded by strangers was like. The fear of judgement began to creep in. Kendall had yet to introduce them as a couple. He wasn't sure if it was because Kendall didn't want these people to know, or because Kendall was so used to not saying it for Logan's sake. And what if Kendall did eventually introduce them like that? Logan could feel lots of eyes on him. They'd probably think he wasn't worthy of Kendall.

Kendall noticed that Logan was practically chewing off his lower lip. He put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "You OK?"

"Um. Yeah. Just thinking and stuff." Logan tried to avoid contact with any of the other party goers.

Before Kendall could respond, someone called his name. He put a smile on his face when he saw who it was. "Hey, Bobby."

"How long have you been here?" Bobby asked.

"Like, two minutes," Kendall told him. "This is Logan," he said as he put an arm around Logan.

"Yeah. I got a whiff that you brought an unknown hottie with you," Bobby said as he looked Logan up and down. He nodded, impressed.

Logan blinked in surprise, and Kendall glared.

"Anyway," Kendall said, interrupting whatever dirty thoughts he knew Bobby was having about Logan. "Is there gonna be any awkwardness?"

Bobby thought for a second. Then he got what Kendall was asking. "Shit. Maybe. Brian and Monty are here."

"Fuck," Kendall mumbled. "Logan and I may not be here too long then."

"Totally understandable," Bobby said. "There are drinks in the kitchen. I have to go mingle." He shot Logan a flirty smile while he walked away.

"Come on," Kendall said as he ushered Logan toward the kitchen. "Let's get some drinks."

"But-"

"Bobby always keeps cans of soda and whatnot for his sober friends and designated drivers."

"Oh. OK." Logan watched Kendall go into the fridge and take out two Pepsis. "Thanks," he said when Kendall handed him one. He opened it and sipped. "I see a decent amount of girls here."

"Fag hags," Kendall said.

Logan grinned. "Like Camille?"

Kendall laughed. "Exactly. Aw. You're so lucky, having your own hag."

"I know. So no lesbians?"

Kendall snorted. "Fuck no."

"Damn. Why so offended?"

"Don't get me wrong," Kendall said, "there are some cool lesbians. But most lesbians I know are all drama, drama, drama. It's so fucking annoying."

"There can't be that much drama."

"Think about it, Logan. Girls _love _drama. No matter how much they claim to hate it, they practically need it to live. Add dating other girls into it? An explosion of drama."

Logan processed that. "Hmm. Interesting theory."

"Wait until you get acquainted with a group of lesbians." He took hold of Logan's wrist. "Let's go to the dining room. Food will be there."

Logan munched on food while he listened to and watched Kendall talk to people. He sighed as he ate a chip. Social situations and Logan did not agree.

"Hey."

Logan looked to his right. Some random dude was standing next to him. "Um. Hi?"

"I haven't seen you before," the guy said.

"Well, uh, I guess you could say I'm new."

"Cool. So how do you know Bobby? And did you come here alone?"

"Uh... I didn't come here alone," Logan told him. "Um. Kendall over there." He pointed. "He knows Bobby. I came here with him."

The guy inched closer to Logan. "And how do you know Kendall?"

"I'm dating him," Logan said before finishing off his soda.

"He's sure not acting like it. If I were here with you, I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

The guy tried to put an arm around Logan, but Logan stepped away. "He's allowed to catch up with friends he hasn't seen in awhile."

"And while he's doing that, you and I can get to know each other."

"No thank you!" Logan said as he scurried away. He went up to Kendall. "I;m getting another soda. You want one?"

"Nah. I'm good." Kendall studied Logan's face. He looked flustered. "You OK?"

"I think some dude just propositioned me," Logan whispered.

"_What_?"

"Don't fret. I'll be back in a jiffy."

"So that Logan guy..." Bobby began as he and Kendall watched Logan walk away.

Kendall's head snapped in Bobby's direction. "What about him?"

"Is-"

"No. He's not available. At all. Ever."

"Oh, so you two are a thing?" Bobby asked.

Kendall growled. "Yes. And I'm getting really pissed at everyone asking if he's single."

"Well. You guys don't act much like a couple."

Kendall frowned. "He's from a religious family. It wasn't until, well, me that he let himself be with a guy. Usually we're not too touchy in public. He might not be ready to be fully out yet." Bobby nodded in understanding. "Anyway. Did you see the fucker who hit on Logan just now?"

Bobby smirked. "It was George."

Kendall got a determined look on his face. "I'm gonna go have some words with him."

Logan, meanwhile, _finally _made it to the fridge. He had to push his way through a crowd of people watching Beer Pong being played, and he had to weave around a group doing shots. He let out a sigh of relief when he reached his destination. He grabbed a soda, and when he turned around he bumped into someone.

"Hi," the person said with a smile.

Logan knew exactly who it was. After finding out they may run into them at the party, Logan looked up all of Kendall's exes on Facebook. "Hello," he said to Brian. He, too, fit Kendall's type. He was shorter than Logan and brunette, but had hazel eyes and lots of freckles.

"I've never seen you before," Brian said.

Logan let out a breath. "That's an opening line someone's already used on me."

Brian laughed. "Well, it is true. Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Because only one person here knows me," Logan told him. He glanced around the kitchen. Unfortunately, there was no easy escape route.

"Oh? Who's that?"

"Kendall."

Brian's eyebrows quickly lifted. "Kendall Knight?"

"Yup."

"Did you hear about him?"

Logan gave him an evil stare. "Oh, you mean those lies you spread about him having syphilis? Yeah. I heard. Never believed it."

"Well, aren't you a naïve little shit?"

"You know," Logan said, "I don't see how that rumor would've helped you. I mean, you fucked Kendall. Him having an STD would mean you could have one too. Whether you gave it to him-which would be the most plausible case-or he gave it to you. I bet that slowed down your sex life a bit."

Brian's face turned red with anger. That told Logan he was right.

"You don't know shit about my life," Brian spat.

"Oh Christ." Logan turned to see Kendall. "Brian, leave Logan alone. You're not gonna convince him to blow you, so walk away."

"Whatever," Brian mumbled. "I bet he's not that good anyway."

"Actually, he's excellent," Kendall informed Brian. "The best I've had." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

Logan laughed as they entered the hall. He leaned against the wall and said, "Oh wow. The guy looked crushed."

Kendall smiled a little. "Yeah. Brian likes to think he's the shit at giving blow jobs. It was nice taking him down a few pegs."

"I bet."

Kendall took the soda out of Logan's hand and put it on the little table sitting in the hall. "You know, the moment you stepped into this house, every guy's eyes were on you."

Logan looked around at the people wandering the hall. "No way."

Kendall grabbed Logan's chin and made Logan look at him. "It's true. Do you know how many of these horny fucks asked me if you were single?"

"No," Logan whispered.

"I stopped counting after seven."

"Whoa."

"And I bet you weren't even aware when you were being hit on." He sighed. "It's really frustrating that your unavailable-ness wasn't common knowledge."

"Well. I told anyone who asked how I know you that we're dating."

Kendall felt a flutter in his stomach. "You did?"

"Yeah."

Kendall's hand went to Logan's cheek. "Um. I know you don't like being all couple-y in public, but..."

Logan placed his hands on Kendall's hips. "But what?"

"But I wanna kiss you so that every mother fucker at this party knows your mine."

"Then fucking do it already," Logan said, knowing what him saying the f-bomb did to Kendall.

Kendall let out a moan. The hand on Logan's cheek went to the back of his head. Kendall brought their lips together, almost immediately running his tongue along the seam of Logan's lips. Logan gratefully granted access. But Logan didn't give Kendall control of the kiss right away like he usually did. This time, Logan put up a fight. He was holding up pretty well until he felt Kendall grab his ass. He let out a groan and that was when Kendall won. Logan let one hand find its way Kendall's shirt. He loved feeling Kendall's muscles react to his touch as his hand went up to Kendall's chest. He let his hand settle over Kendall's heart so he could feel it beat wildly. Kendall rolled his hips against Logan's, and Logan felt just how much Kendall needed him.

When he needed to catch his breath, Kendall pulled back. "We _have _to get out of here."

"Oh, fuck yes," Logan agreed.

Kendall grinned and nipped at Logan's bottom lip. "I'm gonna fucking wreck you."

"Please do."

Kendall was about to say something, but he saw someone in the corner of his eye. He looked and sighed. "Not now, Monty."

"I... I just wanted to make sure it was true," Monty said with tears in his eyes. He turned around and ran off.

"I'd feel bad," Logan said, "but since it's you he wanted, I don't. Maybe now he'll get it."

Kendall looked at Logan. "Yeah. I think he had hope because he thought I was single. Now he knows there's no chance."

"About time, huh?"

Kendall smiled. "Hell yeah. That little encounter didn't turn you off, did it?"

"No way. You?"

"Nope. Let's get out of here." He grabbed Logan's hand and led him to the front door.

"You're not gonna say good-bye to your friends?" Logan asked.

Kendall stopped when they reached the door. He turned to Logan. "They're all too wasted now to care." He took hold of Logan's face and kissed him deeply, sparking new arousal in both of them. "You're more important anyway."

Logan smiled. "Let's go then."

They went out the door, and pretty much ran to Kendall's car.

As Kendall drove, Logan kissed and bit at his neck. At one point, Logan's hand slipped between Kendall's legs. While Logan was rubbing him through his jeans, Kendall's foot went down more on the accelerator.

"Fuck," Kendall said. "No way are we making it to my house."

Logan chuckled as he took Kendall's earlobe between his teeth. "Where do you suggest we go?"

Kendall made a quick turn. "Remember where we went on Halloween?"

"Yes, I do." Logan's hand unbuttoned Kendall's pants.

"Well, that's where we're going." His breath hitched as Logan unzipped his pants. He then groaned when Logan's hand slipped down his pants. "Christ, Logan." He sped up again, and soon he was pulling into the parking lot of the playground.

Kendall put the car in park and shut it off. "Get in the back seat," he commanded Logan. As Logan did so, Kendall kicked off his shoes and socks then removed his pants.

"Am I just gonna sit here and watch you strip?" Logan asked. "Or are you gonna join me?"

Kendall saw Logan's shoes land in the passenger seat. Socks soon followed. As he unbuttoned his plaid shirt, he turned to look at Logan. Logan was watching him intently with his bottom lip between his teeth while he removed his vest. Then Logan started to undo his shirt.

Kendall took in a breath. "Just figured the less clothes I have on when I join you, the better." His plaid shirt was now off, and he crawled into the backseat. "Let me help you with that." He pushed Logan's hands away, and finished unbuttoning Logan's shirt. He pushed the shirt off Logan's body and his mouth went to Logan's chest. These were no gentle, loving kisses to Logan's body. It was all sucking and biting.

Logan would let out little "eeps" and squeals amongst the groans. He couldn't remember _ever _being so consumed with lust. His brain couldn't focus long enough to dwell on it, though. All he could think of was that Kendall's mouth was everywhere but where he wanted. Also... "Too much clothes."

Kendall pulled away. He could tell Logan would have some bruises. Then his mind was brought back to what Logan had said. "Huh?"

"We both have too much clothes on." Logan pulled off the tank Kendall was wearing, and tossed it into the front seat. He undid his jeans then leaned back as Kendall helped him get both the jeans and his underwear off. Once Kendall's boxer briefs were off, Logan pushed him into a sitting position and straddled him. He then brought their lips together for a sloppy, yet hot kiss. His hands were in Kendall's hair, tugging at the blonde locks. After some time, Logan brought his mouth to Kendall's neck. His intent was to leave a real doozy of a hickey.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hair and pulled his head back. "I want you now," he growled.

Logan smiled seductively. He lifted himself up a little, careful to not hit his head. With his eyes still on Kendall, he brought his own fingers to his mouth. Once he felt they were slick enough, he took them out. He leaned back, his left arm on the passenger seat so he could keep himself propped up, and began to prepare himself.

Kendall held onto to Logan's hips to keep him steady as he watched. It was possibly one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Logan was letting out beautiful moans as he pretty much fucked himself with his fingers. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He _needed _to be inside Logan. "Please tell me you're ready," he begged.

Logan laughed and stopped. He maneuvered himself so that he was kneeling over Kendall, a knee on either side of Kendall's legs. His hands were on Kendall's shoulders as he said, "I'm ready."

Kendall quickly lubricated himself with his own saliva, then guided Logan onto him. He was pretty surprised when Logan didn't wait to get used to it. He started moving right away. Kendall's automatic reaction was to thrust into him.

Logan leaned back once again, positioning himself between the two front seats. He put his hands on the top of either seat to keep his upper body from falling back. Once he felt secure enough, he increased the speed of his hips. As he did this, Kendall managed to hit his sweet spot. He cried out, "Fuck yes!" He was pleased that him saying that made Kendall groan, and liked that he saw Kendall's eyes darken with desire. "Harder," he begged. "Give it to me harder."

"Fucking Christ." Kendall did as Logan wanted. His hands held tightly onto Logan's hips as he pounded into him. He was loving the loud noises coming from Logan. Logan usually did his best to stay quiet, but now he was letting it all out. This was the Logan that only Kendall knew existed. And Kendall would be damned if anyone else saw this side of Logan.

"Fuck. _Kendall_!"

Kendall grinned. "You like that?"

"God yes!" Logan gripped onto the car seats as if they were the only things keeping him held onto earth.

Kendall ran a hand up and down Logan's torso. "You like being fucked by me, don't you?"

Logan groaned. "Yes!"

"You're a little slut for me, aren't you?"

"Jesus fucking Christ! Yes!"

"Only for me?"

"Yes! Only you. Oh God! So close."

Kendall nodded. He began to stroke Logan at a furious pace. Logan crying out his name, the obscenities coming out of his perfect mouth; it all drove Kendall over the edge.

Seeing Kendall like that was what did it for Logan. It was rare that Kendall came first during sex, so he reveled in these moments.

Logan didn't realize how much energy he had used up until he came down from his orgasm. He slowly got off Kendall and sat next to him. Kendall pulled him close and he curled up against Kendall. As he rested his head on Kendall's chest, he did as survey of the car as well as himself and Kendall. He and Kendall were both so out of breath that they couldn't speak yet. They were both also drenched with sweat. Clothes were strewn about the car, and every window was fogged.

"So," Logan said as he began to trace circles on Kendall's chest. "We just fucked?"

Kendall laughed a little. "I guess so."

"We've only made love before."

"Did you not like it?"

"Oh, I more than liked it," Logan said, making Kendall chuckle and kiss the top of his head. "I just don't want us to lose the meaning of sex."

"The meaning?"

"Yeah. Like, the whole act of bonding and the physical expression of feelings. I don't want it to become about just getting off for us."

"Sweetness, you know what's great about a relationship with someone you have deep feelings for?"

"What?" Logan asked.

"You care enough about them to have sweet, romantic sex with them, but you're also hot enough for them to have wild, crazy sex with them. Either way, you still want to cuddle with them after. If it was ever about getting off, we'd just roll away from each other and move on with life. We wouldn't want to stay near each other and savor the moment. The closeness."

Logan kissed Kendall's chest. "OK. I feel better now. I don't feel so bad about wanting to do it like that again anymore."

Kendall laughed. "You little sex crazed freak."

Logan smacked Kendall's chest lightly. "Ass." They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. "Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm never gonna want anyone else, you know." After saying that, Logan swore he felt and heard Kendall's heart stop beating for several seconds.

"Please don't get my hopes up," Kendall whispered.

Logan got out of Kendall's hold and looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kendall sighed, looking at his hands. "Just don't say things if you're not sure that you mean them."

"Of course I mean it!" Logan grabbed Kendall's face and made Kendall look at him. "I mean it. Why the hell wouldn't I mean it?"

"I... don't know." Kendall was afraid to believe him, but there were no lies in Logan's eyes. "How do you feel about me, Logan?"

"I-I'm not sure. Everything I'm feeling is so new. I'm not sure how to define it all."

"What _are _you sure of?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sure that I can't see myself with anyone but you. I'm sure that you and I can be together for a long time, hopefully forever. I'm sure that you're the only person I'm comfortable enough with to be myself. I'm sure that _no one _will measure up to you. I'm sure that-" Logan's speech was silenced by Kendall's lips.

"Sorry," Kendall told him. "I'm just a little insecure. No one's made me feel the way you do. I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"I don't ever want to hurt you."

"I know," Kendall said before kissing him again. Then a thought struck him and he smirked. "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"What?" Logan asked cautiously.

"I've always wanted to be outside... while naked."

"Kendall, don't-" Logan started, but Kendall had already opened the car door, and was running toward the play set. "KENDALL!" Logan reached to the front seat. He grabbed his underwear, put them on, then did the same with his shirt-which he didn't bother to button. He then got Kendall's underwear and plaid shirt before getting out of the car. He ran in the direction Kendall had gone. "Kendall, you crazy son of a bitch!" He reached the play set. Kendall was proudly standing on the top. "Children play on this! Put some clothes on!" He began to make his way to where Kendall was.

"You're such a prude," Kendall said. "It's not like there are any kids around."

"It's also chilly out," Logan said when he reached Kendall. "Please put some clothes on."

"No."

"Kend-" Logan's mouth was covered by Kendall's hand.

"Being naked is so freeing. Maybe I should become a nudist." When he saw Logan's glare, he laughed. "Fine." He took the articles of clothing from Logan and put them on. "Happy?"

"It'll do," Logan said.

Kendall took his hand. "Go down the big slide with me?"

Kendall looked so adorable, Logan had to smile. "Alright. But after we're going to your house so we can shower and sleep."

"OK!"

They went down the slide, Kendall in front and Logan in back. After, they raced to Kendall's car. Kendall won and did a little victory dance. Logan just rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"This night was fun," Kendall said as he drove them home.

"You just liked it because you got laid and got to run around naked."

"And because I spent it with you," Kendall added.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Goober," he said with a smile.

…

It was Monday morning, and Logan's muscles were still sore from holding himself up in the car. He thanked God all the bruises he had-from Kendall's mouth and hands-weren't in any visible areas. Unlike, Logan thought with a smirk, the lovely hickey he had left on Kendall's neck.

Logan glanced to where Kendall was-at his locker talking to James. He chuckled when he saw that Kendall hadn't bothered with cover up. Kendall must've felt Logan staring, because he looked at Logan and smiled. Then he saw something behind Logan, made a face, and pointed.

Logan turned around just as Mary reached him. He sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You weren't at church yesterday."

"I'm aware."

"And why was that?"

"It's not any of-"

"Oh wait. It's because you allowed yourself to be pulled into the gay lifestyle. I _told _you what Kendall was up to, Logan. But did you listen to me? No. Now you're on a direct path to Hell."

Logan calmly shut his locker. "What are you talking about?"

"My cousin Allison was at that St. Patrick's Day party you went to," Mary informed him. "She saw you and Kendall attack each other in the hall. I can't believe you let him turn you!"

Logan smacked his locker, making her jump. "Has your tiny brain ever considered that I didn't need to be 'turned?' Have you ever thought that maybe I've been gay this entire time?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've never been straight, you dumb bitch. Once I hit puberty, I knew it was guys that turned me on, not girls. Even when I was pretending to be straight, I still watched gay porn and thought about guys all the time. You were probably the only idiot who didn't realize it."

"Maybe I didn't want to believe you were a deviant. This is _wrong_, Logan. And Kendall isn't even good for you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "And who would be good for me? You? Keep dreaming."

"Lo-"

"And Kendall _is _good for me, OK? I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. I've never had so many friends before. I've never actually gone out and done things. I've never _lived_. Not until Kendall. So don't go preaching to me about how Kendall's bad for me. You just can't get over the fact that I never looked at you twice. That'd rather have a guy than you."

"I-"

"This conversation is over." Logan walked away from her and headed to Kendall.

Kendall started to ask, "What did she-" He was cut off by Logan's lips on his own. He recovered in enough time to kiss Logan back. When Logan pulled away, he said to him, "You realize the bell didn't ring yet. Our peers are in the halls. You just gave them a real show."

Logan smiled. "I know. I, um, didn't want to give Mary the satisfaction of telling everyone." At Kendall's head tilt, he went on, "Her cousin saw us at the party."

"Oh shit."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah. But it's about time our relationship was known as fact instead of rumor."

Kendall grinned and bounced up and down a little. "So you're fine with everyone knowing?"

Logan took Kendall's hand. "Yup."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Well... public displays of affection are against the rules at this school. I only did that first one for drama's sake or whatever." He sighed when Kendall pouted. "Fine. One more."

Kendall made a happy noise and gave Logan a quick kiss. "I sense this is going to be a good day."

Logan laughed. "Oh. I almost forgot. It's my parents' anniversary this weekend. They'll be going away."

"So we'll have your house to ourselves?" At Logan's nod, he said, "Not only is this day going to be great, but this week is!" He put his arms around Logan, picked him up, and spun him around.

Logan giggled and once he was put down, he said, "You're so weird." The bell rang. "Let's get to class."

Later, the two were carrying the props for the Shakespeare Festival performance to their school's auditorium. Their class was having their last week of rehearsing-well, a little more than a week. Two Thursdays away was the festival.

All Kendall and Logan had to do was set up. Then they basically had a free period. They sat down and could watch or do schoolwork. Logan had planned on starting his homework.

Kendall noticed Logan roll his shoulders. "You OK?"

"Just a little sore," Logan told him. "From our little adventure in the car."

"I can give you a shoulder rub or something."

"Oh my God. That'd be awesome." Logan positioned himself so Kendall could do so.

"I'm surprised," Kendall said as he started rubbing Logan's shoulders.

"About what?"

"You're taking this whole acting like a couple thing in front of people well. I thought that even after our little moment before first period, you'd still be a little wary."

"Well, why pretend when everyone knows? And it's not like I haven't recently mulled over the idea of making it known."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've even begun mentally preparing myself for my grandparents' reactions. Plus, we've been dating for almost five months. It's really about time our relationship is common knowledge."

Kendall stopped rubbing Logan's shoulders so that he could hug him from behind. "You're the best," he whispered. "I lo-" He sighed. He would not say it to Logan the first time during school hours. "I hope I didn't pressure you."

Logan leaned against him. "Of course not. I came to the decision on my own. Maybe it happened a bit sooner than I was ready for, but oh well. Life throws us curve balls. I had to jump at the opportunity."

Kendall kissed his cheek. "People are gonna bitch. The principal may end up having a talk with us."

"I don't care."

"They're never pleasant conversations. She makes it sound like you have an illness or something."

"Well, she is a nun," Logan said.

"Just... don't regret your decision to come out."

"I could never. So, your heart can stop pounding nervously now."

Kendall cursed his body for betraying him. "I believe you."

"Good."

During his class after lunch, Kendall was called to the principal's office. He had a good idea as to why he was needed. When he got there, the lady at the desk told him to head on back. He was slightly surprised to see Logan already sitting there, pretty much chewing off his lower lip. Kendall had figured the principal would want to talk to them separately.

Kendall took a seat in the chair next to Logan. Feeling the principal's eyes on him, he grabbed Logan's hand to calm him down.

"Don't do that," the principal said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked. "I'm just keeping him from having an anxiety attack."

"I'm fine, Kendall," Logan said quietly. "Why are we here, Sister Ruth?"

"I think you know why," she said.

"Nope. Tell us," Kendall demanded.

Sister Ruth sighed. "I've heard about a few incidents with you two today. First, you acted inappropriately in the hallway this morning. Then again during your Shakespeare class."

"How do you know about all that?" Logan asked. He especially wondered how she knew about Shakespeare.

"We've had some complaints," Sister Ruth told him.

Kendall snorted. "I bet it was all Mary."

"Don't make assumptions, Kendall," Sister Ruth said sternly. "Now. This is a Catholic school. We have an image to uphold. We can't have homosexual couples flaunting their relationship in the halls."

"We won't exhibit public displays of affection anymore," Logan promised. "We know it's against the rules. It won't happen again."

"You are both aware that homosexuality is a sin," Sister Ruth said, making Kendall roll his eyes. "It's just a temporary issue, a phase you two are going through. Any of the issues you are dealing with that are making you act out this way can be resolved."

"Issues?" Logan asked as Kendall groaned.

"I'm sure you two are aware of these issues."

"No, we're not," Kendall said. "Please tell us."

Sister Ruth looked at him. "I'm aware that you don't see your father much, Kendall. You're probably searching for the male acceptance you didn't get from your father by participating in inappropriate relationships with your male peers."

Logan gasped. "What you just said is inappropriate, Sister Ruth."

"It's OK, Logan," Kendall said. "It could be what you said, Sister Ruth. Or I could've just been born a flaming homosexual."

Sister Ruth shook her head and turned to Logan. "You were always such a good boy, Logan. Never once have you been in trouble. Clearly this is your way of rebelling."

"Sister Ruth, have you counseled gay teens before?" Logan asked.

She nodded. "I spent some time at an impatient facility for teenagers like you."

Logan squeezed Kendall's hand. "What facility was that?"

"God's True Path," she answered. "I volunteered there for three years. I left five years ago to work here."

Kendall looked at Logan. He was pale. "Sweetness, what's wrong?"

"She... she worked at the place Randall went to," Logan whispered.

"I wouldn't know that person," Sister Ruth said. "I only worked with the girls."

"I don't care!" Logan shouted as he stood. "My cousin was sent there against his will, and killed himself after leaving! I refuse to sit here any longer and listen to you tell me that who I am is wrong. You're not God. You don't know how he really feels about people being gay."

"The Bible-"

"Was written forever ago! Technically, Catholics don't really follow the Old Testament. Yet the most quoted book of the Bible against homosexuality is Leviticus, which is in the Old Testament. So just shut up about your convenient interpretation of the Bible. It was probably just written by a homophobe like you." Logan stormed out of the office.

"Um." Kendall stood. "I'm just gonna go after him." He ran out of the office and after Logan. He caught up with Logan at Logan's locker. "What are you doing?"

Logan was shoving books into his bag. "I'm too pissed to pay attention in the rest of my classes. I'm skipping the rest of the day."

"Alright. Are you OK?"

Logan shut his locker. "I can't believe she worked at the place Randall was sent to. And what she said to you? I'm just... really mad."

Kendall pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry that this all upset you."

Logan sighed. "I have to get used to it, don't I?"

"Yeah."

"It sucks."

"I know, sweetness. Wanna go to your house and have some angry sex to spite that bitch nun?"

Logan laughed. "Sounds fun."

…

It was Saturday. Logan and Kendall were all alone in Logan's house. They planned on having a lazy day. They were still in their pajamas at two o'clock. Logan was in the kitchen making popcorn, and Kendall was in the living room picking out a movie.

When Logan came back into the room, Kendall asked, "Are we gonna go to church tomorrow?"

Logan ate some popcorn. "I'd hate to miss it two weeks in a row."

"Ugh."

Logan chuckled. "Your mom doesn't have to put up with church much longer. Meaning you, too, will soon be in the clear."

Kendall opened the can of Pepsi Logan had given him. "Her friend's baby still has a couple months to cook. Then she has to wait however long until the Baptism." He drank some soda. "But then I'll probably still go because of you."

Logan smiled at him. "Aw. You'd go through the tortures of Mass just for me?"

Kendall kissed Logan's temple. "Only because you're so cute." As Logan laughed, Kendall started the movie.

"Kendall, we've seen this a million times," Logan stated.

Kendall placed his head on Logan's shoulder and ate a bit of popcorn. "I chose it because if we get distracted, we don't have to worry about missing anything."

"You are a devious one."

After some time, the popcorn was gone and Logan had an arm around Kendall.

Kendall let out a happy sigh. "I like this."

"What?"

"Just being here with you. We don't have to speak to enjoy each other's company. We don't even have to be messing around to have fun. It's so comfortable being with you, Logan. So right."

Logan placed a kiss to the top of Kendall's head. "I know the feeling, dearest. Nothing's ever awkward when I'm with you. I like it."

Kendall put his arms around Logan's middle. He then lifted his head a bit to kiss at Logan's neck. Logan grabbed Kendall's hair and pulled his head up further so their lips could be united. The kiss deepened, and suddenly, Kendall was straddling Logan's lap. His hands went up Logan's shirt. Then he started to take Logan's shirt off. It got stuck in the process, right over Logan's head.

"Help! I've been struck with blindness!" Logan cried, giggling.

Kendall finally managed to get Logan's shirt off. "Sorry," he said with a laugh.

"It's fine." Logan helped Kendall get his shirt off. "You're just so excited you forgot how to remove clothes." His mouth peppered Kendall's chest with kisses.

Kendall let out a tiny moan. God, he loved Logan's mouth. Almost as much as he loved Logan in general. He took hold of Logan's face, and forced him back. He looked into Logan's eyes and said, "Fuck. You're perfect. I lo-"

"LOGAN?" two voices screamed.

Logan and Kendall stared at each other wide-eyed before turning their heads. There stood Logan's grandparents. His grandmom crossed herself and appeared to be praying. His granddad looked both pissed and disgusted. The man walked toward them and shoved Kendall off Logan.

"Kendall!" Logan cried in worry. He had landed on the floor with a loud thud. Logan reached out to Kendall, but felt a hand tightly grab his wrist. Then he was being pulled off the couch and toward the front door. "What are you two doing?" Logan screamed at his grandparents.

"We come here to check on you, and catch you doing despicable things with that fag," his granddad snarled.

"It's our duty to get you away," his grandmom added. "We told your parents about our suspicions, but they wouldn't listen. Now it's time to take matters into our own hands." She opened the door.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Logan tried to break free, but the old man was surprisingly strong.

Logan heard Kendall come running in their direction. Then he felt Kendall's arms wrap around his middle and pull him back, out of his granddad's hold. Kendall buried his face in the crook of Logan's neck and whispered, "No, no, no, no, no. Don't leave me."

Logan reached a hand back to touch Kendall's head. "I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. Then he glared at his grandparents. "I'm not going anywhere," he repeated more sternly.

"Your parents-"

"Know," Logan interrupted his grandmom. "And don't have a problem with it. If you do, you can get the fuck out of my house."

"You are no longer part of this family," his granddad said before he and Logan's grandmom stepped outside.

"Fine!" Logan shouted and slammed the door shut. He locked it, and noted that Kendall was still clinging to him. He grabbed Kendall's arms and made him break his hold. Logan turned around, took hold of Kendall's face, and made Kendall look at him. "Are you OK, dearest?"

"I-I had this flash. Your grandparents managed to get you away. You got brainwashed and shit. I never saw you again."

"Oh, Kendall. Even if they drugged me and took me to that place, I know you would put together a team to break me out."

That made Kendall smile. "Very true." He rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Logan asked. "I'll stab that fucker for hurting you."

"I like that you turn into a homicidal maniac over my well-being. I just landed on it funny when he pushed me."

Logan kissed Kendall's sore shoulder. "We'll ice it. And my wrist." He sighed. "I should call my parents and warn them. The old fucks are sure to bitch them out at some point."

Kendall followed Logan back into the living room. As Logan picked up his cell, Kendall said, "I'm glad they didn't get you. I would've been crushed. I-I don't think I could function without you in my life."

Logan took Kendall's hand and kissed it. "I would slip into a horrible depression without you in mine."

Kendall had a huge smile on his face as Logan spoke with his parents.

_**That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. **_


	18. The Words

_**Well, here we go. Some important... words are said in this chapter. Some of you may think I waited too long for it to happen. Sorry. The wait made sense in my brain... but this is a pretty messed up brain I've got, so...**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**_

Chapter Eighteen: The Words

"You get any acceptance letters yet?" Kendall asked Logan. They were on the bus, heading to the Shakespeare Festival.

"Yup," Logan answered. "So far, I've gotten in everywhere I applied. You?"

"Well, I applied to less schools than you... so far, so good though. Should we, um, do some comparisons?"

Logan nodded and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Yeah. That way we can nix the schools you didn't apply to."

"You really wanna go to the same school as me still?"

"Of course. Don't be silly."

Kendall sighed. "I just don't want you to limit yourself because of me."

"Kendall, I'll excel wherever I go," Logan said.

Kendall laughed. "You sound kinda full of yourself there, sweetness."

Logan let out a chuckle. "I'm just saying I'll work my hardest wherever I go. And when I work hard, I do well."

Kendall took Logan's hand in his own. "But you can afford better colleges..."

"There are scholarships, Kendall. You've already got money from one writing contest. And you've entered another, right?"

"Yes," Kendall admitted. "But I haven't heard anything from them."

"You're not stupid, dearest. Schools will give you money. I'm sure some already have."

"Yes. But-"

"But what?"

"I'd have to worry about maintaining a certain GPA. And I'm gonna have to apply for loans and shit. It's easier for you. Your parents have money, I'm sure schools are willing to give you a free ride, and this is all in addition to your college fund."

"Surely you have a college fund."

"I do," Kendall confirmed. "But _still_. I'm not rich."

"Neither am I," Logan said.

"You're much more well off than I am."

Logan lifted his head from Kendall's shoulder to look at him. "You're really worried you won't be able to afford a good college."

"Yes."

"How long has this been bothering you?" Logan wanted to know.

"Well. I started to think about how much smarter than me you are. All of the colleges are probably jumping to have you. No one gives two shits about me."

"That's not true," Logan said. "Our school is one of the best in the state. And since you go to a Catholic school instead of public, colleges are much more likely to consider you. You do well in English-what you're planning on majoring in. Colleges give plenty of shits about you."

"What if I can't keep my grades up like they want?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled at him. "Good thing your boyfriend is a nazi about studying. If your grades start to slip, I'll be on your ass about it."

"Will withholding sex be part of it?"

Logan's smile turned into a smirk. "Most definitely."

"Hard ass."

Logan laughed. "I try. Do you, um, resent me? Because my parents have a decent amount of money?"

"Shit. I made it sound like that, didn't I?" Kendall asked.

"Kinda."

"I don't resent you," Kendall promised. "Neither of us can help our situations." He shrugged. "We're both lucky either way. I was just saying that the money thing is easier for you than me."

"I guess," Logan said.

"I swear I don't resent you because of it. I was just stating facts. And maybe preparing you in case we can't go to the same school."

"We're going to the same school," Logan said.

"Our majors aren't even similar."

"I don't care. We'll find a way."

"It's only four years, Logan."

"A lot can happen in four years," Logan pointed out. "You and I only started talking several months ago. Look at how much has changed. And if we go to the same school, we can live with each other. See each other everyday. Fall asleep together. Wake up together. Don't you want that?"

"Of course." Kendall smiled. "I like knowing you do too."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't know. We may fight a bit while living together though."

Logan put his head back on Kendall's shoulder. "Naturally. But once we get used to whatever annoying habits the other has, we should be fine."

Kendall put an arm around Logan. "How often have you thought about this?"

Logan could feel himself blush. "A lot, actually. It makes me feel... happy. Excited about the future. Our future. Together."

"You like the idea of having a future with me?"

"Very much so."

Kendall smiled. "I do too."

"I know."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "We're here." Just as he said that, their bus stopped.

Logan and Kendall filed out of the bus. On their way to the entrance, they met up with James-his class had taken a separate bus.

"I don't like that Mrs. Spalding rode with your class," James said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"She normally rides with the class who has the better performance."

Kendall grinned. "Well, it was my idea. Naturally, it's brilliant. The judge-people-things will love it."

"You don't win anything do you?" Logan asked.

"Nope," James said. "They're, like, people with degrees and shit who studied Shakespeare. They volunteer to critique the performances."

"Cool," Logan said. "So we do the performances, have lunch, and hear the critiques?"

"Pretty much. If we get back before school's over, we just goof off in the cafeteria."

"Shit," Kendall mumbled.

"What?" Logan and James asked.

"I forgot that Dylan's a Drama nerd. His school does this shit every year."

Logan's eyes followed where Kendall was looking. Sure enough, there was Kendall's ex. Logan took Kendall's hand and said, "He's pretty good looking."

Kendall snorted. He turned to Logan. "You're better."

They made their way inside and took their seats. James' class was one of the first performances. Theirs was one of the last. So all Kendall and Logan had to do was sit back, relax, and enjoy the other performances. Until they had to set up the stage for their performance.

When their class went on, Logan was pleased with the audience's reactions. They all seemed to enjoy the Jerry Springer-like feel of it. He also felt pride. Pride for Kendall, because he was the one who made the suggestion. He looked over at Kendall. He was happy to see a smile on his boyfriend's face.

As they made their way to lunch-they had to pack their own, and were eating in a rehearsal studio above the theater-James had a pout on his face.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Our performance was shit compared to yours," James complained.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yours was great."

James glared at him. "But in your head you're thinking that yours was more awesome."

Kendall laughed. "Well, yes. But yours was still really good."

They settled in a corner near, yet somewhat away from their schoolmates. It had kind of become an unwritten thing. After their little display in the hall, their peers had steered clear of Logan and Kendall. And they did the same. Being ignored was better than being harassed, after all.

They were eating and chatting when they felt someone stand over them. They looked up.

"Hello, Dylan," Kendall said. "Did you want something?"

Dylan sat. "Can't I catch up with you? We haven't seen each other in _so _long." His eyes went to Logan. "And this must be the guy I've heard about. And who Facebook claims you're in a relationship with."

"That's because we are in a relationship," Kendall said. "You jealous or something?"

"If I was, what would you do?"

"Nothing," Kendall answered Dylan honestly. "We broke up a long time ago. My feelings haven't changed. And I don't know if you forgot, but you _punched _me."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "You're still bitter about that?"

Logan glared at Dylan. "Of course he is! You fucking punched him. Why wouldn't he be bitter?"

"I told him that I loved him!"

"You don't deck the person you love," Logan accused. He looked at Kendall. "What is with your exes? It makes me wonder where my crazy is."

"Your crazy is God," James said.

Logan threw an apple slice at him in response. Then he put his focus back on Kendall and Dylan. "And why won't any of them leave us alone? I mean, I get that Kendall's wonderful and amazing-"

James and Kendall said, "Aw!"

"-but it's _clearly _over with him and all of them. Kendall's moved on from you, Dylan. Multiple times."

"So?" Dylan said. "He didn't care about them. And he'll be tossing you aside in no time."

Kendall saw the fear and worry on Logan's face. He heard the little whine come from Logan's mouth. He moved closer to Logan and put an arm around him. "I'm not leaving Logan," he told Dylan. "Ever. He's perfect. The greatest person ever. And unlike with the rest of you jokers, I actually like spending time with Logan. I'm not with him just because the sex is great and just because he's gorgeous. I genuinely enjoy his company. I'd rather be near him than away from him. I feel... complete when Logan's around. I-"

"And then he'll say he loves you and you'll run," Dylan said.

"No."

"I wouldn't let you run," Logan whispered.

Kendall looked at him and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Logan said with a grin. "Not that I believe you'd run from me. But if I got the sense you'd want to, I'd do everything I can to keep you."

Kendall had never felt himself smile so widely. "Good thing you're never getting rid of me." He kissed Logan, not caring that they had to "properly represent their school."

James leaned closer to Dylan-who was looking at the pair in disbelief. "He never kissed you in public, did he?"

Dylan shook his head, got up, and walked away.

James bit into the apple slice Logan had checked at him, and looked at his friends. "You guys can stop with the gooey eyes now. Dylan's gone."

They both stopped and laughed.

"Sorry, James," Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Like you wouldn't be doing that if Camille was here."

James got a dreamy smile on his face. "True. Oh! I told her I'd text her after my performance." He got his phone out of his pocket and did so.

"Obviously things are going well with you two," Kendall commented.

"Yeah," James said happily. "I've never felt like this before. Like, I totally get all the lame romantic shit you say now, Kendall. And we haven't even had sex yet! Not that I mind. It's totally gonna be worth the wait when we finally do."

"I think our James is in love," Kendall said to Logan.

Logan laughed. "I'm glad. You and Camille deserve it, James. And you're perfect for each other."

James smiled brilliantly. "We are, aren't we?" His phone went off and he eagerly red what Camille texted him.

…

That Saturday, Kendall went over to Logan's house. He had a list of all the colleges he had gotten into, so he and Logan could compare. Kendall knew they were aiming for schools in New York. He hoped it was because Logan also dreamed of marriage in their future.

Thoughts of their life together filled Kendall's mind as he made his way to Logan's room. A nice house or fancy apartment. Logan being a well-respected doctor, Kendall being a best-selling author. A beautiful wedding. And kids. A decent amount of them. Possibly adopted.

"What's with that smile?" Logan asked when Kendall entered the room.

Kendall joined Logan on the bed. "I was just thinking about things."

"Oh yeah?" Logan smiled as Kendall put his arms around him. "What kind of things?"

"Life."

Logan chuckled. "That's a very broad topic."

Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. "Our life. Together. Our future."

Logan leaned back against Kendall. "Tell me about it."

"You and I will be living together."

"Naturally."

Kendall rested his chin on top of Logan's head. "You'll be a doctor that's loved by all his patients. I'll be a popular writer." He felt Logan chuckle. "And... possibly... there'll be a wedding." He was quiet then, waiting for Logan's reaction.

"Go on," Logan said quietly. "I wanna hear more."

Kendall smiled. "And kids maybe."

"How will we acquire these children?"

"Adoption, I guess."

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking. Lots of kids need a family," Logan said.

Kendall moved back, making Logan turn to look at him. "You've thought about this?" he asked Logan.

Logan blushed. "A little. We've been together almost half a year. It's natural to fantasize about a future with you. Right?"

"It is," Kendall said before giving Logan a kiss. "I like that you think about it too. You know. I've never imagined a future with anyone before. Only you."

"Same," Logan told him. They just stared into each other's eyes for awhile. Then Logan said, "Colleges. We're here to talk about college." He gave Kendall a smile. "The first step in out future together."

"Right." Kendall put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "The list of colleges I got into."

Logan took the list and went over to his desk. "You made a list." He sat and shot Kendall a smile. "I've taught you well."

Kendall laughed and went to stand behind Logan. He put his hands on Logan's shoulders as Logan got out his own list. "Speaking of teaching. You know what we still need to do?"

"What?" Logan asked as he crossed off all the schools on his list that Kendall didn't apply to. That _really _narrowed it down.

Kendall leaned down and nipped at Logan's earlobe. He whispered, "We still need to do some student/teacher roleplay."

Logan took a deep breath and bit his lip. The thought sent a jolt to the area right below the belt. "We can't. Not today."

"Why not?" Kendall whined.

Logan laughed as he crossed off the schools on Kendall's list he didn't apply to. "Because my parents are home. I don't want them knocking on my door while I'm pretending to punish you for not paying attention to my lecture or something."

Kendall nuzzled his nose against Logan's cheek. "So you have thought about it."

"Don't sound so smug. Also. We have a mission today. We are _going _to pick out a school for us to go to. OK? No sexy times until we do."

"Pooh," Kendall said. "No fun."

"Just wait until finals roll around."

"Shit."

Logan laughed. He made a new list of all the schools they both applied to and gotten into. "Why don't we look at all these schools online? Then we can decide which one we like best."

Kendall sighed. "Alright. But." He pulled Logan's chair back a bit then sat in Logan's lap. "This will be my seat."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine."

After several hours-and some arguing-they finally decided on a school. Columbia.

"The more I think about it, the more I like it," Kendall said as they made their way downstairs. "They gave me a pretty good amount of money. With the money I got from the writing contest, loans might not be _too _bad."

"And you still need to hear from the other writing contest."

"I don't wanna get my hopes up about that," Kendall said quietly.

"I'm positive you'll win something."

Kendall smiled at Logan. "Thanks for having faith in me, sweetness."

…

On Sunday, Logan stood outside the church with his dad. Several feet away, his mom was arguing with his grandparents about something. Logan figured the argument was about him. Suddenly, a running figure caught his eye.

Apparently his dad saw too, because he asked, "Is that Kendall?"

Logan smiled. "Who else would it be?"

Kendall halted to a stop in front of Logan, and waved something in front of his face. "Look, look, look, look!"

"OK," Logan said with a laugh. He started to read the paper Kendall had given him. "You entered that story? It's your best one!"

"Keep reading," Kendall urged.

Logan did so and a huge smile broke out on his face. "You won first place!"

Kendall nodded. "I get money for school _and _they're gonna publish my story in their little literary magazine!"

Mr. Mitchell took the letter from Logan. "This is great, Kendall!"

"I know!" Kendall bounced on his feet. "When I got home yesterday, I found that my mom had put it on my pillow. Of course she had already opened it..."

"This is amazing," Logan said. He gave Kendall a hug, and Kendall lifted him off his feet for a bit.

Mrs. Knight and Katie reached them. "I take it he told you," Mrs. Knight said.

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Of course. We should celebrate. Instead of going to the breakfast buffet after church, we should go out. My treat."

"Oh, we coul-"

"I insist," Mr. Mitchell told Mrs. Knight. "Kendall's a published writer now. We can go wherever he wants."

"IHOP?" Kendall asked.

Logan laughed. "Yu could've picked anywhere."

"I like IHOP," Kendall said with a pout.

"Then that's where we'll go," Mr. Mitchell promised.

"Yay!" Kendall looked at Logan. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You know that without you, I'd never have the courage to enter any contests." He put an arm around Logan and kissed Logan's temple several times.

Logan chuckled. "Well then. You're welcome." He turned his head and let Kendall kiss his lips once. Normally, he wouldn't let this happen at church, but this day was a special occasion.

Mrs. Mitchell walked up to the group. "Well, Alex, it looks like we finally get to have Easter at our house. Like your family always wanted."

"What's she talking about?" Katie asked.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed. "I was trying to convince my parents to let Logan over for Easter. But they wouldn't allow it."

"My family always wanted Easter at our house," Mr. Mitchell said, "because our backyard would be good for the egg hunt. We could never do it since Joanna's parents always had Easter at their place, and Easter's a big deal for Catholics. My siblings will be happy to hear it."

The church bells rang. As their families headed inside, Kendall held Logan back. "You OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Logan asked.

"Because your grandparents aren't letting you over for Easter."

Logan let out a sigh. "It sucks that my mom's sad about not spending Easter with her family. And she was really trying to get them to let me over."

"They're stubborn old fucks," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "Yeah. But let's not think about that. Today we're celebrating you winning that writing contest."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Because church is such a great way to celebrate."

Logan laughed and pulled Kendall into the church. After Mass, the Mitchells and the Knights went off to IHOP.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Mr. Mitchell said, "You know my family's been asking about Kendall."

"Have they?" Kendall asked.

"Apparently," Logan said with a frown, "none of them were surprised about my sexual orientation."

"You're just going to have to get over that," Mr. Mitchell said to his son. "Anyway. Kendall, Jen, Katie, if you guys want, you can come to our house for Easter."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to be in the way," Mrs. Knight said.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Mitchell said. "You all are practically family. And everyone wants to meet Kendall."

"Well," Mrs. Knight said, "my parents are expecting us over." She saw her son's pout and rolled her eyes. "But if Kendall wants to go over, he can."

"I would love to!" Kendall said. "It'll be nice to meet more of Logan's family." He shot Logan a joyful smile.

"They're sure to love you," Logan said.

"Jeeze. The last thing Kendall needs is an ego boost," Katie put in, making everyone laugh."

…

Easter with the Mitchells had gone well. Just as Logan predicted, everyone loved Kendall. Though Logan's aunts and uncles did tell Kendall they would rip him to shreds if he hurt Logan. Kendall was glad Logan's dad's side accepted Logan for who he was. And he could tell it made Logan happy too. Kendall had helped all the adults hide the eggs for the kids. He watched with Logan as the kids searched for the precious eggs. One of Logan's cousin's kid hit her sibling with her Easter basket when he grabbed the egg she wanted. That little girl reminded Kendall of Katie. Kendall was relieved that he was treated like a member of the family. At one point, Logan's cousin let Kendall hold his baby, and adorable five month old, chubby-cheeked little girl. As Kendall made her giggle, he caught Logan's eye across the room. Kendall wasn't sure how to define the look in Logan's eyes, but he knew he liked it.

Now, April was coming to an end. And it was the day of Kendall and Logan's sic month anniversary. Kendall had plans. The most important being that he would _finally _say those three words. He had already prepared himself for Logan's reaction. He was sure Logan wouldn't say it back. Yet. And Kendall was fine with that. He knew Logan would say it eventually, and that was what mattered most. Kendall saying it would make Logan evaluate and eventually realize his own feelings. Kendall just hoped Logan didn't have a mini-freak out. He would probably be a bit surprised, though.

Kendall rang the Mitchells' doorbell, and smiled when Logan answered right away. "Eager for my arrival?"

Logan chuckled. "Maybe a little. So we're going somewhere?"

"Yup."

"OK." Logan shouted to his parents that he was leaving, grabbed his keys and wallet, then followed Kendall to his car. "Where are we going?"

They got into the car. Kendall looked at Logan and said, "You'll see."

Logan looked into the backseat. "You have a blanket and a picnic basket back there."

Kendall started to drive. "Indeed I do."

"So we're going on a picnic?"

"Maybe."

Logan sighed and laughed. "So. You send in all your stuff for Columbia?"

"Yup," Kendall said with a smile. "I requested you as a roommate. You request me?"

"Of course." Logan leaned forward and kissed Kendall's cheek. "It's gonna be fun."

"Fuck yeah," Kendall agreed, getting another laugh from Logan. "And we can push our beds together."

"Even more fun." Logan looked out the window. "Are we... going to the playground?" He looked at Kendall who had a smile on his face. "We are, aren't we?"

"There's a field nearby. We won't go near all the kids playing. I suggest we don't watch the kids, though. We'll probably look like creepers if we do."

"We're spending our six month anniversary at the playground?"

Kendall glanced at Logan as he pulled into the parking lot. There was a smile on Logan's face. "Well, I have fond memories of this place. Like that time I gave you a shit ton of hickeys on Halloween. And St. Patrick's Day when you turned into a sex animal."

Logan giggled. "I enjoyed those moments too. A perfect spot."

"I'm glad you agree." They got out of the car. Kendall grabbed the blanket and picnic basket. Then he guided Logan into the little field.

"It's such a nice day out," Logan commented as he helped Kendall spread the blanket out.

"A perfect day," Kendall agreed. They sat on the blanket, and Kendall opened the picnic basket. He handed Logan a bottle.

Logan gasped. "A personal bottle of sparkling cider? I didn't know these existed!"

Kendall laughed at Logan's enthusiasm. "Neither did I until yesterday. I knew you'd like it."

"So it's meant for one person?" Logan looked at the label. "Yes! One serving. This is so cool!"

Kendall opened the bottle that was for himself. "There are two more at my house."

"Sweet!"

"I love how excited you are about this."

"It's so freaking cool, though!" As he opened the bottle, he felt Kendall kiss his cheek. With a smile, Logan raised his bottle. "Happy Anniversary, dearest."

Kendall clinked his bottle against Logan's. "Happy Anniversary."

After drinking some of the sparkling cider, Logan asked, "What do we have to eat?"

Kendall shrugged sheepishly. "Turkey BLTs."

"Yummy."

Kendall smiled. He went into the basket and got out two sandwiches. He handed one to Logan. "My mom helped me make them."

Logan chuckled. "Aw."

Kendall shoved Logan a little. "Don't you make fun of me."

"I'm not," Logan promised. "It's cute that your mom helped you."

"I wasn't sure how long to cook the bacon..."

Logan grinned as he took a bite. "Mmm. It's good."

They talked as they ate. Mostly about what they were looking forward to with college. Logan talked about what classes they would take. Kendall talked about the things they could do in the city.

"The only thing I'll miss though," Logan said as he ate one of the brownies Kendall brought, "is my family."

"Same," Kendall agreed. "It'll be weird not seeing my mom and Katie everyday."

Logan nodded. "I know my parents will miss me."

"Buy them a cat?"

Logan laughed. "Maybe a hairless one. My dad's allergic to cats and dogs."

"What a shame. Katie always wanted a dog, but my mom doesn't want to have to clean up after it."

"Katie's old enough to do that herself now."

"Yeah," Kendall said. "Maybe I'll try to con my mom into getting her one for her grade school graduation."

"When does she graduate?"

"Two weeks after us." Kendall groaned. "That means two visits from my dad. And surely the wife and step-kids will be along."

Logan took Kendall's hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I'll deal." Kendall put their garbage in the basket and laid down on the blanket, looking up at the sky. Logan followed and Kendall put an arm around him.

"How old are your step-brothers?" Logan asked.

"Luke is a year younger than us, Landon is a year older than Katie." Kendall sighed. "They're OK, I guess. They like my dad. Theirs died when they were little."

"That's sad."

"Yeah." Kendall played with Logan's hair. "And they're the sons my dad always wanted. One big, happy family."

"You're also part of a big, happy family."

"There are only three of us."

"No," Logan said. "James and Carlos are like brothers to you."

"True..."

"Then you have me." Logan moved his head and kissed Kendall's jaw. "And my mom and dad."

"They... your mom and dad... think of me as family?" Kendall asked.

"Of course! I'm pretty sure they started to think of you as a second son before we even told them we're dating. They love you. They care about you." When Kendall didn't say anything, Logan propped himself up and looked down at Kendall. "Are you crying?"

Kendall sniffled. "No..."

"Kendall."

"Happy tears," Kendall promised. "I didn't realize how much I _wanted _your parents to feel that way about me. Not until you told me they did."

"Lucky you." Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall.

"My mom and Katie love you," Kendall told Logan. "You're one of us now."

Logan smiled. "Good." He kissed Kendall again then laid back down.

They spent some time looking at the clouds, saying what the shapes looked like. After awhile, they were quiet. They listened to the sounds of children playing, felt the sun warm them, enjoyed each other's company.

Kendall placed a kiss to Logan's temple then whispered, "I love you, Logan."

In a flash, Logan was sitting up and looking down at Kendall. "You... _love _me?"

Kendall scrambled into a sitting position. Fears were overtaking him as he placed himself behind Logan and put his arms around him. "Yes, I love you. Please... don't run away."

Logan felt like all the air had left his lungs. "You-you've never... told someone that you love them before."

"None of them were you," Kendall said quietly. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you," Logan promised. He could feel Kendall's heartbeat slow down after he said that. He heard Kendall let out a relieved breath, then Kendall's lips touched his neck. "How, um, how long have you known?"

Kendall rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. "Uh. You remember when my dad showed up around Christmas?"

"That long?"

"Yes. It was after we made love that-"

"When the way you looked at me changed," Logan said, realizing. "That's why the look changed."

"Yes," Kendall said.

"Kend-"

"Listen, sweetness. I don't expect you to say it back yet. I know it's different for you. I know you're gonna think this over until you're blue in the face. I'll wait, Logan. As long as I have to."

Logan reached back to touch Kendall's head. "You seem pretty confident that I feel the same."

Kendall chuckled as he tightened his hold on Logan. "Wishful thinking. If it turns out you don't feel the same, I'll let you go-no matter how much it'll hurt. I guess I'll deserve it for hurting others."

Logan turned around to face Kendall. "No. You wouldn't deserve that." He touched Kendall's face and put their foreheads together. "You, more than anyone, deserve to love someone who loves you back. I _want _to say it back, Kendall. But-"

Kendall put his lips to Logan's, silencing him. "But you won't until you're sure. You underestimate how well I understand you." He kissed Logan again. He then studied Logan's eyes, he saw so many emotions and thoughts flashing through them. Kendall had little to no doubts that Logan felt the same. But Logan had to realize it himself. Kendall wouldn't pressure him. "Take all the thinking time you need."

"No ultimatum?" Logan asked. "You're not gonna end it with me if I don't say it by a certain day, or something?"

"No."

"And we still get to see each other?"

"Of course." Kendall ran his fingers down Logan's cheek. "How else will I charm you into loving me?"

Logan laughed a little. And from that moment on, Logan did nothing but think.

…

Logan's mind wouldn't-_couldn't_-stop moving.

After their picnic, Logan had ended up spending the night at Kendall's. When Kendall had made love to him that night, Logan swore he could _feel _how much Kendall loved him. It was the first time Logan actually understood the term "making love." It had been nothing but a phrase to him before. A more polite way of speaking about sex. Logan had always known sex was considered a way of people physically expressing their feelings for each other. But he never _truly _got it until then. Why hadn't he gotten it before? He was a smart guy. Last he checked, he was the third smartest person in their class.

On Sunday after church, he started to write down how he felt about Kendall. How he felt when he was with Kendall. How he felt when he thought about Kendall. He tried to group all these feelings together. Tried to make sense of them. Tried to make them fit the definition of love. Much to his frustration, nothing fit. The more he tried to organize, the messier it got. He gave up at about two in the morning. He tore the dozens of pieces of paper up and threw them away.

He barely got any sleep that night.

On Monday, he hardly said a word at school. He spent most of his time observing Kendall, watching the ways Kendall reacted to him. He wondered if he reacted the same ways to Kendall. Did he always touch Kendall in even the tiniest of ways? Did he lean closer to Kendall when they sat next to each other? Did Kendall ever catch him staring with a dreamy look on his face? Did he give Kendall bright, dazzling smiles? Did he look at Kendall in such a way that made Kendall feel like only person in the world?

At lunch that day, Kendall took hold of his chin and made Logan look at him. "Don't hurt yourself with all that thinking you're doing," Kendall said before placing a quick kiss to his lips.

That was when Logan learned Kendall's kisses were the only thing that could shut up his brain. So there was lots of kissing when Kendall was at his house after school.

On Tuesday, after his parents got home from work, they cornered Logan in his room.

"What is with you, Logan?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"You look like you haven't been sleeping," Mrs. Mitchell said with concern.

"Im fine," Logan told them. The looks on their faces told Logan they didn't believe him. Logan sighed. "I don't know how to explain it."

His parents shared a look, then Mrs. Mitchell left the room. He joined Logan on the bed. "What's going on, son?"

Logan immediately wished it was his mother he was talking to. "The other day... Kendall..."

"You two aren't broken up," Mr. Mitchell said. "He's been acting ridiculously happy, actually. So what's he do?"

"He told me he loves me," Logan blurted out."

"Oh. Shouldn't you be happy like Kendall is?"

"I didn't say it back," Logan mumbled.

"Why the hell not?" Mr. Mitchell paused. "Has he threatened to break up with you if you don't say it back at a certain point?"

"No. He's willing to wait until I say it back. He knows it's different for me. That I have to think about it. He doesn't want to force it out of me."

"Well. That's good..."

"No, it's not! He should be furious! All he wants is to find love! The first time he ever says it to someone, the person doesn't say it back! He should hate me!"

"It's very difficult to hate those you love," Mr. Mitchell said.

"You didn't seem surprised when I told you that Kendall said he loves me," Logan pointed out.

Mr. Mitchell shrugged. "It's always been obvious that you two are goofy in love. I was more surprised when you told me you didn't say it back. Then I remembered you've always done things a bit... differently. Of course you'd have to mull it over."

"How did you know you love Mom?"

"One day, I just... knew," Mr. Mitchell said. "I was thinking about her-as I often did and still do-and it just hit me. It all made sense. Everything fell into place."

"How can one just _know _things?" Logan demanded. "Don't you need evidence? _Something _to give you a hint?"

"Emotions don't work that way, Logan." Mr. Mitchell stood. "Try to sleep tonight. Don't drive yourself mad with all the thinking."

Wednesday night, it was Mrs. Mitchell's turn to talk to Logan. "So Kendall loves you," she said.

"Yes."

"And... you don't love him?"

Logan rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know. Dad seems to think I do."

Mrs. Mitchell raised her eyebrows. "Well... I'll have to agree with your dad."

"How can you know that I love Kendall, when I don't even know?"

"I can just tell," Mrs. Mitchell said. "Anyone who looks at you two can tell."

Logan sighed. This conversation wasn't helping him at all. "How did you know you love Dad?"

Mrs. Mitchell thought for a minute. "I just... knew. It's not a simple thing, Logan. Love isn't easy to figure out or understand. If you'd stop thinking so much, you'd realize how you feel." She kissed Logan's head. "Try to get some sleep, sweetie. You look exhausted."

On Thursday before first period, he want to Stephanie's locker. He was relieved when he saw Carlos was there too. "Good. You're both here. I have to talk to you guys."

"OK..." Stephanie said.

"What is it?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"I'm sure you're aware that Kendall told me he loves me." Carlos and Stephanie nodded, then he went on, "Well. I... I'm kinda confused."

"About what?" Stephanie asked.

"Kendall loves you, you love him," Carlos said. "What's the problem?"

"But I don't know if I love Kendall," Logan said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Don't be a dumb shit. Of course you love him."

"It's one of the most obvious things in the world," Carlos added. "Like, it's always written all over your face."

Logan let out a breath. Why did no one get it? "You two are in love, right?"

"Yes," they both said happily.

"How did you guys know? That you love the other person?"

Stephanie and Carlos looked at each other and shrugged. "I just knew," they both said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Logan screamed before stomping away. Soon, he found himself at Kendall's locker. He sat next to Kendall on the floor, and buried his face in his hands.

Kendall ran a hand up and down Logan's back. "You look like you haven't slept in days, sweetness. Are you OK?"

Logan looked at Kendall. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like me telling you that I love you?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed. "I just wanna be able to define my feelings. I thought talking to people who are in love would help, but it's just confusing me more. I don't like being confused. I wanna be able to say it back without any doubt in my mind. I don't want _you _to doubt how I feel."

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. "Don't make yourself sick over this. You're going a little over board here."

Logan smiled. "I guess. But... this is important. I wanna be sure. For both our sakes."

"Deep down, you know how you feel," Kendall told him. "You're just too used to using your brain to open up that part of you. The part that holds all the emotions. You need to stop being a stubborn nerd."

Logan chuckled. "I thought you loved this stubborn nerd."

"I do." Kendall put his lips to Logan's. "I love you, Logan."

Logan sighed happily. "Your kissed are the only thing that quiets my brain."

Kendall smirked. "Then maybe I should keep kissing you."

Logan laughed and nudged Kendall back. "We'll get in trouble." The bell rang. "Damn. Time for class."

"Later?"

"Definitely."

Friday at lunch, Camille and Logan were alone at their table. Camille took the opportunity to confront Logan. "Why the fuck haven't you told Kendall you love him?"

Logan gave her a shocked look. "It's... complicated, Camille."

"No it's not! You're in love with him, Logan. It's painfully obvious. Why are you being such a pussy about this? Are you afraid you're gonna get hurt? Because he already loves you, you idiot."

"I don't know if I-"

Camille held up a hand so he'd be quiet. "You know, Logan. _Everyone _knows. Stop making Kendall wait. It's not fair to him. Or you. You're torturing yourself by refusing to admit your feelings. It's stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Logan argued.

"You're sure acting like it."

Logan was going to defend himself, but then everyone else came back to the table.

After school, Logan told Kendall he would meet up with him later. He headed straight to church. He walked to Father Liam's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Father Liam called. He looked up when Logan walked in. He smiled. "Hello, Logan. You're not here for Confession, are you?"

"No." Logan shut the door then sat in one of the chairs in front of Father Liam's desk. "I need guidance, I guess."

"About what?"

Logan took a breath. "Me and Kendall."

Father Liam furrowed his brow. "You're not thinking about breaking up with him, are you? Because I feel that'd be a bad idea. I know your grandparents disagree with it, but for as long as I've known you, I've never seen you so happy."

Logan smiled. "I'm not breaking up with him."

"Good. You two are so in love anyway-"

Logan let out a groan. "You too?"

"What?"

"Kendall told me he loves me. He said he's willing to wait for me to say it back. Until I have it all figured out. And I'm not a hundred percent sure if I love him. So I've been asking people in love how they knew they were in love. Everyone says they just knew. Then they all go on about how it's _obvious _I love Kendall. How is it so obvious to everyone but me?"

"Well... you look at him a certain way. Like he's the only person in the world."

"I do?"

"You're a;ways touching him too. And you sit so close together."

So Logan _did _do all the things Kendall did. "But... how do I know if I'm in love?"

Father Liam shrugged. "You just know." He laughed at Logan's frustrated sigh. "Logan. How do you know when you're happy? When you're sad? When you're angry?"

"Um..."

"You just _know_/ And yes, there are certain physical reactions that are paired with these emotions. But when it comes down to it, you know you're feeling them. It may not always be easy to describe. You might not show it. But you know it. Emotions are complicated. You can't decide to feel a certain way. You just do. If you'd stop fretting about it, Logan, you'd realize that the thing you're feeling is love."

"OK..."

Father Liam chuckled. "Don't overanalyze things. You'll drive yourself crazy."

"Right." Logan stood. "Thanks, Father Liam."

"I hope you figure things out. Soon."

Logan nodded. "Me too."

Logan went home after his visit with Father Liam. He quickly changed, then went over to Kendall's house. Kendall was able to take his mind off things. For that, Logan was thankful.

It was Saturday evening when Logan got home. James was just leaving Camille's house and walked up to him. "Can we talk?" James asked.

Logan nodded. He had been meaning to speak with James anyway. They went over to the steps that led to Logan's front door and sat. "So..." Logan said.

James chuckled lightly. "Listen. I get that you need to think about your feelings, try to understand them, before you tell Kendall you love him. And I know Kendall isn't bothered by it now, but-"

"The longer it takes me to figure it out, eventually Kendall will start hurting. I know, James. It's just... I don't want to say it simply because he said it. Or because _everyone _is telling me that I do. I need to really mean it. Me really meaning it will show Kendall I mean it. I don't want any doubts floating around his mind. But how can I know I mean it, truly feel it, if I don't get anything about love?"

James snorted. "Love isn't something you can easily understand, Logan."

"Why the hell not?"

James put an arm around Logan. "Love is a complicated emotion, my friend. There are _so _many levels to it. Sometimes it just hits you, sometimes you slowly fall into it."

"Levels?"

"Well... you love your parents one way, your friends another, even your pets have a special type of love, and then you love the person you spend the rest of your life with a different way."

"OK..."

"And you can fall out of love with a person. Hell, sometimes you end up in love with a person you thought you hated."

"Alright," Logan said and bit his lip.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is: love doesn't make any sense. You can't understand it. You just feel it. Thinking about, wondering about how you know you're in love isn't going to get you anywhere, Logan. You're just gonna keep running into wall after wall. You need to stop asking questions, stop observing, stop analyzing, and just _feel_, dude."

"I'm not the type of person who can easily shut off his brain, James," Logan informed.

James rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Just... go to your room and lay down. Don't think about whether or not you love Kendall. Don't think about other people's relationships. Think about Kendall and your time with him. The good times and bad. If any emotions come over you, don't try to catalogue them. Let them take over. The answer might come to you then."

"I'll try. When did you get so... wise?"

James laughed. "My wisdom only arises at moments of importance."

They stood. Logan called out to James as he walked to his car, "Thanks."

James looked at him and smiled. "No problem. I want my friends happy. I love you guys. In a non-gay way." He winked then continued to his car.

Logan laughed and went inside.

…

Kendall woke up from a particularly pleasant dream. When his mind cleared a little, he realized his phone was ringing. He checked the time and saw that it was just after two in the morning. He was pissed because he had to get up for church the next day. Then he saw who was calling. "Logan?" he answered. "Is something wrong?"

"I, um, need to see you," Logan said.

"Sweetness, I don't have an iPhone like you, so we can't do that FaceTime shit. I guess we could Skype if you _really _want to see my face."

Kendall heard Logan sigh. "Look out your bedroom window."

"Why?" Kendall whined. "I'm so comfy."

Logan chuckled. "Just do it, lazy ass."

"Fine." Kendall rolled out of bed and padded over to his window. "I don't see why-" Kendall had reached his window. There in the dim light from the little light over the front door and driveway, stood Logan. He was in the middle of the front yard, looking up at Kendall. "Am I still dreaming?" Kendall asked.

"Unless we're having some weird shared dream, then no."

"Like in _Inception_?"

"Yup," Logan said. "So you gonna come let me in? Or at least come onto the yard so we can talk?"

"Uh. Sure. I'll come out there. I'm gonna hang up now."

"OK."

Kendall did so. He then quietly made his way downstairs. He carefully unlocked and opened the front door. He shut it again cautiously before making his way to Logan. "So what's up?"

Logan looked at Kendall's feet. "You didn't bother to put shoes on?"

"My brain's still a little fuzzy... The ground isn't cold, so..."

Logan grabbed Kendall by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. _That _woke Kendall up. There was a lot behind the kiss. Logan seemed to be saying so much with it. And Kendall liked what he was saying.

Kendall smiled when the kiss ended. "You came here just to do that?"

"No," Logan said as he ran a hand through Kendall's hair. "Um. This week I've talked to my parents, our friends, and Father Liam. About us. About my feelings."

"I know."

"Well. I talked to James today. Technically yesterday, I guess. He gave me really good advice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Logan confirmed. "All this time I've been trying to understand love. I thought if I could understand it, I would be able to be certain of my feelings. But then James gave me this little speech about how love is really complicated."

Kendall let his hands settle on Logan's waist. "It is."

Logan smiled. "So I've realized. Anyway, he told me to just relax, think about you, and let myself feel. And hopefully the answer would come to me."

"Did it?" Kendall asked.

"I was in bed. I let a bunch of moments between us play out in my mind. It wasn't even in chronological order, which is weird considering it's me." Logan shook his head. "Anyway. I thought about our six month anniversary. Then every anniversary we had. I thought about the first time we spoke, which led me to think about the first time I ever saw you. Then I remembered the time you first showed up at church. How close we sat to each other. The _tension_. Then I was reminded of every moment of tension between us before I decided to stop pretending to be straight. Then there was our first kiss. Our first time together. That time in the car on St. Patrick's Day. Then all the events of Halloween. When I talked to you after church once I decided to accept who I am. I thought about the night you showed up at my house drunk. I thought of all my encounters with your exes. I thought about some of our fights. I thought about that time your dad showed up. And the moment the way you look at me changed."

"That's a lot of thinking," Kendall commented.

Logan laughed. "It was. James' advice worked though."

Kendall heart sped up. "It did?"

"I don't know if I can pinpoint the exact moment like you. It may be some time between reading the story you wrote me on Valentine's Day, and the moment I saw you with my cousin's baby on Easter. But it doesn't matter. Because I know. I love you, Kendall."

Kendall picked Logan up and spun him around. When he put Logan down, he kissed all over Logan's face. "I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Were you starting to worry?" Logan asked.

"Nah. If it took you another week... maybe." He kissed Logan again. "Am I gonna have to thank James?"

"Probably. His advice didn't annoy me as much as everyone else's."

Kendall's lips found Logan's again. "I'll buy him something nice and special." Their lips were together again. Logan's hands were gripping Kendall's hair. Kendall's hands went up Logan's shirt. When they broke apart, Kendall said, "Come to my room."

I would like that." Logan allowed himself to be guided into the house. He was pinned to the door as Kendall locked it.

Kendall kissed at Logan's neck. "We have to be quiet," he whispered. "Don't wanna wake my mom and Katie."

"I'll do my best," Logan promised. He kissed Kendall's ear. "But you have to as well."

Kendall started to lead Logan up the stairs. "I'll try my hardest."

Their lips barely separated as they made their way to Kendall's room. Kendall locked his door. He then watched Logan walk over to the bed, removing his clothes on the way.

Naked, Logan sat on Kendall's bed. He noticed Kendall was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you is all."

Logan grinned. "I love you too. We're going to be saying that a lot the next couple of days, aren't we?"

Kendall took off his shirt. "You bet your sweet ass we are."

…

Logan woke to the sound of his phone ringing. "Ugh." He reached onto the floor and got his phone out of his pants pocket. "Hello?"

"Where the _fuck _are you?" a voice snapped.

Logan sat up, waking Kendall. "Dad?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Where. Are. You," Mr. Mitchell repeated.

"I'm at Kendall's..."

"What the fuck are you doing at Kendall's house at five-thirty in the morning?"

"Shit!" Logan scrambled out of bed and started to put his pants on. "I cant believe I feel asleep." He found his shirt and put it on.

"When you get home, you are in deep shit, young man." Mr. Mitchell hung up.

Logan sighed, put his phone away, and put his shoes on. "I gotta go," he told Kendall.

Kendall chuckled as he sat up. "So I figured." He found his pajama pants and put them on.

"I'm gonna get bitched at by my parents, have to shower, get dressed, then go to church."

Kendall walked over to Logan. "And the bitching's gonna take awhile." He kissed Logan's forehead. "I'll walk you to the door."

They went downstairs. At the door, Kendall pulled Logan into a kiss. "See you at church?"

"If I'm not dead. Love you."

Kendall grinned. "Love you too. Good luck."

Logan chuckled. "Thanks. I'll be needing it."

After locking the door once Logan left, Kendall went back upstairs. His mom and sister were waiting for him in the hall. "Uh... hi?"

"Did Logan just leave?" Katie asked.

"Yes."

"What was he doing here?" Mrs. Knight wanted to know.

Kendall got a goofy smile on his face. "He stopped by last night to tell me he loves me."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep for the short time I have before we need to leave for church." She walked away.

Mrs. Knight looked at her son and sighed. "I'd yell at you, but you're too happy right now to care. How did my son end up with a romantic boyfriend?"

Kendall shrugged. "I guess I rubbed off on him."

Mrs. Knight couldn't hold back a smile. "No more random late-night sleep overs, OK? If he wants to spend the night, I need to be told a little bit in advance."

"Alright, Mom. If he's ever let over again. His dad sounded pissed on the phone."

"Oh my. Well, we'll find out in a few hours."

Later, they were walking up the church steps. Logan stood next to his parents as the talked to other parishioners. Kendall ran up behind Logan and put his arms around him. "Hi," he said before kissing Logan's cheek. Then he noticed the glares he was getting from Logan's parents. "Hi..."

"Kendall. Did you invite Logan over last night?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"No," Kendall said. "He just showed up."

"Told you I wasn't lying," Logan said to his parents.

"And he said wonderful things," Kendall added as his family joined them.

"Like what?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"He told me that he loves me," Kendall said happily. The church bells rang, then Kendall dragged Logan into the church.

Mrs. Knight shrugged at the Mitchells as she forced Katie inside.

Mr. Mitchell let out a sigh. "Logan didn't tell us that part."

"Well, we didn't really give him a chance," his wife said to him.

"Maybe we should reduce Logan's grounding to a week instead of two. Since love was involved and whatnot."

"Fine. But only because we hadn't told him his punishment yet. He's not allowed over at Kendall's house, Kendall has to leave ours at a certain time, and no sleeping over."

"Agreed," Mr. Mitchell said. "But let's not tell him until we get home. Keep him paranoid for awhile."

_**Well, it's finally been said. Was it OK? This chapter wasn't stupid, was it? Like, with Logan and all his crap? **_

_**Anyway. I'm not sure how many more chapters are left. It's getting close to the end. Just a warning. :) **_


	19. Graduation

_**Sorry that there isn't much drama or whatever in this chapter. Since the story's coming to an end, there isn't really anything big going on anymore. But I hope you all still enjoy it!**_

Chapter Nineteen: Graduation 

Kendall walked up to Logan before first period. It was a week before Senior finals, so Logan's nose was in a textbook. Kendall sat on the floor next to him. "Guess what I got in the mail yesterday?"

Logan looked up. "What?"

"This!"

Logan grabbed what Kendall handed him. "Is this-"

"The literary magazine my story was published in? Yes, it is," Kendall answered with a smile. "Where the Post-It is sticking out of is the page my story's on."

Logan went to the page. "They even talk about how you won! How does it feel? Being published?"

"Fucking awesome. Just seeing it there in print. It's surreal."

"I'm proud of you, dearest."

"Thanks." Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss. "What are you doing?" he asked when he saw Logan take out his phone.

"Testing our friends."

"Why?"

Logan put his phone back in his pocket. "So they can read your story." He saw Kendall's frown. "They're gonna love it, you know."

"I _don't _know. I-"

James and Carlos came running down the hall. As they slid on their knees toward Logan and Kendall, Stephanie and Camille turned the corner. They appeared amused by their spazzy boyfriends.

"I get to read it first!" Carlos proclaimed.

"But you take forever to read," James cried.

"I like to absorb the information!"

"Bullshit!"

Logan chuckled. "Carlos called first read, James. Sorry." Logan handed the magazine to Carlos.

James crossed his arms and pouted as the girls joined them. Camille sat next to James and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Carlos gets to read Kendall's story first," James murmured.

Camille rolled her eyes and smacked the back of James' head. "Don't act like a child. You get to read it next."

"We date and she's still mean to me," James mumbled. "It was supposed to get better."

Camille batted her eyelashes. "But you fell for the meanie." She kissed his cheek. "I am nicer than I was before, right?"

James smiled. "Much better." He brought his lips to hers.

"Shit, Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed. "This is really good!" He chucked the magazine at James, who eagerly began to read. "Why didn't you let us read your stuff before?"

Kendall shrugged. "I was worried it all sucked. Until Logan assured me they were excellent."

"I'm glad you trust my opinion," Logan said.

"Yours matters most." Kendall kissed Logan's forehead then whispered, "Love you."

Logan smiled. "Love you too."

James had finished Kendall's story and passed it to Camille. "That was _really _good, Kendall. I don't get why you were so afraid to let us read any of your stuff."

"Well, now you've read one. So you and Carlos can stop bitching," Kendall said.

"Now I wanna read the other ones," Carlos said.

"Yeah!" James agreed. "Logan got to read them. It's our turn!"

Kendall sighed. "You've read my best one."

"But Logan-"

"It's different."

"It's only different because Logan gives you sex!" James accused.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No fighting, guys. Kendall, maybe you could let them read a few stories? They're your best friends after all. James. Carlos. You won't complain about whatever Kendall gives you. Whatever he's comfortable with you reading."

"OK," Kendall, James, and Carlos all mumbled.

Logan chuckled. "Good boys."

Camille handed the story to Stephanie. "Wow, Kendall. That's an awesome talent you kept from us."

Kendall gave her a small smile. "Well. Like I said, I was scared they were all bad. I didn't have faith in them until Logan gushed about them."

"How did Logan get you to let him read them?" Camille asked.

"Well. He was really excited when he found out that I write. Then he looked so, _so _sad when I said I never let people read them. I just... wanted to make him happy again."

Logan smiled and put his head on Kendall's shoulder. "I'm glad my happiness is important to you."

Kendall put an arm around Logan. "It's very important to me, sweetness."

"Even back then."

"Even back then," Kendall confirmed.

Stephanie finished reading and gave the magazine back to Kendall. "Damn, boy. That was good. I'm a shit writer compared to you."

Kendall laughed. "Well, I'm not so good at horror. You beat me in that."

The bell rang. Everyone stood and went off to their classes. Kendall and Logan's English teacher had heard Kendall won the contest, and made him read the story in front of the class. He then had to read it again in Shakespeare. Mrs. Spalding praised him a lot, then decided to give him extra credit for "being so brilliant."

After that day, Kendall had no problems letting his friends—as well as his mom and sister—read all his stories. Except the novel he was working on. He decided only Logan would read that when it was done.

…

"Come on, Logan. You gotta start getting ready," Kendall urged. "The limo will be here in two hours. And _all _the parents are gonna want pictures."

Logan groaned and let himself fall back on his bed. They were in his room Friday evening. He was trying to get Kendall to study for finals. But there was one problem: it was Prom night.

"Why did they make Prom the weekend before finals?" Logan asked. "And why do we have to do pictured here?"

Kendall sat on the bed and patted Logan's stomach. "It's our last hurrah as high school students. And we're having pictures here because it makes the most sense. Your house is the cleanest. It's between where everyone lives. Your backyard is a good place to take pictures. You know, by the trees, the gazebo, the roses. And did you see how excited your parents were about it?"

Logan sighed. "They were always pretty sure I'd never go to my Prom."

"And now they're _so _happy that you are."

Logan sighed again. "Sister Ruth won't let us dance together."

"We can either hide in the crowd, or do what we did at Homecoming. Now let's get ready!"

"Fine," Logan said with a pout. He watched as Kendall got their suits out of his closet. "We should be studying for finals, though."

Kendall rolled his eyes. He took off his shirt and started to put on his dress shirt. "How are you not exempt from all classes?"

"My Calc teacher is mad that I'm _still _always late for class," Logan said. "So as a punishment, or whatever, she's making me take the final."

"I was exempt from English this year," Kendall informed Logan as he changed his pants.

"Really? English classes and whatnot are on Thursday. We can spend Thursday together!"

Kendall smiled. "I know. Ugh. Then we have graduation practice the week after. Why the fuck do we need to practice? We sit there, listen to speeches and shit, get our diplomas, and leave. What's so complicated?" He started to put on his tie.

Logan walked up to Kendall and helped him with his tie. "Well, obviously high school graduates don't know how to line up be height properly. And it's only Monday and Tuesday that we have to do it. Plus, I think they're using one of those days to ask us to donate money to the school every year after we graduate."

Kendall snorted as he put his vest on. "Fuck that noise. I need my money for college. Now let's get you dressed."

Soon, they were both in their suits. Kendall had on a white shirt, black vest, and black tie. Logan had on a black shirt with a white tie and white vest. Both of their pants and jackets were black.

"We look damn fine," Kendall said, making Logan laugh.

"You look better than I do."

"No way." Kendall placed a kiss to Logan's forehead. "Is everyone spending the night here?"

"Yup."

"BOYS!" Mrs. Mitchell called. "YOUR FRIENDS AND THEIR FAMILIES ARE HERE!"

Logan and Kendall made their way downstairs. Carlos' parents and siblings were there. So were Mrs. Knight and Katie. As well as Camille's and Stephanie's parents. James' mom, dad, and step-mom were there too—all getting along for James' sake.

Their friends looked great. Camille had on a striking red dress. James' suit included a vest and tie that matched the color of her dress. Stephanie's dress was a dark purple. Carlos wore a shirt that was light purple, and his tie and vest were a darker shade of purple.

After talking about how wonderful everyone looked, the group went out onto the Mitchell's back deck. They took several pictures as a group. Then they did the girls—which Logan did not appreciate because he had been considered a girl. Then James, Carlos, and Kendall. Next, they broke off into couple photos. Carlos and Stephanie took over the gazebo. James and Camille decided to stand by the roses. Kendall whined until Logan agreed to have their pictures done on the bank by the creek.

"Have to walk through trees," Logan grumbled. "Then stand on sand. I better not fall in the creek."

Kendall laughed. "I'll push you in the creek if you don't stop complaining."

Logan let himself smile. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I just don't get the big deal about Prom."

"It's about celebrating our last moments as high school students. Having fun. And our parents get to see how much we've grown. Then they cry. It'll be worth it."

"It better."

Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan's forehead. A flash went off.

Logan turned his head. "Mom!"

"What? I've been wanting a picture of Kendall doing that," Mrs. Mitchell said. "It's so sweet."

"I'll be wanting a copy," Mrs. Knight told her.

Logan sighed. Then he and Kendall went on to pose for pictures.

After some time, Carlos yelled, "The limo's here!"

They all rushed over to the front of the house, where the limo was waiting. There were some pictures taken in front of it before they all got in.

"This is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly during their ride to the country club. "Look at the lights on the ceiling!" He then pushed the button that made the divider between passengers and driver go up and down several times.

"I've never been in a limo before," Logan said as he looked around.

Kendall put an arm around him. "It's cool, right?" He looked at Logan. "You having fun yet?"

"It's not like I wasn't before. I just don't like there being a fuss over me. And I'm slightly worried about how people will react to us together at the dance."

"Don't worry about other people, sweetness. Just focus on having fun, OK?"

"OK." Logan gave Kendall a kiss. "Love you."

Kendall smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

They arrived at the country club. They headed to the ballroom, then went through the greeting line—which included their principal, vice principal, and several teachers.

"What was the point of that?" James asked as they made their way to their table.

"It was so they could sniff our breath and shit," Camille told him. "That way they could tell if we were drunk or high."

"That's dumb," Carlos said as they all sat down.

Logan looked around the ballroom. "Wow. It looks really nice in here."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "The Prom committee actually did a good job."

The food arrived. They ate and talked. Then, it was time to dance.

Logan was forced onto the dance floor by his friends. They started off on the edge of the crowd. They slowly loosened Logan up so he would dance. Kendall didn't dance too close to him so they wouldn't get in trouble. Though he wanted to dance close to Logan. Just like his friends got to do with their girlfriends.

"You OK?" Logan asked as he stepped closer to Kendall.

Kendall put his arms out and Logan stepped into his embrace. "I'm fine," he told Logan while they swayed to the beat. They were close, but their bodies weren't pressed together like other couples were. "Just thinking."

"Are you upset that we can't dance like everyone else is?"

"Maybe..."

"Sorry, dearest."

"It's not your fault." Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. "You're sweaty."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah. I gotta get rid of this jacket soon."

"Wanna do that now? After, we can move to the middle of the crowd."

Logan smiled. "OK." He grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to their table.

They both removed their jackets and then rolled up the sleeves of their shirts. Their friends came over and did the same thing, the girls removing their shoes. All six of them then made their way to the middle of the crowd.

When they were well-hidden from the principal's eye, Kendall pulled Logan's body close to his. "You nervous?"

"I've... never danced like this before," Logan admitted.

Kendall snorted. "I had no idea."

Logan smacked his arm. "No need for sarcasm." He looked around at their peers. "All these people look like they're having sex."

Kendall laughed. "We won't dance like them. Or shove our tongues down each other's throats like James and Camille."

Logan looked over his own shoulder. Sure enough, the two Kendall has spoken about were fiercely making out. He put his attention back on Kendall. "They are _so _gonna have sex soon."

Kendall grinned as he and Logan started to move. "Definitely. Especially since my gift to James for helping you come to your senses was a box of condoms."

"You didn't!"

"I did. What?" he asked at Logan's shocked face. "It saves him the trouble of buying them. And now we don't have to worry about Camille getting knocked up."

Logan shook his head. "You're so odd."

"You love it."

"I do."

The music switched over to a slow song. Kendall put his forehead against Logan's as they adjusted their dancing to match the music. "You having fun?" he asked Logan.

"Yeah. Mostly because I'm here with you."

Kendall smiled and gave Logan a quick kiss. "Quite the step up from Homecoming, huh?"

"That was an eventful night," Logan said. "I wanted to hit Corey. We called each other cute. And you kissed my forehead in public for the first time."

"God. I was _so _afraid you'd be pissed at me about that."

"I rather enjoyed it actually," Logan said. "I'd be lying if I said I never imagined lip action between us at that point."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Logan bit his lip. "Maybe I imagined more than kissing too."

Kendall pulled back a little and raised his eyebrows at Logan. "Seriously?"

"Camille kept giving me yaoi and links to porn I might like. All featuring guys who look a lot like you and me."

"That sneaky bitch!" Kendall said with a smile. "I should send her flowers." He thought for a moment. "And you should show me all the things she sent you."

Logan rolled his eyes and kissed Kendall's nose. "Tomorrow."

"Awesome." The song ended. "Wanna go sit for a bit?"

"Sure." They went back to their table. They watched their classmates, sometimes making fun of them. Well, Kendall made fun and Logan laughed. Then something caught Logan's eye. "Holy shit."

"What?"

Logan pointed. "Mary and Corey are here together."

Kendall cracked up laughing. "Fucking figures!" He saw Mary and Corey kiss. "Have they been dating?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess. So weird."

"Well, they deserve each other. Bitches and douche bags should stick together."

Logan chuckled. "They look happy."

"And now Mary will leave you alone."

"Thank the Lord."

Several more songs later, along with the announcement of Prom King and Queen, and they were back in the limo. After being dropped off, they all went up to Logan's room to change.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard of who won King and Queen," Kendall said.

Stephanie tilted her head at him. "They're the most popular couple in school. How could you not? I mean, their faces are everywhere. He's the fucking captain of every sports team, and she's head cheerleader in addition to student body president."

"Stephanie," James said, "ever since Freshman year, the only person Kendall gave two shits about is Logan."

"That's true," Kendall said, making Logan blush.

James rolled his eyes. "You two make me wanna puke sometimes."

"But it's cute," Camille said. "Anyway. We gonna watch a movie downstairs?"

The six of them all fell asleep in the living room before the movie was half over.

…

Finals week was over. Kendall went over to Logan's house Friday afternoon. "So," Kendall began, "my dad comes into town tonight. For our graduation. Along with Carolyn, Luke, and Landon."

"And?" Logan asked as he leaned against Kendall on the couch, flipping through TV channels.

"And tomorrow he's taking his family—plus me and Katie—out to dinner. I... want you to come along."

Logan tilted his head up to look at Kendall. "You do?"

"Yeah. You'll keep me calm."

"Um. Will your dad be OK with that?"

"I'll make him OK with it," Kendall said. "Please? I need you there."

"OK. I'll go."

Kendall hugged Logan and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you. Hmm. I wonder how he'll react to you."

"He never met your exes?"

"Fuck no. I'm pretty sure he thinks me being gay is a phase though..."

Logan laughed. "Should be an interesting evening tomorrow."

Mrs. Mitchell walked in then. "Hello, boys."

"You get off work early, Mom?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I have to settle some details about the family reunion."

Logan sat up. "Excuse me? What family reunion?"

Mrs. Mitchell looked at her son like he was crazy for a second, then she remembered. "Right. Every time I was about to tell you, you were walking out to see Kendall or something. One of my cousins planned a family reunion for Fourth of July weekend."

"Aw. I wanted to take Logan to see fireworks," Kendall said with a pout.

"You're going too," Mrs. Mitchell told Kendall. "I cleared it with your mom awhile ago."

Kendall frowned. "She never told me."

Mrs. Mitchell shrugged. "She probably tried. Anyway, Andrew and Harry are coming too. You'll be sharing a hotel room with them."

"What's happening at this reunion?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Mitchell smiled. "Well. The hotel's _really _nice. The indoor pool has a little water slide, and the outdoor pool has a waterfall."

"Sweet!"

Mrs. Mitchell nodded at Kendall. "Everyone will have dinner in the dinning room at the hotel the day we arrive—a Thursday. Friday and Saturday mornings will feature a breakfast buffet. Friday afternoon will be spent at an amusement park. Saturday afternoon will be at a water park. And there will be some family meetings and stuff."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Kendall said. "I'm so glad I'm gonna be included."

"Well, you _are _family after all," Mrs. Mitchell told Kendall. She was rewarded with a happy smile from Kendall.

"Is Andrew scared about seeing his parents again?" Logan asked.

Mrs. Mitchell looked at her son. "I need to start my pep talks with him. I don't want him getting his hopes up. He'll be OK. I'll see to that."

…

Logan knocked on the Knights' door the next evening. He had no idea where they were eating so he decided to wear jeans, a nice shirt, and a sweater vest. He hoped his outfit would do.

Mrs. Knight opened the door and sighed with relief. "Finally. Can you go get Kendall out of his room? His dad, step-mom, and step-brothers want to see him, but he refuses to come down."

Logan sighed. "I'll get him." Logan stepped inside and Mrs. Knight shut the door. "Is Kendall's dad mad that I'm coming along?"

"He's annoyed, but trying to hide it. Carolyn is excited to meet you. Her sons are curious."

Logan nodded. "OK. I'll go get Kendall." He went upstairs and lightly knocked on Kendall's door.

"Go away!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall." Within two seconds, the door was opened.

Kendall pulled Logan into a hug. "You're here. Thank God."

"You doing OK?" Logan asked as he took Kendall's face in his hands.

Kendall smiled. "I am now that you're here." He let Logan kiss him. "When I told my dad you were coming, he gave me this look. Like he was... disappointed in me, I guess. Like he couldn't believe I had the nerve to invite you."

Logan let a thumb caress Kendall's cheek. "It'll be OK. Both me and Katie are here on your side. Your mom said he's trying to hide his... annoyance. So that's kind of good, right?"

"I guess."

"Alright. So let's go downstairs. You introduce me to your dad and step-family, then we;ll go have a lovely yet awkward dinner."

"OK. Let's do this."

They went downstairs holding hands. They entered the living room. And Logan got his first look of Kendall's dad. Kendall got pretty much _all _of his features from his father. It was kind of weird.

"Carolyn," Kendall said. "Luke. Landon. _Dad_. This is Logan. My boyfriend."

Logan waved. He was too far away to shake hands, and he knew Kendall wouldn't want him far from his side. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Carolyn greeted cheerfully. Luke and Landon—who were both light blondes like their mother—nodded and just stared at him curiously. He received a glare from Kendall's dad.

"Can we go eat now?" Katie asked. "I'm starving."

"Fine," Mr. Knight said as he stood. "Kendall, can you follow us in your car? Ours won't fit you, Katie, and your... friend."

"Boyfriend," Kendall corrected. "And he has a name."

"Whatever." Mr. Knight headed for the door. His step-sons and wife followed. Carolyn gave them an apologetic look as she passed.

Mrs. Knight went up to her children. "Be nice tonight," she said to them. She looked at Kendall. "And try not to snap." She turned to Logan. "Keep them in line, please."

Logan smiled. "I'll do my best."

They went to Kendall's car and followed the _other _Knights.

"So where are we going?" Logan asked Kendall and Katie.

"Some fancy, snooty restaurant," Kendall answered. "You know, so my dad can remind me that he has all this money, and once I'm out of high school I'm not getting any of it."

"Oh, shut up," Katie said. "It's not like he's gonna cut you off once you graduate."

Kendall mumbled, "It's not like he's gonna pay for college."

"You don't know that," Katie said.

"He's gonna wanna save it all for his _real _sons."

"They don't need money for college. They got a bunch when their dad died, and more when their great aunt died two years ago. They're set."

Kendall glared and pouted as he continued to drive in silence.

Logan looked back at Katie. "You're so much less bitter about your dad than Kendall."

Katie shrugged. "He left when I was a baby. I never got to know him as my _dad_. When I was younger, I got upset a few times about not having my dad around. But since I never knew a life with him, I couldn't really miss him. I've always been perfectly fine with just Mom being around. I'd rather be with a parent who wants me, than with one who thinks they can have better. And if he stayed with Mom, we'd all be miserable. Things are fine this way."

They both heard Kendall sigh and looked at him. "It sucks when you think your dad loves you and then he leaves because you're not the son he wanted," Kendall said. "It's hard on a little kid."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "It's not your fault, you know. Your dad is an idiot for not appreciating you. You're wonderful."

"And one can argue it's my fault," Katie said. "I mean, he left after my birth."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Do you feel it's your fault, Baby Sister?"

Katie snorted. "No way. Just trying to make you feel better. Mom and Dad fell out of love. He was just making excuses with himself to leave. Lame excuses. But Dad's an idiot."

They arrived at the restaurant and parked.

Logan ran his fingertips down Kendall's face. "It'll be OK. Just try to enjoy yourself tonight."

Kendall took Logan's hand and kissed it. He took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

They went inside with the Other Knights. Logan had driven by the restaurant before, but had never dined in it. It was pretty fancy. The waiters and waitresses all wore black. The lights were dimmed, and every table had several lit candles in the middle. When they sat, Logan looked at the menu. The prices were ridiculous. He knew he'd be going with some sort of chicken for his dinner. They all order their drinks, and Logan stuck with water.

"So, Logan," Carolyn said, "what do you plan on majoring in?"

Logan smiled at her. "I'm going pre-med."

"Oh wow. You sure you're ready for that?"

"Definitely. I know being a doctor takes a lot of time, but it's my dream. I know it'll be worth it. To help people."

"But what if one of your patients die?" Landon asked.

"Well, that'll suck," Logan admitted. "But something I'll have to learn to deal with."

Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'll be there to help you through those rough times."

"I know," Logan said.

Their waiter came back with their drinks, and they ordered their food.

"Are you still undecided on what you want to major in?" Mr. Knight asked Kendall.

Kendall glared at his dad. "I plan on majoring in English-slash-Creative Writing."

Mr. Knight snorted. "Like that's a real major."

Kendall looked down at the table.

"But didn't you major in journalism?" Logan asked Mr. Knight.

"Yes. The world need journalists. Not another person who has no idea what he _really _wants to do."

"Kendall knows what he wants to do. He wants to be a writer. Get books published."

"You have to actually write to do that."

"He does write."

"Logan," Kendall mumbled. "Let it go."

"No!" Logan looked at Mr. Knight. "Kendall has written dozens of short stories—which are all brilliant. He's even working on a novel now. The first writing contest he ever entered, he got third place, getting money for college. The second one he entered, he won first place, got more money for college, _and _the story was published in a literary magazine."

Carolyn looked at Kendall in awe. "I didn't know any of that."

"It isn't a big deal," Kendall said with a shrug.

"Of course it is! Cam I read your story that was published?"

Kendall smiled at her. "Sure. My mom has several copies of the magazine it was in."

During the rest of the meal, Kendall, Katie, and Logan talked to Kendall's step-family. Logan thought Carolyn was really nice. She seemed to genuinely care about Kendall and Katie—and she was nothing but kind to Logan. The step-brothers weren't so bad either. Logan wasn't really surprised when they listed all the sports they were involved in. They had a jock-like way about them. But they weren't jerks like a lot of the jocks Logan had encountered—he figured their mom would never allow them to act like horrible people. And they didn't seem bothered by Kendall and Logan's sexual orientation. They actually seemed pleased Kendall was happy. Mr. Knight just studied Logan throughout the meal.

While they waited for their dessert, Logan leaned close to Kendall and whispered, "This isn't so bad, right?"

"Mostly because you struck my dad mute," Kendall said with an amused grin. "You didn't have to defend me, you know."

"Of course I did. He shouldn't be making assumptions about you and your skills. And I will _always _defend you, dearest/"

Kendall's grin turned into a sweet smile. "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too." Logan saw a familiar look in Kendall's eyes. "One kiss."

"Yay." Kendall quickly put his lips to Logan's.

Katie groaned. "I miss the days when Kendall was against PDA."

Kendall laughed. "You don't like our big, gay kisses, Baby Sister?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "What I don't like is disgustingly cute couples. You two, and all of your friends, are like that. Every time all of you are over, I wanna puke. Three couples. All gross and sweet in one room. It makes me wanna burn the house down."

"Maybe we should move the candles farther away from Katie," Logan said, only half-joking.

Everyone but Mr. Knight was laughing as the dessert arrived.

Kendall looked at the chocolate cake Logan had. "Fuck, that looks good."

"Don;t swear," Logan said before taking a bite. "Mmm. And it is. Really, really good."

Kendall put a pout on his face. "Could I try some?"

Logan sigh. He got a fork-full and fed Kendall some. "You like?" Kendall nodded. "Sweet. Now let me try some of your cheesecake."

Kendall chuckled and fed Logan some cheesecake.

"Logan," Mr. Knight said, "how does it feel to corrupt another young man?"

The table went silent.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Kendall has never been like this before," Mr. Knight clarified. "He's never forced us to meet some guy."

"But... Kendall's had boyfriends before."

"And he never brought them around. Not until you corrupted him."

Katie laughed. "Twice now you've said Logan corrupted Kendall. If anyone did the corrupting, it was Kendall. Logan was a good little Catholic boy before Kendall wormed his way into Logan's life."

"I didn't _worm _my way in," Kendall said to Katie. "We formed a friendship that developed into more." He turned to his father. "And I never introduced you to my ex-boyfriends because they meant nothing compared to Logan. Hell, they were pretty much distractions from my, um, obsession with Logan. All I wanted was Logan, and I thought I never could have him. Now that I'm with him, I'm happier than I've ever been. So please stop trying to find faults with him, because you won't."

"I'm not perfect," Logan said to Kendall.

"Yes, you are," Kendall told him. "I refuse to allow my dad to bring you down like he has to me all these years."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Oh please. Don't play dumb, Dad. You're well-aware that you constantly make me feel like shit."

"What?"

"I've never been worthy of being your son. I'm not crazy smart, I'm not into sports, and the biggest disappointment ever: I'm a huge homo. I get it, OK? You don't like me. I'm never gonna be like Luke and Landon—your dream children. But don't make my boyfriend feel like garbage because you have a problem with me." Kendall got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Logan said. He quickly walked to the bathroom. Kendall was standing at the sinks, taking deep breaths. Logan went up behind him and put his arms around Kendall. "Well, you certainly let some feeling out."

"I don't know what happened," Kendall admitted.

"You've been holding that all in for too long. You were bound to snap. At least you didn't hurt him, or something."

Kendall smiled and looked at Logan in the mirror. "I was kinda hoping he's say something and you'd lunge across the table and stab him with a steak knife."

Logan chuckled and kissed Kendall's cheek. "Maybe some other time."

"Did he say anything after I left the table?"

"He looked shocked. They all did. Except Katie."

"I'm afraid to go back out there, Logan."

"You can't hide in the bathroom forever."

"Why not?" Kendall caught Logan's stern look and sighed. "Fine." He stepped out of Logan's hold. "Let's go."

No one said anything as they waited for the check. Logan thought Mr. Knight looked confused, conflicted, hurt. He figured Mr. Knight never knew Kendall felt the way he did. Logan found it sad. They needed to communicate more.

Mr. Knight paid the check. They all went their separate ways without a word.

…

It was the evening of graduation. Kendall was sitting uncomfortably in his cap and gown. He wasn't paying attention to a thing any of the speakers were saying. It was boring as sin. Instead, Kendall was watching Logan. He was sitting several rows ahead of Kendall—since he was shorter. And Kendall had a perfect view of Logan's profile.

Kendall couldn't believe how far things had gone. He went from staring at Logan for years, wondering what it would be like to touch him, to _knowing _what it was like. Kendall's dream of having Logan in his life had come true. _He _was the reason Logan was fidgeting in his seat, feeling eyes on him. _He _was the one who got to feel those lips later, taste that skin. _He _was the one Logan loved. It was a glorious feeling, knowing all of that.

Logan turned his head to look at Kendall. He glared at Kendall and mouthed, _Stop_.

Kendall knew Logan wanted him to stop staring. But he decided to play dumb. He tilted his head and mouthed back, _What_?

Logan rolled his eyes then stuck his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall responded by crossing his eyes and making a weird face. Logan giggled then turned to face the front again.

Finally, the diplomas were handed out. Everyone threw their caps in the air, then filed outside. Kendall pushed his way past his former classmates and went straight to Logan. He picked Logan up from behind and spun him around once.

Logan laughed and turned to face Kendall. "Hi. We're no longer high school students. How does it feel?"

"Fucking awesome!" Kendall screamed, and everyone gave him a weird look. He ignored them all, grabbed Logan's face, and kissed him. He didn't stop until a flash went off.

Logan turned. "Mom! Why would you do that?"

"It was a sweet moment," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Make me a copy," Mrs. Knight requested.

"We have weird mothers," Logan said to Kendall.

Kendall put an arm around Logan. "Aw. They just think we're cute. Oh! There's Camille and Stephanie!" He pulled Logan away from their moms.

"Meet us here when you're done!" Mrs. Mitchell called after them.

The pair reached the girls just as James and Carlos did.

"Isn't this exciting?" Carlos asked. "No more high school!"

Stephanie kissed Carlos' cheek. "It's great."

"What are you all doing next?" Logan asked.

"I'm going out to eat with my whole family," Carlos said. "Stephanie's coming with us."

"Me and my mom are going to eat with Camille and her parents," James said. "Then my mom is going back to work for an hour or two. Camille and I will have the house to ourselves."

"For sexy times?" Kendall asked.

James grinned. "Oh yeah."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Keep acting cocky and you're not getting any," she said to James. "Come one. Your mom's waving us over."

"We gotta go too," Carlos said.

"Hanging out this weekend at my house still?" Stephanie quickly asked Kendall and Logan. "Just the six of us getting drunk?"

Kendall smiled. "Sounds fun. We'll be there."

Once Stephanie and Carlos walked away, Kendall and Logan went back to their families. Logan's dad and the rest of Kendall's family had joined their moms.

Mr. Mitchell put an arm around both of them. "I'm proud of you boys," he said. "High school graduates. Going off to college in the Fall. In New York... So far away from us."

"Dad. Please don't cry," Logan begged.

Kendall smiled. "You can visit us as much as you want. Mr. Mitchell."

"Don't give him ideas," Logan said. "He'll be visiting every weekend."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Only every _other _weekend. Anyway. How about we all go out to eat? Wherever the boys want."

"Are we invited?" Luke asked, earning an elbow nudge from his mother.

"Of course you're invited," Mr. Mitchell said with a grin. "I'd like to get to know they rest of Kendall's family." He shot Mr. Knight a glare.

"Can we go to the diner?" Kendall asked. "Everyone else will be going to fancy restaurants and shit."

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "Is that OK with you, Logan?"

"Yeah," Logan said. "I like the diner."

Everyone started to walk away, but Mr. Knight held Kendall back. Logan stayed behind in case Kendall needed him.

"What is it, Dad?" Kendall asked.

Mr. Knight handed him a card. "Your graduation gift."

Kendall took and opened it. Inside the card was a check. "Holy fuck! That's a lot of money."

Logan looked over Kendall's shoulder. "That's, like, half out tuition for one semester at Columbia."

"Yeah," Mr. Knight confirmed. "I'm gonna be paying half every semester. And more if you need it."

"But... you don't _have _to," Kendall said.

"Just because I don't have to, doesn't mean I won't. You're my son."

"So because you feel responsible-"

Mr. Knight sighed loudly. "It's not that. I do love you, Kendall. I don't _get _you, but I love you. I know I'm not good at showing it. It's just... kind of hard knowing you and Katie don't need me. And seeing how you both don't really enjoying spending time with me and Carolyn and the boys. But mostly me. And I guess I'm a litter bitter about that, which is probably why I seemed pissy when I visited around Christmas. You just looked so upset at seeing me. It sucks knowing your kid doesn't want you around. I didn't know you thought I don't like you. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I just... want you to know I care."

Kendall looked down at the check, then back at his dad. "Um. Thanks, Dad."

"See you at the diner." Mr. Knight made his way to his car.

Logan put an arm around Kendall's waist. "How you doing?"

"My... I... I've never heard him say that he loves me."

"You want me to ride in your mom's car with you to the diner?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yes. That'd be nice."

"OK. Let's go."

_**OK. I hope this chapter didn't suck or anything. I know it may have been boring, so sorry. **_

_**Anyway. The next chapter is most likely going to be the last one. So yeah... I'm sad to see this story go soon. I've been working on it for a long time, and I've never written a fic with its length. It will always have a special place in my heart. **_


	20. Summer

_**Well, here it is. The last chapter. This story is the longest I've written on here, so I've spent a lot of time with it. It's a little sad that it's over now. I'm really thankful to everyone who's read and enjoyed this. :D Your reviews always make me happy. **_

_**So... there's not going to be a sequel. Sorry. :/ But maybe, if the inspiration strikes, there will be a nifty one shot. :) We'll see. **_

_**On with the chapter. **_

Chapter Twenty: Summer

Several weeks later, Kendall and Logan were sitting in Kendall's room. The weeks had gone by pretty well. They had gone to a few graduation parties their now former classmates threw. The best, though, when it was just them and their friends at Stephanie's house. Things were less awkward with Kendall's dad when it was time for Katie's grade school graduation. Kendall was a lot less hostile towards his dad. And Katie was really pleased the next day when Mrs. Knight came home with a puppy she rescued from the shelter.

Currently, Kendall and Logan could hear Katie scolding the puppy in her room. Apparently, he had chewed up one of her shoes.

"Sounds like Mario's working out well," Logan commented as he turned up the TV.

"All in all he's a good dog," Kendall said. "He's using our floors as a toilet less. And he listens to Katie. Mostly."

"He was _really _excited to see me."

Kendall laughed and pulled Logan so he was laying against Kendall's chest. "I was excited to see you too." He kissed Logan's temple.

"So why'd she name him Mario?" Logan asked. "I've been wondering."

"Well, his fur is kind of red-looking. Except on the top of his head and the bit around his nose that looks like a mustache."

"Like Mario from Super Mario Brothers?"

"Exactly!"

"What kind of dog is he?"

"No clue. He's a hardcore mutt, I think."

"I wonder how big he'll get."

"Only time will tell." Kendall started to kiss at Logan's neck, and his hand made its way to the zipper of Logan's pants.

Logan grabbed Kendall's wrist. "No."

"Why not?" Kendall asked with a slight whine.

Logan chuckled and turned so he was facing Kendall. "Because Katie is in the next room. And we need to start planning on what we'll bring to college with us. My dad said he'll buy us a TV."

"I don't wanna plan." Kendall's whine was more obvious this time. "It's summer. We should be having fun."

"Like having sex nonstop?"

Kendall poked Logan's chest. "Yes."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're so not getting any today." He laughed at Kendall's pout. "That's not gonna work this time." He grinned as Kendall fell onto his back on the bed then rolled onto his stomach. Logan thought a bit as Kendall mumbled incoherently into his pillow. He smacked Kendall's butt. "Get your bathing suit."

Kendall turned his head to look at Logan. "Why?"

"I'm inviting you to my private beach."

Kendall sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's hot out today, and the creek's pretty deep from the rain the other day. It'll probably be up to out thighs."

"OK!" Kendall was off the bed and searching for his bathing suit. When he found it he asked, "Will I need a towel?"

"There are plenty at my house." Logan stood. "We should invite Katie."

Kendall glared at him, but then he sighed. "Yeah." He went across the hall, followed by Logan. He knocked on Katie's door.

Katie opened it, the puppy running out to greet Kendall and Logan. "What do you guys want?"

"We're going swimming in the creek behind Logan's house," Kendall said. "Wanna come?"

Katie shook her head. "I have some friends coming over in an hour or so. You guys have fun."

"OK. Call if you need anything."

"I will. Bye, Big Brother."

Logan drove, and they left Kendall's car back at his house. Once they got to Logan's house, they quickly went upstairs to change. Logan grabbed some towels and sunblock.

"We don't need sunblock," Kendall said.

Logan made Kendall sit and put the sunblock on his back and shoulders. "Yes, we do. We don't need to be getting skin cancer."

"The trees will be blocking the sun."

"Not much." Logan handed Kendall the sunblock. "My turn."

Kendall stood as Logan sat and looked at the tube of sunblock. "Is SPF eighty-five really necessary?"

"I couldn't find the one hundred," Logan said as Kendall applied the sunblock.

"That actually exists?"

"There's even some above one hundred."

"That's fucking insane."

"There's nothing wrong with protecting your skin," Logan said. He stood when Kendall was finished. He grabbed the sunblock and put some on his face. "Now you."

"My face doesn't need it," Kendall said.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

While staring Kendall down, Logan put a glob of sunblock in his hand. Slowly, he walked toward Kendall.

Kendall pointed at him. "Don't you dare."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Logan said. In a flash, he tackled Kendall to the ground and smeared the sunblock on his face.

"It's in my mouth!" Kendall complained.

"Then close it!" Logan finished rubbing the sunblock in. He knew it was uneven, but it would have to do. "All done."

"You're evil," Kendall said with a frown.

Logan kissed him. "Love you too. Let's go."

They went to Logan's backyard and headed to the creek. They laid the towels on the little sand bank then went into the water.

"Shit this feels good," Kendall said. The cold water felt nice in the early summer heat.

"It sure does." Logan watched Kendall go underwater. "Feel even better now?"

"Oh yeah. You should do it."

"Nah. I'll wait. Or not do it at all." Logan saw the glint in Kendall's eyes. "Don't do whatever you're thinking."

Kendall smirked. "You mean get my revenge?" He pounced then, forcing Logan under the water. "Hah! That's what you get for shoving sunblock in my face!" he cried when Logan resurfaced.

Logan coughed. "Water went up my nose, you jackass!" He splashed a giggling Kendall.

They got into a splash war for awhile. When it ended, they floated around for a bit. Finally, they laid on their towels to dry off.

"So this is where you played when you were a little kid," Kendall said.

Logan turned his head to look at Kendall. "Yeah. Sometimes I was the heroic lifeguard. Once, there was a horrific shark attack and I saved many lives. Then the mayor gave me a medal."

"Aw. I'm dating a hero."

"Lucky you," Logan said with a smile.

"So. I can bring one of my game systems with us to college. Most can double as a DVD player."

Logan's smile widened. "Sweet."

"And I figured that since we'll be pushing out beds together, we should go pick out a bed spread and shit."

"That sounds good. And with the extra room, we can maybe add a little table along with some of those comfy fold out, cushiony chairs."

"And we don't need more than one hamper."

Logan snorted. "We're having separate hampers."

"What? Why?"

"Because if we share one, _I'll _always be the one doing the laundry."

"Damn. You know me well." Kendall laughed with Logan. "I can probably get my dad to give me money for a fridge."

Logan crawled over to Kendall and laid on top of him. He kissed Kendall's forehead, nose, and lips. "Thank you. I know you didn't feel like talking about college stuff yet."

Kendall smiled up at Logan and ran a finger down Logan's cheek. "Well, you wanted to. And you gave me fun when you wanted to plan. It was only fair."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, sweetness."

Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest. They stayed like that for a good chunk of the afternoon.

…

Logan pouted a little as Kendall parked the car. "I don't wanna be at this party."

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

Logan shot him a dirty look. "You know why." Logan sighed. "It's Bobby's birthday party as well as his graduation party, right?"

Kendall shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. "It is." Kendall reached over and unbuckled Logan's seatbelt.

"So they'll all be there. All three of them."

"Most likely," Kendall said. "We won't stay long."

"You're just hoping I'll get all possessive so we can have a crazy fuck in the car again."

Kendall laughed and kissed Logan's cheek. "I was hoping we'd lock ourselves in the bathroom this time."

Logan felt himself blush. "Let's, uh, see how the night plays out. We're not drinking, right?"

"Nope."

Logan sighed again. "I'm not so worried about Dylan and Brian. Monty's the one who will freak out seeing us again."

"Don't worry about it, sweetness."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're secretly wishing I'd hit him."

"That would turn me on..." After Logan's chuckle, Kendall said, "When Bobby invited me, he told me I _had _to bring you along."

"Really? Why?"

"He thinks you're hot. He likes having eye candy around. Even if he's not allowed to touch."

Logan absorbed that information. "I know that shouldn't make me feel better about myself, but it does." He shook his head. "I've been hanging out with James too much."

"What do you mean?"

"He always goes on about how great it is to be considered attractive."

"It is a real confidence booster." Kendall touched Logan's shoulder. "It's OK to like it when people call you hot."

"I'm not supposed to be superficial like that. Only your opinion of me should matter. But... I'm not used to people saying things like that."

"Which is why you enjoy hearing it. It's OK, Logan. God isn't going to think less of you."

Logan gave Kendall a small smile. "You know me well." He paused for a minute. "I guess we should go inside."

"Try to enjoy yourself?" Kendall said as they got out of the car.

"I'll do my best."

Kendall smiled and took Logan's hand as they walked into the house. Kendall saw Logan smile when those who remembered him from the last party greeted him. He was glad Logan seemed more comfortable this time. Though he barely spoke, he didn't look like he wanted to run off.

They were there for an hour when Logan saw Kendall's exes. The three of them were together, staring them both down. Logan could feel them judging him. Probably harshly.

Logan went to take a sip of his Pepsi—a habit he formed during the party to do when he was uncomfortable. He sighed when he realized it was empty. He got off the couch where he and Kendall had both been sitting, talking to Bobby and some other people. "I'm gonna go get another soda," he announced then paused. "Actually, I'm gonna go to the bathroom first." He saw the gleam in Kendall's eyes and pointed at him. "I'm going to the bathroom to pee, not... do what you suggested earlier."

Kendall pouted. "Fine. Don't be too long." He grabbed Logan's hand and quickly kissed it.

Logan smiled and went off to the bathroom. He was relieved that the line wasn't long. He did his business then went off to the kitchen. After grabbing a soda, he stepped into the hall and bumped into a person. Monty. Logan saw Dylan and Brian standing behind him. "What do you guys want?"

"Monty's wasted," Brian informed Logan. "I tried to stop him, but Dylan wasn't any help."

Dylan smirked. "I wanna see what the drama queen has to say to Kendall's new boy toy."

"I'm not a boy toy," Logan snapped.

"Oh please," Monty said with a slight slur. "You think you're special? Better than us? Better than _me_?"

Logan took a calming breath. "Monty, I'm sorry Kendall didn't, and still doesn't, love you back. But he's moved on now. So should you."

"You don't know what it's like."

"You're right. I don't."

"When you tell him you love him-"

"I already have," Logan said.

Monty studied him for a minute. "And he said it back?"

"Actually, he said it first." Logan figured it was a low blow, but Monty needed to hear it. He would never move on if he held onto the hope that someday Kendall would love him. Knowing Kendall loved someone else would hopefully make Monty realize he had no chance.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kendall asked as he stepped to Logan's side.

Monty looked at Kendall with sad eyes. "Is it true?"

"What?" Kendall asked, confused.

"You... you told Logan you love him?"

Kendall put an arm around Logan. "Yes. I love him very much."

"And... you said it first?"

"Yup." Kendall placed a kiss to Logan's temple.

Tears fell out of Monty's eyes. "Oh. I see." He walked off.

"Ooh. I hope he's throwing a bitch fit." Dylan ran off after Monty.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Now I gotta go stop the fool from breaking something." He walked away without another word to Kendall or Logan.

"Well. I guess we should leave now," Kendall said.

Logan frowned. "But I just got my soda."

Kendall laughed. "You can take it with you."

…

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Kendall complained as he and Logan dressed.

"The hotel is four hours away, dearest," Logan said.

"Will we at least get some coffee or something on the way?" Kendall grumbled.

Logan chuckled and gave Kendall a kiss. "Of course we will. Let's bring out bags to the car."

"OK." While they did so, Kendall asked, "Where'd your dad get the mini van?"

"From my uncle Tom, his older brother. We need it since Andrew and Harry are riding with us."

Harry's head popped out of the car. "Andrew hates waking up early. Poor guy is practically falling asleep right now."

"And I would be asleep if you'd shut the fuck up!" Andrew said from inside the car.

Harry smiled. "He also gets a little bitchy."

"Did he even sleep last night, though?" Logan asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "He's scared. He hasn't seen his parents in years. He doesn't know how they'll react to him being there."

"What would they possibly do?" Kendall asked. "I mean, in the bad sense."

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? He left before they could react to his relationship with me." He glanced into the car and saw that Andrew had fallen asleep. "I don't want him getting his hopes up. I think part of him is imagining his parents accepting him with open arms after years of not seeing him."

"My mom's been trying to keep him from believing that," Logan said.

"I know. But still..."

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell came out of the house then. They all piled into the car. Andrew and Harry in the middle section of seats, Logan and Kendall in the back. They quickly picked up a to-go breakfast and coffee then began their journey.

Logan tried to listen to music, but Kendall wouldn't let him. Then he tried to read, which Kendall didn't allow either. "What do you want from me?" He finally asked Kendall.

"I want you to pay attention to me," Kendall said with a pout.

Logan sighed. "But I always listen to music or read during road trips." He watched Kendall's pout become more pronounced. "How exactly do you want me to pay attention to you?"

"We can talk. Or play car games."

"No car games," Logan snapped. "I hate those."

"But, Logan," Kendall whined, "I'm _bored_."

"You're so annoying. Why am I dating you?"

"Because you love me," Kendall said with a yawn.

"You sleepy?" Logan asked.

"No." Another yawn.

Logan reached into the back and grabbed his pillow. He placed it in his lap and said, "Rest your head here, dearest. Try to sleep."

"I don't wanna," Kendall mumbled.

"I'll pet your hair until you fall asleep."

Kendall smiled. He unbuckled his seatbelt and laid down. He sighed happily when Logan started to pet his hair.

Logan stopped when he realized Kendall was fast asleep.

Harry turned to look back at Logan. "So things are going well with you two?"

Logan smiled. "Very well. There were some bumps in the road, but things are going pretty smoothly now."

"You think you'll be with him forever?" Harry asked, only half teasing.

Logan looked down at Kendall's sleeping face. "Yeah. I do," he told Harry. "It's weird. I've always imagined myself settling for some girl, having some kids, and always wondering what being with a guy would be like. I don't think I ever would've been truly happy. But now when I imagine my life with Kendall, it feels right. Like this is how it's supposed to be. I _know _I'm gonna be happy."

"It's crazy, isn't it? When you realize that meeting this one person is when your life fell into lace?" Harry said.

"It is," Logan agreed. "Especially when you didn't expect it at all."

Andrew started to make whining noises in his sleep. Harry moved closer to him and nudged him awake. When Andrew woke with a start, Harry gently said, "Shh. You were having a bad dream, darling."

"Yeah," Andrew said groggily.

"You wanna talk about it?" Harry asked. Andrew just shook his head and Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"Later," Andrew promised. "I wanna go back to sleep." He moved closer to Harry and cuddled up against him, quickly falling asleep.

They were about an hour away from the hotel when Kendall finally woke. Someone was laughing. When he stirred, Logan rubbed his back. Finally, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I have to pee," he announced.

Mr. Mitchell laughed from the driver's seat, and Kendall realized that was the laugh that woke him. "Good thin we're stopping soon."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "I've had to pee since before out last stop."

Kendall smacked Logan's arm. "You should've woken me up!"

"I didn't want to disturb your slumber," Logan told him.

"_I _wish he had woken you up earlier," Andrew put in. "You snore, Kendall."

Kendall frowned. "No, I don't."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You do, dearest."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "I don't mind it. And it's not all the time." Logan started to bounce in his seat a little. His bladder felt like it was about to explode.

They pulled into the rest stop, and Logan flew out of the car. Kendall laughed a little and followed, having to go pretty badly as well.

After doing their business, Kendall and Logan strolled back to the car.

"It feels good to stretch my legs," Logan said.

"Sorry I used you as a pillow," Kendall said.

Logan took Kendall's hand and smiled. "I didn't mind. You were sleepy."

They reached the mini van, and Logan leaned against it as they waited for the others. Kendall stepped close to him, gave him a kiss, and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too, Kendall."

Kendall kissed Logan again. They kept going until someone said, "Ew! Gross!"

Logan turned to his cousin. "Like you and Harry are any different?"

"We are," Andrew insisted. "We're much more attractive than you two. Men and women alike drool at the sight of us."

Harry gave Andrew a weird look and rolled his eyes. "You are so lucky I'm blinded by love."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing," Harry said with a smirk as he got into the car.

"Don't walk away from me!" Andrew went after him.

Kendall laughed. "They're ridiculous."

"They are," Logan agreed. "But still a cute couple."

"We're cuter than them though, right?"

"Oh, definitely."

Kendall smiled. "Sweet. Let's get in the car and watch them fake-argue."

An hour later, they were at the hotel. Mrs. Mitchell talked to some of her cousins as Mr. Mitchell checked them in.

Kendall's eyes roamed the lobby. " This is one fancy ass hotel. That pool is beast," he added when he looked out the large windows. Just like Mrs. Mitchell had said, there was a waterfall. What she didn't say was that the pool was huge. "We _must _swim in that," he told Logan.

"Let's worried about getting settled in first," Logan said.

Mr. Mitchell came up to them and handed them some key cards. "Your room is across the hall from ours. Get Andrew up there before his parents get in here. I saw their car pull in."

Logan nodded. He knew his parents wanted to avoid getting Andrew upset. Logan was sure it was impossible, but he figured it was best to postpone it as long as possible. He called out to Andrew and Harry, "I got out keys! Wanna check out our room?"

"Hell yeah," Harry said, distracting Andrew from searching for his parents. He grabbed Andrew's wrist and guided him to the elevators.

Logan and Kendall followed just as Logan saw his aunt and uncle enter the lobby.

…

A few hours later—after Logan and Harry napped—the four followed Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell to dinner. Mrs. Mitchell went on about how much she had missed her cousins as they walked. "Talking to them on the phone or internet just isn't the same," she said. "Seeing them in person is great. And they're so much more... open than my parents and siblings. It's so nice."

They sat with one of her cousins and his wife and children. Logan found that he liked this part of his mom's family. When he introduced Kendall as his boyfriend, they didn't even seem phased. He knew he wouldn't mind seeing more of them after the reunion.

Kendall talked to the kids—who were young—and asked them if they were excited about going to the amusement park. Mrs. Mitchell chatted with her cousin as Mr. Mitchell listened happily. Harry kept his eyes on Andrew, and Andrew's own eyes scanned the room. Logan saw when Andrew noticed his parents. Logan looked where Andrew was looking. Andrew's parents were sitting with Grandmom and Granddad. They had yet to see Andrew.

"Dad," Logan whispered.

"Yes?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Andrew's spotted them."

"Shit." Mr. Mitchell got out of his seat and walked around the table to Andrew.

"Should I go over there?" Andrew asked.

"No," Harry said. "If they want to see you, they'll come over here."

"You don't want me to see them?"

"That's not it, darling. I don't want you going over there, have them say something cruel, or even ignore you, and upset you. We're here to have fun, remember?"

"Besides, they haven't seen you yet," Mr. Mitchell said. "You know how your mother is with surprises."

Logan's eyes went back to his aunt and uncle. It was then that his uncle noticed Andrew. Logan saw emotion flicker across his uncle's face. Logan turned to Andrew, who was now squirming in his seat.

"He wants me over there. I can tell," Andrew was insisting.

Kendall nudged Mrs. Mitchell, alerting her to the situation. "Oh dear," she said with a sigh. "Andrew, sweetie, just stay here. Let him adjust to the idea of you being here this weekend."

"Also," Logan said, "Grandmom and Granddad are over there. Do you really wanna deal with them?"

Andrew frowned. "I guess not. I do hate those two after all." He straightened in his seat. "Mom saw me. Oh shit. Oh no. She looks mad." He whimpered a little. "She's coming over."

She got to their table and didn't even look at Andrew. "Joanna. May I speak with you?"

"Sure." Mrs. Mitchell stood, and followed her sister to the ladies room.

A small sob escaped Andrew. Harry put an arm around him and asked, "You wanna go back to the room?"

Andrew sniffled. "No I-I should finish my food." He ate slowly. When Mrs. Mitchell came back, he asked, "What happened?"

Mrs. Mitchell sighed. "She's mad that I brought you here. I calmly told her that this is a family reunion, and you have every right to be here. If she has a problem with it, she can leave."

Andrew glanced at the other table. "She's still here." He sighed. "For now."

Once dinner was over, they all went off to their rooms. For a few hours, Logan and Kendall watched TV with Andrew and Harry. Logan went to the bathroom, and when he opened the door to leave the bathroom, Harry was there.

"Jesus!" Logan put a hand over his heart. "You scared me."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry. Um. Could you and Kendall maybe leave for a bit? So Andrew and I can talk? And he can have a good cry if he needs to?"

"And so you can also have sex?"

"Ha! Well. Maybe..."

Logan smiled. "Sure." He walked over to his and Kendall's bed. "Hey, Kendall?"

Kendall looked up at him. "Yes, sweetness?"

"You wanna go for a swim in the indoor pool? We can go down the water slide, and even use the hot tub."

Kendall looked at the time. "Isn't it closed right now?"

"We can still get in. There's just no lifeguard. If we're lucky, we'll be all alone." Since he wasn't sure Kendall was convinced, Logan rolled his eyes and added, "Maybe you—we—could skinny dip."

Kendall hopped off the bed. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Of course you have."

"Let's do it."

Logan grinned. "But put your bathing suit on just in case."

"OK!" Kendall ran off to the bathroom to change.

"He got really excited at the idea of skinny dipping," Andrew commented.

Logan looked at his cousin. "He likes to be naked. It's so weird. God. Last night he was complaining he wouldn't be able to sleep naked this weekend since you guys are around."

Andrew laughed. "You snagged an interesting one."

"Don't I know it."

Logan changed after Kendall, then the pair made their way to the pool.

"So why'd you wanna do this?" Kendall asked.

"Harry asked if we could leave them alone for awhile," Logan answered honestly.

"So they can get it on?"

"In addition to other things." Logan opened the door to the pool. "Oh wow." This pool was just as large as the outdoor one. A small water slide was over at the deep end. Off to the left was a hot tub that looked like it could fit about a dozen people.

"Sweet," Kendall said. He dropped his towel on the closest chair. Since no one was around, he broke into a run and jumped into the pool.

"How's the water?" Logan asked when Kendall surfaced.

"Great! Come on in!"

Logan got in—using the stairs—and they swam around for a bit. They raced each other for awhile; Kendall winning six times, Logan winning four.

Kendall watched carefully as Logan floated around while catching his breath. He swam toward Logan and grabbed Logan's ankles, making him flail.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked when he got his balance back.

"Wrap you legs around my waist," Kendall commanded.

"Kendall..."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

Logan sighed and did as he was told. His hands rested on Kendall's shoulders. And Kendall's hands settled on Logan's ass.

"Now what?" Logan asked.

"Now we kiss." Kendall brought their lips together. Logan was reluctant at first. Kendall assumed it was because anyone could walk in. But Kendall was going to make Logan forget about all that. So he nibbled at Logan's bottom lip, and gave his ass a squeeze.

Logan pulled back. "Kendall, I don't kn-_oh_."

Kendall chuckled as his mouth continued to graze Logan's neck. He felt logan pull at his hair. Kendall allowed himself to be removed from Logan's neck so they could kiss again. While they kissed, Kendall walked them toward the pool wall that they were closest to. He leaned against the wall, Logan moaning into his mouth.

Something in the back of Logan's mind was telling him he shouldn't be doing this. But for the life of him, he couldn't recall why. All he could focus on were Kendall's mouth and hands. His body felt like it was on fire. He reached down between their bodies, and undid Kendall's bathing suit. He started to push it down with his one hand and feet.

Kendall giggled. "Hold on." He let go of Logan and managed to get his bathing suit off, while keeping both him and Logan afloat. Then he worked on Logan's bathing suit. It involved a lot of awkward wiggling and bending since Logan refused to detach himself from Kendall.

When they were both finally nude, Kendall quickly prepared Logan. It was quick because Logan kept telling him to hurry up. Kendall assumed it was because Logan didn't want to get caught.

Once Kendall was inside Logan, Logan's legs tightened around Kendall's waist. Kendall held onto Logan's hips when he began to move, and Logan held onto the edge of the pool. Kendall's mouth went to work on Logan's neck, collar bone, and chest. Logan started to moan Kendall's name continuously.

Logan felt himself getting close, so he begged, "Touch me."

"Not yet," Kendall said. He put his lips to Logan's to quiet the protest that was about to happen. It worked, and soon Logan was caught up in the kiss. It wasn't long before Kendall was coming. He didn't give himself a chance to recover from his orgasm, though. He pulled out of Logan, turned them around, placed Logan on the edge of the pool, and took Logan's member into his mouth.

"Shit," logan groaned out. He pulled on Kendall's hair as he came. "God."

Kendall chuckled and kissed at Logan's thigh. "I figured you wouldn't want to come while _in _the pool."

A lightbulb went off in Logan's mind. "Fuck! We're in a public place." He hopped back into the pool. "I completely forgot where we were."

"Really? Then why did you want me to hurry?" Kendall asked.

Logan blushed. "I, um, just wanted you inside me."

With a smile, Kendall grabbed Logan's face and kissed him. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." Logan was suddenly aware that they were naked. "Where'd out bathing suits go?"

"I think they floated that way." Kendall gestured toward the shallow end of the pool as he kissed Logan's jaw.

"We should get them and put them back on."

Kendall looked at him and pouted. "But I wanna swim around naked for awhile."

"Having sex in the pool wasn't enough?"

"Nope." Kendall smiled when Logan laughed. "The water slide is still running."

"So?"

"You and me go down the slide naked?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Kendall!"

"Right after we do that, we can put our suits back on then go back to the room."

Logan considered. "Ugh. Fine."

…

"That breakfast buffet was _awesome_," Kendall commented as they headed to the amusement park.

"It really was," Mr. Mitchell agreed. He made the turn to head to the parking lot. "Jesus. It's crowded."

"Well, it is a holiday weekend," Harry said.

"I hate a lot of people," Mr. Mitchell grumbled.

"You'll deal," Mrs. Mitchell told her husband with an eye roll.

After what seemed like forever, they got a parking spot. Then they took the long walk to the entrance where everyone from the family reunion was gathered. Tickets were handed out, then everyone went into the park.

Kendall looked at the map and said, "All these roller coasters look great! We have to go on every single one!"

"Hell yeah!" Andrew agreed, and high fived Kendall.

"Ew. Long lines," Logan commented.

Kendall nudged him a little. "It'll be worth the wait." He quickly made a plan and the other three followed him—Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell had gone off to do their own thing.

While they waited in the first line, Logan looked over Kendall's planned route. "This is good. After this roller coaster," He pointed on the map, "we can get lunch. Then maybe do some other rides after lunch. Then do more coasters until we end at the one near the entrance."

"See? I know my shit," Kendall said.

It was their turn to get on. Kendall looked at Logan once they were strapped in. "Are you... are you _praying_?"

"I always say a quick prayer before a ride starts," Logan informed him.

"_Why_?"

"So there's not a freak accident that causes us all to die."

Kendall laughed. "I have the weirdest boyfriend."

Logan smiled. "Hey. You picked me."

"And I wouldn't change it for the world. Love you."

"Love you too."

A few hours later, the group of four was sitting down for lunch. Logan was getting made fun of for ordering chicken tenders when someone interrupted.

"Andrew." They all looked up.

"Dad?" Andrew said. Harry quickly grabbed his hand, and he relaxed a little. "Um. Where's Mom?"

"Getting one of those Old Time photos done with her parents. Can we talk?"

"Sure," Andrew said. "But we're talking here."

Andrew's dad sighed. "OK. Um. I know it's been a couple years since we last talked."

"It's not like it's my fault," Andrew said.

"I know, I know. Listen. After what happened with Randall, I promised myself that if you turned out to be gay, I would fight your mother to not send you away. I had already lost one son, I wasn't going to lose another. But then you just... left. I lost you anyway. I blamed your mother. You have no idea how close we came to divorce. I miss you, Andrew."

"You do?" Andrew asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I've come to realize that having a gay son is better than no son at all. It never bothered me like your mother anyway. I may not agree with it, but it's your life. And you're my kid. I'm supposed to love you no matter what. And I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I know we may not be able to see each other much, but... we can talk on the phone?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah. OK."

Andrew's dad smiled. He handed Andrew a piece of paper. "This is my cell number. You can call me when you get back home."

Andrew smiled. "I will."

The next day at the water park, Andrew was in a significantly better mood. Which Kendall commented on to Harry.

"He is happier now," Harry said. He and Kendall were sitting on some chairs by the wave pool while Andrew and Logan decided to brave the wave pool's crowd. "I know he was hoping his parents would want to accept him or whatever after finally seeing him again. He was devastated by his mom's reaction. Yesterday with his dad made him _so _happy. Especially knowing his dad wouldn't have let him get sent away."

"But he still has issues with the whole gay thing," Kendall said.

"It's better than nothing."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. At least Andrew's dad was willing to look past that to have a relationship with his son. "Can I ask you something, Harry?"

"Sure."

"Do you think that if Randall never... if he was still alive... do you think you'd still end up with Andrew?"

Harry thought that over. "Huh. I've never played the 'what if' game. I mean, Andrew a I got closer after Randall's death. But... I always thought he was a cool kid. Probably, with time, I would've fallen for him anyway. Maybe it would've taken longer, but I feel that things that are meant to be will happen not matter what."

Kendall sighed. "I play the 'what if' game all the time. What if Logan's parents were different? What if Logan decided to keep pretending to be straight? What if Logan's grandparents succeeded in taking Logan away? I'm always wondering if we'd still be together if things were different."

Harry chuckled. "You'll drive yourself mad playing that game." He saw Kendall's frown. "It would happen any way you play it out, Kendall. Like I said: things that are meant to be be will happen. No matter what."

"What if we're not meant to be?"

"Everything we experience in life is meant to happen. It shapes who we are," Harry said.

"Even the shitty stuff?"

"Unfortunately. I'm not saying it's all fun times, or people deserve the shit that happens to them. I've just always believed that things happen for a reason. It's helped me get through the tough times."

"I feel like a lot of people would disagree with that theory."

Harry nodded. "And they have every right to. I totally get why other people wouldn't agree."

Kendall sighed. "Even if Logan and I are meant to be _now_,who says we're meant to be forever?"

"Logan's been taught through church and his grandparents and years of Catholic school that being gay is wrong. He was prepared to spend the rest of his life denying who he really was. Christ, he wore a purity ring for years. But it all changed when he started hanging out with you. He dropped the ring, stopped pretending, came out to everyone he knows because of you. Logan wouldn't have done all that, and sleep with you, and tell you he loves you if he wasn't in it forever. That's just who he is. You wouldn't have been pretty much his first everything if you weren't special to him. If he didn't feel you were worth it."

Before Kendall could respond, Logan and Andrew walked up to them. Logan sat behind Kendall and put his arms around him.

"You're wet," Kendall stated.

Logan laughed. "Is it bothering you?"

Kendall turned his head to kiss Logan's nose. "Not at all."

Logan rested his chin on Kendall's shoulder. "So why is your deep thinking face on?"

"What? How can you-"

"I just can. So what were you thinking about?"

"I was just having a talk with Harry." Kendall looked over at Harry who was laughing at something Andrew said.

"About what?"

"Just about relationships and stuff. I kinda mentioned my worries about you."

Logan ran a hand through Kendall's hair. "What worries, dearest?"

Kendall sighed and leaned more against Logan. "It's dumb."

"Tell me."

"I do-"

"_Kendall_. Tell me."

"I'm just afraid that you won't want to be with me forever," Kendall said quickly.

"I wish I knew how to fix your insecurities," Logan whispered. He thought for a minute, trying to find the right words to say. "I wouldn't be thinking about a future with you if I wasn't in this forever."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"But... I'm your first real relationship..."

Logan hugged Kendall tightly. "And you're the only one I need. No one else will do, Kendall."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you. More than I ever thought was possible to love someone."

Kendall turned around to face Logan. He had a big smile on his face. "It's amazing how you feel the exact same way I do." He gave Logan a kiss. "I love you so much."

That night, they were back at the hotel. Sitting on their room's balcony. Waiting for fireworks to start.

"I'm glad we didn't go downstairs," Harry said, looking at the pool area. "So many people are down there."

"And then there will be crying kids because of the noise," Andrew added. "Oh! It's starting!"

Kendall tried to pay attention to the show, but Logan was so distracting. Not that Logan was actually doing anything. He was just watching the fireworks go off. He just looked so beautiful in the light of the fireworks. And Kendall told him so.

Logan giggled and said, "Stop it."

All in all, Kendall decided it was the best Fourth of July he ever had.

…

Logan's phone rang, and he grinned when he saw who was calling. "Hello, dearest," he answered. "Are you happy that your two weeks with your dad are almost up?"

Kendall laughed. "_Yes_. But not because of my dad. He's been pretty good. He actually talks to me. He asked me about my plans for the future. Asked me about you. We actually had some father/son bonding time."

"That's great."

"Yeah. Though it was awkward sometimes. But he's making an effort. So that's nice."

"So what's the problem then?" Logan asked.

"_Katie_."

"Uh... what about her?"

"Fucking Landon took her to a party so she could meet some kids her age around here. And she fucking met people, alright. Luke and I went to pick them up. She was on the porch sucking face with one of Landon's friends."

"Oh my God!"

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Please tell me you didn't punch the kid," Logan said, calming himself.

"Luke stopped me. But I sure as fuck wanted to. How could she do that? She's just a kid!"

"She's about to be in high school," Logan pointed out.

"So?"

"She's older than you feel she is. And more mature. And if I recall, you lost your virginity Freshman year."

Kendall was silent for a moment. "God, I wish she was going to an all girls school."

"Katie's a smart kid. She won't do anything stupid."

"I know. But still... she's my baby sister."

"I know, Kendall. Wanna hear something that'll make you feel better?"

"Please," Kendall begged.

"You'll be back home in time for out nine month anniversary."

"I know," Kendall said, and Logan could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something special."

"Like?"

Logan felt himself blush. "You mentioned a few times about roleplaying..." When Kendall was silent for awhile, Logan said, "Kendall? Hello?"

"Are you for real?"

"Yes," Logan told him. "We could... do that student/teacher one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I feel we should discuss how we'd go about doing it."

Kendall laughed. "OK. Like how?"

"Well, I assume I'd be the teacher."

"Naturally," Kendall said. "What else?"

"I'd rather be more like a college professor."

"Ooh. Professor Mitchell. I like."

Logan chuckled, though he still felt a little uncomfortable. "So. I figured you could be one of my student, and you could come to my office—which is my room—to discuss a paper or something."

"But I have ulterior motives because I think you're hot."

"And maybe my motives aren't so innocent either," Logan said, playing off Kendall's idea. "So I give in to your seduction. Um... I feel like in this situation, I'd top."

"Fuck yeah."

It became obvious to Logan then just how badly Kendall wanted to do this. He probably fantasized about it many a time. Logan hoped he wouldn't disappoint Kendall. "Just remember I've never done this before. So... I might not be the best at staying in character and stuff."

"You'll do great, sweetness. You've got a freaky side to you."

"I do?"

"Oh yeah. Which only I get to see." Kendall paused. "Shit. It's getting late. Dad gets pissy if I'm up past one."

"I'll let you go then."

"Good night, Logan. I love you."

"Love you too, Night." After he hung up, Logan began to mentally prepare himself for roleplaying. Something _way _out of his comfort zone.

…

Kendall knocked on Logan's front door, excited. He knew Logan's parents weren't home, and this was his reunion with Logan after two weeks of not seeing each other. Just as they planned.

Kendall was wearing what he hoped was typical college student gear. Which was pretty much his everyday wear. He had on just a pair of Vans, jeans, an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a white tank underneath, and he was sporting a backpack.

Logan answered the door, and Kendall took a deep breath. Logan, too, was wearing his own typical clothes. He had on some nice shoes, black trousers, a white button up shirt under a dark blue sweater vest, and a black tie. A mother fucking tie. Kendall wanted to jump him right then and there. It had been too long. Surely Logan would forgive him for not going through with the roleplay. Then he remembered how long it took Logan to actually _want _to do this. He may not get another chance.

"Hello, Professor Mitchell," Kendall said.

Logan cleared his throat. "Hello... Kendall, right?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes, sir." He saw Logan take a deep breath. It seemed he enjoyed being called sir.

"Well then. Follow me."

Kendall stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He followed Logan up the stairs, his heart thumping in anticipation. When they entered Logan's room, Kendall saw that Logan had brought a chair up from the dining room. Right by his desk. Kendall walked over to the chair, put his bag down, and sat. He saw Logan lock the door. Logan turned around and Kendall asked, "Why did you lock it?"

"What?"

"Why'd you lock the door, professor?"

Logan stuck his hands in his pockets. "Um. Sometimes my colleagues walk in without knocking. I, uh, lock it when I'm meeting with someone. That way we won't have any interruptions."

"Oh. OK."

Logan walked to his desk and sat in his chair. "So you wanted to discuss your paper?"

"Yes, sir," Kendall said as he went into his backpack. He tool out a folder, then handed a paper to Logan.

Logan recognized it as the last English paper Kendall wrote. Logan remembered Kendall was been very proud of the paper. And he was rewarded with a 98. Logan pretended to read through Kendall's paper. He felt Kendall's eyes on him the entire time. An intense stare, causing the atmosphere in the room to shift. "Kendall..." Logan began, "this paper doesn't seem to need any improvement."

"Really, Professor Mitchell?" Kendall asked. "There are no areas that need more work?"

Logan set Kendall's paper on top of his laptop—which Logan pushed to the side of his desk. He planned on making use of the desk. "I'm actually rather surprised."

"You are?"

"Yes," Logan said. "You never seem to pay attention during class. You always appear to be somewhere else mentally."

"Well, you might be right, Professor Mitchell."

Logan's heart began to speed up. They were starting to get to the point. "Am I?"

"Yes. I have some... difficulties concentrating in your class."

"Am I that boring?" Logan asked.

"Not at all, sir. It's just that I get easily distracted. By you."

"Um. How am I distracting?" Logan cursed himself for fumbling over the words, but Kendall had that look in his eyes. The 'I'm about to jump you' look that _really _turned Logan on.

"Well, Professor Mitchell, I've never come across a teacher as... sexy... as you."

"That's very inappropriate, Kendall," Logan said nervously.

Kendall stood up. "I watch you teach, and I can't stop my mind from wondering."

Logan felt his body temperature rise. "And what does your mind wonder to?"

Kendall smirked. "I imagine you calling me to the front of the room. You make me strip. Then you push me up against the board and do me while the entire class watches."

Logan briefly wondered where Kendall got these fantasies of his. "Well. That would _never _happen."

"I know," Kendall said. "Which is why I'll have to settle."

"Settle? Settle for what?"

Kendall took a step forward. He took off his plaid shirt and tossed it aside. "For my second favorite fantasy about you."

Logan gulped. "And that is?"

"You fucking me right here in your office." He stepped closer to Logan again. He was right in Logan's personal bubble. He put a hand behind Logan's neck. "That's why I asked for a meeting with you. Just imagining being with you isn't working anymore." He loosened Logan's tie. "I _have _to have you, Professor Mitchell. And don't act like you don't want me too. I know that when our eyes meet you feel that same crazy, sexual charge I do."

"Doing what you want... It would be... unethical."

"Fuck ethics." Kendall kissed Logan fiercely. It helped that he hadn't kissed Logan in two weeks. It was much easier to make the kiss as desperate as it needed to be.

Logan's hands went to Kendall's ass and he forced Kendall to straddle his lap. When they took a break for air, he said, "Kendall... We, um, shouldn't do this. I'm your teacher. It's _wrong_."

Kendall took Logan's sweater vest off and threw it across the room. "Having sex with me is completely legal." He started to untuck Logan's shirt.

"But... I could get fired."

"Don't worry. I won't tell." Kendall finished unbuttoning Logan's shirt. Then he took off his own tank top.

"Fuck. You're hot," Logan mumbled. He ran his hands up and down Kendall's stomach and chest. "If we do this... don't expect me to just give you an A for the semester."

Kendall laughed. "All I want from you is your cock inside me."

"_Shit_." Logan pulled Kendall in for another kiss. Then his mouth moved to Kendall's neck and he bit down hard. "We're never going to talk about this, but you're sure as fuck gonna remember it." He went to the other side of Kendall's neck and did the same. Then it was time for Kendall's chest.

Kendall moaned. "Jesus, Professor Mitchell."

Logan pulled back to look up at him. "Yes? Did you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no." Kendall grabbed Logan's tie and pulled him in for another kiss.

Logan held onto Kendall and stood. He made the few steps to his desk and placed Kendall on it. As he kissed Kendall, he took off his shirt. He tried to take off his tie, but Kendall grabbed his hands.

"Leave the tie on," Kendall said. "I like it."

"Whatever floats your boat, kid," Logan said with a shrug.

Kendall laughed then nipped at Logan's collar bone as he undid Logan's pants. He slipped a hand down Logan's underwear and began to stroke.

"God. So good," Logan muttered.

"Makes you wanna fuck me, doesn't it?" Kendall asked.

"Are you always a cocky asshole?"

"I bet it turns you on that I am."

Logan pulled Kendall off the desk, turned him around, forced down his pants and underwear, and pushed Kendall's upper body onto the desk. He put some fingers to Kendall's mouth. "Suck."

"Yes, sir."

Logan it his lip as he felt Kendall's tongue swirl around his fingers. He wished that tongue was going to work on his cock instead. "Enough." He removed his fingers from Kendall's mouth and began to prepare him. He leaned over Kendall and whispered, "You're wishing it was my dick inside you, aren't you?" Logan had no idea where the words were coming from, but he knew Kendall liked it. If that groan meant anything.

"Just fuck me already. _Please_."

Logan laughed. He moved back and pushed down his own pants. "Someone's eager." Though he hated doing it, he used his own spit for lube. "Ready?"

"_Yes_. Fuck!" Kendall cried in half pleasure, half pain. Logan was inside him in one swift movement, and it had been awhile since Kendall bottomed. But he couldn't stand that Logan paused. "Just do it already, professor."

"As you wish." Logan wasn't gentle. The scene they had set up didn't call for it. The way they were both actually feeling didn't call for it. Though it had only been two weeks, it felt like they had been separated forever. There was just do much pent up sexual frustration they needed to get out. "So. Fucking. Tight."

Kendall had his hands braced against the wall as Logan pounded into him. "Fuck yes! So good! Close. So close. Touch me, please."

"So bossy," Logan said, but did what Kendall asked.

Kendall didn't take too long to come. Logan soon followed. He collapsed on top of Kendall, who was still bent over the desk.

"Can I break character now?"

Kendall chuckled. "You just did, sweetness."

Logan placed a kiss to Kendall's shoulder. He backed away, kicked off his shoes, and got rid of his pants and underwear. Then he walked over to the bed and laid down.

Kendall did the same, except he laid on his stomach. "Hot damn."

"Did I do OK?" Logan asked.

"Hell yeah. You've never talked like that before."

"I have no idea what came over me," Logan admitted.

"I liked it," Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Logan scooted closer to Kendall and let Kendall cuddle against him. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Coming from the person who will actually be able to walk tomorrow."

Logan laughed. "I was so paranoid I'd mess up."

"But you got into it. I knew you would."

Logan ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "This time last year I'm pretty sure no one would've guessed that I—some quiet religious kid—would do all of _that_."

"All thanks to William Shakespeare."

"What?" Logan wasn't sure if Kendall has lost his mind.

"If Shakespeare had never been born and written all those plays-"

"Well, it's arguable whether or not he actually wrote all that."

"Yes, I was there for that part of class," Kendall said with an eye roll. "My point is: if none of that happened, a class dedicated to Shakespeare and his-"

"Or her."

"-works... Stop interrupting!" Kendall smacked Logan's chest.

Logan giggled. "Sorry. Go on."

"_Anyway_. A class dedicated to Shakespeare never would have been invented. If there was no Shakespeare class, you and I never would've bonded. A relationship never would've blossomed."

"But... shouldn't we be thanking God and not Shakespeare?" Logan asked.

"Nope."

"But God created Shakespeare. And all the people who enjoy Shakespeare's work. God created the person who decided to five our school a Shakespeare class. God created _us_. We should be thanking Him, not Shakespeare."

"Nope," Kendall said. "I'm gonna continue thanking William Shakespeare."

"Well, I'm going to continue thanking God."

"Whatever works for you."

…

It was August. Summer was coming to an end. They would be going off to college soon. Kendall was glad for that. He wouldn't have to sit through church anymore. At least this Sunday, Father Loam was doing the Homily. Kendall didn't mind listening to him talk. And he wasn't so bad to look at.

At the breakfast buffet, Father Liam came up to Kendall. "Hello, Kendall."

Kendall smiled. "Hi, Father Liam."

"You enjoy the Homily?" Father Liam asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess. You're a good speaker and all. But me and the God stuff... And today you were talking about miracle, which I don't really believe in."

"You don't believe in miracles?" Father Liam questioned.

"Nope."

"Well, may I ask why?"

"I just have a hard time believing in things like that. I mean, there's probably an explanation for all those seemingly incredible things. Maybe I'd feel differently if I ever witnessed a miracle."

"But you have," Father Liam said.

"Huh?"

"Miracles aren't just those incredible, unbelievable things. Miracles are all around you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You, for instance, are a miracle. When you were conceived, the, uh, sperm that created you had to go against so many others. If you look at the probabilities that you'd be the outcome, it's pretty miraculous."

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me?" Kendall asked.

"Everyone should believe in miracles. No matter how small. They can give us hope during dark time s in out lives." Father Liam looked around the room. Then his eyes fell on someone and he smiled. "Logan."

"What about him?" Kendall asked.

"What would things be like if his grandparents never got together? If his parents were never born? Or if his parents never got together. I know Joanna didn't give into Alex's advances right away. There's a chance she never would have. Or maybe he would've given up. If they never got together, Logan never would've been born. What if they ended up having a girl? Or if they had a straight son? There are so many paths people can take in life, Kendall. So many choices. If you do the math, I'm sure the probability that different choices would lead a person to where they are in life now still, are _so _tiny it's ridiculous. I mean, what if I wasn't sent to work at this church? When Logan came for advice on his sexual orientation, who knows who would've helped him?"

"Then maybe Logan wouldn't be with me," Kendall said.

Father Liam nodded. "The paths and choices of so many people—some you probably don't even know—led you and Logan to where you are now. One change, things could be extremely different. So your life being what it is now is pretty miraculous, right?"

Kendall let that all sink in. It was just like the 'what if' game. And kind of fit in with Kendall's thanking of William Shakespeare. The idea that something so far in the past could influence his life now was crazy. "Um. I guess. I'm, um, gonna go back to my table."

"What did Father Liam want?" Logan asked when Kendall sat back down.

"He was trying to make me believe in miracles."

Logan laughed. "Yeah. He's a fan of miracles. I've heard him try to convince a lot of people."

"I think it worked with me," Kendall told Logan.

"Oh?"

Kendall nodded. "He used you as an example. You're a miracle, Logan." Kendall thought of how his life had changed since Logan came into it. He was beginning to have a better relationship with his dad. He got the courage to let people read his stories, which helped him get one published in a literary magazine. He was able to fall in love, open himself up to someone. "You're _my _miracle."

Logan smiled and took Kendall's hand. "You're my miracle too, Kendall. My life wouldn't be this great without you. You've made it better. So much better." He placed his forehead against Kendall's. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kendall said, thinking that Father Liam was right. Miracles were pretty awesome.

…

Logan was sitting on Kendall's bedroom floor, helping him pack. "We leave next week, and you still have so much to do."

Kendall smiled sweetly. "Luckily I have you. I feel bad that we never went to a summer orientation thing, though."

"Oh well," Logan said as he folded some of Kendall's clothes. "We've got First Year Orientation. And together we can do a nifty tour of campus and the surrounding areas. We'll make friends in class. And try to be social with the people in our hall."

"Are you scared at all?" Kendall asked.

"A little I'm so used to my parents being around if I need them. And it'll be weird not having Camille right next door. I won't be able to go to Father Liam if I have a crisis of faith. But I'm gonna have you, so that eases the fear. You scared?"

"Terrified," Kendall said. "What if something happens to Mom or Katie? At least I know the dog will protect them if someone breaks in. I mean, he acts like the mailman is a murderer." He sighed. "I'll miss Carlos and James. They've been there my whole life. It'll be strange not having them close by. And... what if you leave me?"

"Kendall. I'd never leave you," Logan assured. "You're stuck with me forever."

"Good." They were silent for a moment. "I'm glad it was you, sweetness."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you are the person I fell for," Kendall clarified. "There's no one else I'd want to spend forever with."

Logan smiled and kissed him. "You're the only one I want to spend forever with too. I'm happy you're the one I'm going on this journey with."

"What journey?"

"Uh... the journey of life?"

Kendall laughed. "It should be an interesting journey."

"Everything with you is interesting," Logan said.

"And fun?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "And fun. You're the best."

"I know." Kendall laughed again at Logan's scowl. "You're pretty great too."

"Gee thanks."

"Even better than me."

"That's more like it," Logan said.

THE END


End file.
